Missing By A Mile
by the Black Rose
Summary: HYxRP. Romantic Comedy. A princess in love with a soldier. A soldier with no clue what love is. Helpful friends, a saboteur, and an enemy butler... For Heero Yuy, the rules of engagement have changed.
1. You can't go with me, Heero

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. I also do not own the quote below…and don't know who to contribute it to - other than perhaps the creators of Xena (don't ask).

***********************************************************************

**_You could miss your true path by the width of a hair, but that is the same thing as missing by a mile_**_._

Chapter 1

"Heero, you can't go with me. It's a public ladies room – what would people say?" Relena tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and scowled back at the stubborn guard blocking her path.

Heero narrowed his cobalt eyes to mere slits. "Hn." He replied, then reluctantly moved aside and took up a post outside the Women's restroom in the City Conference Hall.  He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye as she opened the door and disappeared from his vision.

Relena let out a small sigh as the door drifted firmly shut behind her. Light blue eyes darted quickly about the room and came to rest on the small window at the end of the row of stalls. She smiled.

After opening the latch on the window, the twenty-three year old didn't dare climb out that way. She knew it led to the back of the building and would take too long to get to her pre-arranged escape vehicle – she would be missed before she could leave the grounds. Instead, she went into the nearest stall and climbed atop the toilet seat. From that position, she was just tall enough to remove one of the cardboard-like, spider web infested ceiling tiles. 'Yech, when was the last time someone cleaned these things?' Pieces of dingy gray insulation showered down from the gaping hole she made, lodging in her hair and dusting the floor. She sighed and cleaned the mess up quickly. 

With strong hands and arms from weeks of weight training for 'stress relief', Relena hoisted herself through the opening. She struggled a bit as her upper body rested on a solid beam and her legs dangled very unladylike, clad only in a short summer skirt without stockings, into the cool room below. Her sandaled foot found the top of the stall and pushed down, propelling her entire body up into the dank attic. She quickly replaced the tile and began to crawl along the rafter as she tried to avoid skin contact with the itchy insulation.

The determined young woman didn't have far to go. The men's restroom was only a few feet away, but it was located near the side exit, and its entrance was around the corner from where her diligent bodyguard stood watch. She smirked as she thought of the look on Heero's face when he discovered she was missing. He thought he was so unbeatable. 

Relena reached her destination and leaned down, pressing her ear to the floor.  She strained to detect any noises that would indicate the possibility of occupants in the room below. Silence greeted her ears, barely audible over the blood pounding in her head.  She cautiously peeled one corner of the ceiling tile up and peeked through the tiny crack. Nothing. She hadn't expected any trouble with her plan – it was the right time of day. Most of her colleagues had gone home, leaving only perhaps some cleaning crew people still lurking about. She smiled to herself, pulled up the tile, backed over the opening, gradually lowering herself into the room below.

Blond strands wafted into her eyes as she gripped the tiny ledge with just her fingertips.  A wave of warm air jetted through the gaping hole in the ceiling, sinking into her skin, and causing her to glance up. "Damn it!" She cursed and dropped to the floor. "You're getting sloppy, Relena," she scolded herself with a slight shake of the head, noting with irritation that the tile was still in the attic and she not in any position to replace it.   Heero was sure to find it and discover how she escaped.  "I'll just have to think of a new plan," she sighed.

Relena crept to the door and listened for signs of life or her guard. Hearing nothing, she poked her head out the door, glancing in every direction at once. Seeing no one about, she gathered her courage and slipped out of the Men's restroom flying towards the side exit and the taxi that should be waiting outside. She could just make out its dim outline in the cool mist of a summer's evening, the sunlight just behind it – lending a gleam to its golden color.

She looked down at her watch, "Right on time."

She slid into the back of the cab and gave directions to the driver before she settled back into her seat. As the Conference Hall and all her troubles melted into the distance, the adrenaline in her blood cooled, giving rise to unwanted reasoning.

The only thing Relena regretted was not getting to see the scowl on Heero's handsome face while he tried to put the pieces together about how she escaped. She tried to smile at the vaporous image in her mind, but that nagging feeling began to creep into her skin and churn her stomach. Merciless guilt grabbed viciously at her heart for a moment, and then finally subsided. She shook her head, "I won't feel guilty. He deserves it." Then she added for good measure, "And I don't love him anymore." But even to her own ears, those words sounded hollow.

The taxi crawled through the heavy city traffic before eventually stopping in front of a large, brightly-colored movie house. She paid the driver and politely declined his offer to set-up a return time. 'They'll have found me by then.' 

Relena walked up to the box office and purchased a ticket for the recent release she had been dying to see, but just hadn't been able to make the time to go, or find someone to accompany her. She made her way to the appropriate theater, stopping briefly to pick up a coke, small popcorn, and chocolate-covered caramels at the concession stand. Once inside the darkened auditorium, Relena chose a seat way in the back and sat by herself. A pang of loneliness resonated through her chest at not having someone to share her popcorn with, or talk about the movie to later. But the sentiment quickly dissipated in the blissful darkness. The projector started to whir above her, and she found herself staring up with child-like enthusiasm at the dancing images playing on the large, white screen. 

For the next two hours, she would escape….

*************************************************************


	2. The oldest trick in the book

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. I also do not own the quote below…and don't know who to contribute it to - other than perhaps the creators of Xena (don't ask).

***********************************************************************

**_You could miss your true path by the width of a hair, but that is the same thing as missing by a mile_**_._

Chapter 2

While Relena was escaping to the movies, Heero was conducting an all-out manhunt throughout the Conference Hall and surrounding five-mile radius. What looked like a permanent scowl marred his features. As the search continued, the Preventer agents under his command were forced to contact her chief of security - Relena's older brother, Zechs. The only thing the searchers found was a missing ceiling tile in the men's restroom. Heero cursed and punched the wall.

Approximately two hours later, after all the credits had rolled and every other audience member was long gone, Relena left the safety of the theater and walked out into the lobby of the movie house. She wasn't surprised to see the tall man with platinum-blonde hair she called brother, nor the sullen young man with piercing blue eyes she had escaped from earlier that day standing apart from the cheerful, bubbling crowd. The matching Preventer uniforms and similar cold expressions froze the air around them.  Relena squared her shoulders and prepared for the worst.

They saw Relena stride through the milling after-movie mob to make her way over to them. She probably knew the Preventers had the place surrounded, and therefore didn't bother to put up a fight. They had tracked her down through the cab company, somehow missed that morning by the routine scanning of her phone records for recent, suspicious calls. Zechs was highly displeased in her behavior; this wasn't the first time she had done this.  But the ditching of her guard detail was going to stop - tonight.

Her face was set in a grim expression as she approached them. In a gesture of obedience, Relena took her place between the two men that guarded her life with all they were worth. The only difference was that to one, it was a labor of love, but to the other, he was just doing his job.

The three rode in strained silence back to the Peacecraft Mansion, knowing this was the proverbial calm before the storm. Hurricane Zechs would touch land tonight; there would be no pity for those caught in his path.

When the small group arrived, Duo was waiting on the front steps in full uniform. He smirked as Heero and Zechs accompanied the young woman into the house. 

"So you thought you could do so much better, huh, Yuy? Guess you're not so smart after all." Duo taunted his friend and replacement as Relena's head bodyguard. He grinned at Relena, his violet eyes dancing gleefully, as she climbed the small set of steps to the front door. She swallowed a smile when he winked at her. 

Yes, the great Heero Yuy had been beaten.

* * * * * *

It had been non-stop since she arrived home.  Her brother had dragged her immediately into his office and launched into his usual tirade.  Relena was tired of Milliardo's angry ranting. She'd heard it all before. They were just trying to protect her, blah blah blah. He always had the same tired lines and excuses. To her, they still weren't good enough reasons for keeping her virtually imprisoned.

Relena glanced up at the sound of her own voice. She hadn't meant to declare the sentiment out loud. She cringed as Milliardo's complexion changed from its usual pale hue to a dark crimson red. "You're not a prisoner! How dare you insinuate…"

Relena tuned him out again and went back to her inner turmoil.  She didn't want her brother to worry so much, but she couldn't stand being followed around by a bodyguard all day, everyday, every minute.  She couldn't eat or sleep without one being only a few feet away.  But it had never been so personally painful until 'he' had taken the lead position.

At first, the former princess had been pleased when Heero was assigned to take over Duo's old post. Not that Relena didn't like Duo – she just liked the thought of having Heero's attention.  She thought there was a reason he came back, some deeper meaning to his motivations besides wanting to protect her.  Now, she was sorry for every time she had ditched Duo and made him look bad. She had regretted it before, and had always apologized to her dear friend. She was just one of those people that needed to have time to herself, from time to time.  And 'losing' Duo had become somewhat of a game. She never thought they'd reassign him.

Relena's ears no longer reverberated with the deep sound of her brother's angry baritone. She looked up at him and waited to see if he would continue, but his pinched brow and lively complexion told her that this was the part where she normally apologized and tried to make up with him – telling him not to worry so much, the world was at peace, etc. But not tonight. No, she'd had enough of Mr. I-think-I'm-God, Yuy.

"Milliardo," she began and stood up.

Zechs could see fire in her eyes as she met his gaze. This was supposed to be the part where she apologized and promised to change, where she told him not to worry so much. This didn't sound like an act of contrition.

"I want Heero Yuy reassigned. I don't want him as my personal bodyguard."

Ice blue eyes bulged from their sockets as he regarded his sister's rigid posture and clenched jaw.  He shook his head not sure he had comprehended correctly what she had just said. "Come again?"

"I want Heero Yuy reassigned, fired, whatever. I don't want him as my personal bodyguard. I want him gone." Her tone was firm and crisp; she didn't even blink.

"But…"

"No. I will continue to be difficult and I promise that if he is *not* reassigned immediately, I will cease to obey his orders and lose him every chance I get." 

The former Oz lieutenant's face hardened into an angry scowl.  "Relena, don't be foolish. Yuy's the best there is." He paused, sipping in a breath before continuing.  "Besides, I thought you two were…friends." No matter how hard he tried, Zechs couldn't help but trip slightly over the last word, displeasure evident in his voice.

Normally calm blue eyes blazed in a direct challenge.  "We were never friends, Milliardo. It's apparent he doesn't give a damn about me personally. Someone like that isn't going to give one hundred percent to the task of protecting me." Her delicate hands wove themselves into a white knuckle grip in front of her lap

"On the contrary, Relena, a lack of emotion on my part will always keep me focused on my mission." Heero's even monotone materialized from the far corner of the room.

Relena stiffened as she spun and saw the object of their discussion step out from the shadows. She glared at him before turning back to address her security advisor. "Despite what he says, brother, I find him inadequate for the task and I want him removed." Her voice rose as she strode towards the door.  She paused in the exit and tossed over her shoulder: "Immediately." 

Milliardo watched his sister storm into the hallway, slamming the door to his office shut behind her. He pivoted to face the stone-faced young man. "She sounds serious, Yuy. What did you do?"

Heero shrugged. "I've done my job, nothing more, nothing less." He frowned, thinking of the hateful words she had uttered a few moments ago. _"I find him inadequate for the task…I want him reassigned." _Heero shook his head. He didn't understand why he felt so….hurt by her words. 'Pride.' The word surfaced in his mind. 'She's wounded my self-image. That must be it.' A smirk wound its way to his lips. "I can handle her. She won't get away again."

"See that she doesn't. She's apparently very unhappy with you for some reason. If she continues to remain so, I will have to have you reassigned. Even if it's her own foolishness, I can't have her endangering her life."

Heero nodded. "Understood."

* * * * * *

It had been over a week since Relena had issued her ultimatum to fire Heero Yuy from his post as her bodyguard, and yet he was still following her every move. Despite that fact, she was in a good mood.  It was Friday, and her schedule was light in preparation for the weekend.

She placed a few necessities into her briefcase and headed downstairs for breakfast. As always, her dutiful shadow followed.

She rode with Heero to her office in absolute silence. He noted that she hadn't spoken to him in days. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that he had yet to be reassigned as per her request. Zechs had moved to block his removal, and in doing so had added himself to her 'not-on-speaking-terms-with' list. Heero was surprised that despite her normally talkative nature, she had managed to keep her promise for a week so far.

Again, he felt something clutch his heart, but the former Gundam pilot ruthlessly pushed it aside. This was his job – no more, no less. If she didn't talk to him, fine - less distraction that way.

The car pulled up in front of the large steel and glass, modern-looking building and she got out. Relena no longer waited for Heero to open the door for her. She brushed passed him with a stiff, haughty air, arriving at her office suite within a few minutes. She greeted her secretary and checked her agenda for the day. "Ah, a meeting with Ambassador Dixon from the L4 colony. Wonderful." She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

The secretary frowned and glanced at the schedule, opening her mouth to address her boss, but Relena continued briskly into her inner office and shut the door.  Seconds later, the door opened and Heero marched in, taking up his usual post along the far wall and next to the window. Relena didn't even glance up as he entered the room.

Just before lunch, Relena pushed the button on the intercom. The secretary's voice came on. "Miss Relena, Ambassador Dixon is here."

"Thank you, Judy," Relena replied, her voice resonating in weary waves. She knew Heero hated what Duo had termed 'schmooze-fest' – where she had to greet these diplomats with more enthusiasm than she felt. "Heero, would you mind terribly much if I asked you to bring me something to drink to tide me over until lunch? I'm afraid Mr. Dixon can be quite long-winded." 

Heero's only response was raising an eyebrow and internally noting that a week was apparently her threshold for not speaking to him. He wordlessly agreed, thankful to miss out on the sickeningly animated greetings those 'diplomats', for lack of a better word, required from Relena. He left the office quickly to avoid seeing even the beginning of 'schmooze-fest'.

When he returned, the door was already locked. He could hear the Ambassador's voice droning on and on in a boorish monologue.  He sighed and slumped into a chair just outside the room to wait.

An hour went by and he could still hear the old windbag in there boring the snot out of poor Relena…. 'Hn, poor Relena?' He frowned at the thought, but then pricked up his ears as his mind picked out something the Ambassador was saying from amongst the endless babble.

"Tomorrow we will make a statement to the world…." Tomorrow was Saturday, there wasn't anything planned for the weekend. He jolted upright  as he listened more closely to the Ambassador's speech. He had heard that last sentence before. With a burning, sinking feeling tunneling into his stomach, he realized he had heard the whole thing before.

"Damn it, Relena!" He cursed and stood up. He backed up a few steps and rushed at the door, jamming his shoulder into it to burst it open. The wooden barrier flew aside, revealing an empty room save for the tape recorder on her desk whining out the speech Ambassador Dixon gave last month before the signing of a disarmament treaty. He picked it up and switched it off.

A few moments later, it exploded into tiny pieces of plastic and metal, sliding down the plaster wall and showering the floor with ribbons of tape spilling out of the wreckage. 


	3. Yuy, you are inadequate

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. I also do not own the quote below…and don't know who to contribute it to - other than perhaps the creators of Xena (don't ask).

***********************************************************************

**_You could miss your true path by the width of a hair, but that is the same thing as missing by a mile_**_._

Chapter 3

            Relena drove her rented sport utility vehicle up the rocky gravel road to her small cabin getaway. It was her favorite place, set far away from everyone, with only a few rooftops dotting the distant horizon, and a majestic view of the mountains.  Their peaks reached so high into the heavens they were still blanketed with snow in early summer. The vision from her front porch of the stunning swirling violet and ginger sky at sunset was the remedy that could heal her aching soul.  It was serenely beautiful up there, nestled at the base of a small mountain range, effectively cut off from the world.  She had planned on spending the entire weekend away from it all – away from 'him'.

            After changing into a sweater and jeans, she made herself a cup of hot chocolate, and went to sit out on the painted wood front porch to watch the nightfall.  She sighed as the air around her began to grow chilly and gray; she felt the tension and stress begin to leave her body.  Funny how just breathing in the scent of solitude could clear her mind and soothe her spirit.

            She moved about the cabin by candlelight.  There was something so peaceful about being in a place with no electricity.  There was no commercial radio or television to corrupt the blissful silence that surrounded her. No phone calls could reach her.  She was isolated and loved every second of it…until the guilt crept back into her heart.

            She imagined the pained expression on her brother's face, and knew that every moment of happiness she was experiencing, he was spending in utter torment – worried sick about his baby sister.  She wondered briefly if he would kill Heero for falling prey to one of the oldest tricks in the book, and almost smiled at the thought.  Heero's problem was that he underestimated her.  He thought she was helpless and that she needed him, but she didn't.  Not for a long time.  Not anymore.  She was tired of being hurt by the 'little prince' she fell for so long ago.  He had broken her heart for the final time.  She was determined not to let him do it again.  And that was why he had to go.

            In her weaker moments, Relena would admit that she still loved and believed in the former Gundam pilot that had, at first, tried to kill her, then swore an oath to protect her.  A part of her soul told her she always would….  She closed her eyes and remembered.

            Heero.  She was so happy to see him again.  She tried to be friendly, outgoing and was on her 'best behavior' whenever he was around – smiling at him even when she was angry or upset, putting on that cheerful façade to hide her frustrations and stress.  She thought he cared - that he wanted the job.  But gradually her delusions faded as he barked orders at her and refused even the smallest of her kind gestures.  He didn't even want her to smile at him.

_            "Why are you always smiling?" He glared down at her with sharp blue eyes carved from stone._

_            Relena blinked at his harsh tone.  "I was just being friendly," she said, unconsciously stepping back and away as she felt pain sear her chest. She took a deep breath and kept her expression even and blank ._

_            His scowl deepened at her words.  "Hn.  We are not required to be 'friends'.  I work for you – that is all."_

_            That had been the final blow to her heart.  After that, she didn't smile at him; she avoided speaking with him.  And she had tried, every chance she got, to get away from him.  At first, she had underestimated his determination, and was caught several times – at her window, on her balcony, one time he caught her opening up the air vent in her office.  She never made up excuses and he never gave lectures.  He just made his report and let Milliardo handle it._

_            The longer this went on, the more withdrawn she had become, until she couldn't take it anymore.  Exhausted from weeks of stress and a long flight, she felt tears begin to slip down her cheek and wiped them away angrily.  She wouldn't cry over him.  No, there was no point in crying over a man that would never love her, even though she loved him with all her heart._

_            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *_

            The call came in via CB, early Saturday morning.  The Peacecraft Mansion looked like a command center inside with Preventer agents encamped around various electronic equipment set up on the fly.  Most of the occupants appeared haggard and worn after a full night without sleep.

            Milliardo got up to talk to the-soon-to-be-dead-by-her-brother's-hands Relena.  Hard, sapphire eyes watched him cross the room.  At the door, Zechs turned and glared at the young man, then continued into the kitchen to take the call.

            "This is Zechs."

            "Hello," Relena's voice crackled over the radio.

            "Are you all right?" He got the most important question out of the way first.  _You'd better be okay because I'm the one that gets to kill you._

            "Yes, I'm fine.  I wanted to tell you not to worry.  I'm okay where I am."

            His jaw tightened and he felt his temper flare.  "Relena, do you have any idea how worried we have all been?" He barked, holding the CB away from his mouth as he yelled.

            "I'm sorry, brother, I really am.  I just – I just had to get away.  I needed to think.  I really am sorry I worried everyone." Her voice sounded…so young, so girlish.  As a world leader he was responsible for protecting, he often forgot that she was also a girl who had been forced to grow up too quickly.  She'd been twenty-three since she was fifteen.  He expelled a long, cleansing breath.

            "I'll forgive you, on one condition," Zechs' voice was stern.

            Relena's sigh could be heard through the connection. "What's that?"

            "You're going to tell me what's been bothering you for the last three months."

            There was a small pause filled with the white crackling of the radio frequency.  "Okay. Is that all?"

            "AND ….you're not going to do this again.  Do you understand me?  If you even think of ditching your guard detail again, you will not have to worry about terrorist groups trying to kill you.  Because I will do the job myself!"  Milliardo resumed shouting into the receiver.

            "All right, brother.  I'll tell you - on one condition."

            "What's that?" Zechs's dry tone mocked his sister like they were siblings squabbling over a toy.  Then realization hit, and he knew the words before they spilled out of her mouth.

            "Heero will be reassigned."

            "No."

            "Then I'll continue doing as I please."

            "Where are you, Relena?"

            "I'm at my cabin.  Please let me stay. I'm safe here and I'll be back at work first thing Monday morning," Relena's voice pleaded.

            "Relena…."

            "Please brother, I need this.  I promise I'll be careful and we can talk Monday night.  I'll tell you anything you want to know.  Just let me stay this weekend."

            "Relena, I expect a call tomorrow, understand?"

            "Yes, brother.  Tell Noin, Duo, and Hilde that I'm okay, and not to worry."

            "I will."

            "Oh, and brother?"

            "Yes?"

            "Was Heero even the tiniest bit upset?" Her voice practically squeaked as she asked the question.  Zechs felt the last of his energy drain from his body.  He sunk into a nearby chair, his eyes closing as he breathed a heavy sigh. The next words were spoken with quiet compassion.  "Yes, Relena, he was upset.  I can't promise it's for the reason you hope it is, but he was upset."

            There was a long pause.

            "Relena, let's talk when you get back.  Enjoy yourself – relax."

            "Thank-you, brother."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Milliardo left the kitchen and called for everyone's attention.  He informed them that Relena was all right and thanked them for their efforts and concern. The assembly was promptly sent home, and they all quickly left to go catch up on missed sleep.  All except for Heero.  The two men glared at each other for a moment.  "You're dismissed, Yuy."

            "For how long?"  The even monotone sounded harsh with lack of sleep.

            "Until Tuesday.  After that, I'm not sure.  Relena will be back Monday, and then she and I are going to talk.  Depending on that she has to say…."

            "So, I don't get a chance to defend myself?"

            "Defend yourself?"

            "Against her accusations that I am inadequate."

            "Yuy, you are inadequate.  And we're not talking about the same thing.  You're the best the Preventers have, the best damn mobile suit pilot I know, but…"

            "But?"

            "This has nothing to do with any of that.  This is Relena we're talking about – and I'm not going to have this continue.  She's going to be happy, and if that means assigning someone else to this job, it's what I'll have to do."

            Heero nodded.

            "Go home, Yuy.  We'll talk first thing Tuesday morning."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Relena had a great weekend, and even a good day at work on Monday.  After Judy cleaned up the remains of the tape recorder, Relena set to work – her office pleasantly Heero-less.  She practically skipped to the car at the end of the day and even enjoyed a quick nap on the ride home.

            When she arrived at the mansion, her brother greeted her with open arms, and she returned the hug with full force.  The fleeting thought passed through his heart - It had been far too long since he had held her like this.  He had dismissed most of the staff, and even Noin was gone for the evening – out shopping with Sally.      They ate dinner and enjoyed easy conversation.  Milliardo was very pleased to see his sister back to 'normal'.

            After dinner and coffee, he asked if she was ready to have their 'talk'.  He noticed tension creep back into her posture and expression, but she nodded her assent.  They adjourned from the dining room to talk in Milliardo's office.

            It wasn't cozy or conducive to a personal conversation, such as the one about to occur, but his office was private – and set up to record her every word.  Since he wasn't certain which course of action he would have to take, her brother and security advisor – often two conflicting job titles -  wanted to record their talk and ask for Noin's opinion later.  He felt slightly guilty for these actions, but he believed he was doing it only for Relena's benefit.  So, he went ahead and pressed the button located underneath his desktop.

            "All right, Relena.  Now, tell me, what's been bothering you?"

            She stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open as if her voice had somehow frozen in her throat.

            He decided to try a different tactic.  He softened his tone and said, "Relena, I think I know what's going on."

            A small gasp escaped her lips before she looked away.  "You do?"

            "Relena, I'm not an idiot.  I can see what's going on.  You're in love with him, aren't you?"

            She paled.   "Am I that transparent?  I guess he knows, then, too…. How humiliating!"

            "Relena, that boy wouldn't figure it out if you had Wing Zero show him his entire future complete with kids, grandkids and your actual wedding day.  You could probably tell him to his face and he still wouldn't understand."

            "He's so cold, Milliardo, but I know he's kind and gentle.  I can see it sometimes when he looks at me.  Then he does something like tell me not to smile at him; or he'll say my 'chatter' annoys him.  I know it sounds like some love-crazed teenager, but it hurts to be around him all the time and know he doesn't care."  Tears welled in her eyes briefly before she mastered them, what looked like anger burned and evaporated the cheerless water.  He got up from behind the desk and moved to comfort her.

            "I'm sorry, Relena, I truly am.  Tell me, how can I make it better?" He asked, folding his long-estranged sibling into an embrace and stroking her golden hair. "I wish I could make him care for you, Relena, but…"

            She looked up at the pained expression on his face and gave him a shaky smile.  "You can't make it better, brother.  No one can make him love me. It will be all right." She rested her head back on his shoulder, quashing the misery she foolishly allowed to touch her heart.  "I just want the pain to stop…."  Her posture stiffened and she glanced up at him again.  "But I don't know how to end it."

            He tightened his embrace.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Heero sat, unaware of the scene in Milliardo's office, at the dinner table with Duo and Hilde.  He noted how the newly titled Mrs. Maxwell had cooked a lovely dinner, and would every-so-often get up and fetch something that her 'beloved' husband had requested.  It amazed him to see a woman as stubborn as he had always known Hilde to be (and that Duo always complained she was) had suddenly turned into such a submissive creature – willing to provide comfort and love at her husband's request, as well as cook, clean, and fetch.  "Hmmm…." He thought.  "Interesting.  I wonder if Relena…" he didn't finish the thought.  He was interrupted by Duo's loud chattering.

            "So, buddy, any thoughts on what you'd like your new assignment to be?" Duo smiled what could only be described as an evil grin across the table.

            Heero glared at his friend.

            "Hilde – babe, will you bring Heero and me a couple of beers?"

            She smiled. "Sure thing," she said and headed off to the kitchen.

            "You don't even know why they're going to re-assign you.  Do you?"

            "Relena says I'm inadequate for the job," he bit out from between clenched teeth.

            Duo laughed.  "Yeah, right!"

            The former Zero pilot sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.  "Zechs won't reassign me." A slight smirk turned up one corner of his mouth.

            The self-proclaimed God of Death shook his head.  "I wouldn't be too sure about that.  They're supposed to have their little 'talk' tonight.  My bet is that once Zechs knows what's bothering Relena, you'll be history."

            "You know what's bothering her?"  

            Duo's eyebrows shot up into a question mark.  "Uh, yeah!  I was her bodyguard for almost a year before they reassigned me.  I consider her a close friend, and we would talk sometimes late at night…." His voice dwindled as he glanced down at the kitchen table.  He shot a sly look up at his friend.

             "Hn."  Heero frowned.  

            Duo grinned.  "You really don't know, do you?"

            "No."

            "Geez, Relena will kill me, but it's not like everyone else doesn't already know."

            Heero didn't like the mischievous grin on Duo's face.  His eyes sparkled with humor and Heero wasn't sure if the former Deathscythe pilot had made another joke at his expense.  He glared at Duo just in case.

            Duo couldn't contain it any longer.  A masculine giggle bubbled forth and erupted into full blown laughter.  "I can't believe…." He gasped breathlessly as he laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair.  Heero sat across the table from him, quietly observing his friend's insanity.

            "What?" He finally asked.

            "I just can't believe you don't know!"

            "Don't know what?  Tell me, or I'll crack your head open and use what's in your skull to make an omelet!" Heero shouted.

            Duo immediately sobered.  "Geez, man, sorry.  It really isn't my place to tell you, but I figure you'll find out sooner or later."

            Heero shot him another scathing look.

            Dancing violet eyes dimmed into sincerity as he met his friend's gaze.  "She's in love with you, man." 

            Heero's dark scowl fell to the floor.  "Is this another one of your jokes?"  He stood up from his chair, fists clenched and formed mid-air.  Duo met the challenge, poised to strike if his 'buddy' wanted to begin having some sense beat into his stubborn head.

            The kitchen door swung open, garnering the two combatants' attention.  Hilde stood, two beer bottles in hand, her dark eyes darting back and forth between her husband and their guest.  "What's going on?"

            Heero unclenched his hands and ran one through his thick mane. "I don't believe you." He turned away and took a step towards the door. "She doesn't love me."  _How could she love me?_

            "Oh, my God!" Hilde advanced on her husband, slamming the bottles onto the table before whirling around to smack Duo upside his head.  "Relena's going to kill you!"

            Heero spun around at the sound of Hilde's voice.  Her face was a violent red and she was glaring at her spouse.

            "It's true?" Heero croaked.  The world was spinning, something wasn't right.  How could she be in love with him?

            He didn't stay to see the fight between the two lovebirds; he drifted out of the house in a trance-like state.  "She loves me?" He shook his head.  "Stupid girl." 

But something inside him had changed with Duo's revelation.


	4. You must eliminate all obstacles

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. I also do not own the quote below…and don't know who to contribute it to - other than perhaps the creators of Xena (don't ask).

***********************************************************************

**_You could miss your true path by the width of a hair, but that is the same thing as missing by a mile_**_._

Chapter 4

            "What are you doing here?"  Heero asked a yawning Duo as he arrived at the Peacecraft Mansion early Tuesday morning. Their steps echoed succinctly, tapping out a precise tune on the marble tile in the entryway.  The two Preventers walked through the dwelling towards the security advisor's office for this irregular meeting.  Maxwell paused to open the door, and it was then that Heero realized his friend didn't have the usual grin plastered on his face.  

"Zechs called me in," he said as they filed into the elder Peacecraft's office.  Heero got the distinct feeling he had already been tried and convicted.  He narrowed his eyes at the ice-cold room.  He had fought, gave everything he had to ensure peace would survive.  He was not going to let anyone take that away, no matter what the cost.  And past occurrences had more than suggested that a leader – whether in actuality or symbolically – was needed to win the hearts of the people.  Relena had done that.  She kept the Earth Sphere in relatively peaceful co-existence just with her presence.  And so it was his mission to make sure she continued to be present, and that all efforts to hurt her, and in the process, all of mankind, would fail.

            Zechs looked up and glared at Heero.  Noin stood behind him, and placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

            "Yuy, I have no choice but to reassign you," Zechs began.

            "I don't understand," Heero cut him off, glowering at the figure across the desk.  His heart thumped wildly in his chest.

            "To put it simply, you make her unhappy."

            "This has nothing to do with feelings.  This is a matter of her life and protection.  There is no room for emotions.  I thought you of all people, Zechs, would understand.  I am still the best man for the job."

            "Yuy.  I agree with you.  But this isn't just one of your missions, this is Relena.  Women are…" he glanced up at Noin, "emotional.  They can't turn it on and off like you do."

            Heero's head bobbed slowly, as if he understood, but his hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides in an effort to stay his temper.  "I'm sorry, I forgot what a cold, heartless bastard you all think I am," he growled at the room's occupants, anger lighting the depths of his dark sapphire eyes.

            Zechs was stunned.  Duo choked and almost fell over.

            "Excuse me?"  Milliardo asked, blinking away the shock.  "You're certainly not telling me that you actually care for my sister?"

            Heero shrugged and looked away.  "Probably not the same way she cares for me, but I do care.  I care enough to protect her and to want her happiness, however it is to be achieved."

            Zechs felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a half-smile.  "Then you understand why I have to reassign you."

            "No. I don't.  I want to talk with her.  Don't reassign my post yet.  Give me…a couple of weeks."

            Zechs shook his head.  "I don't see what you hope to accomplish, but, fine.  If that's what you want.  I'll let you and Duo pull shifts.  Do you want day or night, Yuy?"

            Remembering Duo's story about their late night conversations, Heero responded, "Night."

            Zechs nodded.

            "Oh-ho!  Didn't know you meant that kind of talking," Duo said and burst out laughing.

            "Shut-up, Maxwell!"  Heero shot him a cold glare.

            Zechs, in his turn, scowled at Heero.  

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Relena was pleased, but not surprised, to have Duo accompany her to the office Tuesday morning.  She was in a good mood, and they chatted the whole way like old friends.  _Today is going to be a good day, she thought and smiled at Duo again.  __Perhaps I can get over that cold, callous, incredibly handsome, she frowned and tried to put her thoughts back on course.  __Jerk, no - man….the most noble man I've ever known.  Relena sighed.  __Perhaps not, she thought and felt her shoulders slump with defeat._

            Duo watched her smile disappear and had a pretty good idea what she was thinking about – or rather whom.  He shook his head, sorrow filling his own heart for her sake.  He didn't think Heero would ever be able to love someone, but he was sure that if he could – he would only have eyes for Relena.  Duo silently wished his friend would wake up and see the happiness standing right in front of him.

            The day went by quickly and without incident.  At around four o'clock, Relena received a phone call from Zechs reminding her about a diplomatic function that evening.  She eyed her small mountain of paperwork warily, cursing it for absorbing her thoughts so completely, she had forgotten the engagement.  She groaned and promised to wrap her work up and head home to change.  

            Just before they arrived back at the mansion, Duo let it slip that Heero would be her guard detail for the evening.  Relena felt her heart stop in her chest.  

"What?  No, you can't do this to me!  Remember what happened last time?"

            Her bodyguard snickered.  "Yeah," he said smiling.  "But that guy really was acting suspicious." 

            "Okay, I'll give him that, but I didn't think it was necessary for him to frisk every man that came within five feet of me!"

            "Relena, it's his job to be protective of you.  And if I remember correctly, at the time you weren't too upset about it.  You even asked him to dance," Duo replied, trying to smother a grin.

            A distinct blush stole over her features. "Yes, that's because I mistakenly thought he cared.  But he wouldn't dance with me, remember?  Instead he jumped the guy with the laser pointer, and later claimed he thought it was a detonator."

            "And that man was arrested for having an illegal firearm, and eventually tried for spying.  Heero was right.  And Relena, he does care about you," Duo said, remembering the events from that morning.

            "But why does he always have to be so….so…diligent, so single-minded about everything?  Why can't he ever have time for something more personal?"

            "Like love, Relena?"

            Relena looked down at her hands.  "Yes, like love - even friendship. I'd take friendship over…over," she shook her head.  "He won't ever love me, will he, Duo?"

            "I don't know, Relena.  I wish I knew."

            There was a short pause while Relena appeared to be considering something.  Then she glanced up and met his gaze, light blue eyes sparkled with a light of their own.

            "Could you do me a favor, Duo?"

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Heero stood outside the door to her room in his formal attire as Relena entered, presumably to change for the evening.  She paused in the doorway; "I won't be going this evening.  I'm sorry you got dressed up for no reason."

            "Hn."

            Relena closed the door and greeted the shadowy figure on her balcony with a smile.

            About a half-hour later, a tuxedo-clad Zechs and his formally-dressed wife traipsed by the stairs to Relena's room on their way out of the house.  Zechs nodded up at Heero as they passed by.

The bodyguard frowned and checked his watch, then opened the door to his charge's room.  In the darkness, he could see the long hair flowing over her satin sheets, and the rhythmic rise and fall of a chest breathing in and out.

            "Duo.  Get up and tell me how long she's been gone before I shoot you."

            Duo sat up in Relena's bed, his long brown hair loosely falling around his shoulders, instead of tied back in its usual braid. "How'd you know it was me?"

            Heero glared at him.

            "Come on, Yuy.  We're late as it is," Zechs barked from the bottom of the staircase.

            "We're going, Duo.  Now."  Heero said and moved quickly down the hallway.  As he passed Zechs on his way to the car, the older man addressed him in a low voice.  "You're slipping, Yuy."

            Heero nodded and kept going.  Zechs looked up at the top of the stairway to see Duo, hair flying everywhere as he rushed to catch up with the rest.

            "And you," he began in a warning tone.  

            Duo flashed him a wide grin, "Hey, I'm just making sure he's on his toes!" He said and ran passed Relena's brother to the car.

            "Hn." Zechs growled and followed.

            Relena smiled across the back seat of the limo at her sister-in-law, her fingers lacing and un-lacing in her lap.  Doors flew open on either side of the car admitting the two young men serving as Relena's guard detail for the evening.  She swallowed a breath at seeing Heero climb in on her left and take the seat next to her. Duo entered from the right side and sat on the other side of Relena on the long bench seat.  Heero glared at her out of the corner of his eye before Zechs climbed in to sit across from Relena, and next to his wife.  She sighed, knowing she had been caught again, and prepared herself for a long night (and even longer lecture).

            The evening, despite its start, went fairly well.  Relena charmed and delighted the hosts and other guests as usual.  Heero stayed in the shadows, observing everything and everyone.  He especially focused on Zechs.  He watched the man that was once as dedicated a soldier as himself interacting with his wife.  Noin had been a very capable Lieutenant and instructor of other soldiers, and yet to look at them now, one might never have guessed their pasts. 

            _Why can't I have that? He wondered for not the first time in his life.  The thought of having someone beside him - touching him, offering words of comfort and support - had been plaguing his mind since leaving Duo's the night before.  He turned his attention back to Relena and admired the view._

            She was beautiful in a silver-blue dress, her hair shining in its upswept style, and she had more than one admiring glance turned in her direction.  He'd have to be blind not to see that.  But she had always seemed to be more of an annoyance than anything else.  It was his mission to protect her, and yet that mission was becoming increasingly difficult.  She was refusing him - his protection, his love.  _Love? he questioned, unsure of where the word had come from. It was not one he had been taught, nor one he had experienced in his lifetime of training as a soldier.  __No, I don't love her. He said, knowing that it was truth itself.  It wasn't her, it was just something he had decided he was incapable of – after all, how does someone love when he had never had a mother, a father, or even something as basic as his own name?  It was impossible.  He **couldn't love her.  **__But something has to be done…_

            In his mind he went over the instructions once given to him by Dr. J.  

_"You must eliminate all obstacles."_  

_But how?  His brow furrowed in concentration.  If his mission was to protect her, killing the young Vice Foreign Minister was definitely out of the question.  So, how could he accomplish his mission, when she was the one standing in the way?_

            As he watched the dancing couples swirl around his vision, the beginnings of an idea inched into his mind.  The plan he sketched out…the mission details – artillery was minimal, monetary funds higher than usual, but his personal resources should be more than adequate.  His eyes sparkled with determination, and his lips twitched into a smirk. Heero once again focused on the striking young woman he was protecting.  

"Mission accepted." 


	5. No way you’re doing this

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 5

            It was Wednesday morning – fairly late for his usual routine – and since he and Duo were pulling shifts, this would technically be the time of day he should be sleeping.  But Heero had other things on his mind, and other objectives to achieve.  He strolled into the target's –  Relena's office suite, and asked the secretary to announce him.  The lady eyed him strangely but did as he told her.  Her boss replied to send him in.

            As he opened the door, he caught Duo's eye from across the room and made a sharp motion with his head for her bodyguard to leave them.  Duo smirked as he walked passed his friend into the waiting hallway.  The former Zero pilot stepped into the office then turned to close the door, but stopped when Duo burst out laughing.  Heero glared at his friend and marched back into the hall.  "What?" he hissed between clenched teeth.

            Duo tossed a small box back to its owner.  "No way you're doing this," he said shaking his head.  

            Heero looked at the box he now held in his hand then back at the braided Preventer.  "How?"

            "Sticky fingers," Duo replied with a grin.  "I lifted it off you as I was leaving the room.  Tell me you're not seriously going to propose to the girl?"

            Heero stiffened and tucked the box back into his Preventer's jacket.  "Why not?"

            The former Deathscythe pilot's jaw dropped. "There's no way she's going to say yes to you without a relationship first.  Hello?  Earth to Heero, women don't just marry a guy because they ask them to!"

            Heero blinked, processing this bit of information.  The research he had done in preparation for his mission, various societal customs and dating habits, had indicated that most women wanted to get married.  They wanted to marry a man they loved, and they hated waiting for him to commit.  Why wouldn't she say yes? "You said she loved me.  We've known each other for what is considered an appropriate amount of time, why drag it out?"

            "Why indeed?" Duo exclaimed, his tone sounding less than enthusiastic.  "What, do you think you're going to elope with her tonight or something?  That's terribly romantic."

            "You eloped with Hilde.  What's the difference?"  Heero said shrugging his shoulders.

            "WHAT?  Yesterday you didn't care for her the way she does for you, now you're ready to sweep her off her feet and make her your wife?" Duo yelled. 

            Heero snarled and grabbed his supposed 'friend' by the shirt collar, dragging him down the hallway.  "Shut up, Duo!" He half-threw, half-shoved the Preventer against the wall.

            Duo winced at the rough contact before pulling himself upright.  He reached to put his hand on Heero's forehead; Relena's bodyguard swatted it away.

 "You're sick.  That's it - you've got a fever?"

            "What is wrong with you?" Heero hissed back.  He had planned on already having the proposal over with this morning, but the trip to the jewelers hadn't gone as smoothly as planned.  So, he was already behind, and if he and Relena were going to get an appointment with the justice of the peace…

            "Nothing.  I just don't understand what you hope to accomplish.  You said you didn't love her, so what's going on?" Cobalt eyes narrowed in his direction.  "She's my friend, and I don't want to see her hurt."

            Heero turned away and took a step back towards Relena's office.  "It's none of your business," he bit out over his shoulder.  "Stay out of it."

            "Well, you've been warned.  I'm telling you, women want to know that they're marrying someone that's going to love them for a lifetime.  No matter how much she cares for you, she's not going to say yes to the man that was so indifferent to her not twelve hours ago."

            Heero whirled around, his hands stuffed in his pockets.  "We'll see.  She's been following me around almost eight years - since we were fifteen, remember?" _This will be easier than invading the Sanq kingdom._

            "Fine.  Have it your way," Duo huffed and crossed his arms.

            Duo watched his friend open the door to Relena's office and disappear from view.  He checked his watch; it read 11:05am.  He sighed and tapped his foot as he waited impatiently for some sign of what was going on in there, but the room was silent.

            He began to whistle to amuse himself.  More seconds ticked by.  Duo shifted his weight from one foot to another then leaned back against the wall.  He flicked his wrist and looked at the time again, 11:13am, and still nothing.  "Maybe she did say yes…that desk is big enough for them to…" 

            His risqué train of thought was unfortunately derailed as the door flew open. A startled-looking Heero Yuy stumbled rapidly from the room, caught himself, and whirled around just in time to see the door slammed in his face.  He looked blankly at the closed wood panel for a moment as if considering something, then crossed the hallway and took a position next to Duo.  

            "Didn't go too well?" Duo asked in a smug, casual tone.  He couldn't wait to say 'I told you so' to Mr. I-know-everything, Relena's-been-following-me-around-since-we-were-fifteen. He snorted.

            "Not as well as I thought it would," Heero replied.  The door shot open; Duo looked up.  

_Oh shit! His eyes widened, and the two bodyguards ducked in unison.  Something rocketed through the air above them.  Relena banged the door shut again, and the velvet box hit the ground after bouncing off the wall where Heero's head had been resting._

            "She's got good aim," Duo remarked, righting himself since all expected projectiles had been launched.

            Heero retrieved the box, then stood up and glared at his friend.

            "What?  I warned you," Duo couldn't help but chuckle at the look on the other Preventer's face.

            "Hn."

            "So, tell me. I want to know the whole story, and don't leave out any good details."

            "Later."

            "Why?"

            "You're still on duty.  Get your ass back in there."

            Duo flipped him a mock salute.  "Yes sir," he said and rolled his eyes.  He stepped across the hall and opened the door to her office, but leapt to the ground as a stapler whizzed by.  "Relena, it's just me," he called out, informing her that he was not the enemy.  He poked his head up from the tile, gaining a crawling position before actually standing on his knees. But she wasn't out of ammunition.  "AAAAAAAH!" he screeched and grabbed the door handle, tugging it closed as a shield.  The letter opener lodged itself in the wall behind him.  He stood up and glared at Heero before knocking.  "Relena!"  Duo yelled through the wall.

            "Go away, Duo," her muffled voice sounded from inside her office.

            "But what did I do?" he practically whined.

            "You're his friend."

            "But…" Duo's shoulders slumped forward.  He turned and scowled at a slightly amused Heero.  "This is your fault."

            "She only threw the box at me," Heero replied wearing a sickening smirk, and turned to go.

            "Hey, wait up!"  Duo took off after his friend.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            A half hour later, the two friends sat once again at the Maxwell kitchen table while Hilde made them something to eat.  

            "So, tell me, buddy - what happened?" Duo asked munching on potato chips.

            Heero glared at him.  "She said no."  _Why did she say no? He wondered and began replaying the incident in his head.  __I had the ring…_

            "Well, I thought that was pretty obvious.  What made you go straight for the full commitment?  I mean - why not just ask her on a date?"

            The image of the proposal dissipated.  He needed time to re-run the scenario and determine the root cause of mission failure.  But Maxwell kept interrupting. "I don't want to date her."

            "Oooookay.  But you do want to marry her?"  Duo stopped eating.

            "Hn.  You wouldn't understand."

            Hilde entered the room and placed lunch down on the table in front of the two men.  Duo grinned at his wife, and she laughingly planted a kiss on his lips.  "Whoever said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach was talking about you, Duo," Hilde said.  She turned towards their guest.  "You're chipper as always, Heero."

            "Hn." He picked up his sandwich and began to eat.

            "He's not feeling so well today, Hilde.  He's kind of had a rough morning," Duo said with too much of a smile on his face for Heero's liking.  He glowered at the braided Preventer between bites of his sandwich.

            "Wow, a rough morning, huh?  Did more terrorists try to dance with Relena last night?" Hilde giggled. Heero was suddenly reminded why the two were married.  They were too much alike.

            Duo laughed.

            "Hn."

            What could only be described as an evil smile crept onto the former Deathscythe pilot's face.  Heero had seen that look before, it usually came right before Maxwell took his life in his own hands around Wufei.  He shot his friend a threatening glance.  _Whatever it is you're thinking…._

"Actually, Hilde," he began, the smile widening despite the look he was getting.

            _Don't even think about it.  Heero straightened in his chair, glaring daggers at Duo._

            "He proposed to Relena this morning…."

            Heero calmly placed his sandwich back down on his plate, listening to Hilde's sharp intake of breath.  As soon as he swallowed his bite, the former Zero pilot lunged across the table, startling the other Preventer.  The chair toppled to the ground with a loud crash!  

            "Ohmigod!  Heero, you proposed to her!  I didn't even know you two were dating!"

            The two wrestled on the floor, knocking over other chairs, and tumbling into Hilde.  Heero finally got the upper hand, pinning his opponent down to the floor; his knees dug sharply into Maxwell's shoulders. Heero ruthlessly tightened the chokehold around Duo's throat and banged his braided head on the kitchen tile.  The Preventer was turning blue, choking for air, but he managed to get out: "They're not."

            "WHAT?  Heero let go of him right now!"  

            The former Zero pilot obeyed.  He stood up and offered Maxwell his hand.  Duo took it, and was halfway up when Heero let go and he fell to the floor again.  The Preventer smirked as Duo scowled up at him.  As usual, the man failed to look anything close to menacing with his usually cheerful features.  Maxwell picked himself off the ground.

            "Okay," Hilde said in a voice meant to command their attention.  "Spill it.  So far all I've got is Heero proposed to Relena, but you two weren't dating."

            Duo rubbed his neck.  "Yeah, she said no."

            Hilde stared wide-eyed at Heero, who was sitting in his chair, arms crossed, looking like a little boy caught teasing his brother.  "Um, I guess I didn't know you cared about her so much, Heero.  What are you going to do now?"

            Heero shrugged.

            "You do love her, don't you, Heero?" Hilde asked.

            Heero wouldn't look at her, he just shrugged his shoulders again.

            Hilde blinked in bewilderment.

            "Of course he loves her!  Did you see the ring he got her?  It's beautiful!"  Duo practically sang.

            Heero frowned at him, but dutifully reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet ring box.  He handed it to Hilde.

            She opened it and gasped at the beautiful marquise-cut diamond in a white gold setting.  "You have great taste."  She smiled slyly as she handed the box back to him.  She sat down, propping her chin up on her hand, and looked at him expectantly.  Duo smiled and followed suit. 

            Heero glanced from one to the other.  "What?" He growled.

            "I thought you were going to tell us the story."

            "There's nothing to tell."

            "You're not going to at least go over the proposal?  Did you kneel down and take her hand and all that?" Hilde asked, remembering her husband's sweet, if a bit awkward, proposal only a few months before.

_            "Hilde, I, you know I'm not good at a lot of things.  Like knowing when to shut up, for one.  But if there's one thing I swear I know I can do, it's love you for the rest of my life."_

            "Ha!  Heero probably dropped the box on her desk and told her 'we're getting married'." Her husband's voice interrupted her beautiful memory.  Hilde moved to slap him, then stopped at Heero's expression.  She sucked in a breath as her eyes went wide.  

            "You didn't!"

            Duo choked.  "No way!  Even I'm not that big of an idiot!"

            Heero stood up.  "I don't have to take this, Maxwell." He said coldly, turning away and heading for the door.  "If you're not going to help…."

            "Help?  You never asked me to help you!  What do you want me to do, Heero?  You haven't even told me why-y-y," he glanced at Hilde, "I mean what changed your mind so suddenly," Duo called out, chasing after his friend.  "Heero, wait up!"

            Hilde watched the two men leave and sighed.  "Poor Relena.  This is the man she's in love with.  At least Duo was trainable…Heero? I don't think she's got a prayer."


	6. The Ring Incident

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 6

            Zechs ground his teeth, clenching and unclenching his hands behind his back.  He glared across his desk at the two young men.  Duo looked uncharacteristically serious, his blue-violet eyes no longer wide with shock or lively with anger.  Yuy stared at the floor; in Zechs's mind, he didn't look quite remorseful enough.  "I should have you both reassigned to Antarctica for this."  _Damn you, Heero, for putting me in this position…  _

            The door burst open, admitting a red-faced, puffy-eyed version of his younger sibling.  

"Milliardo!" She froze as soon as her gaze settled on the other two occupants of the room.  Her eyes narrowed, but he could see her anger waver on her features.  Her lip trembled and all the color drained from her face.  She turned and the pain became his.  Her soft blue eyes held no accusation, simply showed him the depth of hurt she was feeling.  And he felt it, too.

 "You promised," she said quietly. "You promised."  She spun away, and ran from the room.

            "Relena!" He called out after her, but she didn't turn around.  He could only imagine…The year he had spent in solitude had been necessary, but the ache of being separated from Noin was eased at least by knowing she loved him.  This man was asking for something so precious, and not knowing how damned special…. No, on some level, he knew.  Heero held Relena's life as so far above his own, he'd made it clear on more than one occasion that he'd have no problem giving his life to save hers.  But love….

            _Everyone is capable of love.  __I have to believe that.  And to hold her life as more valuable than his own is love, in a way.  He'd take care of her and protect her-better than anyone else.  And it's what she wants…._

            Zechs bowed his head and hated himself for what he viewed as his only possible course of action.  He looked up at Duo.  The braided Preventer nodded, then turned to frown at his friend.  Heero caught the look that Duo was giving him and met Zechs' gaze.  Their eyes flashed in mute conflict.  "Yuy," the former Oz lieutenant snarled.   "Mission approved.  Now, get out."

            Heero nodded, and the two younger men quickly exited.  After they were gone, Zechs banged his fist down on the desk.  _I'm sorry, Relena.  _

           *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The two men stood in the foyer, strained silence stretching beneath them as Duo tried to reconcile the events of the meeting in his mind.  He did not approve, could not condone the idea of deceiving Relena on this.  She was his friend, and this was only going to end up hurting her in the long run.  He could see it now: Preventer beaten to death by former Queen of Pacifism. News at eleven.  _But on the other hand…_

            "So, what's plan B?" Duo finally broke the silent standoff.

            "I thought you didn't approve, or want any part in this." His voice had changed from the slightly warmer tone it had carried for the last few months; it was back to being like it was before – during the war.

            "Well, if you fail, I get reassigned to Antarctica, so let's just say I have a vested interest in whether you succeed or not."  __

            "Hn." Heero rolled his eyes and stepped towards the door.

            "I still don't like it.  I never imagined you could be this cold." Heero stopped, his shoulders stiffening, but he didn't turn around.  _I'd make you love her if I could.  She deserves that much.  _

Heero started again for the door.

"But you're going to need help," Duo called out after him. Heero paused again, finally pivoting halfway around to look back at his friend.  The former Deathscythe pilot stifled a grin as a thought formed in his mind. "Perhaps some sensitivity lessons would do you good…" Heero turned his back to the door; Duo had his undivided attention. 

"Let's go see Quatre."

            The former Zero pilot grimaced.  "What?  No-"

            "Oh, yes.  That's exactly where we're going tomorrow.  After all, he got Dorothy to marry him – changed her around completely.  Relena should be an easy target by comparison."  He smirked at Heero, waiting for him to take the bait.

            "Good point.  But what about you – Hilde was a soldier, how did you subdue her?"

            Wrong bait.  Duo's smile vanished when his jaw unhinged and hit the floor.  He stared at his friend, waiting for the rest of the punch line, but those dark blue eyes held no hint of humor.  _He's serious!  "Subdue?"  _

Heero remained in the same position with the same look on his face, as if he was waiting for the professor to give him the answer to an algebraic expression. 

Duo decided to play it for all it was worth.  He crossed the tile and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, turning him back towards the door.  "Oh, around my house, I rule with an iron fist – but it doesn't start off that way, you know," he confided.  "You have to hunt your female.  First, you set the trap - wining and dining them, so to speak." They opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. "Then, once you've got their defenses down, and they're all dependant on you and stuff, that's when you know you've got the upper hand." He held up his fist as a demonstration.  "Soon they're putty in your hands – willing to obey your every command…."

Later that night

"But Hilde, please, it's been a whole week!  Can't you take some aspirin or something, babe?" Duo whined, looking at the back of his wife curled up in their bed.  He pressed closer, sliding his arm around her waist and up the line of her ribcage. "I really want you," he whispered huskily, changing tactics, and nibbled on her ear.

"Duo, no." She squirmed from his embrace.  "I have to get up early in the morning.  Relena and I are having breakfast before she goes to work.  I can't be late – you know she doesn't have a whole lot of time." She pulled the covers up tight around her and scooted to the far side of the bed.  "Now, go to sleep." 

"Fine," he grumbled, rolling over and facing the wall.  _Subdue? Hmph. Yeah right, Heero.  You have no idea. He pulled his pillow over his head._

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The breakfast place was their favorite, though neither one had time to meet there quite often enough.  It was a bit odd in a way, to imagine the former Queen of the World eating in a Perdin's bakery – the type of place an every day, normal person might eat.  But Relena was an every day normal person, though she hid it well from the public.  

_"They don't want to see me as normal," she had said once.  _

_"They want me to be this ideal – a princess, a queen, a world leader.  And to tell you the truth, keeping that 'mystique' helps in my job.  My opinions carry more weight than they probably should, largely in part because so many people do still see me as Queen Relena."_

That was the moment they had truly become friends, as unlikely as it may have seemed at first. And since that time she and Duo had been the ones to give the otherwise aloof diplomat some semblance of real friendship – at least that was Relena's excuse every time she bestowed some gift upon them.  Like the house they lived in now.  

And so she could tell from the girl's faraway look, red-rimmed eyes, and completely untouched plate of her favorite Perdin breakfast (french toast and their 'sinful' delight of eating pie with the first meal of the day), that Relena was upset. And Hilde had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with the poster-boy for anti-social behavior who had managed to thoroughly botch a marriage proposal so badly that a woman who had been in love with him for eight years turned him down.   

"I have a feeling it was worse than Duo gave him credit for," she murmured.  

"Huh?" Relena glanced up from her cup of coffee, but still looked like she was miles away.

"Relena are you okay?  You don't appear to be feeling well." 

"I'm fine, really," Relena said, giving Hilde a sad smile that didn't even come close to reaching her eyes.

Hilde took a sip of her coffee and debated whether or not to bring up the incidents of yesterday morning.  She sighed.  "Duo told me what happened yesterday, do you want to talk about it?"

Pain flashed across Relena's face.  "I don't know what there is to talk about. I really don't understand what happened…"

"Well, for starters, I saw the ring – it really was beautiful.  If you don't mind my asking, why did you turn him down?"

Relena choked on her lone swallow of coffee. "Well, for starters, he never gave me any indication that he cared about me until he came in my office yesterday to propose.  If you can call that a proposal…" Her voice trailed off as she shook her head; her eyes blinked rapidly, and she raised the cup of cold coffee to her lips once again.

"Oh, do tell, Relena." A hint of a smile curved the corner of her mouth. "I'm dying to know…." If it was really that bad, maybe she could get the girl to laugh about it and see it wasn't the end of the world.  

"It's not funny."  

"Relena, I know it's not, but if you could find some humor in it and laugh about it – it might not hurt as much."

"You just want me to tell you what happened."

"Well, there's that, too," Hilde replied with a grin.

Relena sighed.  "He looked so serious, like…like someone had died.  I had no idea why he would be visiting me unofficially.  He came in wearing his Preventer's jacket – like he was still at work."

            "He probably wears that jacket all the time, and didn't think about it."

            "Maybe.  So, I'm thinking it is something official.  He's looking serious, I know he's fought my efforts to have him re-assigned…."

            "You've been trying to have him re-assigned?"

            "Yes.  He just…He gets to me.  He's cold and aloof, and no matter how I've tried to talk to him, to get him to talk to me, he doesn't care.  He's not even my friend. At least…I didn't think so.  Now, I don't know what to think."

            "Maybe he's been hiding it?"

            "I don't know!  But I do know that no matter what he thinks he's hiding – he doesn't know me.  I'm still Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the World that needs to be protected for the good of mankind.  I saw it in his eyes the other night when they caught me at the movie theater."

            "Maybe he's just…really bad at showing his emotions.  What did he say when he proposed? Anything?"

"His proposal consisted of plunking the box onto my desk atop a pile of papers I had been previously so engrossed in, I wasn't even aware it was almost lunchtime.  It took me a few seconds to even recognize it for what it was – a ring box, from Heero, on my desk.  And then, once I did, I thought maybe it was something else – not a ring.  Maybe a bomb or transmitter or something."

"See, that's funny.  I can just imagine you trying to open it, thinking it's a bomb." Hilde forced a giggle.  So far, it hadn't sounded too bad.   "Go on."

"I picked up the box, opened it, and gasped at what it contained.  My mind was reeling. I had no idea why he would give me a ring!"

"Relena! Come on…."

 "You don't understand.  He just glared at me like I was the stupidest person in the world."  A tear escaped and rolled down her face.  Hilde reached over and grabbed her hand.   "He said that I should know what the ring was for, so why make him say it?  His voice was so cold, I was stunned. It was like I had stepped into some sort of alternate reality where I made sense to me, but everyone else had suddenly gone crazy.  I guess at some point, I must have cried because he reached out and touched my cheek and said…" She gulped for air.

"What Relena, what did he say?"

"He said that he thought I was stronger than that.  'Only the weak cry'." 

Hilde dropped her friend's hand and blurted out: "Don't make him say it, and only the weak cry?  That's his idea of a proposal?"  Several other diners turned to stare at them.  

"Yes! I was so angry, I threw him out."

"Well, I don't blame you.  He deserved it!  Oh, Relena, I'm so sorry." She leaned over and hugged her friend.

"I'm fine, really.  It's okay."  

Hilde smiled back, but inside she was seething_.  I'm going to find out what those two are up to.  "You finished? You didn't even eat your pie?"_

"I know.  I'm just not hungry, I guess.  Thanks for listening – I'm sorry we didn't get to talk about more cheerful things.  We'll have to do this again really soon.  I'll check my schedule when I get to work and give you a call."

"Sure thing.  You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'd better.  If I'm not in by 9:05, Julie begins calling the house.  By 9:10, there's liable to be an all points bulletin out for anyone who's seen or has information on my whereabouts."

"Wow, and I used to complain about demerits."

Just as they were about to leave, the two girls heard the sound of a throat clearing, and looked up to see… 

"Heero Yuy," Hilde practically spat his name.  

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Heero and Quatre had received intelligence suggesting that the two girlfriends would be having breakfast at their favorite place, and met the source, Duo, at the door.  They had immediately sought out the two women amidst the fairly crowded diner in the hopes of speaking with Relena. However, upon their arrival at the target booth where Relena sat, Hilde stood up and threw her water in Heero's face.  

He was stunned.  He just stared at her, water dripping from the front of his hair onto his jacket.  A small chorus of gasps erupted from nearby onlookers. 

"Come on, Relena," she said, tugging the blond girl's arm.  Relena stood up without acknowledging the presence of either man and headed toward the door.  Hilde started to follow but stopped at the edge of the table, fingering the top of a glass of orange juice.  An evil smile crossed her lips as she picked it up and dumped the contents on the unsuspecting Quatre.

"Hilde, what did I do?" the blond man sputtered, reaching for the napkin lying on top of the table and wiping at the sticky liquid oozing down his face.

"You're his friend," she tossed over her shoulder and continued on her way to join Relena at the front of the diner.

"This is not good," Quatre said as he sat down at the table, still dabbing at his stained shirt collar, and the front of his hair.  He looked up at his equally drenched friend.  "And this is all your fault, you know."

"She only threw water on me."

Quatre shook his head.  "We're going to need Dorothy's help with this.  We need a female perspective, and I'm guessing Hilde will not be volunteering her services anytime soon," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his usually good-natured voice.  Heero wasn't listening; he was busy thinking about the degree of difficulty of his mission.  

_This is turning out to be harder than I thought.  And at this rate, I won't have any friends left by the end of the first week. The thought caused a degree of irritation. _

"Relena…"


	7. You're going to have to work on your del...

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Chapter 7**

"All right, now, pretend I'm Relena, Heero, and ask me out on a date," Dorothy said, squaring her shoulders to face the sullen young man. He glared at her. "Ah, come on, from what Hilde told me, you need the practice," she said with amusement.

Heero crossed his arms, and just continued to glare. "I don't want to take Relena on a date," he said flatly.

"Well, let me explain something to you – women do not marry men without dating them first, unless it's an arranged marriage, which this is not. So, you're going to have to take her out on not one date, but several dates. And she's got to have a good time and see that you care for her before she'll even think about marrying you," Dorothy said firmly. "And that came directly from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"Can't we just get her drunk and send her off to Las Vegas with Captain Romance over here? It would save us all a lot of time and heartbreak, I think," Duo suggested from the corner of the room.

Heero turned his infamous glare of death upon the former Deathscythe pilot, but Duo wasn't fazed in the slightest. He just waited for Heero to turn back to Dorothy and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"That might not be a bad idea," Quatre agreed, then paled under the look his wife gave him.

"It may work, but I thought that Heero actually cared for her, or am I missing something?" Dorothy asked her husband in confusion.

"He does!" Duo and Quatre answered in unison, while Heero stayed silent. Dorothy glared at the former Zero pilot.

"Then why doesn't he say so?" Dorothy challenged, her eyes narrowing as she stared into his angry blue orbs.

Quatre and Duo looked at their friend expectantly. Heero's expression didn't change.

"Of course I care for her," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Dorothy gave him the Pepto-Bismol smile. "You're going to have to work on your delivery. Women like to hear those things, and they don't want it to sound like their man is being forced to walk on hot coals while he's saying it. So, let's try this again. Say, 'I love you, Relena'."

Quatre and Duo cowered in the corner as Dorothy pressed her luck with a caged animal. Heero clenched his jaw and pressed his lips into a thin line, then abruptly turned and walked toward the door.

"Heero, buddy, where ya goin?" Duo called out, running after his friend.

"A liquor store. We're going to try your idea, Duo."

He stopped and looked wide-eyed over at Quatre, "Oh, shit! That was supposed to be a joke!"

Heero stood outside of Quatre's mansion and glanced at his watch. A few seconds later, Duo came barreling out of the house with an expression of pure panic on his face. "Heero, you..you…can't…" he panted.

Heero just smirked. "I'm not really going to get her drunk and elope to Las Vegas, Duo. It was a joke."

Duo just blinked, dumbfounded. "You should warn me when you do these kinds of things, Heero. One of these days I might die of heart failure from these little surprises of yours."

Heero shrugged and started walking to his car.

"So what is our plan?" Duo asked, falling in step with him.

"I'm going to ask her to dinner. Do you think she'll say yes?" Heero said in his usual monotone.

Duo blanched. "Um, I don't know. You got me."

"Hn."

* * *

There was a sound like humming being emitted from her room as Heero approached the door. He ran over his mission checklist: flowers - check, candy - check, ring just in case - check. He smirked and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" a feminine voice floated out into the hallway.

"Irritating," he thought, "how she always sounds so happy."

Relena opened the door and almost fell over from shock. There, in the hallway, was Heero - the very same Heero she had always known and loved - holding a bouquet of pink roses and a small box of chocolates.

"Here," he said unceremoniously shoving the gifts toward her. Speechless, she took them in her arms, ignoring his gruff manner.

"Thank you," she breathed softly, her heart pounding in her chest. He wouldn't meet her gaze, keeping the beautiful blue eyes that she could always read so well, focused on the floor. "Was there something else?"

"Yes. I thought you might like to go to dinner with me." He said brusquely.

She appeared thoughtful for a moment. Her silence caused him to look up and meet her eyes. "Tonight?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"I can't, tonight."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I have plans already," she said vaguely.

"With who?"

"With Duo and Hilde…"

"Fine, they can come along," Heero said, cutting her off rudely, and starting to leave.

"and a friend of Hilde's," she practically whispered.

Heero stopped. "Who?"

"Just a friend of hers that I've never met."

"Gender of said friend?" He inquired while trying to stay calm.

"Male," she said staring at the floor.

"You have a date," he said darkly.

"Yes," she answered, reluctantly meeting his gaze.

His eyes narrowed at her. "You're not going."

"Excuse me?" Relena blinked, unable to believe what she just heard.

"You're not going," he repeated.

"And since when do you get to make my decisions for me?" Her heart was beating faster with her anger.

"Since I became your bodyguard for the evenings. I have to scope out the restaurant beforehand and conduct a thorough background check complete with all necessary blood work before the man is even allowed in the same building with you."

"Do you have to check him for laser pointers, too?" She shouted at the stubborn man in front of her.

He glared at her. "You're not going, and that's final."

"We'll see about that!" She yelled and shoved the gifts, that she had been sure just moments before that she would cherish, back at him and slammed the door.

Heero cursed and threw the flowers on the floor outside her room, and hurled the box of chocolates against the opposite wall. "Dammit Yuy, why do you always have to screw this up!" he said and ran both hands through his unruly mane.

He looked up when he heard someone clear his or her throat - and found himself face to face with Noin. "I think I can help you," she said with a kind smile. "I just happen to be an expert on stubborn members of the Peacecraft family."


	8. If you ask me nicely, I'll tell you my i...

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Chapter 8**

"She's been in love with you since before she and I ever met," Noin told the silently brooding young man. He didn't meet her gaze, but kept his eyes on the floor. "That's why she listened to you during the war, and why she works so hard at her job. Whether you know it or not, she does it for you."

Heero looked up at serious violet eyes set in a compassionate expression. "She deserves better," he said quietly.

Noin smiled. "I think you're selling yourself short. But regardless of that fact, she doesn't want better – she wants you."

"Then why didn't she accept…"

Noin's smile disappeared. "Well, Heero, first of all, you didn't really ask her. Secondly, you completely caught her off guard – asking her to dinner first could have made a big difference. And thirdly,"

"Let me guess: we don't have a personal relationship?" He remarked dryly.

"Bingo. That's an important first step."

Heero scowled at Zechs' wife. Noin just laughed at his expression.

"To tell you the truth, I never thought you really cared for her, Heero – and I know she doesn't think you do. You're going to have to show her you love her, and make her feel secure that her feelings for you are returned."

Heero nodded. That didn't sound too hard.

"Tell me something, Heero…do you even know Relena? I mean who she really is on the inside?"

He frowned. "I don't understand the question."

Noin sighed. "Well, until you find out who she is, I don't think you can say you're in love with her. I strongly recommend against marrying a virtual stranger."

"I've known Relena eight years, Noin. I'd hardly say we're strangers," he said with a dark look on his face.

"What's her favorite movie? Her favorite book? What did she dream of doing before the war happened and she had the fate of the world dropped onto her shoulders?" She challenged the young Preventer.

"Do you know those things?" he countered.

"Yes, Heero, I do. Because I am her friend. Why don't you know these things?"

He searched his brain for a good answer, but finding no suitable one, went for honesty. "I guess I never paid attention. I was busy protecting her."

"She's a very lonely person on the inside, but she has an inner strength that keeps a cheerful mask in place whenever you're around. She buries her feelings for you because they bring her pain, and so you get treated like all those diplomats that initiate 'schmoozefest'. You barely even know the façade, Heero. You're going to have to do better than that if you have any hope of ever deserving her affection."

Heero nodded. "What do you suggest?"

"Spend some time with her. Get her to talk about herself. Don't fall for her ploy of turning the conversation around to you – she'll try that. It's one of her defense mechanisms. Get others to talk about themselves so that no one gets too close. Make her tell you who she is, and listen when she does."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Heero commented. He could tell you all about himself in about 15 minutes – half an hour if he had to tell you about Wing Zero and his training with Dr. J. Even if he multiplied that by Relena's knack for conversation, how long would that take? Three hours? Five? He could still take her to dinner a few times to soften her up before getting her to elope with him by the end of the ten calendar days he had left. He smirked at the thought.

"You have to look for what's being said between the lines, Heero – it's as meaningful, if not more so, as the words she chooses. That's the best advice I can give you."

Heero nodded and turned to go, but Noin had one last thing on her mind.

"And if you ask me nicely, I'll tell you my idea for sabotaging her date tonight," she said with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

Heero stopped in his tracks, hesitating for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at his newest ally. Their eyes met in a silent understanding, and then he continued his way down the hall to meet with Zechs. He would have to do battle with the young princess again, but now he had a backup plan, just in case.

As expected, Heero lost the argument with Zechs over whether Relena could go on the date or not. Triumphant, but somewhat saddened by the outcome; Relena brushed past Heero on her way out of Zechs' office without a glance in his direction. Heero noticed with a slight degree of surprise that he felt somewhat hurt by her actions as he followed her out the door.

He grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. Something flashed across his face, Relena thought it looked like pain, but it quickly vanished leaving her in doubt as to whether she saw anything at all. "What do you want?" She asked coldly, her anger helping to keep her more tender feelings at bay.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Something's come up that requires my immediate attention. Noin has arranged for a replacement detail to accompany you and your date." He spat the last word venomously. If Relena hadn't known Heero was incapable of such an emotion, she might have thought he was jealous.

"Fine."

He released her arm, and neatly sidestepped her as he continued down the hallway to the front of the house. Relena frowned at his retreating back, then turned to go up to her room to change. "It must be something critical for him to skip out on his 'mission', his all-important 'duty'," she scoffed inwardly.

* * *

"No, Noin, absolutely not!" Milliardo growled loudly, his face turning an uncharacteristic shade of purple.

"Zechs, I already invited them," Noin said in a firm voice.

His eyes narrowed to mere slits as he regarded his wife. "What is he trying to do?"

Noin smiled innocently. "I have no idea."

The place was beautiful. It was easily a four-star restaurant with tuxedo-clad waiters and an open atmosphere that hung demurely in the air. The ceiling in the entryway had a painted sky ornamented with jeweled stars and midnight clouds. The main dining room was adorned with exquisite chandeliers that hung in wide gold plumes dangling crystal teardrops that glittered like diamonds. Soft orchestra music trickled in from the ballroom situated next to the dining area. Noin smiled and looked up at her husband dreamily; Zechs seemed equally impressed.

A low voice crackled in her ear, disturbing her reverie. "Target at three o'clock." Noin kept up a false smile as she turned slowly to her right and found Relena's table with her eyes. The former princess appeared to be laughing at something perhaps Duo had said, as the foursome dined comfortably together. A slight twinge of guilt tugged at her heart, as she turned back to look at Heero. His face was, as usual, unreadable despite the grip his 'date' had on his arm. She grinned wickedly at him and he nodded. Just then the maitre'd arrived to escort them to their table.

The whole table laughed as Duo finished his latest joke, "And the blond slammed the mailbox shut harder than ever. So, the neighbor finally couldn't take it any more and had to ask, 'Miss, is there something wrong?' And she replies…" At this point, the storyteller changed the pitch of his voice to do a poor imitation of a woman. " 'Why yes, there most certainly is!'" He paused for full effect, taking a sip of his wine before continuing. "You ready?" He grinned at Relena's eager face; Hilde just rolled her eyes. He continued in his falsetto, "'My computer keeps telling me that I've got mail!'" He said and burst out laughing. Hilde laughed despite herself, and Relena giggled. Trevor (the date) smiled broadly at his friends, and admired the carefree manner and grace of the young lady beside him. She was just what Hilde described, totally amazing.

As the table's laughter died down, Duo reached again for his glass of wine. He sipped from it delicately and was in the process of putting it down when something - no someone caught his attention. His eyes bulged, and he choked slightly as he swallowed the slightly bitter fluid. The glass missed its target as he attempted to set it back down on the table, and the liquid spilled from the glass, staining the white tablecloth and making a blood-red path towards the person sitting across from him - Relena.

With a gasp of surprise, Relena bolted from her chair to avoid staining her dress, and looked around for a waiter. What she saw instead was a tall blond woman, her fair strands pulled uncharacteristically away from her familiar face - done up in a loose bun with delicate curls snaking down her face. She was dressed in a short, clingy red dress, with legs a mile long and clinging to Heero's arm possessively. Relena's eyes widened at the thought that Sally was the business that had suddenly 'come up', taking away her usual bodyguard for the evening. He was dressed in that formal tuxedo he claimed to hate so much, and letting that…that woman touch his arm and smile at him. Behind the couple were more familiar faces - faces of traitors that dared to condone this….travesty, utter travesty of justice. What the hell was Sally doing with Heero when she had Wufei?

A lesser woman might have showed an emotion other than surprise, but Relena was a pro. She quickly masked her expression and sat back down in her chair, oblivious to the fuss the waiter and Duo were making over the spilled wine.

"Something wrong?" Trevor asked with concern.

She turned a dazzling smile to her boyishly handsome date. He was charming and considerate, holding open doors for her to pass through, and being the perfect gentleman. Totally unlike someone else she knew. "I'm fine," she said softly. He smiled back. Relena thought he had a beautiful smile, but couldn't compare it to Heero's because she had never seen one on her sullen favorite's lips.

Despite the flurry of activity Duo was involved in, he was watching Relena's reaction carefully. And amidst all the fuss being made, she never heard the whispered words, "First objective accomplished. Man, have you got balls."

* * *

At a table not-too-far-away, Noin snorted inappropriately while everyone silently glanced over their menus. Heero smirked and pulled out his palm device. Instantly, he could see, through the wonders of technology and a tiny camera embedded in a lovely rose pin that Duo 'gave' Hilde to wear that night, the activities of the other table. "First target acquired, Relena's jealous. Next objective - get rid of the date," Heero went over the checklist in his mind. He almost dropped the palm unit in his hand as he was jostled rudely by someone running into his chair. He ripped his attention from his mission to glare up at the retreating back of a familiar-looking waiter.

"Well, that was rude," Sally said firmly as she witnessed the incident. "He didn't even say 'excuse me'." Zechs suddenly got the feeling he was missing something.

Noin excused herself and got up from her seat; she paused and appeared to nod at someone, then made her way to the restroom. As she glided across the black marble floor with that fake smile plastered on her face, she fidgeted with the earring in her left ear, pulling it out just before she reached the safety of the lavatory. She spoke into microphone hidden in her supposedly 'precious' jewelry. "Quatre, you all set for the next stage?"

Back at Relena's table, she was fighting an inner battle with herself over wanting to look to see what Heero and his date were doing, and not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She did make her mind up about one thing - that she and Wufei were going to have a talk.

"Why am I letting this get to me?" She wondered. And perhaps a few days ago, she wouldn't have been so ruffled by the thought of Heero with someone else. She had only wished for his happiness, and knew that someday, that happiness may or may not be dependent on her. But that was before the 'ring incident'. Now, she felt like throwing pacifism out the window and kicking some Preventer butt. She felt totally inadequate and girlish compared to Sally's more mature, womanly form and grace. She took another sip of her wine.

Trevor noticed that since the wine-spilling incident, Relena had become more quiet and withdrawn. He wondered about that. What could have caused the change in her so suddenly? His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise. He glanced down at his pager and groaned. "I'm not supposed to be on call tonight!"

Relena looked over at Trevor's sudden outburst and smiled faintly. "Of course, why should anything go right?" she thought dourly. Her date excused himself to find a telephone, and Hilde's chatter began.

"Ugh! Can you believe it? How can she do that, Relena? I mean everyone knows that she and Wufei have the hots for each other - what's she doing with your man?" She hissed.

Relena paled. "He's not my man, Hilde," she said quietly.

"He practically is - he's as much yours as anyone else's. Probably more so, considering the 'ring incident'."

"He doesn't belong to me. And I'd rather forget the 'ring incident'. If Sally makes him happy, then I'm happy," Relena said with a sad smile.

Duo choked on his water, spitting it all over Relena's left arm resting delicately on the table. She scrunched up her nose and grabbed her napkin as Hilde glared at him. "Duo!"

While Relena was still dabbing at her arm, the waiter arrived, bringing soup and appetizers. He refilled Relena's wineglass.

Trevor returned and sat down at the table. Hilde smiled, "Is everything all right?"

Trevor looked over at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "Someone called in saying it was an emergency, and demanded my pager number. But I'm not on call tonight - so I called them back and left a message that they should contact Dr. Westin at his pager number."

"Some emergency," Duo chuckled. "When you have to leave a message."

"Yeah," Trevor agreed and turned his attention to the dark liquid in front of him. Something about it wasn't quite right, he thought as he leaned down to smell the aroma.

The soup smelled a little funny, and he leaned down to sniff at it again. He felt the table quake violently an instant before he felt hot liquid on his face. Trevor sat up, sputtering a little at the burning sensation on his cheeks. He wiped at it with a napkin, smearing brown all over his face and trying desperately to get it out of his hair. Relena gasped, and offered him her napkin, but he was, by this time, completely enraged and trying to hide his embarrassment. He ignored the waiter's pitiful cries of apology and demanded to see the manager. Relena gulped some more of her wine and wished for the night to be over.


	9. Operation: To Woo a Princess

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Chapter 9**

It was the date from hell, Relena decided, and swished the wine around in her glass. Trevor, though she originally thought of him as cute and considerate, was currently bawling out the manager in low tones in a dark corner of the restaurant. She had been spit at, red wine almost spilled on her dress, and to top it off, the only man she'd ever been in love with was only a few tables away with a knock out for a date and her own brother and sister-in-law were condoning his choice. If she thought about it really hard, she had drunk probably three glasses of wine already, and her mind was starting to have that pleasant fuzzy feeling. She smiled at Duo thinking how incredibly funny he was and how Hilde was lucky to have him. Then her smile disappeared as Mr. No-fun Trevor sat back down at the table.

No sooner had he plopped down in the cushion of the chair than his pager went off again. He closed his eyes in frustration before excusing himself to use the telephone for the second time that evening. Relena laughed. This was comical now. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She closed her eyes for a moment, suddenly tired.

"Relena!" Duo called to her from across the table. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight as the waiter set her plate in front of her. She gave Duo a heavy-lidded smile. Duo shook his head. "No more wine for you, Relena." To himself, he added in a whisper, "The Las Vegas deal would have been a cake walk."

* * *

Noin heard the words in her earpiece and cast a quizzical glance at Heero. He just shook his head, conveying the message: "You don't want to know." Zechs watched the exchange with a growing sense of apprehension.

Relena blinked at Duo's command and subsequent removal of her wineglass. She looked around for Trevor. Everyone was starving, but it was terribly impolite to eat without their guest. The three friends waited several minutes before Trevor finally came back. His complexion was flushed and he looked furious. "I have to go," he said sharply. His face softened as he glanced at Relena. "I'm sorry, maybe another time?"

She smiled gracefully and stood up from her seat. He took her hand and kissed it, then turned and headed for the door. Relena sat down again and folded her hands in her lap. Her appetite was suddenly gone.

Heero watched the 'date' leave with a sense of satisfaction. Sally shook her head in amusement at the look on Heero's face. She was in on it from the beginning, but Heero was in for his own surprise. He thought his mission was over, but there was still much to be done before the night was through. A dark figure moved in the corner of her eye and she smiled inwardly. 'Next target in sight.'

Heerofelt an arm on his shoulders, and looked over to see Sally pressing closer to him. This was not within mission parameters. He scowled at her before she leaned close enough to whisper in his ear, "She'll be watching now, we can really make her jealous."

Zechs was disgusted by the display across the table from him. He lost his appetite as well and looked over at his wife with a deep scowl marring his normally handsome features. "I'm going to be sick," he mouthed at her. She laughed lightly and dragged him over to the dance floor for the waltz that had just begun to play.

Heero was feeling uncomfortable as Sally continued her play-acting. But the most unnerving part came when she kissed him full on the lips. Heero was stunned; he pulled away just as a loud crash was heard from behind him. Instinct kicked in, and Heero stood up, instantly on his guard as Wufei lunged at him from across the room, toppling several chairs as they landed on the floor.

Relena turned at the sound of a crash, and watched wide-eyed as the two Preventers struggled on the ground. Duo and Zechs immediately ran towards the interruption and pulled the combatants apart. Zechs glared at the two men, while Duo tried to contain his laughter. Heero and Wufei just glowered at one another for a minute until Wufei acquiesced, shrugging out of Duo's grasp and roughly grabbing Sally's arm, tugging her towards the door. "Come onwoman. I'm not happy with you right now."

Relena and Hilde had rushed over during the commotion. Duo smiled and hugged his wife, then led her to the dance floor while Relena gazed up at Heero worriedly. "Are you all right?" She questioned softly. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and he wiped at it in disgust before nodding in answer to Relena's question. Zechs glared at the young man, wanting to reprimand him for his behavior, but eventually relented to his wife's insistent pleas that they finish their dance.

Realizing they were alone, Relena quickly sought escape. "Well, I'm glad you're all right," she said and started back towards her table.

Heero reached out and grabbed her wrist - preventing her exit. He knew he had been set up, and made a solemn promise to repay his friends. But until his revenge, he might as well make the most of their efforts. She turned back to face him. "Is there something else?" She asked blankly.

"Where's your date?" He asked gruffly.

Relena blushed slightly and looked away. "The hospital paged him, he had to go to work."

Heero nodded and released her wrist.

She suddenly realized the absurdity of their situation. 'Is this fate?' She wondered and felt like giggling. She needed to remember to drink wine more slowly. "Where's your date?" She asked with a sly smile.

He shrugged. "Some crazy person kidnapped her, apparently."

Relena's eyes sparkled with his unexpected turn of humor. She didn't think she had ever heard him tell a joke before. "Maybe we should call the Preventers to get her back?"

Heero's face was deadpan. "Those wimps?"

Relena laughed out loud. "You're right - the only good ones are assigned to protect that Vice Foreign Minister what's-her-name."

He looked away. "Relena…"

Her face sobered somewhat. "You told a joke! Wait, how much have you had to drink tonight, Heero?"

Heero shook his head.

Relena's smile faded. "Always on duty, huh?"

Heero shifted his gaze down at the floor.

"Right. Well, I'm sorry about your date," she said and turned to go, again.

"I'm not."

Relena stopped. "Hmmm?"

"I said I'm not - sorry about your date. Dance with me," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Maybe it was the alcohol dulling her senses, but she accepted his invitation and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Across the way, Duo saw them dancing and whispered, "Operation: To Woo a Princess, Mission one complete. Finally, thank God."

A few feet away, Noin chuckled in the midst of slow dancing with Zechs. He frowned as she looked up at him with amusement. "You guys planned this," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Just don't tell me. I don't want to know."

* * *

Heero ended up driving Relena home. Noin dragged Zechs home early and Duo and Hilde feigned wanting to stay later. As soon as Heero and Relena left, Duo dragged Hilde to the car and they sped towards the Peacecraft mansion. "What's going on?" Hilde demanded to know.

"I'll explain later. We've got to get inside the house - I need access to the security cameras. He's clueless when it comes to dating - so he's going to need my help," Duo said as they ran a third red light.

Hilde sighed and shook her head. "Okay, but you'd better tell me everything later!"

Heero pulled up into the front drive, and stopped. He was promptly rewarded with a loud hissing in his ear. "Turn the car off, and walk her to the door!"

Relena waited nervously in the passenger's seat, and was about to get out when the car was shut off. Heero came around and opened the door for her. She was stunned. He took her arm and escorted her to the doorway, which the voice in his ear told him was the part where they were supposed to say 'good night'.

They were standing on her front porch; Relena looked up at him nervously. Would he try to kiss her? She really didn't know what to make of him, lately. One minute, he was cold and distant, then the next he had picked out a ring for her? Nothing made sense anymore - especially this evening when her date disappeared into thin air and Heero danced with her for the first time since they were fifteen. And the first time ever that he had done so willingly.

She was staring at him, wide-eyed and looking like she was contemplating something. That voice in his ear was screaming at him - what was it that Duo was saying?

Heero took a deep breath and brought his hand up to her chin, her skin was so soft, he couldn't help but glide his thumb lightly along her jaw line. She shivered under his touch, and closed her eyes, wanting and waiting for him to kiss her.

"Kiss her!" Duo yelled into the mouthpiece.

Heero's thumb stilled, and his hand dropped to his side. Relena's eyes flew open and she gasped at the cold look in his eyes and the hard set of his jaw. He stepped forward, glaring down at her, intent on his mission, and she backed away. "Relena?" he questioned gruffly.

She turned her back to him, still unsure of what had happened. Again, nothing made any sense - at first his intentions seemed gentle and natural, then suddenly he was that cold calculating machine again. She was confused, and not knowing what else to do, she moved to open the door.

Heero frowned; this was unacceptable. She was not permitting him to follow through with his last mission objective - the kiss. "Relena?" His voice rose sharply.

She turned to him with a hurt expression on her face that she quickly masked. "What do you want?" She asked quietly with more to the meaning than fell upon his well-trained ears.

He didn't know how to answer that; he was certain that the correct answer would not be to tell her he wanted a kiss. "To complete my mission," he answered woodenly.

Somewhere within the house, Duo slapped his forehead in disgust. "You idiot! Abort! Abort mission and retreat!"

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I'm still just a mission to you. That's what this is about, isn't it?"

Heero blinked. Duo was screaming into his earpiece to retreat, but there was no such thing - it was either complete the mission or die trying.

She searched that face that she loved so much and felt her heart break - she had let herself hope again. Finding nothing in his eyes except cold determination as he stared down at her, she quietly turned away. "You thought that dating me would make me happy enough to let you stay on your assignment?"

'Uh-oh,' Heero thought to himself and wished he had a self-destruct button. He had the same feeling in the pit of his stomach as when he was backed into a corner - surrounded by mobile suits and no ammunition left. He searched his pockets, but he didn't even have a laser pointer…. He could hear Duo screaming at him to get out of there.

"DENY IT! Say 'NO, Relena, that's not true!'"

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'."

"No, Relena, that's not true," he repeated the words Duo gave him.

She whirled back around to face him. He could see her eyes glittering strangely in the moonlight. He found it remarkably fascinating the way darkness fled in her presence. "I don't believe you, Heero. That's the only thing that makes sense. The way you've been acting lately, the ring, the flowers - you've never cared before. Why do you care, now?"

Duo had momentarily relaxed when Heero denied the truth, but with the next question, he knew they were doomed. There was no escape…


	10. I guarantee he won't like wearing his ta...

**Missing by a Mile  
**by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Chapter 10**

He was doomed, Duo decided, burying his face in his hands. Heero was sinking fast and they were both going to end up in Antarctica by the end of the week. "I guarantee he won't like wearing his tank top and spandex shorts in that weather."

Relena met Heero's unwavering gaze. She wasn't hiding the pain she was feeling, and he suddenly felt that undeniable urge to protect her - no matter what the cost. "I don't have all the answers you're looking for, Relena. I'm sorry, I'm just as confused as you are." That, at least wasn't a lie. "But what you're accusing me of isn't true. I've always cared for you, Relena."

She blinked back disbelief. She trusted this man with her life, but her heart was another matter. "I'm sorry, I'm just confused. I need to think."

Heero nodded. From the sounds coming through his earpiece, he derived that he was out of mortal danger at this point. His heartbeat slowed and his breathing deepened.

"Good night," she told him from the doorway. It was then that he remembered his last mission objective.

"Relena?"

"Yes, Heero?"

"You're forgetting my kiss."

Relena gasped and blushed furiously. Even in the dim light he could see the color in her cheeks, and smirked. She would be an interesting study. "A gentleman doesn't make such demands."

Heero's smirk turned to a scowl. Relena smiled slightly at the cute sulking look currently displayed on his face. She stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. The contact sent electricity through his body. She had to stand slightly on tiptoe because he stood so much taller than she did now. He felt her warm breath on his cheek and was surprised at how much she was affecting him. He closed his eyes most of the way, but instead of the kiss he thought he was about to receive - and he supposed one on his cheek would still count for the mission - he felt her lips move against his ear as she whispered, "A gentleman asks for a kiss."

She pulled away quickly, and his eyes snapped open. He noted with irritation that she was already closing the door behind her. When she was safely inside, Heero pulled the earpiece from his ear and threw it as hard as he could. "Mission failed. Dammit!"

* * *

Duo's color had finally returned to normal after spending the better part of the last ten minutes hyperventilating about moving to Antarctica. Hilde watched her husband turn a horrible crimson shade before he finally started breathing again. "Oh, thank God, I'm not going to Antarctica, yet…"

"Antarctica?"

"Uh…" Duo groaned.

"Duo Maxwell, you said you'd tell me what the hell is going on. Now spill it!"

After he was done with a rather lame explanation of what had happened that evening, it was Hilde's turn to be an unhealthy shade of red - an angry red. "I can not BELIEVE you would help him do this to her!" She shouted at her husband.

"But it's really not as bad as it sounds - really, babe, I swear," Duo protested, bringing his hands up to block any possible assault his wife might launch at him. "He cares for her, he does - I think he cares for her a lot more than he lets on!" He received a skeptical look, but she wasn't hitting, so he lowered his hands and said seriously, "I don't know if he does it on purpose, or if he just doesn't know how he feels, but Hilde, I really think he loves her."

"Hmph. But Relena would still be hurt if she knew the truth."

"I know," Duo sighed. His expression was full of worry. "We can't let her find out, and I hope I'm right about him."

"Well, I still think you're going about this all wrong. If this is going to work, he's going to have to admit these feelings you think he has," Hilde said, suddenly thoughtful.

Duo shook his head. "I don't think I can help you there, babe…"

Hilde smiled. "Actually, Duo, I think you can."

* * *

Wu-fei walked into Heero's office, arms over-stuffed with files, at Preventer's Headquarters, completely ignoring the fact that Relena's usual bodyguard was putting on his jacket and looking like he was about to leave. He slammed the files down on Heero's desk with a thud, and glowered at the former Zero pilot. "The Colonel said these had to be done immediately."

Heero glared at the stack of paperwork and then at Wu-fei. "I can't stay," he said flatly.

Wu-fei shrugged, "I don't care – it's your ass, not mine."

"When is it due?"

"Tomorrow morning. The Colonel said she needed you to do it now."

Heero grudgingly hung up his jacket again, grieving the fact that he had hoped to continue things with Relena that night – to see if she wouldn't go to dinner with him for real this time, and maybe complete the mission from the night before. He didn't know why he felt cheated out of his goodnight kiss. He didn't feel that way about her. It was just that he had made it an objective, and he hated to fail any mission.

Wu-fei didn't say a word; he just left Yuy's office with a smirk on his face. "Justice will be served," he thought with a wicked gleam in his eye.

* * *

With Heero out of the way, Hilde called Trevor and pleaded with him to drop by Relena's office for an afternoon date. He looked skeptical when she told him the plan, but after hearing how the others had sabotaged his first date with her, he decided a little payback wouldn't be out of order.

"So, you're setting me up with a girl that's in love with someone else?" He asked Hilde in a semi-teasing tone.

"I'm sorry Trevor. She had insisted she was over him, but I found out last night that wasn't true. Maybe she wishes it was, but it's not. But thanks to you, he finally has to admit that he feels something for her, too - so I want to push him just a little harder. I didn't think you'd mind - I mean you didn't seem to really hit it off."

He looked at her seriously. "Actually, she's wonderful. I think she's beautiful and intelligent - everything a man could ask for. But there wasn't any chemistry. I think we could be great friends, though - and if she wants this Heero guy, then I'll be happy to help." Trevor said sincerely, then his eyes began to gleam with mischief. "Especially if I get some small semblance of revenge for what they pulled the other night."

Hilde laughed. "You haven't changed a bit. I'm SO glad!"

Trevor smiled cheerfully. "So are you going to call her, or am I?"

"I'll call her and soften her up. I'll tell her that you feel so awful about the other night, etc. etc. and that you absolutely insist upon seeing her to apologize."

"And so how does the jealousy part fit in?"

"Oh, almost forgot. Duo will be trailing you, camera in hand. So make sure he gets some juicy pictures of you two together while soldier boy is covered in all that paperwork I got Wufei to dump on him at the last minute."

Trevor shook his head with amusement. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, Hilde. I forgot how conniving you can be!"

Hilde just rolled her eyes. "Be glad you're on my side on this one."

"No kidding. I'd hate to be Heero about now!" He said with a chuckle.

"Ah, come on, Relena, its Friday. Give yourself a little break!" Hilde pleaded with the image on her videocomm screen.

Relena sighed, "But I really didn't think we hit it off, Hilde. What's the point in continuing this?"

"You're just saying that because your bodyguard seems to have taken new interest in you," Hilde said with a grin.

Relena blushed, then recovered. "But Duo's your husband, Hilde. I would never dream of …"

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Relena. I saw the way you looked at him last night – and I don't mean Duo, either. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"It was the wine, Hilde, seriously. I would have looked that way at you last night if you had asked me to dance."

"Lord I hope not! And besides, you weren't that out of it. Now, either admit that you're still in love with Heero Yuy or go out with Trevor this afternoon to prove me wrong."

"Fine, what time is he going to pick me up?" Relena asked stubbornly.

"He's already on his way over. Thank me later. Bye!" Hilde said and disconnected before Relena could protest.

Knowing she had been set up, Relena sighed and leaned back in her office chair, and wondered for the hundredth time when was it that the world had gone crazy?


	11. “This is hard enough without having an e...

**Missing By a Mile**  
By the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Chapter 11**

Heero entered the mansion later that night. He had spent the last three hours suffering through pointless paperwork that Wufei had insisted the Colonel wanted on a Saturday. Why those requisition forms couldn't have waited until Monday morning, he didn't know, but he was starting to get the suspicion that Lady Une didn't have anything to do with the assignment – especially when he couldn't reach her by phone or wrist-com from his office. He had finally decided the whole thing was a hoax when he was able to reach her from his secretary's desk, and confirm that she wouldn't be able to place the orders until Monday, anyway. He growled with irritation, paperwork could drain the life out of him faster than piloting a mobile suit. Wufei had a lot of explaining to do, but right now Heero was too tired to do anything except go find Relena.

He was intercepted from his target by one of the last people he wanted to see right now – Duo Maxwell. Whereas his thoughts of being in Relena's company, seeing that tender smile on her lips and listening to her soft melodic chatter, brought about a feeling of peace, the pleasant reverie came crashing down in an instant when Duo's loud voice echoed through the hallway, quickly followed by the irritating sound of noisy footsteps. But Duo's face looked grim and serious despite the obnoxious air of his greeting. A feeling of dread washed over Heero.

"What's wrong, Duo? Where is she?"

Duo shook his head. "It's not so good, pal."

"Is she hurt? Why aren't you with her?" Heero's face was taut with worry.

"She's not hurt. I'm not with her because they lost me. It's not what you think, buddy – you just have competition," Duo said trying to keep a straight face, and the humor out of his eyes.

"Competition?" Heero echoed numbly. "What do you mean?"

Duo held up the digital camera in his hands. "At least I was able to get a few pictures. That way we know what we're up against."

They clicked through the photographs on Heero's laptop downstairs. So far, no reaction had been seen on the face of the stoic former Zero pilot, but Duo had yet to show his trump card.

"Is that all?" Heero asked flatly. He didn't like the pictures of her and Trevor together – walking along the beach, seemingly in deep conversation – but so far he had seen nothing to get too worried over. The holding hands thing was annoying but only slightly so. He looked up from the viewscreen to his friend.

"Well, there's one more picture, but I don't know if you want to see it. I mean, it could be nothing…"

"What, more holding hands?" Heero asked with a smirk.

"Um, actually no. But I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, Heero – she loves you. This guy, I mean, he's a nice guy and all, and sure he told Hilde he thinks she's 'the one', but…."

"The one? What does that mean?"

"You know – the one. The one person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"He said that about Relena?" Heero asked, a small frown taking shape on his face. Then he thought better of it, "That doesn't mean she feels the same way. As you said before women don't marry someone just because the guy asks them to, right?"

Duo smiled nervously. "Right. You're absolutely right. So, see, there's no need for you to see anymore 'cuz you know how Relena feels about you and that's all that matters."

"What's the picture of, Duo? I want to see it anyway." Heero demanded, a slight nauseas feeling permeating his stomach.

Duo smiled inwardly. "Well, I guess, but you and I both know it means nothing…Nothing to get upset over, right?"

Heero glared at him and held out his hand for the other memory strip to the camera. After he inserted it into the slot on the laptop, he cued up the list of photos on his laptop. He clicked on the first one. Another shot of them holding hands – this time, Trevor kissed her hand. The next one was of him touching her cheek. Finally, he came to Duo's trump card – the two of them kissing. At first, Heero wasn't sure that was what was going on, because Relena's back was to the camera. But as he clicked to the next photo, the camera was at a slightly different angle, and he could see the two pairs of lips meeting in a more than friendly kiss.

* * *

Trevor's face appeared onscreen – the flesh around his right eye appearing a little swollen. Hilde gasped as she took in his wry smile. "Trevor, what happened?"

"You forgot to warn me that she has a vicious left hook!"

"I've never known her to hit anyone before – what did you do?"

"I kissed her – so that Duo could get a picture of it. She wasn't pleased, to say the least. I spent the rest of the time apologizing, but she made me take her home immediately. I hope it was worth it, I don't know that after our operation 'To catch a soldier' she'll even speak to me again."

Hilde laughed. "Oh, Trevor – this was only mission one of operation 'To catch a soldier'. You obviously have no clue how stubborn this man can be. I'm waiting to hear from Duo; Heero should be back by now – and viewing the photographs."

"I wish I could see the look on his face," Trevor laughed. "He deserves it after the soup incident and the disappearing patient I was called in for."

"Actually, Trevor, it's probably best if you avoid him like the plague. Heero…well, we don't know how he's going to react, but staying away from him might not be such a bad idea. Like Duo, he can be lethal if necessary," Hilde said, suddenly serious.

"Geez, Hilde what did you get me into?" His brown eyes suddenly dulled with worry as he ran a nervous hand through his chestnut hair.

"Oh, relax Trevor. We'll keep an eye on him. And I'll let you know what I find out. Good job! Oh, and sorry about the eye – you might want to put some ice on that," she said, cheerful once again.

Trevor threw her a look that plainly spoke his lack of amusement.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're the doctor. I'll let you go! Bye!" Hilde called out and disconnected. "I wonder how the boys are doing…."

* * *

The laptop was clicked shut, and Heero had his gun out in an instant. He checked the clip on his 9mm pistol and then stomped towards the front door. Duo was on him in a flash.

"Where are you going?" He shouted, rushing over to place himself in harm's way – in front of the door.

"To kill him."

"What? You can't kill him, Heero!"

"I can and I will. Step out of my way, Maxwell," Heero warned, not wanting to hurt his friend, but willing to if the mission called for it.

"You can't kill him, Heero – you have to beat him."

Heero stopped and glared at him. "I'll beat him first, then kill him."

"No, not beat him like hurting him, beat him at the competition – to get Relena."

"This is hard enough without having an enemy, Duo."

"Yes, but only because you're making it harder than it has to be. I have an idea."

Heero frowned. "I like mine better."

"But Heero, if you kill him, you'll have broken your promise to Relena. And it won't stop there. You'll have to kill every man that shows an interest in her – and that does nothing for advancing your cause. You need to obliterate the thought of any other man in her mind – not obliterate the whole male species. "

Heero sighed and looked at the gun in his hand. He didn't know why that urge to destroy had suddenly seized control of his thoughts and actions. He hadn't felt that way since he found out that Dekim and Mariemaia had kidnapped the Vice Foreign Minister – that boiling rage that clouded over his more rational thoughts. He looked at Duo with bewilderment.

"It's called jealousy, my friend. And it proves two things," Duo said with just a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "One, that you are in fact, human. And two, you care for her more than you let on."

Heero put his gun away, lost in thought. He had always known he was human, despite his friend's frequent complaints that he wasn't, or couldn't possibly be. But what did this mean - caring more for her than he let on? Jealousy….yes, somehow that seemed to fit the irrational reaction in his mind. Care for her? Well, he had admitted that already, but now there was some question as to how deep these feelings that threatened to control him ran. The thought was unsettling, but could not be dwelled on at the moment. There would be time after the mission – and if it turned out that he did love this woman he aimed at having as his wife, well he guessed there were worse fates in life. He looked up at the grinning face of his friend. "All right, I'll probably regret this, but tell me your plan."

"Oh, you'll definitely regret this, buddy," Duo thought mischievously. He slung an arm over Heero's shoulder and opened the door. "We're going to teach you about a little concept that women seem to, for some unknown reason, love. You're going to have to learn about romance."

* * *

AN: Sorry this has taken so long…I've been job hunting like a maniac. This is week 8 of unemployment….but there are jobs on the horizon! Also, check out the new and improved – well sort of – Blissful Ignorance! You can now find us at If you've never been there before, it's a site dedicated solely to HxR. We're still under construction since Tripod so viciously deleted our accounts, but we still have a lot of fics. So – come by, and see us, and keep coming back as we add new stuff! 


	12. Lessons in Love, Cheesy Pickup Lines, an...

Missing by a Mile - Chapter 12 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

AN: Okay this is going to be a long one….For those of you that haven't seen the Princess Bride, continue reading.For those of you that HAVE seen the Princess Bride, click [here][1] to go to the beginning of [Chapter 12][1].

Synopsis of the Princess Bride (BTW – I don't own that either):

It starts off with Fred Savage, a young boy, sick in his bed.His grandfather (Peter Falk) comes over to read him a book called The Princess Bride, which was supposedly the book that was read from father to son whenever someone was ill.But the dear grandson didn't care much for grandpa, nor sappy romance…(we hear the obligatory "yech" sounds at any kissing scenes), so he's a little less than thrilled at the prospect.

In the book, Buttercup (Robin Wright (now Penn)) was the daughter of a nobleman. Wesley (Cary Elwes) was the poor farm boy that served the somewhat snobby young woman who only referred to him as "Farm Boy".As in, "Farm boy, fetch me that pitcher." To which, Wesley would reply, "As you wish."And the story goes that one-day, Buttercup realized that when Wesley said, "As you wish (and he always had THAT look in his eye when he said it)," he was really saying "I love you."And then came the day when Buttercup finally realized she loved him, too.But he was poor, so he went off in search of his fortune so he could come back and marry her, but his ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts, and he was presumed dead.Then the story skips ahead 5 years, and the evil (or vile, whichever) Prince Humperdink (yes, that's his name) has chosen Buttercup to be his wife.His thought was that since she was a commoner, she would be beloved by the people of Floren (their country), so when she ended up dead, (by his own doing, of course), and he claimed that Gilder was to blame, they would insist on going to war with the evildoers.What he didn't count on was Wesley, aka the Dread Pirate Roberts.

Buttercup was abducted by agents of Humperdink's and dragged to Gilder territory where they were supposed to kill her and have the Prince find her body on the foreign soil.The 3 men that kidnapped her, however, were no ordinary men.I don't know all the actors' names, but there was a Giant named Fesik (Andre the Giant), a Spaniard who could fence better than Dorothy (Mandy Patakin), and then there was the 'brains' of the operation, Vicini, who lost his life in a battle of wits to the man in black (Dread Pirate Roberts/Wesley)…but not before declaring his trademark adjective, "Inconceivable" so many times it has become its own catchphrase.The man in black caught up with the trio of bad guys, besting the Spaniard, Inigo Montoya, in a fantastic fencing match, putting a sleeper hold on big bad Andre the Giant (yeah, picture scrawny Cary Elwes wrestling Andre the Giant…..O_O), and then beating Mr. Inconceivable at a round of "which glass is the poison in."He then had possession of the future princess, who told him to die because she hated the Dread Pirate Roberts who killed her only love."It's possible, I kill a lot of people," he replied.But when he told her, "As you wish," she knew exactly who he was, and so they ran from the Prince who had come to "save" her (audience snorts) into the dreaded fire swamp.They survived, only to come face to face with the "pig fiancé", and Buttercup gave herself up after making her future husband promise not to hurt Wesley.Yeah, right, they took him straight to the torture chamber conveniently located in the basement of the castle (audience groans at stupidity of Buttercup).Unaware, the beauty laments her lost love, and finally goes to Humperdink and says that she cannot marry him – she loves Wesley.And so he promises to send his 4 fastest ships out in search of the Dread Pirate Roberts' galleon.He says if Wesley wants her, then he blesses the both of them, but if not, she is to marry him as planned.Well, guess who didn't send the ships?Why? Because, as already stated, Wesley wasn't ON his ship…he was in the very castle being tortured to death.But, as the story goes, "Death cannot stop true love – it can only delay it a little." And so the Giant and the Spaniard find his dead body and have him resurrected for a little matter of Inigo's revenge against the man who killed his father – who just happens to work for Humperdink.Billy Crystal does a hilarious turn as "Miracle Max", the miracle worker that "the king's stinking son fired, thank you very much for bringing up such a sore subject."They resurrect him from the dead, lead the assault against 30 men guarding the castle gates the night of the wedding, kill the man that killed Inigo's father, save Buttercup from the evil prince still plotting to kill her, and make their getaway.And everyone lived happily ever after…. *happy sigh*

The very end of the movie goes back to the grandson and grandpa.Dear Fred no longer hates the kissing quite so much and even tells his grandpa that he could come back and read it again tomorrow.And the patented reply…..?"As you wish."(I know, I know – that's INCONCEIVABLE!)

If you haven't seen the movie, I highly recommend it.I love it so much I have it on VHS and DVD.It's a great flick and one you never grow tired of.I hope this was enough of a summary to get you through this chapter and not miss any of the jokes (lame though they may be).I appreciate your time, and now….on to Chapter 12.J

Chapter 12

_Mission one of 'To Catch a Soldier' is complete_, Duo said to himself with a smile.He looked over at Heero who was staring blankly at the road while the self-proclaimed "God of Death" drove them over to Quatre's for some 'lessons in love'.He had called ahead on his wristcom to alert the blond Arabian that they were on their way, and asked him to call in Sally and Noin for backup…and pizza.

When they arrived, Quatre welcomed them in, while Dorothy stood nearby, arms crossed in a posture of superiority that Heero would come crawling back for help after his most ungracious exit a few days before.Duo decided to start the entertainment.

"Well, since Noin and Sally aren't here, yet – we can start where we left off last time, Heero buddy, with practicing your delivery when asking Relena out," Duo declared jovially.Dorothy smirked while Heero raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Okay, here, I'll start." Duo said with a mischievous grin."Here," he said and tried to maneuver Heero to step back a few feet and stand next to the wall.He wouldn't budge."Heero, please – humor me and just put your back against the wall for a sec, okay?"

Heero wordlessly complied having no clue what horrible fate was to befall him.Duo reached out with his left hand, placing the palm of it against the wall just above Heero's right shoulder.An exaggerated expression of suave sophistication played on his features as he looked at Heero through heavy-lidded eyes and purred. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, angel?"

Dorothy snickered, while Quatre groaned."Duo…" he started, but didn't have a chance to finish his admonition before Heero's fist smashed into Maxwell's face. Duo staggered back from the blow, his hands flying up to the already swelling eye.

"What the hell was that for?"He cried out.

"There's no way I'm saying that to Relena," Heero said flatly.

"Well, you don't seem to have any better suggestions, Romeo," Duo spat angrily.

Heero glared at his friend, ready to attack."I'll kill you," he snarled, furious over the events of the day, and the latest insult his supposed friend had just hurled at him.

Duo straightened up and looked Heero straight in the eye."I hate to say it, but you've used that one already.And to be honest with ya, it's a wonder Relena didn't run away screaming.It's not a line that would work on just any girl, you know." A hint of a smile played on Duo's swollen face.

Heero continued to glare at his friend, but his anger was slowly seeping away."Ha ha," he pronounced dryly, his body relaxing somewhat as Quatre and Dorothy giggled in the background at Duo's joke."It's still better than your cheesy pickup line.I'm asking her out on a date, not trying to get her to go home with me from a bar."

"Awww, that's too bad.Cheesy pickup lines are my specialty.Wanna hear another one?"Duo asked with a grin.

"No."

"Hey, do you work for the post office, 'cuz I could swear I just caught you checkin' out my package," Duo said in the same 'seductive' voice that he had used earlier.

"Duo! That's awful!" Dorothy exclaimed, unable to hold back her laughter as Quatre turned beat red at the dreadful line.

"That's enough Duo." Heero said with a grim look.

"No, I've got a million of them!" Duo exclaimed cheerfully.

"Unless you want a second black eye, I suggest you shut up now.Where are Noin and Sally?"

"You're no fun," Duo pouted and crossed his arms.

"They should be here any minute with the pizza and movies," Quatre said in answer to Heero's question.

"Movies?" Heero and Dorothy asked at the same time.

Quatre looked uneasy."Yeah, it was something Lucrezia suggested.It's not a bad idea, really…"

Interest lit up Duo's face."What kind of movies?"

Quatre shook his head."I think it would be better if Lucrezia and Sally explained it."

"OOOOOH, I think I know!They're bringing porn movies!That's cool!Give Heero an education of what to do on their wedding night!Great idea – too bad I didn't think of it myself," Duo said excitedly.

Heero paled at the mention of 'wedding night'.His mission had only been planned through the 'I do's'; he hadn't prepared for anything after that…. _What will it be like? _He wondered._Will she want to? Will I be expected to? Will I want to? Is it right? Would I be taking advantage of her?_ His thoughts swirled around in his head as his body tensed again with uncertainty.

The front door opened, and his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of female voices calling out from the foyer."We're here!Break out the VCR and a box of tissues while you're at it – you're going to need it."

"Aw sweet!You did bring porn!" Duo joked as Noin and Sally entered the living room; Sally had three pizza boxes in her hand and Noin carried a large sack with the local video store's logo on the side.

"Porn?" Noin made a face."We didn't bring porn, we brought classic romantic movies with leading men – Cary Grant, Jimmy Stewart, Mel Gibson, Tom Hanks, Patrick Swayze -that can help Heero with his dilemma."

Duo eagerly rushed forward and grabbed the bag of videos.He dumped them onto the floor and plopped down next to the pile while Heero glared at them from his corner of the room.

"Ghost?" Duo looked up at the two Preventer women with a horrified expression. "Ugh, Hilde likes this one, too.It's horrible!What is with women and this movie?"

"Hey!Duo Maxwell don't try to play tough with us, Hilde told us you cried like a baby at the end."

"Yeah, I was ecstatic it was over, the movie was so lame.No way soldier-boy over there is going to learn anything from a freakin dead man." He tossed it aside and picked up the next one."Dirty Dancing?Ugh!I hate that guy.He's the same one from Ghost.Nope, not going to watch that one either." He said and tossed it over his shoulder with the previously discarded title.

Sally and Noin frowned at the former Deathscythe pilot.

"Ah-ha!Now here's a good one!Why didn't you mention this one before?"Duo asked with a grin and held up The Princess Bride."Pay attention to this one, Heero, buddy." He said and popped the tape in the VCR."And where's the pizza, I'm starved?"

Quatre shook his head and Dorothy rubbed her temples to try and alleviate the pain.She looked at her husband and suddenly grinned."Inconceivable!" She exclaimed with a wry smile.He smiled and bowed."As you wish," he said and held out his arm.She took it and allowed him to lead her to the couch where they settled in to watch the romantic comedy.

"I can't believe they picked The Princess Bride," Sally said with an exasperated look."They didn't even consider An Affair to Remember or some of the other really great titles in there."

Noin smiled and placed the pizza box on the kitchen table. "Well, it is somewhat appropriate, although I don't know if he'll learn anything from it." She said and pulled pieces of pizza and placed them on plates to serve to the others."I guess it's a good thing I picked it up, even if it was intended to soften up Zechs."

Sally laughed."Yeah, right.As if such a thing would be possible.I'll just make sure and have plenty of sedatives on hand when it happens."

Noin smiled at her friend."That may be best."

Sally's smile faded and her expression turned thoughtful."Excuse me for saying so, Noin, but am I the only one that thinks this whole situation is a little odd?"

Noin shook her head."Which part?"

"The whole thing.Heero's never seemed interested in her in a romantic way.They were always friends, but how come he's suddenly ready to marry Relena?"

"I'm not sure Sally, but you know how he is.Once his mind is set on something, it's everything for the mission."

"Yeah, but does he really love her?"

Noin smiled."Yes.He just doesn't know it yet."

Sally looked confused for a moment, and then realization crossed her face."Ah…I see.Why must all the men we know be like that?Wufei was just as bad."

Noin shook her head."And you still didn't have to wait as long as I did."

Sally nodded."True, true.But then why are we helping Heero instead of Relena?"

"Because none of us had been pushed as far as Relena has.She has every right to be stubborn at this point, but in the end, she'll end up happier this way – I hope.Ultimately, we're helping Relena by helping Heero.At least that's the way I see it."

"Good point.But we'd better get the pizza in there while it's still hot.And I hate to miss all the 'As you wish' sappiness in the beginning!" Sally said with a grin.

"Do you think we can get Heero to say that instead of 'Mission Accepted' all the time?It might make for a nice change." Noin suggested.

Sally rolled her eyes."Not a chance."

******

"As you wish," Peter Falk said on the tv screen just before the credits began.

Quatre got up and turned on the lights, while Duo hit the stop button and began to rewind it.

"So, what did you think, Heero?" Duo asked his friend.

"Of what?"

"The movie!"

"The sword fighting was excellent," Heero replied flatly.

"Yeah, it was," Dorothy agreed and winked at Quatre across the room.He blushed.

"Um, hello?Ring ring, it's the clue phone.I meant, what did you think about the romance in the movie – you were supposed to be taking notes!" Duo exclaimed in exasperation.

"I didn't get it."

Everyone turned to look at him incredulously.

"What do you mean you didn't get it?Didn't get what?" Duo yelled.

"I didn't see why she loved the poor farm boy.All he did was fetch pitchers and say 'As you wish'.Why would she want to be with him instead of the prince, who was a better match for her and her family?"

"WHAT?"Duo's jaw dropped.

"Well, had Wesley saved her from the enemy in the beginning, then it would have made more sense.But we have no insight on why she loved the farm boy, and had Humperdink not been plotting to kill her, she would have been better off with him than Wesley."

Five couch pillows were thrown at the former Zero pilot.He glared at his friends.

"Heero there isn't always a reason why a woman loves.And just because the Prince was a better social match doesn't mean she should love him – much less will love him.He wasn't a very nice person, and Wesley was honorable and caring.Despite his poverty at the beginning, he was more deserving of Buttercup's love than Humperdink," Sally explained patiently.

"But as the Dread Pirate Roberts, he would have killed hundreds of innocent men.How is that honorable or caring?And Buttercup - she is nothing compared to Relena.Relena wouldn't have been foolish enough to agree to marry someone she didn't love, nor would she have fallen for the Prince's obvious lie about sending his ships after Wesley," Heero said flatly.

"And she would have talked Humperdink into putting down his weapons before a war could start with Gilder," Dorothy grinned.

Noin and Sally chuckled.Duo smiled mischievously."And Buttercup isn't nearly as pretty as Relena, is she, Heero?"

"No.But I fail to see how this is going to help with the mission.So far, Relena's danced with me, but kissed another guy.I need her to accept my proposal, and I don't see where watching this movie helped.Wesley never took Buttercup on a date or asked her to marry him."

"He didn't ask her to marry him, but they went on dates!" Duo exclaimed – eager to continue tormenting his friend.

"When?"

"Well, we just didn't see it at the beginning," he said with a slight frown.Then an idea struck him."Oh, but there was the time when he saved her from the fire swamp! That should count as a date,"Duo joked.

"Great.That's all I needed, then."Heero said getting up from the couch.

"Huh?Where ya goin'?" Duo asked.

"Seems to me that Relena and I have been on enough dates – I'm going to propose again."

"I don't get it."

"Well, there was Libra, then I rescued her from the remnants of White Fang that were trying to kidnap her and get their hands on our Gundams (Blind Target), and finally the Mariameia incident.Three dates right there.And you said we didn't have a relationship," Heero's face was deadpan.

Everyone in the room was speechless.Heero quickly exited and made his way to the front door.

"Hey!You weren't even conscious when you were together at the end of the Mariameia incident!That doesn't count!" Duo called out and ran after his friend."And you never told us anything happened between you two on Libra!"

Quatre and the others looked at one another in defeat."I think we failed." Noin remarked dryly.

Dorothy smiled, "Maybe so, but he did just give me an idea."

All eyes turned their attention to the clever blonde. 

   [1]: #Chapter12



	13. What did you do this time, hold a gun to...

**Missing By A Mile**  
by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Chapter 13**

He could see her moving inside her room. He hated keeping watch on her balcony, but he wanted to talk to her and it was the easiest way in. Relena disappeared into her adjoining bathroom, to take a shower, he presumed.

Heero sighed and turned his back to her room and gazed out at the stars. He didn't know how long he was lost in thought before he heard the door to the bathroom open again and he turned around…and about fell over.

She was only wearing a towel, a small towel at that, wrapped tightly around her slim body, the corner tucked in at the top near her left arm to form a "dress". It barely covered the essential areas as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as the towel was carelessly unwrapped and then replaced by the silky fabric. She was beautiful.

'Well, that answers one question about the wedding night.' He thought as he sucked in a deep breath and tried to get his hormonal reaction under control. He turned away to look up at the night sky once more.

He waited a few more moments before knocking on her balcony door. She turned away from her vanity mirror where she was untangling the knots that had formed in her dark-gold tresses. She saw him and was startled, but moved to let him in.

"Heero, what are you doing out here?" She asked, puzzled that he would be standing out there on her balcony instead of in the hall at his usual post.

"I need to speak with you," he said gruffly as he moved to walk passed her and into the room. She closed the door behind him.

He looked around for a moment as the silence stretched between them. Finally he turned and glared at her. "Sit down," he said and motioned at the bed. She blinked and then frowned, but did as he asked and sat down on the edge of the bed closest to where he was standing. To her surprise he sat down next to her, so close in fact that their arms were pressed against one another. Uncomfortable with his proximity, she moved slightly away from him, covering her motives by turning to face his profile while still sitting on the bed. She looked at him expectantly.

He cast a sidelong glance in her direction, undeterred from his mission by her reluctance to sit so close to him. He was counting on his physical presence to intimidate her, and so he turned to face her as well, pinning her beneath his intense gaze. "Do you love me?" He asked in a low voice.

Her eyes widened at his words, but she couldn't look away. "I…"

"Tell me the truth, Relena. Do you love me?" He asked again still staring right through her.

She tried to retreat, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist, holding her in place. She looked away and finally managed a single word. "Yes," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Then marry me," he said flatly and released her.

She closed her eyes to the pain that washed over her with that statement. She wanted to say yes, but there was still this emotional wall separating them. She couldn't agree to marry him, not now, not like this. "No," she said just as softly.

He frowned at her; the deep creases in his brow announcing his displeasure. "Why not, Relena?" He growled.

She turned to face him once again and searched his eyes for that emotion she so longed to see reflecting in those ocean depths, but there was still nothing. She shook her head and moved to rise from her seat, when he once again prevented her escape.

"Why not?" He demanded. "I think I at least deserve an explanation."

She frowned; he was still trying to order her around - still demanding that she do the things she would gladly do for him without being told. He had yet to ask her to marry him, so far all he had done was tell her to. And so she knew that something still wasn't right between them; love shouldn't be like this. She met his gaze and looked at him with a sad expression. "Do you love me?" She asked him quietly. This time he was the one to turn away. "There's your explanation, Heero. If you loved me, perhaps things would be different, but you should find someone to make you happy - someone you can love. And you should let me have the same." She said and walked over to the inside door to her room and opened it, signaling him to leave.

He glared at her; he was reluctant to go as he couldn't help but admire the way her satin gown clung to her body. He sighed and forced himself to move out into the hallway.

"Good night, Heero. Certainly you can understand that I don't want you here right now. Please don't fight me when I ask them to reassign you," she pleaded quietly.

He turned and looked at her standing in the doorway with silver blue eyes tarnished by the sadness and pain of unrequited love. The urge was strong to give in to her demands, to ease that pain the way he always had tried to do in the past. But he was an expert at losing battles, and he wasn't about to surrender and admit failure. He hardened his heart to the look on her face and calmly replied. "I will fight you every step of the way, Relena. I will never break my promise to you - not even when you ask me to."

Unable to respond to his pronouncement, she quickly closed the door on him. Pain tore at her heart and she fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. She buried her face in her hands and fought the urge to cry.

* * *

Saturdays were always pretty lax around the Peacecraft mansion, the Vice Foreign Minister typically used that day to catch up on missed sleep from weekdays filled with early morning meetings and late night social functions. Duo arrived for the day shift at eleven o'clock and found his still-painfully-single friend at his regular post outside Relena's room.

"Well, I take it things didn't go so well, eh pal?" Duo greeted him cheerfully.

"Hn."

"So, care to fill me in on all the juicy details?" Duo asked with a grin, flopping down on the floor next to him.

"She said no," Heero replied tonelessly.

"You don't say. I never would have guessed that. What did you do this time, hold a gun to her head and say 'Marry me or I'll kill you'?" The former Deathscythe pilot chuckled at his own joke.

Heero turned to look at his friend. "Would that work?" He asked blankly.

"Doubt it. But she might start getting the idea that you care if you did that," Duo replied with a mischievous grin.

"Hn. Well she doesn't think so now."

Duo's shoulders slumped, and he closed his eyes in frustration. "What did you do?" He asked, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach at his friend's words.

Heero shrugged and looked away. "Nothing."

"Fine, what DIDN'T you do?"

Heero stared at the floor. "She asked me if I loved her."

"And you didn't say a damn thing!" Duo groaned. "Geez, and Wufei calls mean idiot!" He said standing up from the floor, irritation written all over his normally cheerful face.

"I don't love her, Duo," Heero said mechanically.

Duo just stared at his friend. "You know, if you keep saying it like that, I might even start believing you. Might. But as it stands today, I don't buy it for a minute."

Heero stood up and glared at his friend. "I don't."

Duo threw up his hands in exasperation. "You know what? I quit. I'm going to go see if the infamous Zechs Marquise has a merciful bone in his body and will just let me quit now, instead of going down in flames with you."

"Fine."

"Hilde will divorce me for sure if I tell her we're moving to Antarctica - and no offense, but I don't exactly relish the thought of being stationed out there with just you and the polar bears. The damn bears would be my only company because they at least have a heart, you cold son of a bitch!" Duo yelled angrily.

Heero's lip curled up in a snarl. "Don't presume to know so much about me. You have no idea what my life's been like."

For some reason, his friend's declaration just rubbed him the wrong way. Fury rose within him, tightening every muscle in his body as he took up a fighting stance. "Yeah, maybe you had it a little tougher than the rest of us, pal, but we all have our problems - don't think you're the only one who grew up lonely. We all did. And we all have the same blood staining our hands, but in case you missed it, THE WAR IS FUCKING OVER!" Duo screamed and lunged at his friend. His fist connected with Heero's left cheekbone, catching them both off-guard. Heero's head snapped to the right and he instinctively struck out, punching Duo in the stomach.

"I know the war is over," he growled as Duo doubled over in pain.

"I don't think you do," he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him from the force of the blow. "The rest of us have moved on - look around you. I'm married, Quatre's married, Zechs is married, even Wufei and Sally are picking out rings. That just leaves you and Trowa - and believe me, Trowa's infinitely better off than you right now," he said, and pitched forward, tackling Heero to the ground. He fought to pin him down.

"How so?" Heero asked, grabbing Duo's fist with his left hand, and curling the fingers of his right hand around his attacker's neck.

"You don't think I haven't seen your apartment? It's like a soldier's barracks," Duo growled hoarsely, his oxygen supply being cut off mercilessly. He moved his hands up to try to loosen Heero's grasp. Unsuccessful, he worked to maneuver himself off of his opponent to launch a counter-attack. He brought his knee up and rammed it into Heero's abdomen, and scurried across the hall, trying to catch his breath. He stood up, breathing heavily, his hands resting on his knees as he finally got enough air in his lungs. Heero rolled up into a crouched position, looking poised to attack once again.

"You only have a few articles of clothing besides your Preventer's uniform, a single bed in a single bedroom - no luxuries, no decorations, just the barest of essentials. It's like you're still living the life of a soldier. When are you going to wake up?"

"And see what? That Relena thinks she's in love with me? She doesn't even know who I am, she just has this idea of who she wants me to be."

Duo saw something glint in Heero's eye, and suddenly everything clicked into place. "You're afraid," he said quietly, letting down his guard.

Heero lunged across the hallway, knocking Duo to the floor. The two men wrestled on the ground, throwing punches and trying to get the upper hand. Suddenly, the door to Relena's room opened and a firm but sleepy voice called out. "Stop it right now, both of you!"

The two men froze in place and looked in the direction of their interruption. Heero pushed Duo off of him and stood up. He had a cut under his left eye that was leaking a trail of blood down his face. Duo's right eye was already black and blue from the blow Heero had dealt the night before. Relena saw it and gasped. "Duo, are you all right?" She asked, stepping forward to help him up. He groaned and waved her away.

"I'm fine," he said and picked himself off the ground gingerly.

"But you're eye! Heero Yuy, I can't believe you!" Relena said, turning an angry look to the other young man.

"Relena, it's all right - Heero gave me the shiner last night. We were just having a discussion…"

"Some discussion. Heero, you're bleeding. Duo, you're a mess. You two come in here and let me fix you up. But no more 'discussions' inside the house. You know the rules!" Relena said, crossing her arms and glaring at her two bodyguards.

Duo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Relena. I forgot, no fighting in the house unless it's against terrorists."

Heero snorted. Relena looked un-amused. She watched the two men obediently file into her room and then her bathroom. She followed them inside.

Relena finished bandaging Duo's bleeding knuckles, and dropped his hand. He grinned at her, his one black eye still swollen and painful-looking. "Duo, please put some ice on that eye. See Pagan in the kitchen, he'll get you taken care of," she said with a sigh.

He stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, babe," he said with a wink of his one good eye and quickly exited the room. Relena shook her head and turned her attention to the sullen young man nearby.

She crossed her arms again and glared. Heero couldn't help but think how the pink of her cheeks seemed to make her eyes dance. They danced with anger directed solely at him, but they were still beautiful. He dutifully moved and sat on the bathroom counter facing her.

Relena took out a cotton ball and soaked it in alcohol before rubbing it over the surface of his cheek. "This may sting a little," she said softly as she worked to clean the blood from his face. It took several cotton balls to wipe the last traces of red from under his eye. She then picked up his hand to clean off the few abrasions he had on his knuckles. He just stared at her while she worked.

"You should have been a doctor," he said quietly, watching her face as she tended to him.

A sad smile tugged at her lips. "Actually, I wanted to be a pediatrician," she said softly, avoiding his gaze.

This surprised him. He suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Noin.

_"What did she dream of doing before the war happened and she had the fate of the world dropped onto her shoulders?" _

You would have been good at it," he said simply. She was much gentler than any of the military doctors he had dealt with in his life. 'What else don't I know about you, Relena?' He wondered, staring at her as if expecting an answer to fall from those full red lips that he suddenly found fascinating.

She finished bandaging his hand, and moved to drop it, but he wouldn't let go. She looked up at him in surprise, meeting dark blue eyes that were completely unreadable at that moment. He brought his free hand up to the side of her face, gently lifting her hair as it slid to cup her chin slightly. He leaned forward, his lips whispering hesitantly against hers.

She closed her eyes as their mouths met for the first time, a tingling sensation running through her body at his gentle touch. The pressure of his lips against hers became more forceful and she found herself instinctively kissing back. Her arms moved up to his chest as his hand finally let go of hers and came to rest on her hip. His palm seemed to burn her flesh through the thin nightgown she still wore, while the other one tangled in her sleep-knotted tresses.

The open-mouthed kiss they were sharing was pleasant, but Heero couldn't resist the urge to deepen it as he slid a searching tongue into her mouth, caressing hers softly with his own. A tremor passed through her body at the contact and he suddenly felt the need to pull her closer. As he made the move to stand up from the counter, tugging lightly at her hair to pull her head back just enough to accommodate the adjustment in position, footsteps sounded in the hall, causing her to pull away quickly.

"Hey hey! Look who came for a visit! Oops, sorry, Relena - I forgot you weren't dressed yet," Duo called out cheerfully, ducking his head in through the bathroom door. He noticed her flushed complexion, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'Were they…naw, couldn't be - but she looks like…and he looks like, oh he always looks pissed. Were they kissing?' Duo wondered. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said in a low voice. Relena blushed furiously, and he glanced up at his silent friend in amazement. Heero just shot him a vicious glare.

"No, of course not. Duo, is there someone in my room?" Relena asked trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Naw, I left him out in the hallway. I didn't know what you two were doing in here," he said trying to provoke her further.

She blushed an even deeper shade of red as she finally met his gaze. "We weren't doing anything, Duo. Now who is out in the hallway?"

"Trevor."

"Oh." Relena said, the name not doing anything to alleviate the pink color of her cheeks.

"What's he doing here?" Heero asked in his typical monotone, but Duo didn't miss the way his friend's jaw clenched or how his eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of the other man's name. 'Who is it that's not in love, Heero?' Duo thought gleefully.

He shrugged in answer to Heero's question. "I dunno. Maybe he and Relena have another date?" He fought to keep the evil grin from forming on his face as he 'stirred the pot' and tried to goad his friend into some sort of more visible reaction.

"No." Relena said quickly. "I don't know why he's here, but it's terribly rude to keep him waiting. If you two would allow me to get dressed…." She said in a polite attempt to get them to leave her.

"By all means," Duo said with an impish grin. "We're not stopping you - go ahead, get naked, I mean dressed."

"DUO!" Relena shouted and pushed him out of the way and towards the door of her room. "Out!"

"Okay, okay. Coming Heero, or do you get a private show?" Duo asked grinning wickedly. Relena reddened again, and to his surprise, he thought… '_No_, couldn't be! Is he…is he blushing?' Duo blinked and looked again. 'Must be hallucinating,' he said to himself and shook his head slightly. He sighed as he realized that Relena was glaring angrily at him and shouting for him to leave.

Heero followed him out the door and finally came face to face with…the opposition.


	14. The enemy did not melt into the appropri...

**Missing by a Mile  
**by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Chapter 14**

Heero glared at the man standing in the hallway, and his hand instinctively sought out the handle of his gun in the shoulder holster under the Preventers uniform he wore. Duo noticed the look and the movement, and quickly intervened. "Hey, Heero buddy, have you met Dr. Styers?"

"No," Heero bit out through his tightly clenched teeth, never taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Well, Heero, this is Trevor. Trevor, this is Heero Yuy – Relena's personal bodyguard," Duo added the last part to see what kind of a reaction he'd get out of his old friend.

"It's a pleasure," Trevor said unaffected by the death glare he was currently on the wrong end of, and held out his hand in greeting.

In the meantime, Heero was debating whether or not he could stop glowering at the enemy long enough to give his friend a withering glance. 'Bodyguard,' he thought while his lip curled up in a snarl. He suddenly didn't like his 'demotion' and yet experience told him he was never to take his eyes off his adversary. Torn between which deserved his contempt more, he became aware that Trevor was still holding his hand out expecting him to shake it. Heero looked at the hand, and then back up at the young doctor. He turned his glare briefly on Duo and then spun on his heel and walked away.

Duo watched his friend leave with an expression of surprise. "I'm sorry, he's usually….Ah, well, he's usually just like this, actually," Duo said and ran a hand through his bangs to the back of his hair.

Trevor chuckled. "Hmmm. Gee, if he's this charming all the time, it's a wonder Relena likes him at all."

"Yeah, well – she sees something in him, I guess. But sometimes I wonder if what she sees is really there."

Trevor didn't have a response; he figured Duo was just musing aloud, anyway.

"For the most part, I'm convinced she's right about him. But I think she's giving up hope."

"How come?"

"He doesn't see it. He thinks she's wrong."

"Sounds like he's afraid."

"Yeah, I think so too. Actually, if you want to know what I really think…."

"Nah," Trevor joked.

"You suck. But anyway, I think this is his way of rationalizing his feelings about her. He won't ever deserve her in his mind, but if he's marrying her to protect her, well, that's okay. But I can't say that too loud, or else I'll end up a dead man."

"I thought the point of this little exercise was to show him without saying it and ending up in an early grave."

"That is the general plan. Any ideas as to the next step?"

Trevor grinned mischievously. "Yeah. But mission two of Operation to Catch a Soldier will need Relena's full cooperation."

Duo's eyes widened. "You're going to tell her? Uh..uh…I dunno if that's such a good idea."

"Relax, I cleared it with Hilde already, and she agrees with me. It's essential to the mission. I promise not to tell her about how you and Heero conspired to ruin my date with her. Speaking of which, I still owe you for that." Trevor said and struck out with his right fist, burying it in Duo's stomach. The quick movement caught the Preventer off-guard and knocked the wind out of his lungs. There was a sharp exhale of breath from Duo's 'o' shaped mouth. Trevor smirked at his friend.

* * *

"Trevor, you weren't expected today," Relena said in a polite tone as she entered the kitchen where he was talking to Duo, who was eating. 'Or ever again,' she added silently. She was unhappy with his action the last time they had met, and thought she had made it clear she didn't want to see him anymore.

Heero was in the next room; upon hearing her voice and whom she was addressing, he moved into the kitchen to listen – just in case the enemy did not get the hint from earlier today, and had to be eliminated. Relena saw Heero enter and tried to ignore his presence – uneasy and unsure of how to deal with the man that kissed her but didn't love her.

Trevor didn't miss Heero's entrance, either, and smirked inwardly. No one but Duo and Hilde knew what a jokester he could be in his personal life. There was a reason why the three of them were friends. "Relena," he said, taking a step closer to her and looking serious. "We need to talk about us."

Relena's eyes widened. Duo choked on his food, but was trying desperately to recover before Heero had a chance to kill his friend.

"Us?" Relena asked nervously, but was too stunned to make any denials that would have soothed Heero's temper.

Luckily for both men, Trevor took advantage of her surprise and pushed her out of the room, saying something about having their talk "somewhere more private."

Duo leapt from his chair and tried to restrain Heero from going after them.

Trevor pushed Relena out into the hallway, where she promptly turned around and glared up at him. "Us? There is no 'us' Trevor, I thought I made myself clear," she began in a firm voice.

"Shhh! Not so loud," he hissed, putting his hand to her lips. He glanced quickly back at the door to the kitchen and grinned. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Relena pushed his hand away. "What is this all about?" She asked with confusion written clearly on her delicate features. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen. She moved instinctively toward the door, but Trevor stopped her.

"It's about Heero. Come on, I'll explain in your office," he replied in a hushed voice, tugging on her arm.

"It'll have to be in my brother's office," she said and led him towards the back of the house. Trevor smiled as he followed her down the hall.

"Now tell me what's going on," Relena demanded as she shut the office door and turned her attention back to the young doctor.

"Well, first, I wanted to apologize again for kissing you without permission. It was inexcusable, but for a good cause." He suddenly felt self-conscious, realizing that he didn't know her all that well, or how she would receive this obvious invasion into her personal life.

"A good cause?" Relena questioned and moved to sit in her brother's chair behind the large modern-looking desk in the room. She shot him a skeptical, but icy glare.

The well-practiced, no-nonsense look unnerved him slightly as he felt the perspiration form on his forehead and a lump catch in his throat. "Uh, well, you see…" It was hard to concentrate with her staring at him like that. Flustered, he blurted out, "The kiss was really for Heero."

Relena's eyes widened and she felt her jaw drop. "Excuse me?" Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" Trevor protested and felt his palms go clammy with sweat. He swallowed against the lump in his throat as she continued to glare at him in annoyance.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant, ah, I meant that uh, um… I didn't really want to kiss you." 'Oh smooth. Tell the woman you didn't want to kiss her, Styers, good idea. Maybe you can join Heero in the dating idiots club.'

"What do you mean you didn't want to kiss me?" she asked, slightly offended by the remark. Realizing what she said, Relena tried to smooth over the situation, embarrassed she had been so rude a moment before. "I didn't mean it like I have an ego problem," she added lowly. 'Great, now I'm doing it. She resisted the urge to bang her head on her brother's desk as Trevor struggled to continue with his explanation. Taking a deep breath, she continued her interrogation.

"Ok, so whom did you want to kiss?" She asked flatly.

"Well, uh, Duo said…"

"So, you wanted to kiss Duo?"

"What! God, no! It was just that he thought that Heero…"

"Alright, so you wanted to kiss Heero then?"

Trevor shook his head in desperation. "No, no, no! You see, uh, well, I just wanted to get Heero excited."

Relena blanched. "On second thought, I don't think I want to know this…"

Realization washed over him in a hot wave that brought scarlet up to his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that!" 'When did I become such an idiot?'

"Well, please, do tell me what it is you meant." Relena said trying to keep the sarcasm and utter irritation she felt for this man and his, "explanation" out of her voice.

"I ah, um, how do I say this?" Trevor racked his not-functioning brain for the right words this time.

"You're gay?" Relena finally cut him off, annoyed beyond belief at how long this was taking.

"NO! It doesn't mean that I'm gay just because I didn't want to kiss you …"

"And thank you for bringing that point up again," she said dryly, trying not to roll her eyes.

"No, I know. It's just that well, I, I mean we…I just wanted Heero to be jealous of you," he smacked his forehead. "This isn't coming out right…." He muttered. 'Stupid stupid stupid!'

Summoning the last of her patience, Relena decided to walk him through his statement step by step – a technique she had picked up in negotiation training. "Who is we?" She asked and plastered the fake smile of patience back on her lips, while inside she continued to seethe.

"Me and Duo and Hilde."

"Okay, so you three wanted you to kiss me why?" She asked between clenched teeth.

"To um…well," he began and jammed his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting, his earlier bungling still fresh in his mind.

That was it. She stood up from the desk, all semblance of patience and poise flew out the window. "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

Trevor's eyes widened at the outburst and he quickly uttered the explanation while searching the room for a place to hide. He suddenly realized why Maxwell had been so reluctant to clue her into their scheme.

"Duo caught it on camera to show to your very dedicated, very scary bodyguard in order to make him jealous - of me kissing you," he closed his eyes and visibly cringed.

Relena brought her hands up to her temples before giving him a look that said he had clearly lost his mind. She leaned forward on the desk. "So tell me doctor, have you always had these masochistic tendencies, or do you just have a death wish?" 'Idiot. Heero, jealous?'

He opened his eyes at her more subdued tone. She no longer looked like she wanted to kill him. "You know how he feels about you, then?" He asked, straightening his posture and relaxing somewhat, chuckling with relief.

"I know he's protective of me. I'm his mission – a security blanket for world peace that he clings to blindly whether or not I'm truly needed. He'll leave when I've served my purpose, I'm sure," Relena said with a hint of bitterness.

His color returning to normal, Trevor easily picked up on the subtle nuances of her speech, and didn't miss the underlying tone to her sentence. He remembered what Duo had said about her giving up and felt slightly angry with the Preventer whom had stolen Relena's heart but was too cowardly to reciprocate her feelings. Never the less, he had seen enough this morning to be convinced that somewhere beneath that gruff exterior, that man really did love her. He just needed a wake up call to smack him right upside the head. 'And we're just the ones to do it, he thought with a grin.'He'll thank us later…hmm, then again, maybe not.'

"Actually, Duo, Hilde, and I think it's something more personal than that. Which is why we've been working to push his buttons – to try to get him to admit his feelings for you."

"Hn. Interesting, but not only are you wasting your time, you really should be careful which 'buttons' you guys press – try to avoid the one marked 'self destruct'." She said wryly, remembering Heero's younger days and his more suicidal tendencies.

"You don't believe me, or you don't think it will work?" Trevor asked, the joke lost on him.

"Oh, I believe you. I just don't think it will work in a million years. There are no 'deeper personal feelings' for him to admit."

"What if I told you I could prove you wrong? Would you want us to?"

"I don't know…" Relena looked skeptical. She had promised herself she wouldn't let him hurt her again, this sounded like an opening to lead her right back to more heartache.

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, that won't ever change, regardless of his feelings, or lack thereof, for me."

"Then help us prove you wrong." He challenged her.

Relena sighed. "I'm sorry, Trevor, I promised the world I would do my best to protect it from any more bloodshed. I can't in all good conscience…" She was cut off by the sound of his laughter. She stared at him while he chuckled loudly, the sound musical in its expression of utter mirth. Relena wondered briefly when the last time was that she had been able to laugh like that.

His brown eyes sparkled humorously. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. It's been terribly fun already. Tell you what, if we can't get your bodyguard to admit that he's head-over-heels in love with you, I'll personally write you a prescription for a medically necessary sabbatical."

'Hmph. He obviously doesn't know how stubborn that man can be.'

'But what if he's right?' A small voice from the back of her head spoke up.

'No, I can't allow myself to hope.'

"I don't think so," she said hesitantly, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Relena, are you really going to give up that easily on something you want? I know we don't know each other very well, but you don't strike me as the type of person to just quit because something hurts. Tell you what, play along with this one little thing, and see for yourself whether or not there's still hope. Come on, what have you got to lose?"

Relena sighed. "Besides my sanity, and my heart – again - I don't know, you tell me."

Trevor smiled mischievously, the incident from earlier forgotten. "Well, if I do prove you wrong, how about you set me up with a pretty bridesmaid from your wedding?"

"And if you're wrong?"

"I already told you – a prescription for a medically necessary sabbatical."

"It's going to take more than that – how about some therapy sessions, too?"

Trevor made a face. "Hypnosis therapy - those guys can make you forget you ever met him."

"I don't want to forget that, I just think I'm way overdue for a mental health checkup. If this doesn't work, I will need to have my head examined for ever falling for my would-be killer."

Trevor frowned. "Do I want to know?"

Relena shook her head, "I'm sure you don't."

"So is that a yes?"

'He'll never love you…The voice of doubt hissed in her ear. And then it was silenced by memories.

_"Believe in me…"_

_"I will always protect you…"_

Sweet moments she could never forget, followed bythe recollection of the kiss they shared that morning surfaced in her mind. She took a deep breath and prayed that this was the right decision.

"All right. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen..._

"What did he mean, Duo?" Heero asked flatly, shooting his friend a cold glare that clearly spoke his hostility.

"Well, typically, when a couple talks about 'us' they are going to talk about their relationship and where it's going," Duo answered clicking the other cuff of a set of handcuffs onto the oven door handle. "There, that should hold you."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Heero replied sullenly, looking down at where his right wrist was now secured to the stainless steel rod jutting out from the conventional oven. He glared at Duo again.

"Well, I wouldn't either. But then again, I wouldn't have bet on finding you kissing Relena this morning," Duo said with an impish grin.

Heero's expression didn't change.

"So, tell me Mister I-don't-love-Relena, what did ya think of your first kiss?" Duo said and took a step back – wary of Heero's ability to use his left hand.

"It wasn't my first kiss, you jerk. What do you think I am?"

Duo's eyes widened. "What?"

"Let me out of these things Duo, or I'm going to kill you when I do get free," he warned looking to see how the handle was secured to the oven door. 'Damn, stainless steel screws.'

"Not until you tell me…you mean you've done the horizontal polka with a female before?" Duo asked, incredulous at his friend's admission.

Heero was busy mentally going over the list of things he had at his disposal in order to get free from his restraints. 'Wallet, no good. I don't have my keys. Duo borrowed my pocketknife last week. Gun. Damn it, how did I forget my gun? He cursed and reached with his left hand for his weapon. It came up empty.

"Looking for this?" Duo asked with a deadly smirk, holding up Heero's 9mm pistol.

"How?"

"Sticky fingers, remember? Now tell me…"

"It was a couple of years ago. I had too much to drink."

"Well well well. Truly amazing. I guess I lose that bet, too. So, Relena's after an experienced man." Duo said with a laugh.

"Maxwell, this is no joke, give me the key," Heero snarled.

Duo knew when his friend used his last name, he was in trouble for sure. But seeing that he had already crossed the line, he figured the consequences couldn't get any worse for pushing his luck some more. "So you don't feel like you will be missing out on anything by marrying Relena?"

"No."

"Woah-ho! Are you saying that she's 'the one'?" Duo pressed.

"Let me out, Maxwell. Now!"

"You know, Heero, if you're thinking you'll marry her and then just do whatever or whoever you want…"

Heero cursed under his breath. "I wouldn't do that to her. Damn it, Duo! What do you want from me?"

"Admit you love her."

"I don't. I can't, Duo. I can't love her. But I can say that no other woman has held my interest for any length of time. I can commit to her knowing that there won't be anyone else. Now unlock these cuffs!"

Duo frowned. His friend was still running away on an emotional level, but the conversation was getting too serious. He decided to change topics, sort of. "So, are you going to kiss her again, Cassanova?"

"Doesn't that come with the territory? I'm sure she'd suspect something was wrong if I married her and never kissed her," Heero replied dryly.

"That's not what I meant. I'll let you out right now if you tell me that you liked kissing Relena."

Heero gave his friend a skeptical glance. If there hadn't been screws holding in the oven door handle, which had to have been a stroke of blind luck on Duo's part, or if he had his pocketknife, gun, or anything else within his reach, he wouldn't have answered. But he had to admit, the former Deathscythe pilot had him cornered. "Fine. It was pleasant."

Duo grinned, but was instantly suspicious of his turn of good luck. Heero would never admit that willingly, would he? "Are you just saying that so I'll let you out? Or did you really like it?"

Heero frowned in frustration. He wanted to know what was going on between Trevor and Relena in the other room, but he was stuck here being given the third degree about his personal life by one of the most annoying people on earth. He was beyond angry; he was emotionally spent. He hadn't slept in over 48 hours, and he'd been pushed too far already. Relena had said 'no' again, putting his mission in serious jeopardy. He and Duo had fought that morning, and the pain-in-the-neck had accused Heero of being scared of his feelings for Relena. Then he had kissed her, and in doing so, experienced some nameless emotion he had never felt before at having her in his arms. But he was too fatigued and irritable to think about that, instead Doctor-boy had shown up and provoked his temper all over again. 'When did I lose control over my emotions?' He wondered in tired defeat. He closed his eyes and admitted what he never would in other circumstances: "I liked it."

Duo smirked. "I knew it."

That did it. Heero snapped. He tugged violently against the handle he was chained to, unable to dislodge it. With adrenaline fueling his movements, Heero tore at it wildly and succeeded in pulling the oven door off its hinges. It came out easily, like a drawer that was lifted off its track. There was a loud crash as it fell to the floor, knocking Heero slightly off balance. He picked it up in his right hand, and held it like he was going to strike.

"Holy shit, Pagan is going to be pissed!" Duo exclaimed, watching with a horrified expression as Heero freed himself.

"I'm going to go find them. Stay here, I'll kill you when I get back," he growled and started for the door.

Before he reached it, however, Relena entered the room with Trevor in tow. A light shone in her eyes that Heero hadn't seen in a while. But he was in no mood to be trifled with.

"Shall I pick you up at seven then?" Trevor said loudly with a self-satisfied smile on his lips. Heero wished he had never listened to Maxwell, and killed the enemy when he had a chance.

"For what?" Heero asked, staring directly at Relena. She looked away.

"For our dinner date," Trevor said with a slight frown, only visible for the sake of the role he was playing.

"She's not going with you. She has plans with me tonight. Get lost," Heero growled and took a step towards the other man, still holding the oven door his wrist was chained to as a weapon.

Relena looked up in surprise. 'Is Trevor right? Could Heero really have feelings for me? This does appear to be jealousy... Why is he carrying the oven door?' Relena wondered. She studied his face, taking in the anger and uncharacteristic fatigue evident in his eyes and in the way he held himself.

"Oh, right, I forgot what a kidder Duo said you were," Trevor said, masking his nervousness, he hoped, with a short laugh.

Heero looked confused. Relena was staring at the large piece of metal attached to Heero's wrist. She couldn't help it, she giggled. "Um, I don't remember us having plans tonight, Heero. Was there an issue regarding my security that we needed to discuss before you are assigned to a new post?" She asked innocently. "If so, I'm sure Zechs can handle it."

Duo could have sworn he saw steam coming out of Heero's ears, his face was that red with anger. He knew that Heero had already been pushed too far if he was tearing apart kitchen appliances with his bare hands, and hoped that he wasn't going to be next. He wanted to warn Trevor to run while he still had the chance, but he could tell it was too late.

Heero glared at Relena, then turned to Trevor. "She's not going anywhere with you. Not tonight, or ever again. If you step foot in this house, I'll kill you. If you so much as think of putting your disgusting lips on her again, I'll hang you by them from the nearest tree. Get out now while Duo still has my gun."

"Heero!" Relena gasped.

Trevor paled as the young man's rant had continued on into promises of certain death. He suddenly knew what Relena and Hilde had been talking about, but he was in it too far to back down now. "Geez man, what's your problem? You're way too uptight about this…especially for a guy handcuffed to an oven door."

Heero blinked, then narrowed his eyes dangerously. The enemy had not melted into the appropriate quivering puddle of jelly on the floor. 'He must be stronger than he appears. New tactic, deceit. I'll have to move quickly before Relena has a chance to speak

"My problem is that you're hitting on my fiancée," Heero growled.

It was Trevor's turn to look surprised. "Uh…" 

In a flash, Heero had moved to her side, and quickly placed his left arm around his 'fiancée'. "Oh, you mean you didn't tell him?" He asked her with a look that dared her to contradict him.

Duo hid under the table and Relena just stared up at the former Zero pilot. "I…uh…."

Trevor finally recovered his wits. "If you two are engaged, where's the ring?"

"Oh, great! You spoiled it. I was going to take Relena to dinner tonight and give it to her. I was having it resized. Isn't that right, Duo?"

"Whatever you say, man!" Duo called out from under the kitchen table. Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, which wasn't easy to do with his still-chained right wrist. He picked the ring up with his left hand and put it on the somewhat-dazed-Relena's finger. She looked down at it blankly.

Trevor watched this with quiet amusement. 'I never would have expected this,' he thought with a grin. "Hmmm…well, my apologies, man, I had no idea. Hey Duo, why didn't you tell me she was engaged?"

Duo's head peeked out from beneath the tablecloth. "Uh, sorry about that. Must have slipped my mind. Dummy me. But hey, let me walk you out!" He offered, eager for an exit as he dashed out from his hiding place and dragged his friend to the door while they were both still living. As soon as they were out in the hallway, both men erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

Heero watched them go with a gleam of wicked triumph shining in his dark eyes, and a satisfied smirk on his lips. 'Yes, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out, Dr. Styers.'

Relena finally snapped back into reality. "Heero Yuy. I can't believe you. Trevor is my guest and my friend, how dare you threaten him!" She shouted angrily. "What business is it of yours, if I go out to dinner with him?"

"You know what business it is of mine. You're my fiancée." He said smugly and glanced down at the ring on her finger. He grabbed her hand and held it up. "See? Perfect fit."

Relena looked at it a moment, and felt some of the anger dissipate. It was a beautiful ring. "But you tricked me. I never said yes."

Heero shrugged. "So when's the date?" He asked ignoring her accusation. "How about next Saturday?" He suggested.

"No. I didn't agree to marry you, and I have no intention of being your fiancée."

"And yet you're still wearing the ring."

She frowned and started to take it off. He reached out with his free hand to stop her. "Leave it."

"No. I'm not marrying you."

"You're not even giving me a chance."

"You had your chance. Eight years worth of chances. What do you want now, Heero?"

"I want you to go to dinner with me. Keep the ring, and wear it tonight. If you still want to return it tomorrow, then I'll accept it."

"And you'll take no for an answer and won't fight me when I have you reassigned?"

"No. I won't take no for an answer, and I'll still fight you on that."

"You're absolutely exasperating!"

"It's part of his charm," Duo remarked, coming back into the kitchen.

"Duo, unlock these cuffs, and give me back my gun."

Relena looked at the oven door still shackled to Heero's right wrist. "Do I even want to know?" She asked dryly.

"No." Both Preventers answered at the same time.

"Well which one do I tell Pagan is responsible?"

"It wasn't me," Duo protested. "I mean, look – he's the one with the door on his arm."

Relena shook her head. "Heero, I'll be ready at seven o'clock. Duo, unlock the handcuffs. I'm going to work out, now." She told the two young men and quickly exited the room.

Duo shook his head and produced the key to release his friend. Heero rubbed the raw flesh on his wrist and glared at the former Deathscythe pilot.

"Why don't you go take a nap so you won't be quite so uptight for your date with Relena tonight," he suggested.

"Hn," Heero growled, but inside he was secretly pleased at the way things had turned out, despite the oven door fiasco. 'Mission note – blacken Duo's other eye for all his 'help'

"Do you still think you can pull this off? We've only got five more days."

"Hn." Heero frowned. Things were looking up; he had finally gotten his kiss, and she had agreed to a date. Better yet, she was wearing the ring. He was so close to finishing the mission.

"I think I'll go beg Zechs for more time." He held up a hand before Heero could protest. "Don't say it. If you can still accomplish it by next Saturday, great, but I'm going to ask for more time anyway."

"Fine," Heero growled and started for the door. "Oh shit." He said and stopped.

"What?"

He turned back to face his friend. "Where am I going to take Relena for dinner?"

Duo grinned. "Go sleep. The rest of us will figure out the details of your date. We'll make you look good, don't worry."

"Hn."

"Good night." Duo said and started to leave.

Heero reached out to stop him. "Duo? What about after the date tonight?"

Duo's eyebrows shot up. "Well, we're not going to plan THAT. If you think you're going to do THAT, you should get some condoms or something, for godsakes."

"I didn't mean that, you baka!" Heero shouted angrily.

"Oh, sorry. What did you mean?" Duo asked trying to keep from smiling at his friend's outburst.

"I meant I've got her wearing the ring, but she still hasn't agreed to marry me. And she won't set a date. I need ideas." Heero growled, his face still flushed with anger.

"Uh, well, I don't know exactly. But Dorothy has one. We need to talk to her about that tomorrow."

"Dorothy?" Heero asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah. I hear it's pretty good. We're supposed to go see her and Quatre about it tomorrow."

"Hn."

"Well, I've got a date with Zechs. I probably shouldn't keep him waiting. Sweet dreams, buddy."

"Hn."

"Of Relena naked," Duo added and quickly disappeared from the room.

Heero sighed; he no longer had the energy to glare. He ran a hand through his unruly mane and then shook his head.

"What am I doing?" He asked aloud.

But no one was there to answer.


	15. “Relena, I don’t love you Now marry me”

Missing by a Mile - Chapter 15 by the Black Rose

I don't own it.As for the rest: I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Chapter 15

Heero slept fitfully, tossing and turning on the solitary twin bed in his apartment.He desperately needed his rest, but his dreams were filled with anxiety – and her.Finally, after an hour of lying there in restless sleep, his dreams took another turn - one both pleasant and painful at the same time.

He was back in Relena's room, kissing her, and guiding her towards the bed.He lay her down on the soft covers, his mouth trailing down her neck as their clothes disappeared and his hands danced across her smooth silky skin.Just at the point where they were about to become more intimate, Heero's alarm clock went off, jarring his mind and body from the fantasy too early for his liking.He sat up and glared at the obnoxious thing only a moment before picking it up and smashing it against the night table it used to sit on.The shrill alarm turned to a pathetic whimper as it protested the merciless beating it was receiving from the bed's only occupant.If Duo thought a nap would somehow allow Heero the chance to unwind, well it wouldn't be the first time the former Deathscythe pilot was sorely mistaken.

After taking out his frustration on the irritating former alarm clock that he had momentarily envisioned as Trevor's head, Heero got up and made his way to the shower.He supposed he would have to dress nicely for wherever it was he was going to take Relena."Relena," he growled crossly trying to shake the feeling of desire that had taken hold of him in his dream.He climbed into the tub and let the cool streams wash over his aching body. "I don't love you.Now marry me."He shook his head.It sounded ridiculous, even to his own ears.He leaned forward and closed his eyes, letting the water run over his head, hoping it would help to clear his mind and make sense of everything."I must complete the mission," he told himself once again and took some deep breaths – pushing Relena to the far corner of his mind."Nothing matters but the mission."He opened his eyes; the world suddenly came back into focus, and he knew what he needed to do.

******

Mission Headquarters (also known as Quatre's mansion)

It was still early, the date was to begin at seven, and it was only five thirty, but Dorothy was frustrated beyond belief.She growled and threw the comb onto the counter, causing Heero to smirk at the thought that someone else was as irritated as himself -misery loves company, after all.

Not to be outdone, Dorothy marched out of the room to the grab the cordless phone.A few seconds later, she wandered back into her salon-style bathroom suite where Heero was sitting in a barber's chair with a robe thrown over his shoulders to protect his suit.

"Yes, Catherine, would you please?I can't take it anymore; the darn stuff won't cooperate.Yes, I suppose if that doesn't do it nothing will.Thanks a million, I'll see you in a few," she said pressing the off button and then setting the telephone down on the vanity.She smiled wickedly at Heero in the mirror, and it caused all the hair on the back of his neck to come to full attention.Instantly set on his guard by that look, he started to get up and was about to make a run for it when she screamed."RASHID, ABDUL!Restrain him, he's trying to escape!" 

Two large Maguanacs quickly appeared, blocking Heero's path to the door.He glared at them, tossed the robe on the floor and prepared for battle.He landed a roundhouse kick to Rashid's stomach, doubling him over, and then ducked as Abdul threw a punch toward his jaw. 

"Don't hit him in the face!" Dorothy yelled at Abdul, distracting him momentarily, as Heero fell to the floor and swept his feet from underneath him.He quickly bolted through the open doorway, attempting to make his escape, only to stop short just on the other side of the carpeted threshold.

Duo grinned menacingly at his friend, from the other end of the pistol he was aiming at Heero's head. "You have no idea the hell I've just been through.Do you want me to cuff you to that chair, or are you going to cooperate?'Cause I'm definitely not going to ask for any more time than what we were granted from Zechs this afternoon," he said with a look that dared Heero to cross him.

The former Zero pilot threw him a withering glance and then turned to walk back into the master bathroom.It wouldn't do to get his suit all messed up, and possibly his face, before his date.

He had just settled uneasily back into the cushioned seat and pulled the robe back on when the doorbell rang.Rashid and Abdul left to go answer the door. 

A short time later, Catherine came rushing in, an unmarked white bottle in her hand, which she promptly handed to Dorothy.She smiled sweetly at Heero."Big date tonight, huh?"

Heero glared at Catherine's reflection in the mirror as Dorothy squirted some thick greenish liquid into her hand and then began running it through damp chestnut locks.With his hair gelled, Dorothy put the bottle down and reached for the comb.She started to part his hair, but the comb stuck.She couldn't run it through hair as stubborn as the man who grew it."EEEEK!Cathy!"

Cathy made a face."Well, at least now we know how Trowa gets his hair to do that."

"Let me see!" Duo shouted and pushed Catherine out of the way so he could get a look at Heero's hair.What he saw caused him to double over and drop his gun as he burst out into laughter.The former Zero pilot's mane was now arranged in Trowa's typical fashion, in the style that was it's own tribute to the circus performer's acrobatic ability – they both managed to somehow defy gravity.

"Get this shit out of my hair, now!"Heero cursed at Dorothy, who had given up on trying to tame Heero's unruly mop and was laughing, too.

Scowling bitterly, Heero bent over the sink and let the water run over his head.Duo recovered from his laughing fit first and handed his friend a bottle of shampoo to help remove the difficult gel from his hair.It took three washings to get most of it out, but his locks still wouldn't do much besides hang in his face – only more stiffly now than before.Dorothy threw up her hands and stormed out of the bathroom.She had lost the battle of wills – to Heero's hair.

A short time later, Heero stood stoically in the living room, getting the best of Quatre's sane advice."Talk to her, Heero.Well, at least try – I know you've never been one to say much."

As if to demonstrate the point, Heero continued to stand there and look blankly at his friend.Quatre sighed.

"If she asks you questions about yourself, Heero, promise me you'll try to answer them.Even if it makes you feel uncomfortable.Please – it will mean a lot to her, and towards you getting a second date."

"Give him some advice on how to make a move on her, Quatre," Duo called out from his seat on the sofa.

"What?" Quatre asked with a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"You know, make a move on her – put his arm around her, get her to kiss him.Oh, I forgot, he's already got the kissing part down," Duo laughed.

"Shut up, Maxwell!"Heero growled fiercely, not appreciating the joke made at his expense.

"Oh, already I'm in trouble.No, seriously though – tell him how to make a move on her, so we can maybe put this mission to bed.Pun intended."

Quatre blushed furiously, and Heero just turned to glare at his skating-on-thin-ice friend."Why don't you do something useful, instead of trying to commit suicide?"

"Suicide?"

"Yes, you obviously want to get yourself killed."

"Actually, my suggestion is useful. I figure if you get her pregnant she'll have to marry you," Duo replied and stood up to cross his arms in a mock pose of indignation.

Heero drew back his fist and was about to strike, when Quatre reached out and stopped him."Heero, just ignore him.He's being an idiot.Relena's too much of a lady to want to do something like that on a first date, Duo," Quatre admonished and then continued, turning his attention back to Yuy."So you should respect her.Kiss her at the end of the date, but don't ah…don't be…"

"Don't be trying to make out with her the whole night, Lover Boy," Maxwell finished the sentence flippantly.

"Duo, I'm sorely tempted to shut that mouth of yours for good.But I don't want to get blood on my suit before my date with Relena.Remind me to hurt you when I get back."

Quatre smiled and shook his head.

"So what is the plan?"

"You're going to take her to Chez Roberts, it's her favorite place to eat.Your reservations are at 7:45p.That should give you plenty of time to pick her up, even if she's running a little behind, and get to the restaurant.Dinner should take approximately an hour and a half.After that, you will take her to Club Swing for Swing Dancing to golden oldies.And then…"

"What?Swing dancing?You've got to be kidding.You didn't tell me to wear my zoot suit, Quatre."Heero growled, sarcasm dripping from every word."I draw the line at swing dancing.I won't do it."

"Heero, this date is supposed to be special.You want her to believe you put a lot of thought into doing something she would like.We have it on authority that she's been dying to go.Each evening they give lessons before you ever step out onto the dance floor," Quatre argued patiently.

"No.I'll take her to dinner, and then home.I'm definitely not taking her swing dancing."

"It'd be a great workout," Catherine piped in with a smile.

"I'd rather be shot in the head – it's more humane."

"Heero, it's your mission to take Relena swing dancing." Duo said with a smug smile.

"Mission denied.Do you really think I'm that stupid, Maxwell?Don't answer that."

Quatre looked at his friend sadly."Well, the backup plan is that you take her to see a movie that she's been wanting to see – it finally opened this weekend."

"Mission Accepted.Dinner at 7:45p, what time is the movie?" Heero questioned.A movie was a good plan – not too much talking, just sitting next to one another…maybe putting the obligatory arm around her as Duo had suggested earlier, but nothing too strenuous on his part.Yes, that would work perfectly, he thought with a slight smirk registering on his face.

Quatre picked up the paper sitting nearby."There's a ten oh five showing at the Cineplex nearest Chez Roberts, on 2nd and Montrose."

Heero nodded.He knew where the theatre was – it was the one they found Relena at all those days ago when this whole thing started.He turned to leave but stopped, frowning ever-so-slightly."What's the name of it?"

"What?" Quatre asked.

"What's the name of the movie?"

"Love Everlasting.You'll enjoy it, I'm sure," Quatre replied and tried to keep the smile from showing on his face.

Heero scowled bitterly at the title.It didn't sound like something he'd enjoy.In fact, it probably didn't have any senseless violence at all.He shuddered at the thought of watching some boring movie with women babbling on about 'relationships' and the like.But he had accepted the mission, and so it must be done.He hoped he'd get some sort of appreciation from Relena for being so considerate.He glared at Quatre and then turned to stalk out of the room.

"Wait!Heero, don't forget to bring the flowers we picked out for you to give her.They're in the entryway on the table – with the card and candy."

Heero stopped in the doorway and looked back at Quatre in surprise."Card?Candy?"

"Yes, chocolate releases endorphins that give the same type of euphoria as being in love.We figured it couldn't hurt your situation.The card is something very thoughtful and tasteful – we took the liberty of forging your signature on it.And the flowers are perfect for the occasion – pink, not the white indicating purity, nor the red of full-blown love.You'll make an excellent impression.All you have to do is not screw it up," Dorothy said, giving him the rundown of the gifts he was giving his date.Heero just nodded and then left.The remaining occupants waited until the door had shut, and then broke out into laughter.

Duo crossed the room and shook hands with Quatre."Nicely done!Getting him to go to that mushy romance movie by telling him he had to take her swing dancing!Too funny – I didn't know you had it in you."

Quatre smiled sheepishly."It's all about strategy.I'm surprised, really, that he fell for it so easily.I think he'll do fine, he just needed a little push in the right direction.What do you think, dear?"Quatre asked, putting his arm around his wife's waist and kissing her cheek.Dorothy turned her head to look at him and leaned back into his embrace.

"I don't think he has a prayer.But I'd love to watch him go down in flames," she replied with a mischievous half-smile.

A devious grin lit up Duo's face at those words, and he quickly excused himself.Catherine left shortly after – totally in the dark as to what had just transpired.


	16. I’m not distracted I’m just finally com...

Missing By A Mile - Chapter 16 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

Warnings: some lime, pretty mild, I think.

Chapter 16

The peace and tranquility that Pagan was enjoying within the Peacecraft mansion was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.The old butler sighed heavily and placed his crossword puzzle down on the kitchen table and got up to answer it.

Heero tried running a nervous hand through his hair to calm himself, but found that his unruly locks were still congealed into their typical points by the infamous Barton hair gel.He cursed under his breath and shifted the flowers and box of candy he held in his arms.A second later, the door opened, and Heero's eyes widened in surprise.There in front of him was the kindly old man, Pagan, Relena's most trusted servant, pointing a gun in his face!

"Ah, it's you, young master Yuy.I thought you might be that scoundrel Maxwell that tore up my kitchen earlier today."

Heero blinked in disbelief but felt a little relieved._The old man's gunning for Duo?_A slight smirk curled his lips in amusement."Actually Pagan, it was partly my fault."

"Ah, Master Yuy, it is too kind of you to want to take the blame for your friend.But Miss Relena said he was the one responsible, and so he will be the one to suffer the consequences of his actions."

Heero raised an eyebrow."Are you planning on shooting him, Pagan?"

"What, this?Oh no.I'm not typically a violent man, Master Yuy.His punishment is the loss of kitchen privileges for the next week.He'll either have to starve while on duty or bring his own lunch."

"Well, that to Duo is like a fate worse than death."

"Yes, it's so much easier to deal with someone like Duo, he's dangerous of course, but openly engaging.One always knows what is going on in that mind of his.The one we must truly be fearful of is the 'wolf in sheep's clothing' so to speak – the snake that comes in the guise of a friend."

"So, then, why the gun?Are you expecting a snake? And are you going to let me in?"

"Well, you see, young Master Yuy.Miss Relena is like my granddaughter.She's very special to me, and this gun has served to ward off many the unsuitable suitors."

Both of Heero's eyebrows shot up._He's threatening me?_"Are you suggesting…"

"I'm not suggesting anything, young Master Yuy.I am well aware of Miss Relena's feelings for you.It was very apparent during the war, and she continues to have these emotions despite her better judgment.She can be a very rash person, and so I just wanted to remind you that she is a lady.Inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated, and I will be watching."As if to emphasize the point, the safety was disengaged from the pistol.

It was all mildly amusing, until the part about Relena liking him 'despite her better judgment'.He found that insulting, and his temper started to flare, but he wasn't going to lose control."And what do you intend to do about it?Shoot me?Do you think I'll let you?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Actually yes, if necessary.I hope it won't come to that, really."

"Hn." Heero scowled darkly.

"But I wanted to ask you one question before I let you in for your date this evening.What is it that you're up to with Miss Relena?For I know you certainly do not claim to be in love with her."

"I don't think I understand you."

"Ah, I see.Is it her money?Are you tired of body-guarding, Master Yuy?"

Heero shook his head."No.I have no interest in money."

"Humph.Well, in case I have not made myself clear, young Master Yuy, I will not be parting with Miss Relena to anyone unworthy of her.I will kill you if you hurt her again."With that, the old man reengaged the safety mechanism, and stepped back to allow Heero entrance to the house.

Heero stepped passed the normally kindly old man into the Peacecraft mansion.Ever on his guard, he kept a wary eye on the butler that had just a moment ago confessed to 'scaring off' Relena's suitors._Hmmm…no wonder she's never dated,_ Heero mused while watching Pagan retreat up the steps to announce his arrival._Mission note: Pagan is definitely not an ally.He must be regarded as an enemy, as he is opposed to mission objective, Relena Yuy.All enemies must be eliminated or neutralized…_

__He was interrupted from his train of thought when Relena appeared at the top of the stairs looking very attractive in a white sleeveless summer dress that seemed to flow around her as she moved, and a sensible shawl wrapped around her shoulders. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate how beautiful she truly was, and then an image from his dream suddenly sparked in his mind – of the two of them in her room, kissing passionately as he led her towards the...Heero quickly quashed the image and fought the bodily reaction the fantasy attempted to stir.

She saw him, looking handsome yet uncomfortable in a dark navy suit; his arms were filled with the gifts he had for her – very sweet, but highly out of character for her usually stoic guard.Despite herself, she felt her heart doing flip-flops at the sight of him standing there, about to take her on a real date.She fought the urge to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming the whole thing.Heero was really taking her out – on a date!She couldn't help but smile at him as she stepped down from the last step and into the main foyer where he was waiting.

_Shoving the gifts at her last time did not work well. Remember Noin's advice and hand them to her nicely, _Heero thought and held out the roses to her as she approached.Her smile widened and that look, that look that he could never place, lit up her eyes and made them dance in the electric light.Unconsciously, he stood up straighter underneath her gaze.He may not have been able to figure out what that look meant, but he knew that he had never seen her glance at another man with the same gentleness and light.That was his look, and he hadn't seen it on her face in quite awhile.He never realized how much he missed seeing it; maybe one day he'd figure out its significance. 

"They're beautiful.Thank you, Heero," she breathed softly and then closed her eyes as she inhaled their fragrant scent.He just watched her, studying every movement, wondering what was going on in her mind.He found no fascination in flowers, but figured out a long time ago that Relena loved the perfumed, petal-infested things."Pagan, will you please put these in a vase for me?"She called out to the old man who was watching the exchange like a hawk as his mind was busily thinking of how to get rid of 'Master Yuy'.

"Certainly, Miss Relena," Pagan responded and took the flowers from her.He quickly disappeared into the kitchen to do his duty.

Heero then handed her the box of chocolate truffles and the card.She was surprised by the gifts, but took them patiently and placed them on the table in the entryway where they stood."Thank you."

He nodded in response and just looked at her a moment.Their eyes locked and he could feel his body moving towards her, as their lips sought each other for a kiss.Her eyes closed as she felt his warm breath on her cheek…Suddenly, she felt tension and heard someone clear their throat – loudly.

"Ahem!Miss Relena, the flowers have been placed in a vase as requested.Where would you like them?"Pagan asked, trying to sound innocent.

Frustrated, Relena opened her eyes and trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, replied, "Oh, please put them in my room, Pagan, on my dressing table.Thank you."

Heero pulled away from her at the sound of the old man clearing his throat.He knew it was no accident.Relena's servant had said he would be watching, and he was keeping to his word.Heero scowled in irritation, he had really wanted to kiss her just then._Wait a minute!Why?Why do I want to kiss her?_Heero asked himself, suddenly thrown off-kilter by the thought._The mission requires kissing,_ he told himself.His research had shown that women were emotional creatures, just as Zechs had said.He had been assured that the more kissing he and Relena did, the more likely it was that he would his accomplish mission objective._I'm not distracted.I'm just finally completely focused on my mission_, he decided with some satisfaction.He had everything under control….

The moonlight played on the tips of the crashing waves, as they rolled into shore.Relena tugged on his hand as she dragged them both, barefoot, out into the shallow waters where the last breath of the crests washed over their toes.He shook his head, this was crazy, he thought and glanced again at the woman beside him.

She was staring up at the moon, as if basking in its bluish glow as she threw out her arms and rolled her head back, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath of the sea air.He watched her out of the corner of his eye, his face still unreadable in the pale moonlight.She opened her eyes again and looked at him, her delicate limbs falling back to her sides for a moment before grinning at him mischievously.He didn't know what that look meant, either.

She suddenly reached out and grabbed his hands, forcing his arms up into a dancing stance, as she started humming and trying to get him to waltz with her in the water.Mechanically, he followed her lead, surprised for not the first time that evening, and definitely not the last, by her behavior.

The water splashed around them, and Relena giggled at his expression as he realized his pant's legs were soaked, despite her efforts to roll them up for him when they took off their shoes.He scowled slightly; this was a new suit – one of the few articles of clothing he owned that was not associated with his job in the Preventers.He would have to have it cleaned before the wedding, now, as he had bought it expressly for that purpose, but had been talked into wearing it on this date.He glared at her and her giggles turned into laughter.He still could not figure out why she was behaving like this, but he didn't mind her amusement – it had been far too long since he had seen her laugh.

As he stared at her, watching the expressions change and flash across her face, he wondered if she knew how much of her emotions were displayed for the world to see in her beautiful eyes and full red lips.She looked up at him, and suddenly grew serious.

"What was it like – piloting your Gundam?" She asked, studying him quietly.

He frowned slightly at the question."What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did it feel?How did it make you feel, to pilot Wing or even Wing Zero?"

He stiffened and looked away from her."It was at times exhilarating to fly Wing.When there was no battle to fight, it was enjoyable.But most of the time, it was terrifying to be trapped inside it, on a uncertain battlefield, with your only purpose to live through another battle so you could fight again."

She had never heard him say anything like that.She could tell it was spoken from the heart, and any defensive wall she had been trying to keep in place crumbled at his words.Instinctively, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder."Heero…"

He turned and looked down at her, and the last conscious thought he would remember was, _I wonder what that card said…_

__

The two figures were almost completely indiscernible in the poor light, as Duo tried to adjust his binoculars to see what they were doing._He's still got too many clothes on to be doing the 'deed' with her, but it's certainly not for lack of effort._Duo thought as he watched Heero lean down and begin kissing her again. 

"Ah, there we go, I knew the night vision option would come in handy," Duo mumbled as he finally found the button on his binoculars in the dark."Let's see what you two are really up to, now… Woah!Go Heero," he said with an amused chuckle as he saw the former Zero pilot reach down and start to push the long gauzy skirt Relena was wearing up to her mid-thigh as he continued to kiss her, his body pinning her down against the soft wet sand. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she returned his kisses, and didn't appear to mind the bold move.Suddenly, they broke apart, and Duo wished he had managed to slip a mike onto one of them so he could hear what they were saying.The end result was that Heero stood up, and then helped her to her feet.The two gathered their discarded articles of clothing: his jacket, tie, socks, and shoes, and her shawl and heels.Duo quickly jumped up and ran back to the car, he wasn't sure if he had given away his cover as their driver for the evening, but he was going to keep up appearances regardless.

Duo held the car door open and waited for them to get settled inside.He dashed around to the driver's side, eager not to miss anything that passed between the amorous pair.As soon as the car was in motion, Heero and Relena, who had formerly been sitting up straight on their separate sides of the backseat, picked up where they had left off.

Relena sighed in pleasure as Heero broke their kiss to nip down the side of her neck, and then returned to claim her lips once again.Using his bodyweight, he slowly pressed her down into a lying position upon the plush leather seat.

Her head was spinning from his intoxicating kisses; she couldn't think, all she could do was feel his lips on her mouth and skin, as forceful and demanding as he was.His hand came up to caress her thigh under her long skirt as he once again trailed his hot breath down her neck and towards her chest. 

"I love you," she whispered suddenly, the logical part of her brain unaware that the words had escaped its strong emotional defenses.As soon she said it, she wished she could have taken it back.She felt his body tense above her, and that painful ache in her chest, momentarily forgotten for the evening, returned once more.She noted with trepidation it somehow felt stronger; the pain of heartbreak seemed to worsen every time she let him in.

Heero froze when he heard her soft voice tell him so sincerely, "I love you."It was one thing to be told that she loved him, it was quite another to hear those words spoken out loud - her heart so blithely offered in selfless sacrifice.It caused something deep within him to stir strangely, and he felt his physical desire for her multiply.He leaned down to kiss her again, when suddenly the car door opened.He had been so caught up in Relena, he hadn't noticed they had stopped moving.

Duo held out his hand and helped the princess out of the backseat.She didn't look up at his face, or thank him, she ducked her head down to keep the hurt inside as she moved swiftly towards the front door.

Heero started to climb out after her, completely unaware of her distress.Suddenly, the car door slammed shut, and he retreated quickly to avoid having his nose broken.Heero growled and reached for the handle to let himself out, then quickly went after Relena."When I'm head of the household, I'm going to fire that guy," he thought with irritation as he saw that his 'fiancée' was about to escape.He was hoping to be eating breakfast as a guest of the Peacecraft mansion the following morning, instead of as a guard.

He caught up with her about the time she had unlocked the door and was reaching to open it.Heero slid his arm around her waist from his position behind her and leaned down to nuzzle her neck.Her skin was so soft and he could smell the faintest tinge of seawater in her hair from the time they spent earlier that evening at the beach.He kissed his way up to murmur in her ear. "Invite me in," he said in a husky voice laden with desire.

Relena felt the arms around her waist and the warm lips on her throat and closed her eyes to the hormonal desires he stirred within her body at his touch.She heard him tell her to invite him in, and stiffened in his grasp.She tried to pull away.

Heero felt her tense within the circle of his arms and frowned."What's wrong?" He asked without thinking and released her when she strained against his embrace.

Relena shook her head; her body and the eyes that would give her every secret away were turned to face the door."Let's just leave it with I had a good time tonight," she said softly, trying to keep the hurt from tainting the memory of the evening they spent together.She turned the knob and started to open the door.

Heero reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him.She kept her eyes cast down, as she heard his gruff voice utter her name in question.

"Relena?"

His heart was pounding in his ears, he was sure she could hear it in the quiet darkness illuminated only by soft strains of moonlight and the remnants of electrical light that escaped from the front windows of the mansion.Everything within him said not to let her go.He wanted her, wanted to drown himself in the softness of her skin and hear her whisper those words again.In that vague corner of his mind he didn't want to listen to right then, he wondered when it was he had lost control over his body….

He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, trying to tell her how much he wanted her without saying a word.After a few seconds, she broke away.

"Good night, Heero," she said breathily in dismissal, still refusing to look him in the eye.

It had never been his intention to seduce her.He had never thought of her that way; his mission was to protect her, and bodyguards didn't, to use Duo's phrase, "touch the merchandise."But something was happening to him that he couldn't control, and it was infecting his entire being.An image from his dream suddenly appeared in his mind, and he felt a throbbing ache settle in the pit of his stomach.It took every ounce of self control he had left not to maul her right there on the porch.

"I don't want to say good night," he said in a low voice, his body speaking without the prior consent of his brain._Did I say that?_

She froze in the midst of opening the door to look up at him in surprise.

He took a step forward."I don't think you do either."_What am I saying?_

A thousand little electric shivers ran down her spine as he pulled her into his arms again and leaned down to kiss her.Just in time, the logical part of her brain kicked in and she turned her head away.

Heero straightened his relaxed posture at her rejection.Anger and confusion began to surface through the hazy cloud of desire that had settled in his mind, threatening to dispel the mental picture of him making love to her on the porch._Dammit, where are these images coming from?_

"I'm sorry.I don't want…"

"You don't want me?" He challenged, knowing that he was affecting her as much as she affected him.

"Yes. No…I mean, I don't know," she stuttered, trying to put distance between them so she could think straight. He wasn't cooperating._He doesn't love you, _that voice said again in her mind.And no matter how attracted she was to him or how much she loved him, she was determined not to do something she would regret."I don't want this to be one night."She finally admitted in defeat, telling him more than she wanted him to know.

Anger definitely won the inner battle at those words.He took a step back from where she stood on the porch, and mentally cursed not being able to run his fingers through his hair as was his habit.Suddenly, everything came back into focus as he was able to calm the sea of emotions and gain sight of the final target.He could complete his mission this evening, and satisfy the irrational physical attraction she had created – only to get it out of his system, of course. 

Intent on his mission once again, he stepped forward and grabbed her left hand, his thumb resting on her ring finger, nudging the engagement ring she was still wearing.

"It isn't for one night, Relena.I've already made a promise to you.Accept my proposal for real, and I'll marry you tomorrow," he said with a slight smirk tugging at his lips, confident he had won the undeclared battle of wills between them._Proof once again that emotions are a weakness…_

The words stabbed her heart. She knew he kept his promises; the fact that she was alive was proof enough of that.But he was asking her to give him everything, and all he was offering in return was another oath. "A promise isn't enough, Heero.It's not that I doubt you'd be there in the morning, but rather that I know your heart will be absent the entire night.I don't want your promises, Heero; I want your love.If you loved me, things could be different, but I will not spend the night with a man who doesn't love me.Just like I won't marry a man who doesn't love me."

__Her words registered in his brain and caused the alarm sirens within to go off._Mission status: critical_, he thought, desperation taking hold of him as she spoke.Relena removed the ring and laid it carefully in the palm of his hand before turning to retreat into the house.He couldn't let her go, or all his efforts would be in vain.His body reached out to stop her, his voice cracking slightly as he touched her and awakened with full force all that he had sought to quell."Don't go, Relena…"

She turned around at the choked sound of his voice, her blue eyes having to adjust as the porch light flickered on when her hand accidentally brushed against the switch when she had tried to move inside.She looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to tell her what she wanted so much to hear.

"If you can look me in the eye, Heero, and say you love me, I'll gladly spend the night with you," she said and couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck and stained her cheeks.That was as bold as she had ever been about sex.She dropped her gaze to the ground to cover her embarrassment, and missed the vicious battle being waged inside her inexperienced date.

Two things were essential, and he was debating which one took precedence. One, the ultimate goal of getting her to marry him should be all that any smaller operations are geared towards.But the immediate objective of satisfying this physical hunger he had suddenly developed for her soft feminine form… More enticing images floated through his mind and then he remembered what Duo had once said:_"Men will say anything to get a woman into bed."_

What harm would come from saying three meaningless little words?Instinct told him that the chances of completing the overall mission increased if he could succeed at Operation: Early Wedding Night.Just because he knew the words she wanted to hear weren't true, didn't mean he couldn't tell one simple little lie for the greater good of mankind.Going to bed with her tonight would bring him closer to the goal of getting her to marry him - so that he could protect her in order for her to keep peace.Deception was often part of mission protocol….He took a deep breath, and reached out to raise her chin up to where he could look her directly in the eye.He took in the hopeful expression in those light blue orbs and willed his mouth to form the words.

"Relena, I…."

AN: 

Rose: **whistles and looks up at ceiling, hands jammed in pockets, trying to look innocent and most likely failing miserably**

Angry mob: Pitch forks? Check. Torches? Check.Anything else?Hand in the back.

Anonymous mob member: Uh, yeah, do we use the pitchfork first or the torch, I'm confused.

Rose: **pales and runs away**

Angry mob:Doesn't matter, as long as you get her!!!**runs after Rose yelling** Come back and tell us what he said!We need chapter 17 now, or else!Get back here!!!!!!

My apologies for a particularly hideous chapter break, Blind Target style.It wasn't my original intention, but the way the first scene in ch. 17 plays out, it really couldn't be helped.SORRY!!!!L


	17. If you can look me in the eye and tell m...

Missing By A Mile - Chapter 17 by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

AN: Not to let you all think that death threats work.They don't….generally speaking.But after receiving 60 of them in about 24 hours, plus being burned and hung in effigy on my own ML, as well as having my husband take everyone's side against me, I quickly made the last revisions to this chapter so as to get it posted asap and put everyone out of their collective misery.Again, my apologies for a particularly hideous chapter break….Hopefully this will help ease any pain I have caused.^__^Thanks for reading!Love, Rose

Warnings: PG-13 may be a little bit liberal on the rating interpretation.Sexual innuendo and *cough* Adult situations. (and more lime)

Chapter 17

Moans of pleasure echoed down the hallway as blond hair thrashed from side to side on the black satin-encased pillow.Sweat trickled down Heero's forehead with exertion as the dull ache in his lower abdominal region screamed for release.Dangerously close to losing the already tenuous grip he still had on his control, he finally closed his eyes to the agony and bit back the overwhelming urge to cry out.

"Oh no you don't!" Duo yelled and pressed the pause button on the VCR remote control."I want to hear you say it!"

Heero strained again against the rope he was bound with, wishing he could tear it apart with the bare hands that were tied behind his back.He would not give his braided friend the satisfaction of breaking him."I don't love her." He growled in a low voice and shot Duo a glare that would turn Medusa herself into stone.

His friend merely responded by hitting the rewind button to the beginning of the most explicit sex scene on "Austin Prowler II: Shagging Anything that Moves ".Heero stifled a groan as the video began to play again, and Duo continued his torture.

"I know you want what I've got baby," the male 'actor' said woodenly onscreen to the buxom blond.Heero tried desperately to not picture Relena in..that..position…. He closed his eyes again and sucked in a breath.

"You could be doing the horizontal lambada with Relena right now, but NOOOOOO!You couldn't say three little words…"

"I'm going to tell Hilde about your porn collection when I get out of these ropes.I won't even have to kill you.She'll do it for me," Heero hissed at his supposed friend and then winced as the ropes cut the flesh of his wrists while he tried to work them free from their binds.

"You could have nailed her, humped her all night long…"

"Shut up!"

"Instead of being here, watching porn, you could be doing the wild thing, or making sweet love down by the fire…"

"I'm not going to wait for Hilde, I'm going to kill you myself!"Heero yelled and with great effort rose to a standing position.Of course, he was still tied up with his hands behind his back, ropes bound tightly around his shoulders and his legs.He tried to take a tiny step forward and almost lost his delicate balance.So he resorted to hopping.

Duo laughed at the sight of his friend trying to fight him with his arms literally tied behind his back.Doubled over with tears of mirth streaming down his face, he was completely caught off-guard when the hopping menace slammed into him with as much force as his bound self could muster.The two toppled to the ground in a large heap.

Hilde heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the living room and rolled over to find Duo's side of the bed empty.She sighed heavily as the noises continued, and finally dragged herself out of bed to tell those two 'men', _'Boys' is more like it_, she thought grumpily as she tugged on a robe, to be quiet.

She strode angrily into the room and gasped in surprise.Heero was lying face down on the floor, bound hand and foot, while Duo was tying a handkerchief into a gag to fit in his mouth."There, that should shut you up." He said and patted his friend gleefully on the back while the former Zero pilot continued to struggle on the floor.

"I'LL NEVER TALK!" An over-exuberant feminine voice squealed in ecstasy from the television screen, dragging Hilde's attention away from the bizarre sight in reality.Her dark eyes narrowed sharply and she strode purposefully over to the TV and shut it off with disgust.

"DUO MAXWELL!" She yelled furiously."Just what in the HELL is going on?"

Duo had turned around at the sound of the television being turned off and stood up quickly at the angry sound of his wife's voice."I can explain," he began nervously.

"I don't want an explanation.Untie him right now!"

The former Deathscythe pilot looked like a deer caught in headlights as he considered what his wife was demanding."I don't think that's such a good idea…." He said as he glanced down at where Heero had rolled over to face right side up in order to cast a steely glare at his friend. 

"Untie him and come to bed."

Duo gulped and bent down to undo his friend's bindings.He started to take the gag off first, but stopped."Promise me you're not going to kill me."

"Mmm-hmm," came the muffled voice

Still dubious, but with no other choice, Duo removed the gag and untied the ropes around Heero's feet, then his shoulders.Finally, he loosened his wrists.

As soon as his arms were free, Heero swung around and landed a vicious blow to Duo's jaw.His head snapped to the right with the force of it, and caught off-guard once more, Heero toppled him to the ground.

Hilde yawned and her eyes started to droop closed as she watched the two boys wrestle each other on the floor.She turned around to go back to bed, leaving Duo to face his punishment."Heero, don't kill him," she called out over her shoulder before closing the door to the master bedroom.

"Hn," Heero growled as Duo shoved his face to the side and kicked him in the gut. 

******

Relena held her hand up to the light and looked at the way the diamond sparkled on the precious band.It really had been a wonderful evening.She had felt so at ease with him that she had found herself unconsciously dropping her guard several times – the most notable being when she had unwittingly confessed her feelings for him.

_"Do you ever regret being in politics instead of medicine?" He asked in a quiet voice._

_"I think we always have second thoughts about any important decisions.Do you ever regret piloting your gundam or not killing me?"_

_"You're avoiding the question.I asked if you regretted not becoming a pediatrician."_

_Relena sighed heavily.Since when could he see right through her?She looked away from him, and stared out the darkened window of the limousine at the night sky."Sometimes."_

_"Then why don't you do something about it?"_

_She turned to look at him then, longing etched on her delicate features as she fought the urge to reach out and sweep aside the bangs that hid his face.She turned away again."You wouldn't understand," she said softly.Trying to change the subject once more, she asked quickly."What was the moon like?I heard you went there during the war.I've never been…" Her sentence was cut short as he reached out to cup her chin in his hand, bringing it around to face him once more._

_"What wouldn't I understand?"He breathed huskily an instant before leaning down to caress her lips gently, almost shyly, with his own.She melted easily into his warm embrace…_

_ _

Relena sighed, a look of torment in her eyes as she went over the events of the evening in her mind, coming finally to the part at the doorway where his response had both bewildered and injured her heart.

_"If you can look me in the eye and tell me you love me, I'll gladly spend the night with you."_

_"Relena, I…I need you."_

_ _

What did that mean?Heero Yuy didn't need anyone!He could have single-handedly defeated Oz and Dekim Barton's army – in his own mind, anyway.She had expected him to say, "I can't," or "I want you," or any number of things."I need you," ranked second on the list of least plausible responses.

"And I don't think I'll ever figure out how he slipped the ring back on my finger," she thought with a wry smile.She really should take it off, she supposed, but a part of her didn't want to.That illogical beating of her heart kept nagging her not to give up hope just yet.And though her more rational senses insisted that she not give in because he'd only hurt her in the long run, there was the part of her that wanted to believe he was sincere in his affection and desire.

She glanced down at the ring once again, and quashed the tender feelings that always surfaced when she thought of him.She couldn't keep playing this game; she had to find a way to end it.She only hoped that when it was through, her heart would be right and all in one piece.

******

_"I need you."_

_"I need you."_

_"I need you."_

The words ran through his mind in time to the throbbing of his shoulder. That idiot Maxwell had dislocated it, and so he'd had to stop beating his friend mercilessly in order to put it back in its socket.But the pain was still acute as he moved his arm to turn the car and head toward the downtown area.

_Why did I say that?_He groaned inwardly._Stupid stupid stupid!Duo was right, I should have told her I loved her, what the hell is the matter with me?Why can't I say it?Why can't I just lie to accomplish the mission? Argh!_

He took a deep breath and then winced again as he turned the wheel to change direction, still intent on his final destination.He looked up in the rearview mirror and grimaced.He was a mess.Not only were there bruises and cuts along the side of his face, but desperation and anxiety shone through his normally expressionless eyes, crackling around him and causing him to feel completely off-balance.It couldn't be just the lack of sleep, he'd gone longer without adequate rest during the war, so what was it that was causing this proverbial crack in his armor?He had lost his temper several times today, allowed Duo to get the better of him on more than one occasion, and seemed to have lost all control over his emotions and hormonal reactions at being close to Relena.

_Relena…_ He didn't know when it was that she had gotten such a hold over him physically that it would cause him to break mentally and even attempt to say he loved her.But even after two cold showers, the desire to scale the wall to her room and proclaim undying love in the hopes she'd share her bed with him, was still all consuming.He had to do something, and Duo's remark that Antarctica had much colder showers to offer his sexual frustration wasn't what he deemed helpful.

For a moment, he seriously considered turning back and heading towards the Peacecraft mansion, but mentally forced himself to keep going._Trowa can help me, _he reaffirmed in his mind._In the meantime, maybe I should practice saying the 'l' word for Relena._Yeah, that didn't sound too hard.

"Relena, I lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll……."_Damn it!I can say it.I can – it's just one harmless little lie…_

"Relena, I llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllost. Lost? Yeah I lost all right – my temper and my mind. Shit.I can say the word love, so why can't I say I love you?" _Yes, that's it!_

"I llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll…." Irritated and frazzled beyond belief, Heero beat his head against the steering wheel, and then had to swerve sharply to avoid hitting the curb.Pain tore through his shoulder with the movement, and he wished again for a self-detonation device._Dammit, Dr. J, why the hell wasn't I trained for this?Piloting a gundam or a mobile suit is so much easier than dating!_He groaned in exasperation.Women, especially Relena, were still that unknown element.He didn't understand them - the need for 'pretty' things, and conversation, and petal-infested flowery gifts…and cologne.He made a face as he smelled again that faint scent that Dorothy had sprayed him with and that Relena seemed to like so much.Unwillingly, his mind went back to events earlier that evening.

_"Mmmm, what kind of cologne are you wearing? It smells so good," she whispered through the darkness of the movie theater and leaned in close to his neck.Her proximity was pleasing, and so he reached out to place an arm around her shoulder and draw her in closer.They raised the armrest that normally separated the two seats so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He didn't even really mind the emotional drivel playing onscreen as he shifted to where her blond head was lying instead on his chest.Fingers with a mind of their own played with her honey tresses, feeling their silken texture tickle the sensitive flesh of his palm.He couldn't remember a time when he felt so relaxed._

_Suddenly he felt her tense, and pull away from him.Puzzled, he turned his attention back to the movie screen and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.He, too, straightened in his seat to watch the graphic but tasteful love scene play out.A stolen glance out of the side of his eye told him that Relena was blushing, and he smirked inwardly.He reached out again to put his arm around her and attempt to draw her back into such a comfortable embrace._

Heero sighed and came to a stop at the stoplight.It had been so relaxing to be close to her like that – the softness of her skin and the sweet smell of her hair made him want to prolong their evening together, and so that when the movie had ended – far too soon, of course, he suggested they go for a walk on the beach.

The beach had always been a place of solace for the former soldier.Moonlit walks along the shore of the dark violent sea brought about a sense of peace – but he had never told anyone of his passion for it, until tonight

"Why did you bring me here?" Relena asked, her eyes glittering in the light of the full moon.

_"I've always been at peace here," he said quietly, looking passed her out to sea._

_"Oh," she replied, following his glance and listening to the loud roar of the waves slapping against the shore._

_"Why?Were you expecting something else?"_

_"No, it's just that this is where we first met," she said softly, her face and eyes unreadable to him._

_"Maybe that's why I like it so much."_

"Where on earth did I get that from?" He wondered vaguely, but didn't have time to dwell on it as he pulled into the parking lot of his destination.Whatever his motivation was at the time for declaring it, it appeared to have been the right thing to say.She had dropped her guard entirely at that moment, and shown him a side of her he had never seen before – a side carefree and playful, teasing but serious, challenging but open.He remembered how she had laughed at him when she had pushed him out into the water and gotten his slacks wet.She had been so beautiful in the silvery moonlight, he hadn't been able to keep himself from kissing her.And he almost hadn't been able to keep himself from doing something else out there as well.

He laid her down on her shawl in the soft sand, continuing their passionate kiss as he settled his weight on top of her.She moaned softly as he caressed her neck with his lips and moved his right hand down to her thigh.He had to wrestle with the gauzy material of her skirt a little in order to gain access to the soft electrically-charged skin beneath it.His body was reacting violently to her touch and her silky voice whispering his name…

"Dammit!" He cursed himself as he got out of the car and locked it."Stop thinking about that!"He gave himself a hard slap to the face, and then felt the pain course through his shoulder at the sudden movement."Mental note, hit self with other hand," he thought wryly and began to trudge towards his old friend's circus trailer."Trowa will be able to help me," he told himself for the hundredth time."He'd better be able to help me, I can't take anymore cold showers," he thought with disgust and looked down at his watch; it read two o'clock am.Deciding to forgo the front door, he went around to the window leading to Trowa's bedroom, and climbed inside.

He landed silently on the carpeted floor, and made his way stealthily through the dark.

"I take it your date didn't go well," said a familiar voice from the corner of the room an instant before the light turned on overhead.Trowa stood next to the light switch clad only in a pair of sweat pants, and holding a gun at his former comrade."You're lucky I didn't shoot."

"Why didn't you?"

"Only one person moves so silently in the dark, besides me, that is.I knew it was you," he explained and placed the gun back into the drawer of his nightstand."Please, have a seat."

"Hn," Heero said and reached for the chair at the foot of Trowa's bed.He flipped it around to straddle it, but stopped short, one eyebrow lifting in surprise.He crossed the room and picked up an item from the acrobat's desk, then went back to the chair, bending over it for a moment.When he rose, he extended an arm, a pair of white silk panties dangling from the end of a pencil."Am I interrupting something?"

Trowa smirked in amusement, and rose from the bed to claim the silken underwear."Had you arrived a half hour ago, I would have shot you.But she's gone now.So tell me, what brings you here?"

Heero settled down on the chair."I need your help."

"Does this have anything to do with the reason why you are here in my trailer at 2am instead of with Relena?"

Heero nodded.

"I'm heartily ashamed of you, my friend.Eight years she's pined for you, and you can't close the deal."

Heero scowled."Sorry I'm not the great Trowa Barton when it comes to dating.I don't have women falling all over me, begging me to take them to bed."

"Hn.And yet you would have to screw up big time to turn her away from you.So, why don't you start from the beginning?" 

"Of what, our date? Or at the beginning as in when I first proposed?"

Trowa coughed in disbelief."Proposed?When I took myself out of the 'loop' with the Preventers, going on inactive status, I knew I'd miss out on a few things.But I didn't realize I'd fallen off the face of the earth.When did you propose?"

"The first time was a week and a half ago," Heero said flatly.

"Since you say it was the first time, I take it she said no." A slight smile tugged at his lips, but he quickly resumed an impassive expression.

"Yeah, she threw the ring at me, and the rest of the items on her desk at Duo."

Trowa smirked._Sounds like Relena when she gets angry enough._ "Go on."

"So I asked her on a date, but she already had a date for the evening."

"Hn.Interesting, how did you handle it?"

"Got rid of him," Heero replied with a smug smile.

"You didn't…" Trowa started, a slight frown forming on his face.

"No, I didn't kill him.Thought about it, but didn't." The former Zero pilot shrugged.

"Okay, so then what?"

"I asked her to marry me again, and she said no, again."

Trowa could detect the slight hint of exasperation which colored that statement. "Hn.Doesn't sound like you're making much progress."He leaned back against the wall and let out a languid breath as he prepared himself for the possibility of a long night.

"Actually, she's wearing the ring, although she never said yes – it's a long story, don't ask.And we went on a date tonight."

"Where did you go?"

"Chez Roberts, then a movie, then the beach.Then we went back to her house, but I didn't make it passed the front door," Heero replied, fighting to keep his voice and expression impassive. 

The former Zero pilot's white-knuckle grip on the back of the chair, however, did not escape Trowa's attention."Apparently.Why not?"

"She said I had to say," a small frown formed on his face as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "the 'L' word."

Trowa made a face."So why didn't you?"

"I don't know.I just froze.I've had to take two cold showers already and I figure that by the time I reach home, I'll probably need another one," Heero bit out, the frustration evident in the scowl that formed on his features. And before he could stop himself, he heard the words slip off his tongue in horror; "I just can't get her out of my mind." 

"Yeah, she has that effect on people," Trowa said absently, not fully aware of what he had just said, as his thoughts had traveled elsewhere for the moment.

Heero narrowed his eyes."What do you mean by that?"

Trowa looked up and held his gaze, something indefinable flashing in his emerald eyes."I mean that you have no idea how lucky you are."

"You're a fine one to talk. I thought you had all the women you could handle," the Preventer replied coldly.

"I do."_But I'd give it all up for the love of one good woman…_

"Then do yourself a favor, and keep it that way.Or else I'll be the one doing the shooting," Heero said lowly, the meaning not lost on its intended recipient.

Their eyes clashed for a moment in mute conflict.Trowa was the first to look away."So what did you come to me for?"

"Maxwell is no help, he and Quatre, though well intentioned, have been unable to get inside Relena's head and determine what I need to do to get her to agree to my proposal.I need someone on the inside."

"How will you arrange that?"

"I'll have to get you back on active status with the Preventers, and then assigned to her as a bodyguard.It should be easy enough, a few random, manufactured threats suddenly appear, and they'll agree to the increase in security."

Trowa nodded."Then I am to gain her confidence and find out what sort of proposal would get her to say yes?"

"Something like that.I leave that part up to you.In the meantime, some ah…inside information on women in general would be of interest to me…" 

"Dating lessons, Heero?" Trowa asked with amusement.

"Something like that," he muttered in reply, glancing downward as if suddenly finding something extremely interesting on the back of the chair where his hands rested.

Trowa laughed.

"I'm glad I can amuse you," Heero grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh, it can't be any worse than when Duo came to me asking for advice on how to ask Hilde out.If there's hope for him, there's hope for you."

"Thanks," the former Zero pilot said dryly.

"You're welcome.I guess I'll wait for my summons from Preventer headquarters?"

"Yeah, expect it Monday afternoon."

"Will do.When do you want to start your lessons?" Trowa asked with a slight smile.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Heero replied matter-of-factly.

"I have a date tomorrow," his friend countered, the smile disappearing from his lips.

"When don't you have a date?" 

"Next Thursday night." 

"That won't work.I need help now," Heero said, his brow knitting together in irritation.

Again, something indefinable flashed in those mysterious green eyes as the acrobat and Preventer agent stood up from his more relaxed pose and glared at his longtime friend and comrade. "You needed help seven years ago when you left the first time like a fool," Trowa said in a low voice."You're lucky she's still semi-willing to put up with your shit."

"Thanks.I'm glad you're on my side," Heero growled sarcastically.

"I'll cancel my date tomorrow.Just for you.But Candy will be most displeased," his friend replied and settled back against the wall, his eyes cast down on the floor where his hair could obscure most of his face from Heero's penetrating gaze.

"I'm sure she will," Yuy agreed, and stood up from his chair. "See you then."

"Hn," Trowa grunted and looked up to watch Heero cross the room then climb out of the window through which he had entered.

_I'm afraid_ y_ou're mistaken, my friend.I never said I was on your side…_


	18. Your faith overwhelms me

Missing By A Mile - chapter 18

I do not own Gundam Wing.This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 18

Heero nodded at Rashid as the robust Maguanac opened the door to allow him entrance to the mansion.He was glad he was still wearing his sunglasses, so he could ignore the sinister look the Arabic man gave him upon realizing whom he had to let in.Heero walked passed him silently, hands shoved deep in the front pockets of his jeans and went directly to the main living room where Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, and Noin were all waiting for him.

"Good morning." Dorothy sang mockingly, a smirk dancing on her lips."Should we even bother asking how your date went last night, or assume that your presence here this morning means you screwed up?"

"Dear, that's not very nice.I'm sure Heero's date went just fine," Quatre said, smiling kindly at his friend.

Noin's face twisted into a grimace."Well, from what I understood this morning, it didn't go badly, but it could have been better." The older woman shook her head slowly."Relena wouldn't really elaborate, though, and I was in a hurry to get out of there before she asked me where I was going."

Everyone turned to stare through Heero.He noticed the silence and glanced up from the floor where his shaded gaze had been resting."What?" 

"You're not going to tell us," Sally asked. She cocked her head to one side and swallowed a smile.

"Tell you what?"

"How the date went," Noin prompted.

"It was fine." 

"Well then." Dorothy folded her arms over her chest.She so enjoyed being able to put Heero on the spot."When are you getting married?"

A low guttural growl was all that was heard from his corner of the room.Dorothy's smile amplified into a grin."Didn't go that well, then."

"I thought I was here to listen to some idea you had, not be insulted." The former Zero pilot hissed as he stiffened and crossed his arms.

"We're still waiting for Duo to arrive.So until then, tormenting you serves to entertain us," the fearless blond said in a crisp tone.

"Maxwell's not coming.He's on duty.We're having to tighten security measures," Heero said and mentally noted that he should have killed her when he had the chance - in their fencing match all those years ago.

"Why, what's wrong? Have there been threats?" Noin asked, the smile slipping instantly from her lips and worried lines hastily chewing into her expression.

"Nothing too serious, but its better to be cautious."

"Actually, that ties in well with my idea, Heero," Dorothy interrupted.

He glared at Quatre's wife. "Well, why don't you share it with the rest of us, and hope that I don't somehow screw it up," he suggested dryly.

"I guess that's all we can do, now can't we?" 

"Hn."

"Well, this particular idea occurred to me a few nights ago, when we all watched the Princess Bride, and Maxwell said that Wesley and Buttercup had gone on a date to the Fire Swamp.It was then that you, Heero, said that in that case, you and Relena had been on enough dates."

Heero narrowed his eyes, but grudgingly continued to listen.

"And you listed off all the times you had gone to rescue her."

"What's the point?"

"The point is, that your most romantic moments have been realized when Relena has been in some sort of danger, and you, like her knight in shining armor, or the Man in Black, have come to save her."

"If you call mobile suits exploding, cramped spaces, falling debris, and fearing for your life romantic…"

Dorothy rolled her eyes."Men."

"Dear, that isn't fair. Just because some men are emotionally…uh, are not as in touch with their emotions doesn't mean we're all that way," Quatre said, a small frown forming on his face as he managed to catch himself in time to keep from insulting his friend.

"Quatre Raberba Winner! Last Saturday, I tried to get your attention by walking into your office dressed only in saran wrap, and you didn't even look up from your paperwork." Dorothy turned to level a glare at her husband.A smirk tugged at her lips as she watched Quatre's eyes grow wide and a deep blush blot his cheeks.

"Dorothy!" 

Sally and Noin lost the battle to keep straight faces and dissolved into giggles on the couch.

Heero pulled the sunglasses down on his nose, watching in amusement as Quatre sputtered, visibly shocked that his wife would be so open in front of his friends. 

"I hope you weren't walking around the house like that!Rashid, Abdul, and the rest of the household do not need to see my wife dressed in plastic wrap!" His wide eyes narrowed into an uncharacteristic scowl.

Dorothy tossed her hair. "Oh, relax dear, I wore a coat around the house."

"Hmm, you know Quatre, it's a good thing we don't have to pilot mobile suits anymore, if your eyesight's that bad."Heero smirked and continued to watch his friend squirm.

Quatre blushed."I must have been concentrating on something really hard," he mumbled, causing more smothered laughter from the females in the group."What?"

Noin sat up straight and pursed her lips together, trying to contain her amusement."Oh nothing.Please continue, Dorothy."

Mrs. Winner cast a brief, affectionate glance over at her husband who met her eyes and reddened again.He really was adorable.She smiled and then returned her attention to Yuy."Back to the subject at hand.The problem is that you need to soften Relena's resolve that is built on eight years' worth of heartache," Dorothy paused to cast a steely glare at her 'pupil.' "I think that normal dating just won't do it.The best way to lower her defenses is to have you rescue her again.We put her life in danger, then poof, you magically show up to save the day, have a romantic moment where she's so happy to be saved from danger by the man she loves – who immediately proposes. And still giddy on the whole 'knight in shining armor' image, she stupidly, I mean happily accepts," Dorothy said with a smug smile."What do you think?"

"I'm assuming you mean we fake some sort of dangerous situation and not call up the local terrorist group asking for a favor."

"Of course."

"Hn."

"What did you have in mind?" Noin asked.

"Well, I figured a staged kidnapping would be the best plan."

"That's original," Heero muttered.

"Well, if it hadn't been done before it wouldn't make sense to do it now.It has to be a believable situation."

"We couldn't let anyone else know that she was gone; it would set the world off in a panic," Sally interjected.

"We'll have Noin tell people she's on vacation, change up her schedule to accommodate the needed absence."

"You have this all planned out, already?" Heero asked flatly.

"Yes, while you were working the date angle, the rest of us were planning a back up strategy for when you failed."

"Your faith overwhelms me."

******

From the door to the kitchen, Duo spied the plate of fragrant, recently cooked bacon resting on the counter, and after looking both ways to see if anyone was watching, crept into the room, intent on scoring breakfast.He grabbed a few paper towels off the roll hanging over the sink and quickly stashed pieces of the mouthwatering, totally unhealthy, glistening meat into the oversized tissues.When he finished gathering what he considered to be an adequate number of strips, he picked up a stray half-piece that had fallen onto the counter, and held it to his lips, unable to resist the temptation as his stomach grumbled noisily in anticipation.

"Master Maxwell, put down that piece of bacon now, or else you'll lose kitchen privileges for another week!" Pagan called from the doorway.

"Awww, Pagan, give a hungry guy a break!I'm on duty until after lunch, are you really going to make me starve all that time?" Duo asked, turning puppy dog eyes on the old man, but putting down the bacon strip as requested.

"Yes," the butler replied, unfazed by the look the normally cheerful young man threw in his direction.

Trying to appear properly humbled, the would-be bacon thief gazed down at the floor. "I'm really sorry for my part in messing up your kitchen, Pagan.I should have done more to keep Heero from tearing it apart."

"Not buying it, but good try, young Master Maxwell.If you ever give up bodyguarding, may I suggest acting as your next vocation?" Pagan said, again unmoved by Duo's attempts to get himself out of trouble.

The Preventer looked up with a sheepish grin, and ran a hand through his bangs."Well, you can't blame a guy for trying, although I still maintain it wasn't entirely my fault."

"Duly noted." 

"Ah, well, okay.I guess I'll go back to, uh, guarding the Princess then.See ya, Pagan." Duo said and slipped smoothly passed the old man towards the door.

"Master Maxwell, I meant all the pieces of bacon," the butler said in a firm voice.He held out a hand, but didn't bother turning around to face the Preventer.

Slowly, reluctantly, Duo pulled a folded paper towel with several pieces of bacon wrapped firmly inside from the pocket of his Preventers uniform and handed it over to the kitchen guardian.He frowned at the old man and pushed open the door.

"The other one, too, if you please, Master Maxwell," Pagan called out to the younger man, stopping him once again in his tracks.

Duo scowled and pulled another grease stained paper towel from the other pocket of his slacks and handed it, too, to the old man.

"Thank you.You may go now," Pagan replied in dismissal.

Duo's stomach growled at him again as the delicious smell once again penetrated his senses, and he turned to look back at the bacon one last time before exiting the kitchen.

He trudged up the steps to take his post outside Relena's room, pausing to glance behind him halfway to the top.He took the rest of the stairs two at a time.

When he was sure the coast was clear, he pulled a third paper towel 'packet' from its nest inside the sleeve of his dress shirt, and eagerly attacked the bulk of the stolen strips he had tucked away. 

_Breakfast is served_, he thought with a self-satisfied grin.

About a half hour later, Relena emerged from her room and flopped on the floor beside her longtime friend.Her eyes were just a bit red around the rim, and bags the size of a trunk steamer said that the effect was achieved from lack of sleep, instead of crying.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile."So how was your date?"

Relena drew her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms around her legs.With a sigh she rested her forehead on her kneecaps.

"That good, huh?"

She looked up at him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes."It was a very nice date," she said quietly.

"But…" He asked, his heart falling into his stomach at the look written on her face.

She glanced away."He doesn't love me, Duo.I really don't understand why he's doing this, asking me to marry him, asking me out on dates.The only thing I can figure is he enjoys hurting me."

"No, I know that's not true, Relena.He's just…not normal.I really don't understand the guy sometimes," Duo said, trying to sound reassuring. He frowned and scratched his head."Okay, I don't understand the guy most of the time.Actually, if you come right down to it, I don't think I've ever understood him.Not once in the eight years we've been, uh, whatever it is we are – friends, acquaintances, I don't know." He let out a sigh and his gaze wandered out into space. "I try to be his friend." 

He remembered their physical altercation from the night before, and winced at the stabbing pain in his ribs caused by a sharp intake of breath."Sometimes, it isn't the easiest thing to do."

Relena genuinely smiled at Duo's cheerfully honest assessment of the man she loved."Yeah, I can imagine.He's not always the easiest person to love, either."

Duo nodded."I can see where that might be more difficult, but then again, he doesn't hit you." He blinked, realizing what he just said, and his mouth worked quickly to explain. "I mean, if he did I'd kick his ass! I don't know how, but I'd find a way…"

Relena laughed."It's okay.I understood what you meant."

Her bodyguard grinned and ran a hand through his bangs."Yeah, uh, I have a knack for rambling, sometimes."

"Hm, I never would have guessed." She playfully nudged him with her elbow. The laughter died instantly on her lips when she saw him wince at the slight contact.Concern saturated her soft blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore," he replied with a short laugh.

"Let me guess, you two were fighting again." 

"Yeah," he admitted, glancing down at the floor.

"You didn't always get in so many fights.What's going on, Duo? And when did he do this to you?"

"Last night, after your date. I was, uh, keeping an eye on him, well, both of you, and got really angry with him for the way he left things off with you."

"You were spying on us?" She asked, her eyes widening as red crawled up her neck and marked her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have, but you know we've been trying to get him to admit his feelings for you, so I just wanted to see how things would go."

"What did he say?" Relena grabbed Duo's arm, snapping to attention. She quickly caught herself and inwardly chastised her lovesick behavior.Her shoulders slumped - Heero just had too strong of a hold on her heart.

Duo watched her face and saw hope ignite, then extinguish in the short span of a heartbeat.That nagging guilt ingrained by Sister Helen and Father Maxwell early in his life kicked him in the stomach."He said he was an idiot, Relena. I personally tend to agree with him on that one." Duo splashed a grin on his features, but it felt rubbery and false.

"Yeah, he is.But he probably only had one part of his anatomy in mind when he made that statement, and I'm not talking about his heart." The corner of her mouth tucked up into a wry smile."I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." 

He laughed and felt pain stab his ribs, but the vice grip of guilt eased somewhat."Don't think I'll need three.I know for a fact that his shower was in use quite a bit last night, but not his hot water heater, if you get my drift." He winked.

Relena giggled and blushed again."It is nice to see that he finds me at least physically attractive."

"Yeah, that much is definitely clear, I'd say." He tilted his head and threw her one of his flirtatious looks. "He'd of course be blind not to."

"Thank you. That's very sweet," she said, pink still evident in her cheeks."What would you say if I told you to forget Hilde, I could make you King of the World?" She flashed him a sly smile.

He frowned in a mockingly serious expression."I would make a good King, I think." He straightened his shoulders and extended an arm in front of him. "Bow to me, lowly peasant scum."

Relena dissolved into giggles, her arm coming up to grip his as she buried her face in his shoulder.They both laughed for a moment and then she sat up straight once again, the smile suddenly stolen from her lips by nefarious sadness.

"But my first proclamation as King would be to make that unworthy pain in the ass, Heero Yuy, your love slave."_Hmmm, he might like that._

"Duo!" She punched his shoulder lightly.

He grinned."Ah, come on Princess, I saw the way both of you were behaving last night.You didn't seem to mind his advances."

"No," she admitted quietly, dropping her gaze to the floor.

He smirked."It's okay, you're old enough to be physically attracted to a man."

"I know, it's just, well, Pagan would be having a fit if he knew I behaved in such a manner.I'm supposed to be a lady, and make my gentlemen suitors wait until marriage."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Well, Heero's not exactly a gentleman, and in all fairness, that is an engagement ring on your finger."

"Yeah, but I don't know, it's still embarrassing." Relena continued to stare at the ground, attempting to count individual threads in the berber carpet.

"I can't believe you were spying on us." She frowned and wrinkled her nose."Were you watching the whole time?On the beach and everything?"

"Yep! Sure was."

Relena sighed; her head sunk back onto her knees. "I should tell Hilde on you."

Duo's braid whipped back and forth, his head shaking vigorously."No, don't, I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"It's not fair! Heero always gets me in trouble, first Pagan, now Hilde…"

"You don't need his help, you get yourself in trouble all on your own."

"Hey!" Duo crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

"Well, thanks for listening.I guess I shouldn't sit around all day feeling sorry for myself," she said and started to get up from the floor.

"So, what's the plan?You going to take pity on the idiot and maybe put him out of his misery?"

Relena's jaw dropped."Duo!"

Her bodyguard slowly got to his feet."Hey, I'm a guy, we stick together on that sort of thing."He threw an arm against the wall and leaned casually against it.

She looked up at him."No, I really think it's time to cut my losses.I don't know how, but if I have to beg and plead and threaten to resign, I'll get Lady Une to reassign him."She cast her eyes towards the ground. "It's just better this way."

He felt dread invade his stomach, led formidably by Catholic guilt. The traitorous emotion showed enemy forces exactly where his defenses were weakest."Relena, you don't really mean that," he said in a low voice.

She looked up, her eyes branding him with honest emotion."Yes, I really do.How many times can I let him do this to me?It's distracting, it hurts, and it prevents me from moving on with my life.I just can't do this anymore." She shook her head.

Duo stood up from his casual pose, the icy winter of Antarctica washing through his veins - reminding him of his stake in Heero's plot.He hated being stuck in the middle, and wondered if polar bears would really make better friends than the former Zero pilot._They probably don't hit as hard_, he thought and unconsciously brought a hand up to his bruised and battered ribcage."Relena, wait.Before you do that, let us try once more." He took her hands in a friendly gesture. "Really, he does care for you, I know he loves you." _You're gonna owe me big time for this, Heero buddy._"Let me talk to Hilde and Trevor, and we'll come up with a plan to make him realize it, I promise."

She pulled her hands from Duo's grasp and turned away."Heero will always have a special place in my heart.He will always be my protector, my guardian of sorts, my rescuer.He doesn't want…"

Fingers snapped loudly behind her. "That's it!"

Relena spun around to face him. "What's it?"

His eyes darted away from hers. "Uh, before I speak, I must think." He turned around and started to leave, still talking."I have to go find Trevor." He stopped and doubled back, putting both hands on her shoulders."Stay here and don't let any terrorists or killers in until Heero gets here.He'll know what to do with them when he returns." He spun around again and barreled down the hallway to the stairs.

Relena blinked and watched him go._They've all gone nuts!_She decided with a slight frown, her heart stinging once again with hurt only slightly different than before.

She stared at the last point he was in her vision, at the top of the flight of steps.

_Question: When does the man who holds the key to your heart use a lock pick?_

_Answer: When he doesn't want you to know how he opened it…_

__


	19. Whoever said you weren’t a romantic, Hee...

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

AN: As mentioned in the ch. 5 of Across Enemy Lines, I will continue posting this fic on FFN until completion.  New fics more than likely will only be posted at Blissful Ignorance (http://www.blissfulignorance.com) and on the Love Reflection ML (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/lovereflection/) 

I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter – I've had some job stuff,  illness, and awful writers block on this fic getting in my way. But ch. 20 is almost complete, and I have a small start on 21.  

Thanks to those of you still reading!  Love, Rose

Chapter 19

"So when are we supposed to put this plan into action?" Heero asked, still hiding his eyes behind dark sunglasses - it allowed him to watch the occupants of the room without appearing to.  Noin and Sally seemed to have moved on to another topic, their voices hushed to an inaudible level, and faces turned to where he could not read their lips.

            "Well, that's the only thing we hadn't decided.  We figured we needed to talk to you about that since you knew her schedule inside and out," Dorothy replied. She cocked her head to one side in a thoughtful pose, as she appeared to study him.  Something about Mrs. Winner had always made him feel uneasy, and Heero took a moment to evaluate the tactical decision to place the fate of his love life in her hands.  _Well, if all else fails…_

            "Hn.  A weekend would probably be best, and give us time to get everything in order, as well as give me time to try and do it another way." He paused while his mind worked out the possibilities.  "I would consider this a last resort method."

            Sally's head darted up and met his eyes.  A small smile played on her lips, though her brow creased a bit.  It was…an odd expression, he observed, almost like she was amused and alarmed at the same time.  "Last resort?  We didn't know you were on a time table, Heero."

            "I've wasted eight years already - that seems like enough time.  The sooner she accepts my proposal and becomes my wife, the better."

            "Whoever said you weren't a romantic, Heero," Dorothy smirked, rolling her eyes, "has your personality pegged to a tee."

            "Is that another insult?"

            Her eyebrow lifted as she shot him a frigid glare.  "For most people it would be.  For you, probably not."

            "Hn."  Heero sucked in a deep breath.  That woman was beginning to really get under his skin.  _And Quatre used to be afraid of the Zero System…_

            "Actually, Heero, I don't know if you were aware of this, but Relena's been asked to attend a series of disarmament talks being held on the L4 colony in three weeks." Noin's voice jarred him from his thoughts.  "She's supposed to be there for the duration of the talks and then stay on with the host family for an additional week.  And she's already requested you not be part of the guard detail assigned to go with her."  A dark shadow fell across the conspirators as they all turned to stare at him again.

            Pain unexpectedly punched him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.  But he couldn't let them think that this was all about his position as her guard.  "Of course.  As her husband, I wouldn't need to go as a bodyguard," he said and arranged his face into a smirk, again thankful for the sunglasses that hid his eyes.

The tension in the room dissipated with his statement.  "Oh, right!" Sally exclaimed with a smile.  

            "Guess there's hope after all," Noin chimed in.

            "I have to go." Heero flicked his wrist to glance at his watch.  "The circus is in town."

            "You're going to see… Trowa?" Quatre swallowed hard and took a step forward, wanting to stop him, but hesitant to bring up an awkward subject.  He noticed the rest of the group exchanging worried glances, but Heero didn't see them.

            "Yeah, he's always had a way with women, I was thinking some of it might rub off on me."

            "Uh, do you think that's a good idea, Heero, I mean..." Dorothy elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Ow."  He turned to frown at her, his hand fluttering up automatically to his stomach.

            Steel blue eyes glared at him over the tops of those dark lenses, still tired-looking, but alert.  "Why wouldn't it be?"

            Quatre tried to shrug it off, but knew he was the world's worst actor.  When he had first started having feelings for Dorothy, everyone knew it even before he did.  The blond man smiled weakly and let a nervous chuckle escape his lips as he tried to smile.  "Oh, I just thought you hadn't seen him in a while, that's all."

            "I saw him last night after my date.  He said to come by this evening, he offered to help." He watched Heero's jaw tighten and wondered if he had any clue as to why they were all on edge.

            "Oh.  Well, tell him we said hi!" Quatre grinned and tried to sound cheerful.

            "I'll make sure to do that," Heero replied flatly and left without another word.  Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath until they were sure he was gone.

            "Uh, does anyone else here consider the latest turn of events to be _not _a good thing?" Noin asked, glancing around at the room full of stunned expressions.

            "Not good for Heero, I guess he doesn't know why Trowa put himself on inactive duty, huh?" Sally asked, but the question was mostly rhetorical.

            "Guess not, otherwise he wouldn't be asking for his advice on how to get closer to Relena – unless he's just stupid," Dorothy hissed, a hint of annoyance evident in her voice.  

            "Heero's not stupid.  He really mustn't know," Quatre said, his heart heavy with guilt.  He had tried to tell him years ago, but the former Zero pilot hadn't seemed interested at the time…. Now was a very different story. "Anyone want to volunteer to enlighten him?"

            He could have heard a pin drop on his home colony in the silence that reigned throughout the room. Quatre sighed.

            "Yeah, me either.  Maybe we should see how things go before we tell him.  We may be worrying over nothing."

            Noin shook her head. "I hope you're right, Quatre, I hope you're right."

            *          *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Heero decided that climbing in the window in the middle of the day might look a bit strange, so he opted to knock on the door of the Barton/Bloom trailer.  Expecting the cheerful redhead to open it, the former Zero pilot was a bit surprised when Trowa himself answered by turning the doorknob and leaving the metal barrier slightly ajar.  Heero pushed it open and made his way to the acrobat's room.

            He entered the correct way this time, no gun pointed at him by his friend, but the urge to turn and run gripped his legs as he quickly took stock of Trowa's plan.  Taking one look at the fair-haired figure sitting quietly in the corner of the room, Heero shook his head and did an immediate about face.  "Oh hell no," he cursed and whirled around to leave.

            "Don't tell me you don't like her." Amusement danced in Trowa's normally placid tone as Heero froze in the doorway primed to leave. 

"Sandy's just here for a lesson in anatomy."

            "No, I don't like her," Heero spat, turning to level a venomous glare at his 'instructor'. And you might want to check your clown makeup for lead content, it's leaking into your brain."  

            "She can help you, if you let her."

            "I don't need that kind of help.  I need to get Relena to marry me, not…."

            "Sexual performance can make all the difference."  Trowa left his place against the wall, and moved to where the room's third occupant was seated, silently watching their exchange.   He rested his hands affectionately on her shoulders. "You really ought to give her a shot.  I'll even let you take her home, if you want."

            Heero crossed his arms.  "No."

            "Look at her.  Supple breasts, pouting lips, beautiful blond hair."

            "She's a damn blow up doll, Trowa.  And I don't think lips in the shape of a doughnut count as pouting." 

            "Maybe she can help you relieve that frustration you have built up." A small chuckle trailed the last part of his sentence.

            "No." He said, emphasizing the words through clenched teeth.  "Hell.  No."  Heero moved in to face the grinning acrobat, but took a step back when he noticed how close he was standing to _her_.  "You said you could help me." He growled, casting a look of distaste in "Sandy's" general direction.  "This," he spat, pointing at the inflatable woman, "is not helping."

            Trowa shrugged, the smile fading from his lips.  "I can't help you if you're not going to be open-minded.  You've made a mess of this on your own, and now your dignity is going to have to suffer in order to make amends."

            "What do you mean?" 

            "Candy and flowers are not going to get you out of the proverbial dog house.  You're going to have to dig deeper than that."

            "What dog house?"

            Trowa glared at him.  "Tell me again how the date ended."

            Heero took a deep breath and began his recital.  "The mission had gone as planned…"

            "Planned?"

            "Quatre helped me plan the date."

            "Oh.  Continue."

            Heero took the seat across from Trowa, and letting out a long sigh, began to rehash the events leading up to the ultimate failure of "Operation Early Wedding Night." 

            "So, the mission had gone as planned. Throughout the course of the evening, her physical proximity occasionally distracted me, and so I sought to remedy the situation by following her to the door and requesting permission to enter the dwelling."

            Trowa nodded.  "You wanted to sleep with her."

            "Affirmative."

            "But she wanted you to tell her you loved her." The acrobat sat down on the bed, moving Sandy aside in order to face his friend.

            "Correct."

            Trowa leaned forward.  "What exactly did she say?"

            "Uh….I believe it was 'if you tell me you love me, I'll gladly spend the night with you.'"  Heero frowned as he couldn't help but picture her standing on the porch, looking…away from him, and issuing the ultimatum.  His heart sunk as he watched her close the door on him – again.

            "And you replied…."

            "Not the requisite words."

            "Tell me what you said."

            "It doesn't matter."  Heero stood up and turned towards the door.  Trowa wasn't helping, and all he wanted to do was see her, to try again….

            "It does.  I can't help you if you don't tell me the situation we're in."

            His head fell forward to stare at the floor.  The sentence ended up a barely audible burble: "ItoldherIneedher."

            "What was that?"

            "Ineedher."

            "I didn't hear you."

            Heero's head jolted up, his jaw hardened, and his hands curled into fists.  "I said I need her."

            "Well, not as idiotic as I thought, but you're still in deep shit."

            Heero whirled around and met razor sharp emeralds glinting in the dim overhead lighting.  For a moment, he could have sworn those were the eyes of the enemy. "How so?"

            Trowa's expression lightened and that knowing smile once again tugged at his lips.  Heero despised that expression and glared at him with disgust.

"Just trust me."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Trevor stared open-mouthed at his friend from across the fast-food booth's table, a french fry dangling from his hand, halted in mid-delivery by the words escaping Duo's lips.  "So, that's your plan?"  Trevor watched as the other man simply nodded.  "Oh, how very cunning…" He shook his head.  "Let me get this straight.  You want us to kidnap a high ranking government official and former queen of the world in the hopes her sexually stupid bodyguard will realize he loves her?"

Duo's eyes went wide in a sarcastic expression. "When you put it that way, it sounds idiotic."

"It IS idiotic!" Trevor argued, shaking a fried potato at Duo to emphasize his point.  "Do you know what kind of trouble we could get in?  The guy kills first and asks questions later."

"Not really, not anymore he doesn't.  After the Mariemaia incident, he hasn't killed anyone."

Trevor threw down his french fry in disgust finding little reassurance in Duo's statement.  "Could have fooled me.  He looked quite ready to rip me apart limb from limb the other morning."

"Well," Duo grinned, "In his defense, he's a little new to the whole jealousy thing."

"He's a little new to the whole behaving like a normal human being thing, too, if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, there's that….  Can't argue with you there." Duo shrugged and leaned back into his seat.

Trevor picked up another french fry and dipped it in ketchup.  "What did Hilde say?"

"Haven't talked to her about it yet."

Trevor cringed and dropped his french fry.  He looked up and shot his friend another incredulous look, but Duo wasn't fazed.

"She was out shopping when I got home.  So you don't think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a terrible idea.  But we don't have any better ones, obviously, so I say see what Hilde and Relena think…"

"Oh, we can't tell Relena.  She's given up on him."

Trevor sighed, "Again?"

"Yeah, well, it's gotten worse.  She's talking about threatening the head of the Preventer Organization until he's reassigned to a new mining colony in another solar system."

"Have we built a colony in another solar system?  I didn't know we had made it that far out into space."

"We haven't, yet."

"Oh."

"She wants Heero to be the first."

"Ouch."

"Can't blame her.  It's pretty rough having your heart chewed into little pieces on a regular basis.  His 'performance' last night was particularly bad."  Cobalt blue eyes narrowed and he unconsciously rubbed his bruised ribs.

"Yeah, you told me.  Why do we still want them to get together?  I forget."

"Because…uh…well, she's been in love with him for eight years, it's about time he made her happy."

Trevor arched an eyebrow.  "Right.  Well, I suppose you have a point there.  When were you thinking of pulling this off?"

"Not sure yet.  I think over a weekend would be best - whenever she has free time."

"And the logic behind this is…."

"That Relena being in danger will wake him up to his real feelings for her," Duo said with a sly grin.

"No, I meant kidnapping her when she has free time.  Like what are we going to do, enter her office wearing ski masks and carrying guns and say…" Trevor raised a fist and pantomimed knocking on Relena's door.  "'Excuse me, Miss Vice Foreign Minister, if you're not doing anything this weekend, will you kindly let us kidnap you for a while? We promise not to make you miss any meetings.'"

"Ha ha.  No, I was going to check her schedule.  She has to have some time coming up."

"I see." Trevor leaned back into his seat, his french fries long forgotten. A smile crept over Duo's features.

"So does that mean you're in?"

"Well, only because I promised Relena, not because I feel like doing Heero any favors."

"Yeah, he has that effect on people.  But I'll talk to you about it again, after I've pitched it to Hilde."

Trevor's face twisted into a grimace. "Good luck…"

"Aw, Hilde will think it's a great idea." Duo grinned, astounded at his own dazzling intellect.  "It's brilliant.  It's fool, er, Heero proof.  I think she'll totally be impressed…."

"Duo Maxwell!  Of all the idiotic, horrendously stupid, utterly moronic ideas you've ever had, this one takes the cake!" His wife yelled across the kitchen, shaking a frying pan in her right hand, as dinner was momentarily forgotten.

"What?  How can you say that?"

Her dark blue eyes danced in anger as she took a step towards her cowering husband.  Duo eyed the skillet warily while Hilde advanced.

"I didn't complain when you turned my kitchen into a war zone trying to 'decipher' the recipe to the stuffing inside Oreo cookies."

"Hey, I was this close to…."

"I didn't yell when I had to buy a new vacuum cleaner because you took mine apart and tried to make it a robotic maid."

"Think of all the time that coulda…"

"I didn't leave you when you came home with that sports car only three months after you traded in my fully-paid-for truck for a 'family sedan'." Her voice rose again, and she advanced another threatening step forward, still wielding the cast iron skillet.

Duo wisely took a step back. "But babe, that's not just any…"

"And somehow or another, I didn't kill you when I found out that you were helping the Inhuman One try to get Relena to marry him because you THINK he might be in love with her.  But KIDNAPPING?"

"Okay, let me explain this again.  Please, babe, will you listen?"

She crossed her arms, and glared up at the ceiling. "I'm listening."

"Okay, in the middle of the battle to save the Earth, where did he go?"

"To Libra."

"To Libra, right.  Why?"

"To rescue Relena."

"Exactly.  When the remnants of White Fang were after us, where did Heero go?"

Hilde took a deep breath and sighed.  "To rescue Relena."

Duo moved to try and get his wife to meet his eyes. "Right.  And you know what?  While they were saying their goodbyes, I caught him trying to kiss her."

"Hn." She turned her back towards him.  

"And then when she was kidnapped, who went after her?"

"Heero."

He crept up beside her and snaked an arm around her waist.  He bent to kiss her neck.  "Do you know where I found him when it was over?"

She struggled a bit in his grasp, but he held firm, his lips trailing lightly over her neck.  It tickled, but she tried to keep from smiling.

"We're all outside the bunker, battling, kicking Serpent butt, and there's Heero copping a feel of the Vice Foreign Minister." He nibbled on her ear a bit, then chuckled at his own joke.  Sensing the angry cloud had lifted, he loosened his grip on her waist, allowing her to turn in his embrace.  She had that look like she was still trying to be mad at him….

"Duo, why do you have to be such a pervert?"

He shrugged, and reached to gently pull the frying pan out of her grip.  "Well, that's what it looked like to me." He placed the weapon onto the table.  "Looked like a pretty sweet setup, actually.  Wish I would have done that with you, sometime."

Hilde punched his shoulder, and tried not to laugh.

"Hey, it was the only thing that gave me hope he MIGHT be human." He pulled her closer and felt her arms encircle his neck.  He breathed in her familiar scent…so wonderful, so intoxicating…. The next words were out of his mouth before his brain registered them.  "Until their date last night."  Duo bit his lip, but it was too late. She twisted out of his embrace, and that scowl was back on her face. "Woops."

"You followed them?"

"Uhhhhh…"

Hilde glowered at him. "I can't believe you!  No wonder he wanted to kill you!"

Duo ran a hand through his bangs. "No, he wanted to kill me because Relena left him at the front door when he didn't say the L word."

"Good for her. So do I even want to know why you two were watching a porn movie together when he's been left 'unfulfilled'?" A hand came up to rest on her hip.

Duo blanched.  "Uh, torture?  Hence the ropes and being bound and I'm digging myself even deeper aren't I?"

"Uh-huh." She watched her husband's notoriously cute backpedaling with a hint of a smile.  She decided to take pity on him – he had always been too adorable to stay mad at for long.  She took a step forward, and rested her head on his chest.  An arm slid around her waist.  "So you really think…"

"I really think that under stress, he can't suppress the way he feels about her." He looked down at her and smiled that lovably mischievous grin.  "So kidnapping her will be a good start on putting him under the needed stress." He leaned down until their lips were almost touching – it sent hundreds of little shivers down her back, even after all this time.

"We can work on other ways to twist the knife once we've got it in his back." He winked at her and she almost melted into a puddle on the floor.  

"Painful analogy.  But you really think it will work?"  She tried to keep her voice steady and unaffected, but she was pretty sure he knew that right now, his arms were the only things holding her up.  As if to rub it in, he winked at her again.

"Yep!  And then all we have to do is make sure he doesn't find out it was us." He leaned forward a little further and finally touched his lips to hers. She kissed him back like she had for seven years, and yet somehow, each one still seemed like the first.  His arms slid around to her back and pressed her closer to his body as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth.  Hilde's hands came up to play with the buttons on his shirt….

The couple broke for air, and his eyes gleamed with another sort of mischief as he met her gaze this time.  Teasingly, she went back to the subject at hand.

"Don't you think he'd just be happy to have her back and not take revenge?" She made her eyes widen into an innocent expression even while his darkened with desire.

He smirked and then bent to scoop her up in his arms. 

"Not a chance."            


	20. Do you know that in eight years, she’s n...

Missing by a Mile

By the Black Rose

"You could miss your true path by the width of a hair, but that is the same thing as missing by a mile."

AN: I know, I'm a slacker.  What can I say?  I'm still working on this (when it lets me), and I do know exactly how it ends…. *laughs* I've even put together the 'soundtrack' for the fic – including for the parts not yet written (yes, I believe I left the path of sanity loooooong behind me).  ANYWAY, one of the worst feelings in the world is knowing exactly where you're going with a fic and just not being able to write it.  I'll get it, though.  I come to this place in every fic, and I always get through it – it just takes a while sometimes.  Sorry for the long wait.  If you haven't checked it out, the first chapter of the sequel to Dangerous Games, called Deadly Pasts, was posted yesterday.  Thanks to everyone who's still reading!  Love, Rose

Chapter 20

            Heero arrived back at the Peacecraft mansion and frowned at the eerie silence as he walked through the rooms on the first floor.  Yes, Sundays were always quiet, but even that loud-mouthed stand-in was nowhere to be found, and security was supposed to be tighter now due to the manufactured death threats Heero had arranged.  

            "Dammit, where is he?" the Preventer growled as he pushed open the door to the kitchen, Duo's favorite spot..  Instead, he was greeted none-too-cheerfully by Pagan.

            "Ah, Master Yuy.  And so you've arrived to do your duty once again." The butler glanced up from washing his hands in the sink.

            "Where's Maxwell?"

            "Yes, Mr. Maxwell left for the evening already.  Miss Relena has subsequently been at risk most of the day." He turned off the water and dried his hands on a kitchen towel before turning fully around to face the bodyguard.

            "Hn."

            The older man arched an eyebrow. "See to it that doesn't happen again."

            Heero's eyes narrowed, but he managed to spit out a reply, "I'll…see to it."

            A small smile touched Pagan's lips.  "Very good.  I'll have dinner sent up to you in an hour."

            Heero nodded then moved to exit the kitchen, but hesitated in the doorway.  "You know that if you poison me, she'll be left unprotected."

            A heavy sigh was heard being expelled.  "Yes. I know.  That doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

            "Hn."

            He took the steps two at a time only to come face to face with the door to her room.  He ran a hand through his disheveled mane and started to knock, but his discussion with Trowa suddenly came to mind - causing his hand to freeze before making contact. 

            _"Candy and flowers won't undo the damage you've done.  You're going to have to dig deeper than that."_

            _What damage have I done?  We had a nice evening._  _No, we didn't sleep together, but that's still a possibility… She seemed…happy, until we returned to the house, and I couldn't say the 'L' word, but that's not really damage, is it?_  

He frowned at the door, and then finally knocked.  _Maybe by now she's passed the whole 'L' word thing and we can…_ He smirked as his mind conjured up the feel of her beneath him in the back of the car – her body pressed against him, so warm and soft, while whispered sounds of pleasure escaped her lips…

            He crashed back down to earth when he realized she hadn't answered.  He pounded harder against the wood panel.  "Relena!"

            Still no reply.  He scowled, feeling his pulse suddenly quicken as the idea that perhaps something had happened to her raced into his mind.  "Dammit, Maxwell, if someone…." He heard a faint sound coming from somewhere inside the room.  She was in there.  Why wouldn't she let him in… or say something?

The most logical reason surfaced in his brain.  _She's hurt, and can't let me in._ "Relena?  Relena!"

With that thought, a sense of panic ripped at his heart.  He took a determined step back and flew at the door, slamming his shoulder into it with a vicious blow.  A heavy CRACK resounded through the hallway when the wood splintered at the hinges, and he quickly tore the barrier aside.

            He rushed in and found her just on the other side of the ruined door, eyes wide, but unharmed. 

            "Heero Yuy, what on earth!" He could see the blood rise to her cheeks giving them that rosy…irate look he was becoming accustomed to. 

            He stared at her blankly as the realization sunk in - she was mad at him.  

"You didn't answer." 

            "Yes, I didn't answer.  I didn't want to talk to you.  You're not supposed to go and break the damn door down!" Her hands came up to rest on her hips as she glared daggers at him from only a few feet away.  

            He blinked at her expression.  He didn't understand what she was so mad about.  "You could have been injured.  Maxwell's been gone.  I…"

            She looked away.  "Yes, yes, anything to protect me.  As you can see, I'm fine, so get out."

            "You're angry."

            She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "Yes, I am."

            "Are you going to tell me why?"

            "I think the answer should be obvious."

            Heero's mind worked to try and figure out what was so obvious about the situation.  One thing was clear, if she didn't answer his knock because she didn't want to speak to him, then it couldn't be… "It's not the door?"

            That got her to turn around and at least look at him.  She gaped, open-mouthed in his general direction before pursing her lips in a tight line.  "No, Heero.  It's not the door."

            He waited for a second, thinking perhaps she'd enlighten him, but she refused to meet his eyes.  "Hn." 

            "Leave." 

Relena's voice sounded hoarse; determined not to distress her further, he backed away and stepped out into the hall.  He turned, trying to slow his retreat and decide if this conversation was truly over.   

It wasn't.  But the next words to meet his ears caused him to freeze in place, his heart wounded as if she had pricked it with a knife.  "You're dismissed."

            He turned around, and stared at her back.  In all the time…she had never 'dismissed' him; that was something reserved for servants only.  She had been the one to show him kindness, to treat him as an equal – never beneath her as so many others had done in the past.  

Pain flared and he continued his departure from her room in order to take up his post just outside her door.  He sat in bewildered silence the rest of the night…keeping vigil, as was the mission he had given himself so long ago.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Daylight rose Monday morning, and Trowa reported in at what he considered an ungodly hour of the day.  His heart pounded steadily in his ears as he tried to anticipate the day's events.  Sometime, someone was going to let it slip to Heero just exactly why it was he had given up his position in the Preventers, and why the bodyguard duty had been offered to the mostly absent agent six months ago.  He shook his head and stared at the front of the mansion for a moment.  But there could be no hesitation, no going back.  So, as he had done so many times in the past, he swept it all aside and tucked the guilt away for the mission.  

Life and death, truth and honor, he would give himself the same speech another time.  Right now, he had to focus…and he had to play his part. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Heero looked up as the shadow of the tall Preventer loomed over his chosen post.  Something like a "tsk tsk" sound seemed to emerge from the depths of Trowa's throat an instant before he began to speak.  

"It's very disappointing."

"Good morning to you, too."

"You're out here, instead of in there, with her."

"Not now."

The taller man slid down the wall to join his friend on the floor.  "Not now?  Her door's been beaten down and then propped up on its hinges and you're telling me not now?"

A growl seemed to rip itself from Heero's throat and he glowered at the door.  Trowa threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm glad I can amuse so many of you.  I wonder what you all did for entertainment before I came back."

Trowa sobered at that statement, his green eyes glittering with something other than humor.  It swiftly vanished, and he stood up, extending a hand towards his former comrade.  Heero accepted it and quickly gained his feet.  

"You realize that'd be a pretty sweet setup," the acrobat said, fixing his gaze on the dilapidated door separating Relena's room from the hallway.

Heero arched an eyebrow at his friend. "What?"

"In there, in that bed – sleeping with her." A smirk tugged at the right side of Trowa's mouth.  "It'd make your job easier."

Heero frowned and turned to look at the door. "Yes."

"The added bonus of a beautiful woman in your bed every night that absolutely adores you…."

Heero stiffened. "You seem to have given this more thought than I have." He turned to meet Trowa's eyes, blue steel glinting in the early morning light.  

Razor sharp emerald stared back, unyielding in their accusation.  "She's the kind of woman you spend a lifetime with – she's not a toy."

Rigid silence stretched between them for several moments as Heero turned his attention once more towards Relena's door.  Trowa crossed his arms and propped himself up against the opposite wall, watching something deeper than frustration at a failed mission tugging at his friend's heart.  

"So, want to talk about it?" 

"No."

A short laugh escaped from the acrobat's lips.  "Tell me anyway."

Heero let out a long breath, then glanced at Trowa out of the corner of his eye.  "She said she didn't want to talk to me."

"Well, that was to be expected."

Heero scowled.  "I didn't expect it."

"You didn't think she'd be angry with you?" Trowa's eyebrows shot up under his hair.

"No.  Our date…she seemed happy enough." He ran a hand through his hair and then leaned back against the doorframe.  _She should be getting up any moment now._

"That is until you broke her heart again."

"Huh?" He stood up from the wall and focused on Trowa.  
            "You didn't tell her that you love her."

Heero slumped against the wall again.  "Right.  We covered that."

"And she wanted to hear that."

"Yes."

"But you didn't say it."

"And?" He shot Trowa another frosty look out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on, Heero, you're not that stupid.  Certainly there's been some women…."

Heero crossed his arms and studied the floor.  "That's not the point."

"So, you're telling me there has been?" The acrobat took a step back.

"We're discussing Relena."

 Trowa pounced.  He grabbed Heero by the shoulders, jamming his back into the paneled wall.  The former Zero pilot's head banged against the hard wood surface.  "Do you know that in the eight years she's known you, she's never once, not one single time, strayed from her absolute devotion to you, without a single promise or commitment you'd ever even come back?" He spat from between clenched teeth, then froze as he seemed to catch himself - the lines contorting his face quickly retreating behind his typical complacent mask. He released his friend.  

Heero just stared at him a moment before closing his eyes in silent resignation. "I've hurt her."

"Very much so." Trowa was no longer looking at him.  He seemed to be focused on a fixed point down the hallway near the stairs, as if lost in thought.  "In the past and in the present."

Heero sucked in a breath, remembering the wounding words she had uttered the night before.  If he had broken her heart, how badly did that hurt?  Ten times as bad?  A hundred?  "Does that give her the right to…."

"Hurt you back?  Yes and no. I would imagine she probably wouldn't do so intentionally, but anger can get the best of us from time to time."

"Hn." He hadn't hurt her intentionally, either.  But he didn't have anger as an excuse, only perhaps, ignorance.  Heero silently cursed Dr. J again for not training him in how to deal with women.  

_No one ever said they loved me…until Relena._

"The important thing is to decide what you're going to do about it." 

Heero looked up into serious green eyes set in a stony expression.  He nodded slightly, acknowledging the truth of the statement before asking, "What can I do?"

"Well, apologizing helps.  Trying to 'make it up' to her…" Trowa cocked one eyebrow up, "can be well worth the effort, depending…."

Heero caught the unsaid message.  "Well worth the effort?" His mouth quirked up into a crooked line as his heart rate picked up its lethargic pace. "Hn. How would I… 'make it up' to her?" He stood up from the wall and pulled himself to his full height.  Trowa wasn't that much taller than him.

A smug smile toyed with the Preventer's lips.  "Cold showers suck, don't they?"

Heero threw him a black look. "Indescribably inefficient."

"To 'make it up' to her you have to find something that she wants and then get it for her."

"The trouble with that is when she's not speaking to me, discerning the information will be difficult," Heero said, shooting him a sly, sidelong glance.

Trowa smirked.  "Mission accepted."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The front door opened, and Duo let himself in, still half-stumbling from fatigue.  Heero often wondered how the man managed to get himself anywhere in that state.

"Hey buddy," the sleepy Preventer said with a yawn.  He brought his arms up and out in a stretching movement, but turned to stone in the midst of it as he focused bleary eyes on the other man present.  "Trowa?"

"Duo."

The braided man was instantly alert. "Hey!  Wha…what are you doing here, er, uh pal?" A wide grin stretched his lips but didn't brighten his eyes.

Trowa noticeably stiffened, then replied with the rehearsed line. "Security has been increased around her highness. There appears to be a threat."

Duo pressed his lips together and rubbed his chin, using the action to mask the scathing look he shot in Heero's direction.  "Oh, you don't say."

"Yes, we…" The former Zero pilot began, but was cut off by a door slamming and sharp, hurried footsteps.

"Yuy!"

Heero didn't flinch.  He turned slowly and met the burning gaze of Relena's older brother.  "Zechs."

"You and Maxwell in my office, now!" 

Heero straightened his posture then started off in the direction of elder Peacecraft's office.

"Shit.  What a way to start the day," Duo groaned and trudged off after Heero.  

Once the door was safely shut behind them, Zechs resumed his pacing - and his yelling.  "I won't even ask, yes I will – what the hell is Trowa Barton doing here?"

Heero took in a deep breath.   He had no idea why Zechs was so annoyed or why Duo had thrown him that look back in the foyer.  Trowa's presence should be making all their lives easier.

"There have been some threats.  Preventer headquarters assigned him to us so we can increase security." He raised his chin and met the older man's gaze.  "We'll pull shifts, overlapping to double up anytime she's traveling. That way, she'll be safe."

"Why wasn't Chang or Po assigned?" Ice blue eyes seemed to flash in the overhead lighting.

"I requested Barton be given the assignment."

"What? Are you crazy, Heero?" Duo exclaimed.

The former Zero pilot didn't flinch at his friend's outburst.  "Barton is reliable; he knows the mansion layout and is familiar with the security detail and kind of operation I run.  He was the most logical choice."  __

"Yeah, except for one thing," Duo said, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"What's that?"  

The former Deathscythe pilot looked up and met his friend's gaze.  Oddly serious cobalt eyes stared from beneath a pinched brow.  A sense of dread permeated the depth of Heero's stomach.

"He's in love with the woman you're trying to marry."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Trowa didn't need to feel his ears burn to know they were talking about him.  He knew that he was the cause of Zechs's scowl and spontaneous meeting.  He wondered what Heero would say…if he would say anything at all.    

It really shouldn't change anything; he had always known where he stood with Relena.  She gave him no false hopes; she just didn't talk about that part of her life. Trowa had tried on several occasions to break through that self-imposed barrier, but the most telling thing about her personal life was always what she didn't say.  And she never woke up from her dream, never looked at him with that light he wanted to see in her eyes – that was only for Heero, always and forever.  She would never love anyone else.  And he could accept that.  He had already accepted it.  

But his heart was another matter.  It had disobeyed him when he told it not to fall in love – that it was a losing battle from the start.  Nights spent watching over her, days drowning in her constant light had somehow given it hope.  Hope that one day, she would realize Heero wasn't coming back, that he didn't love her, and that she didn't need his love in return.  He had hoped, vainly and painfully, that she would realize her feelings didn't run as deep in adulthood as perhaps they had seemed in her adolescence.  But he had underestimated her, as Heero must have at the young age of sixteen.  And in a vicious check of harsh reality, two years ago, he saw what he would have never believed…and what would cement his heart in its dreamless coffin.  

Heero loved her, too.

"Imbecile." Trowa muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure if he meant it more for himself or for Heero's childish avoidance of the truth.  Either way…it was true.  He had no one to blame but himself; he was an idiot for falling for her.  And Heero was the biggest idiot of them all, leaving behind his heart so far from his protection….  

He didn't deserve her, all the heartache Trowa knew she had endured, all the feelings of insecurity and all the sleepless nights worrying over her love's safety and happiness – happiness she would gladly deny herself for his sake.  

But for her, he'd go along with Heero's scheme.  He was the man she wanted to be with, and Trowa only wanted her contentment.  They loved each other; he firmly believed that.  But if Yuy screwed up this chance…. 

Trowa's eyes gleamed in the sunlight, sparking with grim determination.  Yes, he would help Heero, give him this last chance to make her happy…

"Trowa?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to the top of the stairwell where her long-been-missing form appeared frozen as she stared down at him.  She was beautiful in one of her tailored business suits, her pale blond hair swept up into a sophisticated, if practical style.  His eyes roved over her figure as if they had been starved for the sight of her.

The corners of his mouth tucked up into a smile and he nodded at her.  She blinked, and one hand came up to rest on her lips as she tilted her head.  He couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like a single tear escaped and trailed down one pallid cheek.  Then suddenly, she was flying down the staircase, launching herself into his arms.  He closed his eyes and just held her.

When they opened again, he was staring into three pairs of hostile eyes glaring at him from the hallway beside the stairs.  He had two paths in front of him – an open declaration of war would mean tightening his embrace and burying his face in her hair…a very tempting course of action, but one that would overtly challenge his friend.  The other was to willingly and quickly break the connection, stepping back from her in a gesture meant to convey the message 'I didn't mean to intrude'.  

He pulled away, pushing her to arms length as he met her eyes and smiled.

"It's so good to see you," she said in her quiet, melodious voice.  He merely nodded in reply.

"It has been far too long, Master Trowa." Another familiar voice cut through the now-tense situation in the foyer.

"Pagan."

"Yes indeed, far too long." The old butler smiled and squeezed the Preventer's shoulder in a fond gesture.  "Well, a young man can't start the day without a decent breakfast.  I was just about to make the others some oatmeal, but I can always whip up some of your favorite blueberry pancakes."

"You shouldn't trouble yourself, Pagan," the acrobat said, instantly falling in step with the kind old man.  Relena followed close behind.

"Nonsense.  It's no trouble.  It will only take a moment…."

Heero watched them retreat towards the kitchen, his mind working behind the blank expression on his face.  

"I hate that guy," Zechs growled as he watched Trowa interact with his sister.  He was holding the door open for Relena, and as she passed by, he stopped her to lean close and whisper something in her ear. She giggled.  

Duo gaped at the figure of the butler, his stomach groaning loudly at the promise of breakfast.  "Pancakes?" His expression turned forlorn.  "He gets pancakes? I lose kitchen privileges and he gets special pancakes.   Ooooh! I hate that guy!"

Heero followed the group and peered through the small square window that looked into the kitchen.  He could see her cheery face, smiling at the… _"Is he my enemy?"_ His face darkened into a scowl – he didn't like the way Barton was looking at her, and hated the fact that she was on speaking terms with the former Heavyarms pilot, when she was seemingly so very angry at himself.  This was not within mission parameters – Barton was supposed to be assisting his efforts, not contemplating his own conquest.  

His hands clenched at his sides.  That man had slept with dozens of women; Relena would just be another notch on his belt…. But Heero was offering her marriage, something women wanted – security, commitment, protection.  

_"She's the kind of woman you spend a lifetime with – she's not a toy."_

What was Barton up to?  Could he just be infiltrating the enemy camp in the hopes of scoring the necessary information to set things back on course with Relena? Or was he set on 'making things up' to Relena himself?  

He saw wolfish green eyes rake over her form, lust pooling in their depths.  Heero's lip twitched up into a sneer.  

"I'll kill him."


	21. When you’re ready to talk about it, Heer...

Missing by a Mile

By the Black Rose

AN: What can I say?  It's been a long time.  Far too long, I know.  I won't bother with lame excuses. I'll just say that even though this chapter hates me, I hope you enjoy it.  I'm not entirely happy with it, but I am currently at a loss as to how to fix it.  Thanks, as always, to Stella for her betareading services.  **hugs** And thanks to all of you still reading.  Love, Rose

Chapter 21

Duo jumped to his feet and filed in behind Trowa and Relena as they left Peacecraft Manor for the daily commute to the office. His jovial whistle echoed through the marble halls of the foyer, serving as an informal fanfare for their small procession.   
  
Maxwell caught one of the large oak doors, squinting at the bright morning sun glinting off the hood of the Vice Foreign Minister's car while his companions went on ahead. He lifted a boot-clad foot to step over the threshold, but an iron fist on the back of his Preventers jacket halted his progress and reeled him back in.   
  
"I'm going."   
  
"Heero?" Duo blinked at his fellow bodyguard, noting the deep, dark circles under the other man's eyes, complemented by his unshaven features and wrinkled clothes. "Man, you've got to be kidding. You've been on duty for like twelve hours already. Trowa and I will go to the office for the day – you go get some sleep."   
  
Heero scowled and pushed passed his friend. "I don't want to sleep."   
  
"Oooookay," Duo mumbled. "Hey, Heero?" He watched the other Preventer storm out the door after Trowa and Relena, and then slide into the back of the waiting car. Duo sighed and shook his head. "That's going to be one happy car ride."   
  
The sound of Pagan leaving the kitchen perked up his expression as he watched the limo pull away. "Huh, well maybe I can score some leftover pancakes," he thought with a wicked grin.   
  
* * * * * *   
Heero climbed into the backseat of the car, planting himself right next to Relena. Trowa sat on the other side of their charge - entirely too close to her than Heero deemed necessary. He shot a menacing glare at the other man when Relena reached down to pick up her briefcase, but his concentration wavered when her hand brushed against her 'fiancé's' leg. He felt a twinge of…something grab hold, and his eyes darted down to where she was straining to pull out some needed paperwork while still held in the confines of her seatbelt.   
  
Heero leaned forward and grabbed up the briefcase, his fingers grazing her hand in the process. She blushed as he handed it to her, then watched as she steadied it on her lap. She never looked up, but politely thanked him.   
  
"You're welcome," he said quietly, his eyes studying her face for some hint…some hope. Her eyes flitted up to meet his steady gaze.   
  
"Yes?" She asked, her complexion still appearing flushed. From what, Heero couldn't guess, but her eyes…they were guarded, completely unlike the other night on their date. And angry – still angry at him, from something other than having destroyed her bedroom door. _Trowa said it was because I didn't say the L word…._   
  
"Heero, is something wrong?"   
  
He blinked. "No. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."   
  
He heard the breath catch in her throat at his statement, before she promptly turned her widened eyes away. "We can talk about that later."   
  
Her tone had been firm, business-like, but she had said they could talk about it – which was a marked improvement over not being on speaking terms. Just as he was shifting to face forward, he caught Trowa's amused smirk in his peripheral vision.   
  
_Laugh it up, clown-boy. As soon as she's settled in her office, you're a dead man._   
  
The car rolled to a gentle stop, and Trowa took the lead, stepping out and then extending a hand to help Relena alight from the vehicle, giving her delicate fingers a friendly squeeze as he did so. Heero didn't like that she seemed to smile up at the acrobat the same way she used to smile at him. He ground his teeth together as he followed them inside the building. She was chatting easily with the other man, her soft voice reaching his ears as she giggled at some reply Trowa had just made.   
  
_You'd better watch it or I'll have to detonate **your** mobile suit, Barton._ Heero grimaced and tried to amuse himself with plotting to kill the other Preventer.   
  
When the group arrived at her office, Heero made a point of going inside and checking all the windows – to insure the room was secure. Relena didn't even seem to notice as she was still engrossed in conversation with…the enemy. He growled something about it being "all clear" then watched as the two friends entered the room. Trowa settled himself in one of Heero's favorite spots – against the windowsill closest to her desk. But Heero had other plans for the newly re-instated bodyguard. He grabbed the back of Trowa's jacket collar and started towards the door, dragging the acrobat behind him. Relena looked up from her paperwork, raising an eyebrow at the action, but Trowa spoke quickly in Heero's defense.   
  
"He just needs to go over some security details."   
  
"Oh."   
  
The door slammed shut, and Heero launched himself at the taller man. He pinned Trowa against the far wall with his body weight and left forearm, while his right one gripped his gun and held it close to the acrobat's head.   
  
"You forgot something."   
  
Deep lines etched themselves in Trowa's forehead, but on the whole, he appeared unfazed by his 'situation' for the moment. He spoke up in his usual unaffected tone. "It was a long time ago."   
  
Heero inched the barrel closer to the enemy's temple. "Bull shit. You're still in love with her, and you're in this for yourself."   
  
"You didn't question my loyalties when you found me in an Oz uniform during the war, what difference is there now?"   
  
"The difference," Heero spat, "is that you didn't tell me how you felt about her."   
  
Trowa shrugged under his fellow bodyguard's hold. "You haven't told me how you feel about her, either."   
  
"You know the answer to that."   
  
Green eyes flashed from their place beneath the acrobat's brown hair. "I know the answer, but you don't seem to. You have your own secrets that I'm not asking you to reveal."   
  
Heero lowered the gun and turned away.   
  
"You asked me to find out what she wants, and I've already done that."   
  
"Hn."   
  
Trowa reclined against the wall and crossed his arms. "If you want to get a good start on making things up to her…she wants to go dancing."   
  
"Dancing?" The former Zero pilot croaked.   
  
"Swing dancing."   
  
Heero's eyes almost seemed to disappear into the back of his head. "This again? What happened to your 'candy and flowers' suggestion?"   
  
The "teacher" pointed a chiding finger at his student. "I told you it will take **more** than candy and flowers. Swing dancing is more," he reasoned.   
  
"I'll take my chances with the local florist."   
  
Trowa stood up and started back towards Relena's office. "It's your sexual gratification on the line. Do what you want."   
  
Heero threw an arm across the doorway, staring daggers up at the taller man. "Hn. I will, but you won't."   
  
"Believe me, if I had the chance, I'd take it – but I never have." Trowa bowed his head, letting his grip on the doorknob slacken. "For five years, I lived in your shadow – it's time you became something more than an obscure dream to her."   
  
Heero swallowed hard in the seconds of awkward silence stretching between the two of them. "I don't…"   
  
"You're right Heero, you don't," Trowa said, pushing the other man's arm aside and opening Relena's door. "You just don't."   
* * * * * *   
If someone could drown in flowers, the amount in Relena's office would have done the job. There were so many….   
  
Orange blossoms on the conference table, long stem red roses on her desk, orchids on her credenza; she couldn't get any work done with their pleasant fragrance and cheerful color distracting her, commanding her thoughts towards the man whom had sent them. "Well, he's nothing if not determined," she said with a wry smile.   
  
"Heero's outdone himself," Trowa said with a slight smirk, examining and arrangement of orchids on the windowsill.   
  
The young woman seated at the desk was doing her best to look disinterested, forcing her attention to the proposals in front of her. "Yes, I suppose."   
  
Trowa crossed the room, stopping when he finally stood before her. "Most women would be flattered, Relena."   
  
She swept pale blond locks out of her eyes, and looked up at him, resting a chin in her upturned palm. "Yes, well, most women aren't in love with the world's most stubborn male."   
  
"He's obviously trying to show affection," Trowa said, gesturing towards the vase of roses.   
  
Relena's gaze lingered on the flowers. "Hn…"   
  
"Or trying to get himself out of the dog house," her bodyguard offered.   
  
"B – trying to get himself out of the dog house," she replied.   
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow in a questioning slant. Relena could feel the blood rise to her cheeks as she looked away. "It's nothing," she mumbled.   
  
He leaned across the desk's polished surface. She couldn't avoid his eyes for long, and found herself on the receiving end of a sorely missed, no-nonsense stare from her long-time friend.   
  
"It's not nothing if he's in so deep he's turned your office into a small rain forest."   
  
She couldn't stop the hint of a smile that chewed at her lips. But the sentiment was pushed aside by her more rational thoughts. "Yes, well, it's easy to call a florist and give them a credit card number. But you know that's not what I want."   
  
Trowa nodded. "Yes, women like to make men's lives difficult."   
  
"Humph." She sniffed, capping her pen and stacking some files. "You'd better watch it, Barton, or you'll be sharing that dog house with Heero."   
  
"No thanks," he laughed, offering her a hand. "Ready?"   
  
"Yeah," Relena answered, rising to her feet and smoothing her suit jacket. "Where's Duo? Or is Heero going to be my second guard for the trip home?"   
  
"Duo's in the car," Trowa answered.   
  
Relena nodded. "All right, I'll just grab my briefcase…What should I do with all these flowers?"   
  
"Keep them here, you may need them to cheer you up in the morning," Trowa said, closing the office door behind them.   
  
Relena threw him a quizzical glance as the diplomat and her body guard shuffled through the hallway. "Why is that?"   
  
"Well, depending how your date goes…."   
  
"Date?" she cut in, stopping in her tracks. "I didn't know I had a date tonight."   
  
"Hn," Trowa breathed out. "Well, your not-quite-secret admirer, I believe, is taking you out."   
  
Her free hand flew to her hip. "Taking me out or kidnapping me? Because I don't remember being asked."   
  
Trowa's palm came to rest on the small of her back, gently forcing her to resume their trek to the car. "Relena, you play the part well, but you know you won't say no."   
  
"I could…" She protested. "I probably should…."   
  
"You won't." He continued ushering her into the dense evening air. "But at least you're making him work for it." The Preventer opened the limo's heavy door, waiting for her to slip inside.   
  
"Yes, well, it's not easy making men's lives difficult, you know. It takes practice," she grinned.   
  
Trowa scowled. "Funny."   
  
"I thought so."   
  
"Get in the car…"   
  
"Sure," she conceded, obeying the command. "One question though. Usually, when there's a threat, you guys are…."   
  
"Princess! You're looking lovely today," A familiar voice rang out from the front seat.   
  
"Thank you, Duo," Relena said, smiling weakly at the braided guard. "I feel like a frazzled bundle of nerves."   
  
"Ready for your big date?" Cobalt eyes sparkled in her direction.   
  
"Why does everyone else know about this date but me?" Relena huffed.   
  
The man in the front scratched his head. "Erm…uh, would you believe men's intuition?" He quickly turned around.   
  
Relena's eyes narrowed and she sank back into the limo's plush interior. _Ha. We'll see who's going on a date…_

  
* * * * * *   
"Yes, just put them on my tab," Heero barked into the mouthpiece of the phone. "Hn." He hung up the cell and headed out the front door of his apartment. He plopped into the driver's seat of his car, glowering at the steering wheel as if it was to blame for the fact he was having to take Relena dancing (a 'pastime' he had always abhorred). He put the car in gear and started the fairly short drive to his date's home, trying desperately not to think about the 'dancing' thing too much.   
  
"If Trowa's putting together a zoot suit and wingtips, he's in for a thorough beating," Heero muttered, remembering his friend's offer to collect the appropriate attire – so the evening could be a surprise for the former queen. His shoulders slumped as he sorted through his memories, attempting to recall the basic steps he had been taught – trying not to remember the training sessions that came along with the recollection.   
  
_The white haired scientist flexed the iron claw that served as a hand, towering over his young apprentice. "Heero, you need to fit in, in any formal situation. That means learning how to dance."   
  
The boy shook his head. "No."   
  
"You will learn all traditional dances, and a few more modern styles," The old man insisted. "You never know when the skill might be necessary."   
  
Heero straightened his shoulders. "I don't need to dance to hit my target."   
  
"At times, you will, my boy. Now, arms up." Dr. J stepped forward but the pupil skillfully dodged his advancing mentor.   
  
"I am not dancing with you old man."   
  
Shoulders shrugged under the white lab coat. "I'll let you lead."   
  
"No."   
  
"Do you want to eat?" The man growled. "There are ways of making you comply. Don't make me get nasty, boy."   
  
"Fine." Heero walked forward and held up his arms, cringing as the doctor clasped his hand.   
  
"All right. Now, one two three four, one two three four, step two three four one two three four." The mad scientist counted out the time as Heero easily led them into a phantom waltz._   
  
"It's probably best he didn't train me in the art of dating," Heero mumbled and pulled his car into the front driveway. "Then again, I don't think dating is usually considered a hostile situation. Maybe it should be…" He stepped out and started towards the door, but didn't make it very far before a voice sounded from the side of the house. He pulled his gun and moved in that direction.   
  
"Ah, it is you, Master Yuy." Pagan addressed him from his kneeling position on the sidewalk. The elderly butler had a scrub brush in one hand and was hard at work scouring a rather interesting, colorful mound off the concrete. "Just the man with which I'd been meaning to speak."   
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked, quickly checking his watch. The mission was still proceeding according to schedule.   
  
"In the future, I'd like to firmly request that you not send Miss Relena chocolate truffles in the middle of summer," the older man continued. "They tend to, quite obviously, melt."   
  
Heero glanced down at the sticky substance Pagan was now diligently scraping, then his eyes traveled up to Relena's balcony window. _The trajectory of the chocolates would have been…_   
  
"And I'd just leave it here, but the ants and pests will move in, and we just can't have that," Pagan huffed out, attacking the mess once again. "Though I will say the chrysanthemums were a nice touch, and their petals stick quite well in the chocolate."   
  
"Hn." Heero clenched his jaw, finally identifying the fine blanket of delicate red and white petals covering the sidewalk and nearby lawn.   
  
"Hard candies, Master Yuy," the butler threatened. "Or I'll never again let you in this house. You'll have to stand guard on her balcony in pouring down rain and all sorts of other nasty elements!"   
  
Heero had to work to keep the smirk off his face. He spun on his heel and stomped off in the direction of the front door, his evident displeasure festering around the fact she had tossed his gifts out the window – not at the idea of standing guard on her balcony. It was now his preferred place to be, second only to a cozy spot in her bed.   
  
He gritted his teeth and opened the door. She was going to speak to him, and she was going to let him take her dancing. And she was going to marry him, whether she liked it or not.   
* * * * * *   
Heero again stole a peek at his wrist watch. The dance lessons started at 1830, and even though he had been most unfortunately trained for an evening of swing dancing, he had no idea if Relena had ever been or knew how. He took the stairs two at a time, fully refreshed after a six hour nap – despite the enticing dreams of Relena that still somehow plagued him. "Is she ready?"   
  
Trowa moved from his post in the hallway, walking over to his friend. "Should she be ready?"   
  
Heero crossed his arms and glared at the other man. "You told me she wanted me to take her dancing."   
  
The taller Preventer shook his head. "No, I told you she wanted to go dancing. All that means is if you offer to take her dancing, you have more of a chance of her accepting a date with you and less of a chance that she'll slam her new door in your face."   
  
He stared at Trowa for a long moment and stifled the growl rumbling in his throat. "Did you make the arrangements?"   
  
"Mission preparation checklist complete," The acrobat nodded, starting down the stairs back to the first floor. Heero fell in beside him.   
  
"Where are the essential supplies?"   
  
"They're in a bag in the back cupboard of Zechs's office."   
  
They paused at the entrance to the elder Peacecraft's work area. Heero froze as he was about to open the door. He turned and settled a deadly look on his co-conspirator. "Swear to me there is no zoot suit or wingtips in that bag."   
  
Trowa's hard-set expression never wavered. "Confirmed."   
  
"There'd better not be," Heero warned, searching for the light switch once they stepped inside.   
  
"Give me a break," Trowa snorted. "If she asked you to wear nothing but high heels and a bow tie in order to go to bed with her you would."   
  
Heero glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience, Barton."   
  
"Yeah, I admit it. If Relena asked me to wear high heels and a bow tie to sleep with her I would."   
  
"Not what I meant," the shorter man snapped. "And I could have lived without that mental image."   
  
"It's not one of my favorites, either."   
  
Heero pulled aside the cupboard door and blinked at the sight of a computer monitor and tower stacked upon the shelves. It hummed like it was running; the hard drive light winked its green eye at the Preventer. He squinted over his shoulder at Trowa. "Surveillance equipment?"   
  
"I assumed it was an extra precautionary measure. Zechs is over protective and beyond thorough."   
  
"True," Heero agreed. "Just wasn't aware there was any of this equipment outside of the control room."   
  
The computer whirred and the CD drive slid open, revealing a CD-Rom with the label 08-06-203. A window popped up on the desktop announcing: "Burn complete. Click OK to continue."   
  
Cold blue eyes examined the disc. "Looks like it burns a record of something every day."   
  
"It may just be for this office," Trowa said, speaking his thoughts out loud.   
  
Heero nodded and grabbed the large sack. It was oddly shaped and bulky, but fairly light weight. "She's throwing my gifts out the window. I may not know much, but I'm pretty sure that's not a good indication she wants to go dancing with me."   
  
Trowa smirked. "Then I guess you'll have to convince her."   
* * * * * *   
Relena folded down the corner of the current page in her book and looked up to glare at the door. She got the distinct impression none of her guards was actually outside it, which did not sit well with their insistence her office had been receiving threats.   
  
"If he thinks I'm going out with him again, he's got another thing coming." Relena mused with an ardent shake of her head. "I will not subject myself to that sort of heartbreak again. I don't know which is worse, his usual efforts to ignore me, or the idea he just wants to sleep with me. Men. Maybe that's why so many women are behind the Mars Terraforming project – so we can send them all back to where they came from!"   
  
A knock sounded at her door, startling her from her thoughts. Pagan's voice rumbled a bit as he spoke from the other side. "Ahem. Miss Relena?"   
  
The Vice Foreign Minister took a deep breath, sitting up straight in an attempt to collect herself. "Yes, Pagan."   
  
"Master Yuy is here to see you – off duty."   
  
Relena groaned and collapsed back into the pillows. "Don't send him up."   
  
"I beg your pardon Miss Relena," Pagan answered," But I'm afraid he's just behind me."   
  
"That's all right Pagan," Relena sighed, languidly finding her feet. "Tell him I'll be out in a second."   
  
"Will do."   
  
_I am not going to let him do this to me again._ She laid the book down on her comforter and tiptoed to the sliding balcony door. Relena eased it open a crack – just enough for her to fit through – and with a quick glance over her shoulder, slipped outside. She tried to grip the glass enough to slide it back, but couldn't shut it all the way. It didn't matter. With any luck, she would be long gone by the time he gave up waiting on her. A slight smile curled her lips. The reserved, respectable diplomat still had at least one trick up her sleeve.   
  
The former queen grabbed onto the railing and climbed over. One hand reached to grip the small ledge she knew by heart. _I could do this with my eyes closed._ She held her weight on one hand while her feet still stood firmly on the slab of concrete jutting out just beyond the small series of iron bars. Relena grabbed onto another ledge, her fingers holding all of her body weight as she fit the toes of her shoes into grooves within the bricks at the same time. With a practiced ease, she climbed down to the ground – and promptly took off running towards the back of the house.   
  
_He doesn't know I have one, much less where I keep it._ She sprinted around the side of the garage and took a hairpin turn to the left down a mostly dirt covered path, though weeds and grass had begun to invade the short trail that seemed to dead-end at a large storage shed. Relena slowed her pace as she approached the small building. Beads of sweat formed tears that dripped down her face and lingered on her chin. She wiped them away, then set to work putting in the combination to the padlock securing the door. The small piece of metal clicked and fell to the ground, and she bent down and picked it up, latching it onto the handle as she swung the barrier wide to reveal….   
  
Her fully-restored 1969 Mustang Boss 429, repainted its original Acapulco Blue. Duo and her brother had worked on it for over a year to get it in its pristine shape, and had completely shocked her when they gave it to her as a gift for her 21st birthday. The hood over the front right headlight caught in the sunlight, while the rest remained draped in shadows. She stepped inside its air conditioned storage facility.   
  
"You call it Wing?" A voice called out from the obscure corner of the room. She flipped the light switch on the wall, and a gasp caught in her throat. He stood there, leaning against the back of her car, arms folded and hair hiding his eyes as usual.   
  
"I…What?" She shook her head and stared at him. _How did he beat me here? He wasn't even supposed to know…_   
  
"The license plate. You named your car Wing?" He repeated, pointing to the rear fender.   
  
Relena's eyes followed his movements, but his words still failed to register. "Wh-what are you doing here?"   
  
He moved from his place in the shadows and came to stand beside her. "I thought I was taking you on a date."   
  
She turned to face him, her fingers drumming on the car's polished rooftop. "Well, you're awfully presumptuous."   
  
Heero maintained his rigid stance. "Apparently."   
  
Relena wagged a manicured finger at him. "Usually, a man asks a woman before he just assumes he's taking her on a date."   
  
Heero reached up and caught her hand, his face seeming to light up at the contact. "Usually, the woman doesn't run away before he can ask."   
  
"Oh? Isn't it your goal to chase her away? Or is it everyone in general?"   
  
His grip tightened and he pulled her closer. "No, I don't want to chase her away. I want her to go dancing with me."   
  
"Dancing?" Relena let her body go limp and he finally relinquished his hold. She leaned in and intently studied the man before her. "Who are you and what have you done with Heero Yuy?"   
  
"Nothing, yet," her companion answered. "But the gundam pilot gets it if you don't cooperate."   
  
"Ah, that's better," Relena smiled. "This is the Heero I know – always handing out empty threats."   
  
Heero frowned. "Hn."   
  
His expression quickly changed, though, when his eyes moved passed hers and finally roved over the garage's larger contents. "Nice car"   
  
"Yes, it is," Relena agreed, running a hand over the hood. "My brother and Duo worked on restoring it."   
  
"So why the name Wing?" Heero questioned. "Why not Epyon or…"   
  
"Of all of them," Relena explained. "I figured Wing at least liked me."   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "How so?"   
  
"It didn't let you kill me at the St. Gabriel's party," she answered, leaving his side and walking towards the exit. The golden rays of the late afternoon sun warmed her skin as she stood in the doorway. "You said it was a malfunction when I caught up with you. I think it just liked me."   
  
"Hn." Relena heard him reply. She shrugged and began walking. He could stay in the storage shed…   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
She stopped. "Back to the house. To my room."   
  
"But we have a date."   
  
Relena didn't even bother to look back. "No, we don't." She took a step forward.   
  
"I have reservations at Club Swing," Heero called out; his voice grew closer, and she turned around to see him standing just outside the door.   
  
"Lessons start at 1830. We don't have time to argue." He took her arm, pulling her back into the building. Her jaw was still hanging open by the time they reached the car. "You actually made reservations at Club Swing? Why?"   
  
Heero frowned. "To take you dancing, Relena. I thought it was something you wanted to do."   
  
"You thought it was something I wanted to do?" She blinked and looked over his hardened features. "But that's very…sweet, and thoughtful of you, Heero."   
  
"I wanted to apologize for the other night," he said, his expression softening. "I didn't intend to hurt you."   
  
Her heart plummeted into her stomach, despite her best efforts to keep it in check. All her previous rationalizations came to mind – excuses she had granted him in half her heart, while the other half wallowed in doubt. "I…I'm sure you didn't. It's probably a word you're not used to hearing very much, is it?"   
  
He shook his head slowly from one side to the other – dropping his face just enough to lower his unruly bangs like a protective shield over his eyes. _He's still hiding from me._ "All right, well, let's get going so we won't be late." She turned and started out the door again, but his hand on her wrist stopped her short. "Heero?" She questioned as he spun her back around.   
  
"We'll take this car. I'm driving."   
  
"Oh?" She could have sworn she caught the faintest glimpse of a grin cross his mouth.   
  
"There's not enough time," he insisted, opening the door for her.   
  
"You just want to drive my car."   
  
He arched an eyebrow, and Relena sighed. She slid into the passenger's seat and gave him her best stern look. "You put one dent in this car, Yuy, and I'll kill you."   
  
He smirked and turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life beneath them, echoing loudly off the walls of the metal building.   
* * * * * *   
  
Heero regarded Relena out of the corner of his eye, noticing how she gripped the handle on the door with red and white knuckles. Perhaps he had taken that corner a bit too sharply. "It handles better than the original."   
  
"Than your gundam?" she asked, turning her face to the slightly opened window and letting the evening air kiss her cheeks.   
  
Heero nodded. Relena rolled her eyes. "I would hope so. I had also hoped you wouldn't be as addicted to cars as Duo and Milliardo."   
  
"They're machines," Heero said, keeping his eyes fixed on the road while the car picked up speed. "They make sense."   
  
"As opposed to humans which do not?" Relena questioned over the bellow of the wind, raising a hand to collect the loose strands that haphazardly whipped around her face. The fragrance of her hair traveled over to the driver, as if trying to distract him from their conversation.   
  
He inhaled deeply, forcing his mind to work. "Hn. That's not what I said."   
  
"You implied it," Relena observed in her calm, diplomatic tone. Heero hated it when she used that tone with him. "Humans are logical, to an extent, until emotions get the better of them."   
  
"It is a weakness." The former Zero pilot had intended the statement as a simple observation, but as his ears were met with nothing other than the sounds of rushing air and the car's growling engine, he began to wonder if the woman beside him had taken it differently. He turned his head just long enough to catch the skeptical glint in her eyes, but her voice was soft when it reached his ears.   
  
"That's not what Trowa told me. He told me you said during the war that to live a good life, you must act on your emotions."   
  
"Hn. Old advice," he answered. "I once thought it would help me live… and die, without regret."   
  
"It's true," Relena agreed, twisting in his direction and placing her cheek on the corner of the seat's headrest. "Too many times, people have regrets….I regret most that I didn't tell my father I loved him before he died. What do you regret, Heero?"   
  
"Killing that little girl." The words spilled out before he could stop them. A cold wave washed over him from the inside out, bringing flashes of the chilling memory nearer to the surface than they had been in a very long time.   
  
Relena gasped. "What happened?"   
  
He locked his gaze on the car in front of them, signaling to turn as they slowed down. "It's not something I want to talk about."   
  
"There's a lot I don't know about you, that you don't tell me. Why?" Her hand came up to rest heavily on his shoulder.   
  
He bowed his head for an instant when they reached a stop sign, concentrating his attention on the steering wheel. "I don't tell anyone, Relena."   
  
"You can't keep this bottled up forever." She smoothed her palm down the length of his arm before returning it to her lap. He found himself strangely missing her touch.   
  
"I know…." Heero punched the gas and sped through the intersection to make the tail end of the light. He swung into the first available parking place situated along the farthest row of spaces from the club, and turned off the car. He closed his eyes for a few moments, listening as she shifted in her seat. Surmising that this particular exchange of words was over, Heero reached for the door latch, but let his grasp slip when she gently tugged his other hand off the wheel. Relena looked over at him with a gentle grin, and laced her fingers with his. Heero felt his muscles tense. He didn't know what to do, what to say. What was she expecting? His life story? He had never really spoken to another person about those years, never let anyone in. What would she think of him if she knew…   
  
"And when you're ready to talk about it, I'm here for you," she said, tightening her grip. "I always have been, you know. As long as it takes, Heero. I'll always be willing to listen."   
  
He stared at their hands intertwined and resting on the fabric of the front bench seat. "I know. You just…" He looked up into those light blue eyes that seemed to be pleading with him for something he didn't understand.   
  
"Nevermind." He shrugged and got out, walking around the front of the car to open the door for her.   
  
"I brought some things," he blurted out when his eyes met hers once again. "They said that people usually dress up, so I confiscated the essentials. They're in the trunk."   
  
"You're full of surprises tonight, Heero." She gave him a fragile smile that seemed more real than the ones she wore most often.   
  
"Hn."   
  
He opened the trunk and pulled out the sack. Relena snatched it from his hands and peered inside. She raised her head and stared directly at him. "You stole these clothes from my closet?"   
  
"I… um…"   
  
Her lip trembled into a wide grin. "They're perfect! I can't believe you picked these out." She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a long skirt with several ruffles. Heero frowned; he was not an expert on fashion, but he thought those ridiculous poodle skirts were the requisite clothing for swing dancing. _But Relena said it was perfect…_ He ran a hand through his hair and took the bag back from her. She folded the skirt and a white blouse he didn't get a good look at over her arm and beamed.   
  
"I can't wait to see that on you," she giggled pointing at the sack and smiling up at him with a side-eyed glance that he decided looked extremely sexy. He smirked in reply. There didn't seem to be much left in the bag, so there couldn't be one of those horrible polyester knit suits in there. Looked like maybe just a box of shoes in the bottom….   
  
They walked the short distance through the dusty summer parking lot towards the front of the Club Swing building. Relena slipped her free arm through his and leaned a bit on his shoulder. He didn't mind. She seemed happy; her blue eyes glinted playfully in the sun, making her look even more beautiful than she had two nights ago on their first date. _Guess I owe Trowa on this one…_   
  
They approached the set of large, smooth black doors on the front of the art deco styled structure. The architecture was angular, the flat roof came to a strange point at either end, giving the impression that the building was really two over-lapping triangles that met in the middle. An excited couple ran passed the two silent companions; their laughter lingered behind reminding Heero this was supposed to be a fun evening for his date, no matter how much he was personally dreading the dancing activity that awaited them inside.   
  
The pair was amusing to observe; the man dressed all in black jogged with one arm attached to a large Stetson perched on his head. The girl shuffled rapidly in a pair of pointy-toed boots under her ruffled skirt. They were obviously anxious that they might be late for the lesson, but Heero's military clock read they still had a good ten minutes. The doors flew open, and the former Zero pilot stopped dead in his tracks. Music blared from the club's dark interior, reaching his senses in a foul, ear-splitting sound he had never been able to remotely enjoy.   
  
_Country music What the…?_ He winced at the twangy pitch of the guitar wafting out of the front doors, a man's voice joining the harangue.   
  
"Cause I'm an Indian Outlaw,   
Half Cherokee and Choctaw   
My baby she's a Chippewa,   
She's one of a kind…"   
  
_This is not happening…._ He took a step back, but felt a tug on his sleeve as if someone was attempting to pull him out of his icy state of shock. He looked down and Relena stood in front of him, trying to pull her reluctant date towards the door.   
  
"Heero, come on, we'll be late!"   
  
"But Relena, it's…"   
  
"I ain't lookin for trouble   
We can ride my pony double   
Make your little heart bubble   
Lord, like a glass of wine."   
  
He stumbled into the loud, dusky foyer, looking over his shoulder and watching the doors slam behind him like a prison sentence. His eyes darted about wildly. Swing dancing, he was prepared for, had been rather unfortunately trained for. Country and western dancing…. Warning lights blared in his brain. The mission was… what was it? There weren't words. Something had gone horribly wrong. This whole situation was like a trip on the Zero System.   
  
Relena must have noticed the open-mouthed gape he was unable to control while he took in their surroundings. "Oh, stop pretending," she laughed, nudging him farther into the noise until retreat was no longer an option. "You planned this. You knew what you were getting yourself into."   
  
_No! No, I didn't._ He wanted to scream. "How would I…" Something nagged at his mind, and he gawked up at the billboard beneath the massive sign blaring the club's name in white lights. It read: "Country and western dancing every Monday night."   
  
Heero stifled a groan, noting that Relena had given up on dragging him inside in favor of going in on her own. His chest tightened as she moved further away from his protection. He couldn't leave her unaccompanied.   
  
"They all gather round my teepee   
Late at night trying to catch a peek at me   
In nothing but my buffalo briefs   
I got em standin in line."   
  
_Buffalo briefs….?_ It took every ounce of his will power to force himself to follow.   
  
He caught up with her just inside the doors, and handed over the required cover charge to the attendant.   
  
"What's wrong, Heero?" She called out while they walked towards the restrooms. "We've got to hurry if we're still going to change."   
  
"But…." He let himself be towed along, bumping into more people in hats and leather vests and… shirts with fringe? It all seemed so surreal to him. Maybe he was still at home, napping, and this was a bad dream. _Wake up, Yuy! For the love of God, wake-_   
  
"I've always wanted to go country dancing!" Relena chattered, weaving her way through the crowd. "This is going to be so much fun."   
  
"But…" He was trapped, doomed, really. His posture drooped and long sigh escaped his lips as the realization took hold. He was going to have to endure a long night full of his two least favorite things in the whole world – twangy country music and dancing. And Barton **knew** about this and didn't say one word. _Well, there's no going back now,_ he told himself. _As long as it makes her happy…_ He scowled at the room's other, more jovial occupants and started towards the men's restroom to change.   
  
"I can't wait to see you in that hat." Relena's singsong voice rang out from somewhere behind him. He blinked. She had to be going mad – first country dancing instead of swing, and she couldn't honestly expect him to wear a cowboy….   
  
_What did she mean by 'that hat'?_ His eyes widened and he tore the sides of the bag open, digging out a small white t-shirt, a belt with far too huge a buckle, and pointy toed cowboy boots. Heero swallowed thickly at the last item in the sack, and felt the world shift off kilter beneath his feet.   
  
It hadn't been a shoe box. Oh no, it was…a very large-brimmed, very western, very real, brown felt Stetson cowboy hat.   
  
_Trowa's going to pay for this…_

********************************************************************

Preview to Chapter 7 of Love's Labours Lost (by Stella and the Black Rose):

           Heero sat back into the cushions of the couch.  "So did you bring me that report?"

"I didn't feel I had an adequate listing yet." Relena swallowed a smile at his dour expression.  "I was just sure more faults would pop up as we spent more time together." She crossed her legs, noting that his gaze seemed to follow her movement.  "And you're not my only business you know.  I have an entire company to run."

            "Must be difficult being perfect."

            "It's a hard life."

            Heero narrowed his eyes.  "Ah, but a perfect person would have had that report done days ago, so it looks like you have some faults of your own."

            She grinned.  "Damn.  The jig is up, you've found me out.  What can I say?  I've been hanging around you."

            "Is that so?"

            She nodded and took a sip of her coke.  "Tragic. Your faults are now spreading."

**********************************************************************

Preview to my insanity, erm I mean Dangerous Games 2: Deadly Pasts chapter 3:

           "Today we gather to recognize a man whose entire life was spent in service to the people of Richmond, and to the state of Virginia…" Governor Winner begins in greeting.

I see something out of the corner of my eye. Maxwell is finally in position, but he shakes his head, again conveying the message: "I don't see anything."

"He was a man who genuinely cared for the people he worked so hard for…." The Governor's voice once again cuts into my thoughts.  Yeah, right. He cared about manipulating whomever he could.  I have never held a very high opinion of Relena's recently deceased adopted father.  I have good reason, it was he and her brother Zechs, who convinced me she didn't love me eleven years ago, and then gave me enough money for me to go to college – a bribe to keep me away from her.

My thoughts die away, and the world seems to slow down as something glints in my peripheral vision. I could swear my heart stops beating in my chest. 

"Everyone down!" I have the presence of mind to yell out to the crowd.  A loud gunshot echoes in the square and I lunge forward, towards the startled Relena who turned at the sound of my voice….


	22. I'm not about to…let you go

Missing by a Mile

by the Black Rose

AN: I know, you don't care for any excuses and aren't reading my blathering here anyway.  So, here's to hoping you'll enjoy it, anyway.  Chapter 23 is already drafted, pending a few revisions.  Remember, death = bad.  Reading = good.  *hugs* Love, Rose

PS – Thanks, as always to Stella for beta-ing.  *glomps Stella*

Chapter 22

            Trowa was going to pay for this, and he was going to pay dearly.  Heero tried to comfort himself with fantasies of his fist connecting with the green-eyed Preventer's jaw.  But the country music blaring in the background dragged him too quickly back to reality.  

Escape was impossible.  He stared at the bag of "date wear" and felt his blood run cold.  He was trapped.  Relena had seen the hat and thought he intended to wear it.  She didn't know he'd had help arranging the date or tricking her out of her room; as far as she knew he'd picked the damn thing out himself.  There was no getting out of it.

He traded his uniform shirt for the white t-shirt in the bag, grumbling at how tight it was. Heero glared at the belt buckle with the huge deer cast into it, and then turned his attention to the cowboy boots.  He wasn't entirely sure whether to be thankful the acrobat knew his shoe size or not, but he made a mental note to wear the pointy-toed things when he finally got around to kicking Trowa in the ribs. 

He tugged the intricately decorated boots on, then picked up the vile…brown felt…thing up off the floor.  He held it between two fingers like it was diseased, and just could not bring himself to put it on.  He shoved it and the bag in one of the lockers as a knock sounded on the door.

"Heero?  The lesson's starting."

He stepped out of the bathroom, and intended to grab her arm, drag her over to the dance floor, then stare her down until she forgot about even mentioning that he wasn't wearing the hat.  But as soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up, and the most beautiful smile seized her features.  It always made him want to return the gesture, but he had seen his smile – it was not attractive.  His face was too pinched to be able to pull it off.  It was more likely to frighten her than endear him closer to her heart.

He blinked and the next thing he knew, she was in his arms, sliding her hands over the t-shirt that did little to hide the toned muscles of his chest.  Her breath registered on his cheek an instant before her mouth nibbled a kiss on his lips.  He raised an eyebrow, but bent his head to return it.  Relena broke away, still smiling brightly up at him.

Suddenly, the corners of her mouth turned downward and tiny creases appeared along her forehead.  "Where's your hat?"

He felt his face start to form a scowl; she gave him a sly glance that reminded him of seduction.

"You'll look so handsome.  You brought it with the intention of wearing it.  Please?"

This was so not fair… He threw her a black look then marched back into the locker room to retrieve it.

He stomped out, still only carrying it perched in the palm of his hand.  Light blue eyes danced up to meet his and he felt his insides deflate.  He was going to have to wear the damn hat.

Heero ducked his head and willed himself to shove the distasteful thing on top his—  A hand came up and stopped his progress.  Was it a reprieve?

"Here.  Allow me." Relena took the Stetson from his grip.  She leaned close, her body pressing against the length of his.  She reached up, balancing on tiptoe to place the hat over his thick mane that never combed into anything no matter what he did to it.  He could feel the heat through the tight shirt he grudgingly wore and thought that if this was the way she would put a hat on him, the object of his distaste was going to have to be knocked off several times throughout the course of the evening.

Relena withdrew, and her fingers came up to brush stubborn locks of chocolate bangs from his eyes.  Her cheeks were flushed and so was… Heero couldn't help but notice she was wearing a top with no shoulders, and an extra triangle cut out – revealing the pink tint to her chest and swell of her cleavage.  She was….smirking at him, now.  

The hat was heavy, but Heero wasn't sure if that was the reason he was sweating.  He could just imagine how completely un-cool he looked in the ridiculous attire.   From the corner of his eyes, he caught his reflection in a nearby pane of glass and winced.

If Duo had seen this…

"I wish I had a camera."

Heero couldn't help it.  He grimaced.  She gave him a little shove as if to snap his face out of the expression.

"Oh, stop being so moody.  It looks nice on you.  So does that shirt.  Don't tell me you suddenly got some fashion sense."

"Huh?"

"All you ever wear is uniforms."

"I'm usually working.  I wore a suit the other night."

"I know. You looked so handsome, too."  She smiled and bit her bottom lip, and he reached out to tuck some loose hair behind her ear.  "Relena…" Heero bent forward to kiss her.  It had been too long…

The volume of the music dropped and a voice rose above the din."All right! If everyone's ready, how about we get started with the lesson?"

She spun around and grabbed his arm. "Come on, cowboy.  Let's go!"  
            Heero followed after her, glaring at the world, but knowing they probably couldn't see his efforts at contempt beneath the infernal hat.

******************************************************

"Right, shuffle, two, step left, shuffle, two, now spin.  Very good.  You, over there."  The instructor pointed at Heero and started off in his direction, the fringe on her vest swinging with every step.

"You have to hold her like you like her.  Is she your sister?"

He glowered at the woman, secretly wondering how a human being was able to function with hair that big.  "No."

"Then stop holding her like she has cooties and put your arms around her like a man."

The former gundam pilot had no time to utter a word of protest as the instructor pushed him a step closer to Relena and placed his right hand on her… His eyes widened and his date blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"There, that's more like it.  Dance partners are supposed to look like lovers." She smiled and winked at Heero.  "I think you'll make excellent lovers," she said then turned on her heel and clapped for attention.  "Now, class, get out on that dance floor and let's see some boot scootin' boogie!"

Heero held still and held his breath.  Relena's face was currently hidden in his chest, the rest of her body pressed firmly against him.  A certain part of his anatomy was glad she wasn't moving away, as much for the attention as the embarrassment of walking out onto the dance floor with an unmistakable bulge in his increasingly tight jeans.

"Heero? I think you can take your hand off my…" She trailed off when she met his gaze.  "Heero?"

He leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth.  His hands pulled her closer as hers tangled in the back of his hair.  The thought of becoming lovers right then, at the far end of the club crossed his mind for a second before she stepped back, took his arm, and led him onto the dance floor.

He'd heard people say that in order to dance, you just had to let the music lead the way.  He'd also been given the rather ludicrous advice: get lost in the music.  But dancing, to Heero, was nothing like that.  His mind had a built in metronome that kept time for the rest of his body. And so he moved – efficiently and expertly to the beat – while the more conscious portions of his brain took in their surroundings, the other patrons, the building exits, the list went on.  

A dark-haired man caught his attention from across the room; he was staring too intensely at Heero's dance partner.  The Preventer lifted a hand to tilt up his hat just a bit and spun Relena to a location behind him.  He sent the man a glare over his shoulder.  The man ducked his head and twirled his own partner.  

Which reminded him…. He pushed Relena gently away then spun her back to him.  Her soft form collided with his, and he went back to leading them in the otherwise insipid activity commonly referred to as dancing.

Two hundred beats later…. He realized he was dancing with an immovable rock.  He glanced down for the first time since they'd stepped onto the floor and found her rooted to her spot, her eyes staring at a point over his shoulder.  He turned to look, but saw nothing.  He spun back around, anxious to find the source of the problem. Again the thought of a reprieve surfaced, only to be quashed by the icy tone of her voice.

"Take me home."

Heero tensed.  He glanced quickly around the room.  He had already surveyed it for possible assassins, thieves, kidnappers, etc. and found that a few men needed to keep their eyes to themselves and lifted higher than Relena's rear-level, but other than that…. No one who looked remotely suspicious.  Which meant … _I'm the one at fault.___

"What did I do wrong?"

She continued to stare over his shoulder.  "Nothing.  Just take me home."

"Relena… "

She tried to move away, but he wouldn't release his grip.  "Let go."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Heero.  You don't want to be here, I don't want to be here with someone only doing their duty.  So, let go."

He raised a hand and cupped her chin, slowly turning her face to his.  "When did I say I didn't want to be here?"

"You're being my guard."  She tried again to pull from his grasp, but he continued to hold her tight against him.  

"I am your guard."

"Dammit, Heero. There are hundreds of Preventers who can be my guard, whom I can order to take me dancing and they would have to go.  You're supposed to be my date.  I thought you wanted to be here with me."  Relena twisted in his grasp.  "Let go."

"No.  Relena…"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes shimmering in the overhead light.  S_he doesn't want my protection.  She just wants…. She just wants…_ He swallowed against a lump in his throat.  "I'm not about to…let you go."

A gasp slipped from her throat, and her eyes widened, then closed.  He felt her muscles slacken, and she no longer resisted his hold.  He drew her close and she buried her face in his chest.  The music changed to something slower, and he let his head droop to her shoulder, relief and warmth coursing through him that she had stayed.

The two swayed quietly to a heartbreaking song about two lovers saying goodbye.  Heero had never been one to pay much attention to lyrics, but there was nothing else to do except hold her and feel….  

Something clutched at his chest, and he didn't know why.  A man's voice filtered into his thoughts.

_No matter how hard I try_

_I always make you cry…_

Damn country music.  He wondered why it was anyone listened to the stuff when all they sang about was losing wives and dogs and girlfriends... and pick-up trucks.  His fingers itched for a self destruct switch.

_Come on baby it's over let's face it_

_All that's happenin here is a long goodbye…_

Relena's arms tightened around him, and the voice was lost somewhere in the scent of her hair and the heat of her embrace.  

The last of the melody faded from the room, and he reluctantly disentangled himself from his dancing partner.  Another song began immediately, upbeat once more, but probably just a happier tune about how the man had lost his job and decided to drink all weekend with his friends.  

"Why don't we get something to eat," she said and stepped away, heading for the back of the club where a bar and restaurant operated as part of the entertainment.  He grabbed her arm before she got too far, and pulled her back.

"Why won't you let me protect you, Relena?"

Her head bowed and he strained to hear her speak over the blaring music, but her words couldn't have been any clearer if she'd shouted them into the club's massive sound system.   

"Because I don't need you anymore."

His mouth went dry.  How many times had he dreaded hearing those words? They were the threads of nightmares he never admitted he had. 

"Not as my protector."

His jaw tightened and he let go of her arm.  "Then why am I here?" He turned to walk away.  

A light touch on his shoulder stopped him mid-stride, and a soft voice rushed into his ear.  "Because…because I want to be with you.  It's easy to be with someone when you need them…. But to want to be with them… Is different."  

"It's a choice."

"Yes.  I choose to love you, and because of that, I want to be with you.  And the want becomes almost a necessity on its own."

_Like protecting you… Is…Is that—He spun around and took her hands in his."Then marry me."_

She seemed frozen, her wide eyes locked on his.  "You say you want to be with me, then marry me." He frowned.  "I won't accept another refusal, Relena."

"Heero…I--" 

A force slammed into him from behind.  Heero stumbled a half step before whirling around and shoving the drunken cowboy off his back.  

"Woops. Schorry." The man slurred and lurched away.  The Preventer turned and saw his date escaping towards the restaurant.  He frowned and went after her.

_I won't accept another rejection._

            **************************************************

Her heart raced as she sat down and felt the waiter's eyes burn into the skin of her somewhat exposed chest.  She blushed and took refuge behind a menu.  

"What can I get for the pretty lady to drink?" 

Relena peered up over her menu just as Heero arrived.  He slammed his hat down on the table and shot the waiter a withering look.  The smaller man gulped and muttered something about being back in a minute, then ran off in the direction of the kitchen.  She went back to staring at her menu.

"You didn't answer my question."

Relena swallowed and continued to hide her face in the plastic laminated booklet.  She couldn't look at him.  She didn't have the heart to say no, but she couldn't say yes, could she?

It was like a dream, the thought of being his wife, but—

"Relena…" His hand came up to the top of the menu and pulled it down.  She closed her eyes.  She just couldn't….

His voice was gentle, softer than it's usual tone.  And she could swear it trembled for an instant before it faltered, and fell to just above a whisper.

"Answer me, Relena…."

**************************************************

            She was in a daze; she barely ate, and her companion wasn't any more talkative than usual.  A different waiter finally came back to take their request, but Relena didn't even remember what she ordered until it was placed on the table in front of her.

            Heero's appetite, however, wasn't tarnished. Once he had finished his meal, her date sat, looking somewhat smug with his arms crossed over his chest while she picked at her food.  

            She looked up at him. "Tomorrow?" 

            He nodded.

            "I see."

            He was staring at her, and she had to turn her gaze back to the table.  She wanted to ask him a thousand questions, but none of them came to mind in any sort of coherent way that she could have voiced them.  He paid their check and picked up his hat from the table, leading them out to a darkened, mostly deserted corner of the club in between the restaurant and the dance floor.  

He stopped and turned to face her, the hat still gripped in his palm.  But instead of putting it on, he handed it to her.  She blinked, and glanced up at him.  His dark blue eyes glinted; she got the impression he was laughing at her.  Relena frowned and held it out.  "Oh no, you're wearing it, not me."

            He smirked and bent his head a bit, allowing her to place it back on his head.  His arms went around her before she could pull away.

            "I think you wanted me to do that," she said and hugged him back.

            "Hn."  His hands smoothed up from her waist to cup the back of her head.  He leaned in just enough to meet her lips in a soft kiss.

            "I think you wanted to do that, too."

            He smirked.

            "Are we going to dance some more?"

            "If you want." He kissed her cheek, then her neck… 

            "Mmmmmm, I'd like to spend some time maybe away from the crowd a bit.  I think there are a few things we should—" He kissed her again, this time a little more demanding.  She could feel it, that hot and cold sensation that made her whole body tingle and ache to be closer.  "Ahhh, talk about.  Uh, Heero…"

            His lips found her neck again and he nudged her nearer to the door.  "We could go back."

            "N-no.  Not yet.  Please?"

            He released her and she stepped back.  Underneath the Stetson, a stern expression gripped his features.  Relena took his hand and raised it to her cheek.  "They have a hay ride, that's all.  I don't know when it starts, but I always wanted to go on one.  I'm afraid I'll never get you back here, after tonight, so, could we?"

            The frown relaxed and he nodded, then led her the rest of the way to the dance floor.  And when he took her in his arms again, she knew right then and there that she was lost.  He held her close, his heart pounding next to her own.

_Please, Heero,  don't break it…._

_Not…not again._

**************************************************

The night sky overhead was a clear, deep blue and Heero couldn't help but admire the stars the way they could only be seen from Earth.  How long had it been since he had last viewed them like this?  He couldn't remember.

The hay ride was a ridiculous affair, but she seemed to be enjoying it – itchy hay and all.  She lay stretched out on a small bed of straw, her entire left flank pressed against him.  Warmth seeped into his skin where they touched; he'd found since the night began, that he felt…cold, whenever he wasn't touching her, even if it was something simple like holding her hand.

He looked down at her, lying there, looking so peaceful and wondered vaguely what she was thinking about.  Heero removed his hat and sunk  down into the pallet, arms tucked behind his head - as if somehow he could absorb her thoughts without words if he could just get closer…..  She glanced at him and smiled, but remained silent.  They lay there, just the two of them - since Heero had bribed the wagon driver - drinking in the crisp, evening air beneath the light of the stars.

The thought registered that he'd never felt more comfortable, or…

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like, if you were just a regular person?  Maybe grew up on a farm and lived a normal life?"

So that's what she'd been thinking of.  He weighed the question a moment; the way she asked it seemed…important somehow. "Yeah," he said in a quiet voice.  "All the time."  He glanced at her in his peripheral vision.  She was staring up at the sky; the moonlight danced in her eyes, and streaked her blond hair silver.

"Me, too.  I used to dream that I grew up in a small village." He propped himself up on one elbow to face her.  She closed her eyes and continued to talk, as if she was lost in her dream. 

"My parents didn't have a lot of money, but we were happy.  I knew my brother, and I even dreamed I had sisters, and we were all so close."

His breath caught.  He didn't know why.  

"We could talk about anything." She continued.  Her eyes remained shut, and he wondered if it was because it was the only way she could say these things.  But why? Why was she telling him this?

"If she asks you questions about yourself, Heero, promise you'll try to answer them. Even if it makes you feel uncomfortable. It will mean a lot to her…"

"You were there, too. Always with me–"  The wagon jolted a bit and a piece of hay fell into her hair.  He brushed it out, and swept some strands away from her face.  Her eyes fluttered open and her moonlit gaze fell on him.   "Sometimes, you'd be the handsome boy next door, or maybe just a friend I met in school.  I know it's silly…"

"No.  I don't think it is."

She smiled.  "Thanks."

"I'm glad I was there."

Her hand found his.  "Did you have any dreams, Heero?"

"I used to… A long time ago, dream about my parents.  What it would have been like.  To know who they were.  Who I am."

"Have you ever looked for them?"

He sat up and shook the straw from his hair and clothes.  "Yeah.  After the war.  But I can't remember anything before Odin took me in."

"I don't… You've never told me about…what you did before you came to Earth." She arranged herself in a sitting position beside him, her shoulder touching his.  He turned his head once more to gaze up at the stars.

"Heero?" She touched his arm.

"It's not something… My life, Relena…" His hands balled into fists as if they could grasp the words he was searching for. 

"I want to know, Heero.  If you want to tell me."

"I…"

She smiled – a smile that reminded him of something he couldn't, shouldn't touch for fear of breaking it.  Her blue eyes had changed, and he felt like he was looking at her for the first time.  Her. Relena Darlian.  A girl he met at school one day.  Just a girl…. 

"I love you." Her voice shook when she said it, but her expression never wavered.  He'd heard her say it on a couple of occasions, now.  But this time was different. Something broke inside him, like a support beam he'd been trying so hard to hold onto, to protect – afraid that to let it go would be to crumble underneath some crushing weight he couldn't bear alone.  

"And nothing you've done in the past can change that."

He took a deep, shaking, breath and swallowed against the unfamiliar heat in his eyes.  A tear rolled down her cheek, and he quickly reached up to brush it away.  She leaned into his touch and then, in the next heartbeat, he felt her lips beneath his as he devoured them in a hungry kiss.  He broke away and tugged her close to a position half-sitting in his lap.  He buried his face into her shoulder and held her.  Relena's hands came up to cup the back of his neck, threading through and stroking his hair.  

There was no sound except for their breathing, no thought save for the recognition of a warm feeling that seemed to flow from her into his body, bolstering the broken place that didn't seem so broken anymore.

After a long moment, he lifted his head and pushed some stray hairs out of her eyes.  It almost hurt to pull away.  He swallowed and focused on something in the distance, trying to figure out where to start and what to say.  Her left hand slid back into his grasp and gave his hand a tender squeeze.  Before he knew it, words formed on his lips and ushered out in a steady stream.

"The earliest thing I can remember is traveling to an abandoned colony…"

********************************************************************

AN: As I said above… I have a draft of ch 23, so it shouldn't be too terribly far behind.  Maybe a week or two depending…?

I'm sure there's more that I need to say but I'm so sleepy right now.  Enemy ch 7 is in progress, and my FMP! Fic Dinner and Dessert chapters 2-3 are being beta'ed as is Work Daze ch 2.  I'm overworking Stella, so bear with me as she catches up on what Lemony Loyce *snicker* dubbed my "writing frenzy".  *lol*  

Much love and appreciation for bearing with me for so long.  ~Rose


	23. Promise me nothing will happen between h...

Missing by a Mile

By the Black Rose

AN: A special thanks again to Stella for beta-ing.  And for everyone's encouragement that I continue…  *hugs*  Thank you so SO much for reading.  Love, Rose

WARNING: **LIME!!!**

Chapter 23

            The skirt, Heero decided, was an absolute nuisance.  It could have at least had a slit up the side to mid-thigh; that would have been perfect.  Instead, it completely covered her leg.  His eyes traveled up, searching for touchable skin other than her forearm, and he scowled at not finding any within his reach.  Come to think of it, her top really needed to go, too.  He turned the steering wheel and raced around the corner.  Evening air seeped into the car through her open window, thick with starlight; he swore he could even hear it sing with something like electricity.

            He slowed the vehicle to pull into the long driveway that led to the secluded storage shed.  His hands itched to touch her, but that damned skirt….

            They inched to a stop and Relena got out to unlock the door.  He waited, then pulled inside the small building at the back of the property.

            The single light bulb sparked in the darkness, and it hung over the front part of the car.  Heero rolled the vehicle forward until the light was no longer directly overhead, casting the front seat in mild shadows.  Relena walked in after him and approached the other side of the car.

            "I usually park it—"

            "Get in."

            "Huh?" Her eyes widened and she looked startled by his command.  But he had been waiting long enough….     He gave her a look and leaned over to unlatch the passenger door; she raised an eyebrow and backed away.  

"I don't think so."

            "Why?"

            She took another step towards the exit door. "You're looking at me like…"

            "Like?" His eyes traced down to the triangle cut out above her breasts.  

            "Like that…"

            He slowly dragged his attention back up to her face.  Even in the less than bright lighting he could tell she was crimson.  

He smirked. 

She retreated another step.

            Heero nudged the car door open, and arched an amused eyebrow in her direction.  "Like what?"

            "Like a caged animal eyeing a piece of meat."

            A slow grin overtook his features. She gasped and moved further away.

            Heero eyed her up and down one more time, then sprang from the car.  Relena took off and dashed out into the night.

            He sprinted after her and caught her a few feet from the exit. She squealed and tried to twist from his grasp, but he held her tight. 

            "Heero!"  

            "Hn?" He bent his head to taste the flesh of her neck.  She squirmed in his embrace, but he didn't let go.

            "Not here… Heero!"

            They stumbled back towards the shed, Heero steering as best he could while walking backwards and nibbling at her throat. "Mmmmmm, why not?  Wing doesn't mind."

            "B-but Heero, it'd be so much comfier in my bed, and we wouldn't have to leave until morning."

            He pinned her up against the side of the building.  "Maybe I've always wanted to take advantage of you in Wing…"

            She gaped at him.  "Heero!"  He brought his mouth down on hers and commanded a kiss from her lips.  When it broke, however, she renewed her struggles.

            "It's not your gundam, though." 

That sounded logical, but he didn't really want to be logical right now.  He'd finally managed to hitch up that cursed skirt.  His fingers traced along the smooth skin of her thigh.

            "Too bad."

            A small set of hands found their way to his chest and seemed awfully intent on pushing him away.  "Heero…."

            He let out a long sigh and loosened his hold.  "Promise me nothing will happen between here and your room to prevent this."

            "Nothing will happen."  She pressed her forehead against his, then nestled her silky hair under his chin.  "I don't know that I could take another night without you, either."

            He blinked.  "Relena?"  He glanced down, but she hid her face in his chest.  Heero pulled away to look her in the eye.  She blushed again.  

            "Contrary to popular belief, women have sex drives, too."

            He pulled her towards the house.  "Then let's go. Mine's in overdrive."

            She grinned.  "You sure you don't want to wait until after we're married? What kind of a gentleman are you?"

            His shoulders stiffened, but he continued his swift pace beside her.  "I've never claimed to be one, Relena.  You know that."

            "Good. Then I'll let you in on a secret." She paused and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  She was still smiling – probably teasing him.  

"I never did like gentlemen."

            Heero couldn't help but let one side of his mouth tuck up into a grin.  "Rebellious. Just like your father." 

            "Oh?" She stopped in her tracks.  "And how much did you know about my father?"

            _Not good, must keep walking… "Enough." He grabbed her hand and tugged on her arm, trying to get her to move.  She pulled from his grasp.  Heero sighed. _

"Dr. J was familiar with his political views, his connections, his work.  Darlian was killed for not keeping his dissenting opinions against the Alliance to himself."

            Relena tilted her head and gave him a soft smile.  She linked her arm through his and began walking with him to the front of the house.  "So were you really ordered to kill me?"

            He felt his throat tighten and he glanced away.  "Yeah.  Yeah, I was."

**************************************************

            His hands were addicted to her.  That was the only thing he could figure.  They hadn't been able to stay off her for more than five seconds since the evening started.  When they had reached the front porch, she had given him that innocent look that set his heart racing, and then accused him again of eyeing her for his next meal.  She wasn't far off.  He was planning on having her for breakfast.

            Heero grabbed her arm and pulled her against him; his hands quickly left her limb to settle on her waist and then smooth down.  He sealed his mouth against hers and steered her backwards towards the front door.  Her fingers threaded through his hair then settled on either side of his jaw.  Her lips nibbled at his mouth, until he deepened the kiss; she kissed back with equal passion – stirring his blood and igniting a fire in the pit of his stomach.  

            He bent slightly at the knee in order to wrap his arms fully around her upper thighs, then hefted her a foot off the ground – just enough to get her inside. She laughed as he carried her in and kicked the door shut behind them.  He smirked up at her and she leaned down to give him a kiss….

            The air was stifling, his hat had fallen off somewhere behind him, sweat trickled down the side of his head.  He pushed her roughly against the wall of the foyer; her soft gasps fueled an overwhelming hunger for her skin.

            "Uh, He-Heero…"

            He sucked at her neck and his left hand snuck under her blouse; Heero's palm came to rest on the curve of her ribcage while his mouth trailed to her collar bone.   Relena's right leg came up to wrap loosely around his thigh.  He pressed closer; a low moan escaped his lips as she slipped her hands beneath his t-shirt.   Soft fingers traced over the surface of his chest.  He wanted her, and unless he was seriously misinformed, it seemed she wanted him, too.

            "Aah…bedroom—" Her voice changed to a hiss when his hand found her breast.  

            He groaned.  Heero knew he could take her against the wall.  He may not have had any practice, but he was sure he could figure it out.  "Can't wait that long, Relena." He went back to sucking her neck while his hand gently massaged her breast.  "Here," he whispered against her ear.

            "Mmmmm, we can't." 

He pressed the lower half of his body into her abdomen. "Why not?"

"Because I for one would end up scarred for life."  

Heavy footsteps sounded from the hall, and in an instant, long platinum hair and ice blue eyes appeared in the doorway.

Heero detracted himself from his date and whirled around to face the intrusion.  Zechs's stare flicked to his sister, but came to rest long and hard on Heero.

"Yuy. Kitchen. Now."

The Preventer growled. "Five minutes." 

"Five minutes.  But no sex in the foyer."

He glared at the retreating figure of Relena's brother.  "I don't think anyone's that quick." 

Zechs paused, glanced back over his shoulder, then disappeared through the kitchen door.  Heero turned back to Relena.  She was doing her best to readjust her clothing.

"That was embarrassing."

Her date shrugged.  "This shouldn't take long."

"I'll wait for you upstairs."

He nodded and watched her smooth her skirt down before climbing the stairs up to her room.  She paused halfway.  "Heero?"

"Yeah."

"I want to…Tonight.  Please don't take long, but no matter what, if I fall asleep, wake me up.  Promise me…" She glanced at him over her shoulder.  He nodded to affirm her request and she smiled at him before continuing on to her room.

Once she was safely inside, Heero turned to follow Zechs's lead into the kitchen.  He didn't know for sure, but the former Zero pilot could certainly guess at some of the choice words he'd be hearing out of the elder Peacecraft's mouth.

"You're lucky I don't feel like kicking your arrogant, self-serving, single-minded, unworthy ass."

Yep, no surprises there. Except for maybe the 'I don't feel like' portion of the statement.  The Zechs he knew always felt like kicking his ass.  "You're so predictable." Heero's lip curled up into a snarl.  "Tell me this isn't the reason you brought me in here." He narrowed his eyes at his former enemy.  "You knew it would come to this.  You knew when you approved the mission it would go this far.  Don't pretend otherwise."

Blue eyes the same color as Relena's became rock hard chips of ice.  The room even seemed to cool beneath his frosty gaze.  "No, it's not why I called you in here."

Heero sucked in a breath and crossed his arms.  "Good. So let's hear it."

"There's been a security breach.  Preventer wants all the house surveillance records in order to track just how deep the breach went, and try to trace the culprit.  I thought you'd want to know."

"Have they identified the target?"

"No.  All they know is that a breach occurred and a preliminary investigation suggested Relena was a likely target."

"I see."  Heero took a seat at the table.

Zechs leaned against the countertop and stared at him again.  "That's all."

"Yeah."  Heero studied the floral pattern on the tablecloth.  

_"So were you really ordered to kill me?"_

"Then why are you still here?"

"What do you care?"

He reached for a glass and poured himself some water. "As much as my protective brother side wants to ring your neck – and I do want to ring your neck - she's happy.  That's what matters to me."

Heero snorted.  "How can you tell?"

"Yuy, whatever self defeating thoughts you're having, get over it."

"Wait, so now you want me to sleep with your sister?"

A dark shadow passed over Zechs's face.  "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."  Hands flew up to his temples and he shook his head.   "Erase erase erase.  Okay, so back to my pep talk…"

Heero glanced at the glass.  "Are you sure that's just water in there?"

Zechs scowled and cleared his throat.  "Maybe I really should have you reassigned to Antarctica to protect my sister's virginity…"

The dark-haired Preventer scowled.  A slow smile spread across Zech's lips.

"You have no sense of humor."

"So I hear."

Relena's brother smirked.  "Anyway… No, you're never ever going to deserve her, at least not in my eyes.  But the war is over.  It's been over seven years now.  You'd think in that time you disappeared you would have figured that out."

Heero shook his head.  "It doesn't excuse the things I did.  I held a gun to her head on more than one occasion and either didn't get the chance to kill her, or lacked the guts at the time.  By all rational accounts, she should be dead, and by my hand no less.  How can she want—"

Laughter, loud and jovial erupted from the taller man.  Heero glared at his old enemy.

"I'll be damned."

"What?"

"For all your denials and non committals, and your 'I just want to protect her' nonsense…." Relena's brother chuckled again.  "Get going, before she loses her nerve, or I change my mind and beat you within and inch of your life." Heero stood from his seat.  The blond man grabbed the Preventer's shirt and pulled him up to match Zechs's over six foot height.

"But you're marrying her, do you understand me?"

"Tomorrow."

"She agreed?"

"Yes.  Tonight.  She promised we could get married tomorrow."

"Good."  He released Heero from his grasp.  The younger man turned towards the door.

"Yuy."

"Yeah."

"Sometimes we're given gifts we will never feel like we deserve.   Just thank your lucky stars and guard them as the treasures they truly are."

Mission accepted.

************************************************

Heero charged through the door and made a beeline for the stairs leading up to Relena's room.  It'd been only about ten minutes, surely she couldn't be asleep already, and she _had said she wanted him to wake her….  His conversation with Zechs had only slowed his blood from a rapid boil to a short fused explosive device.  He was so close to completing Operation Early Wedding Night, even if it wasn't all that early._

He took the stairs two at a time, bounded forward, and grabbed the door knob.

Ka-click!

Heero froze. He knew that sound….

"Master Yuy, kindly let go of the door."

The bodyguard swallowed a groan and dropped his hand.

"Arms in the air.  Please."

Heero raised his limbs in a gesture of surrender.

"Now, if you would be so good as to turn around."

The Preventer slowly pivoted on his back foot to face his captor.  Pagan stood in a dark shadow across the hall; the faint light from the wall sconces illuminated the silver metal of a revolver.  The man was good.  Heero couldn't act as long as his opponent was beyond normal reach.  Although, he wondered if the supposedly kindly butler and grandfather figure to Relena would_ really_ shoot him.  

Former Gundam pilot and assassin attacks butler. Old man kills VFM bodyguard in self defense.

Headlines flashed in his mind and he frowned.  Considering Pagan's rather obvious dislike for him, he decided not to press the issue.  

For now.

Besides, how could he explain to Relena that he harmed Pagan so he could sleep with her?  He'd be divorced before they made it to the alter.

"You are going to descend to the bottom of the stairs and take two steps forward.  I will be right behind you.  Do not try anything, Master Yuy.  You might not think me capable of killing you, but I would hate for this gun to go off accidentally and postpone your wedding plans.  Especially when I just want to discuss a few things of a particular importance."

Heero glared at Pagan, but did as he was told.  At the bottom of the steps, he took two paces forward and waited for further instruction. 

"Now, turn to your right and take two more steps then stop." 

The Preventer complied.  

"Thank you."

Heero rolled his eyes.  He wasn't sure what was more annoying, the fact that he knew Relena was waiting for him only a few yards away, or the politeness with which Pagan even held people up.  

"All right, Master Yuy.  We are going to walk down the hallway to the third door on your right.  All the other rooms are locked, and there are no other exits.  I will remain a safe distance behind you.  When you arrive at the door, open it; there is a folder on the table against the wall with some information you may find interesting.  Or, you can easily overpower me at the threshold.  But how will you explain that? I have my story already laid out."

"And that is?"

"Ah, Master Yuy, you can't expect an old man to give up his one advantage so easily.  I may be an old fool, but I am not so foolish as that." He made a motion with the gun.  "I'm ready whenever you are, sir.  Though I may remind you a certain young lady still expects you tonight."

Damn.  Pagan was not playing fair.  


	24. I may not have a past, a present, or eve...

Missing by a Mile

By the Black Rose

AN: Rated PG-13/R for references to prophylactics (and birth control) and S-E-X. Please be aware that this is adult humor, but nothing worse than what you would find in a PG-13 movie. Thanks so much for reading! Rose

Supplementary Author's Note: In order to complete a chapter 24 and have it to post, I cut the original content in half. I was faced with making you all wait probably another month or however long it took for me to complete the remaining scenes or find an end point and post what I had. I chose B. Thanks for understanding, even if I know sometimes many of you think I take way too long to get chapters out. And you're probably right. But I'm not going to give up on this story. I promise you all that much. Love, Rose

Chapter 24

While still on the business end of Pagan's gun, Heero stepped into the butler's personal quarters. The room was sparsely furnished but gave the impression that money wasn't the objection. A mahogany armoire stood along one wall, the intricate woodwork at least suggesting it was expensive. A matching table inlaid with gold lingered nearby. On its surface, lay a manila folder. The jacket was slim and to someone else - someone less suspicious by nature, or not 'invited' into the room at gunpoint - might have passed for innocuous.

"Have a seat, Master Yuy."

Heero hesitated. He glanced at the butler in the doorway out of the corner of his eye. _What kind of a shot is he from this distance?_

"Now. If you please."

The Preventer remained standing.

"I may be old, Master Yuy, but I'm an excellent shot from only twenty paces. I had to protect Miss Relena during the war."

Heero sat and placed both hands on the surface, waiting for Pagan's next move.

The old man closed the door behind him and ventured into the room. He sat at the end of his bed; the gun trained on Heero never wavered.

"If you would be so kind as to open it."

Heero grit his teeth, but did as 'requested'. He peeled back the cover of the manila folder to reveal about half a dozen printed sheets of paper. A report of some kind. _Looks like a Preventer dossier._

It was. And its subject was the former Gundam pilot known as Heero Yuy. Behind the report were several photographs. Taken… He paused at the one of a blond woman draped over him in a manner that was far, far too friendly. Heero grimaced. He kept trying to forget that night.

"Find anything of interest, Master Yuy?"

He shut the folder. "Whoever took these and wrote up this report--"

"Did a good job, didn't they?" The old man's mouth twisted into a smirk. He actually had the nerve to smirk.

Heero shut his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hn."

"The young woman tells an interesting, if a bit tasteless story."

The Preventer's head snapped up.

The butler glanced at the ceiling "She's not one who, how shall I put it?" His eyes darted back down to match Yuy's stare. "Ah yes. She doesn't exactly answer to a higher moral purpose."

"As fascinating as this is, Relena and I had no relationship at the time. I don't see--"

"But of course you didn't." Pagan inhaled a deep breath. "And of course it's none of my business whether you've informed the future Misses Yuy of your past affairs."

_Would she be angry? I assume she would…be…hurt._

The butler narrowed his gaze.

"You're right." Heero looked away. "It's none of your business."

Pagan chuckled. "As I thought."

Yuy traced the wood grain of the table with his eyes. _What would Relena say, if she knew? Has she ever--_

"I'm sure it will come as no surprise to find out that Ms. Clarke has had several lovers."

_How long is this going to go on? _Heero closed his eyes and clenched both fists on the table. He heard the click of the hammer being cocked on the revolver. The Preventer grit his teeth. In all of this, there was something Pagan wanted. He could humor the old man – for Relena's sake – but the clock was ticking.

"No. It doesn't."

"She's not always the most stringent about, ahem, contraceptives, either, I'm afraid."

Heero's blood froze in his veins. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall. The Preventer could have sworn the oak paneling moved. "Tell me this is a sick joke."

"I'm afraid it's not."

The bodyguard snarled at the old man. "There's no way—"

Pagan waved the gun. "Isn't there?"

"No." Heero gripped the edge of the table, and tried to remain in his seat. _I can kill him, hide the body. Relena would be sad for a while, but he's old. He can't live forever._

"Testing proved it wasn't yours, but she did have an abortion within a few months of your little…indiscretion."

_The young, blond woman wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned close. The alcohol seemed to dull everything, which is why he drank it in the first place._

_"I like you." Her voice sounded low and soft in his ear. "Don't you like me?" _

_No. This…was a mistake._

"If you were to suddenly become of public interest, she might be convinced to say it was your child."

Heero growled.

"We could, of course, pay her to keep quiet. But that makes you look all the more guilty if someone were to go digging."

Yuy pounded his fist on the table. "What do you want?"

"I want Miss Relena to be happy." The old butler relaxed the hammer and un-cocked the gun. "I want her happy and settled with a man worthy of her and who will take care of her until long after I'm gone."

"And I'm not capable of that?"

Pagan's eyes narrowed sharply. "You're capable, Master Yuy. But I'm not terribly interested in aptitude without application. You have done nothing to prove you would even try to do what I'm requesting." The butler waved the nose of the gun back and forth. "Your marriage proposals have been ill-conceived and poorly delivered."

Heero began to rise from his seat. Pagan quickly re-cocked the weapon and motioned him down.

"I'm not finished."

Yuy glowered at his captor.

"You disappeared completely for the better part of five years in which, by all accounts, you lived in glorified squalor. You have ten thousand dollars to your name in an account held and invested by Winner Corporation. No past. No present, save for your recent occupation of protection, and certainly, no future."

The pronouncement sat on Yuy's chest like a ten ton boulder squashing the life out of him.

_No future…_

He stood up.

_No future…_

Again, Pagan raised the gun.

_"Heero, what do you see yourself doing in the future?"_

_He shrugged. _

_The moonlight gleamed in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Once you don't have to be my guard, I mean."_

_He didn't reply._

_"You could do…so much. So much more than being a soldier or a bodyguard. I believe that."_

_"Hn."_

_"It's okay." She rose forward onto her knees and placed both hands on his lower thighs. "I don't exactly know whether I want to be in politics for the rest of my life, either."_

_That was a surprise. He glanced up and met her gaze. "You…don't?"_

_She shook her head. "No. I don't know what I want to do." She moved closer. "So, we can figure out our future together." _

Heero leaned over the table and stared Pagan straight in the eye.

_I have a future. _

_"We can figure it out together."_

"The girl doesn't matter. You kept a copy of the blood tests proving it wasn't mine." Yuy straightened his stance. "Relena doesn't need to know about it, unless you think she would be interested in finding out her butler knew where I was those five years she was searching for me." He watched Pagan turn pale. Heero swallowed before continuing.

"I may not have a past, a present, or even a name to call my own. But I have a future -with Relena. I believe that."

Pagan stood from the bed, still aiming the gun. Heero smirked and pushed the tip aside.

"As for the gun, I suggest next time, you at least fill the chamber with blanks if you want your captive to believe it's loaded."

* * *

Heero strode through the door and into the hallway to head back to Relena's room. Twenty minutes was definitely a delay, but shouldn't be long enough to jeopardize their night together. Of course, that was twenty minutes on top of the ten in the kitchen conversing with Zechs. But still, a half hour…

He took the steps two at a time. His destination grew closer with every breath. Relena was waiting for him behind that door. Relena, wearing something short and silky. Something that beckoned his hands to touch and—

_"She's not always the most stringent about, ahem, contraceptives…"_

The Preventer came to a screeching halt. SHIT. _I didn't even think about…about… _

An image of a pregnant Relena supplanted the one of sexy, scantily clad Relena. Her bodyguard grimaced. _Maybe she's on the pill._ Heero put his foot up on the next step. _No, I'd know about it._ He stopped again.

_Would she have condoms?_ Her bodyguard frowned. _For WHOM?_ He shook his head. _This is not within mission parameters._

He placed the other shoe up on the same step to lift himself closer to his goal. _Target in… _

_"If you were to suddenly become of public interest, she might be convinced to say it was your child…"_

_Child. Father._

Heero's foot slipped and he caught himself on the banister before he went completely backwards.

_Who would have a condom? _

_Trowa. Not within immediate proximity._

_Duo, maybe. Also, not within immediate proximity._

_Pagan's out. He probably hasn't had sex in…Disengage train of thought._

_Zechs. He's within efficient proximity. Could be sympathetic._

He turned and started back down the steps. Heero paused about three up from the bottom.

_Knock knock._

_Zechs answered the door. "What do you want, Yuy?"_

_"A condom so I don't knock up your sister."_

Heero blinked at the image of death that appeared after that pronouncement. He couldn't help but wince as the make-believe Zechs delivered a vicious blow to the back of Heero's imaginary head.

_Mission__ failed._

The Preventer sat down at the foot of the stairs. _Relena__…_ He glanced over his shoulder and up at the door to her room. Heero couldn't help remembering the feel of her body against his, the way she said his name when he kissed her neck… His body throbbed and he could feel some force beyond his control pulling him up to his feet and towards her room again.

_Child._

_Father._

The force let go and he sat down again with a thud. _Dammit__! How could I have been so careless? _The Preventer growled and shot to his feet. He would just go in there and tell her that they couldn't sleep together unless they had protection. There was no point in keeping her up all ni—

An unhealthy image of other ways he could keep her up all night did the tango in his mind. _"Heero…I want you."_

_Mmmmm, Releeeeena._

He quashed the thought.

_I can't be irresponsible. Even if we're getting married. I'm not interested in being a father._

Heero continued to stomp up the stairs to her room. It would be another dozen or so cold showers, another mocking from Trowa, another scolding from Duo.

_"I want to…Tonight. Please don't take long, but no matter what, if I fall asleep, wake me up. Promise me…"_

Another broken promise to Relena. Heero sighed. He was going to go to a convenience store first thing in the morning, before their wedding, so nothing could stop—

He paused mid-stride. Despite the fact that he seemed to have been climbing for hours, he was only about halfway to the second floor. _Convenience store._

_Now._

He whirled around and charged down the half flight of stairs. The bodyguard rounded the corner and sprinted for the door.

_Mission__ acknowledged._

* * *

Noin sat on the edge of the cultured marble tub and spoke quietly into her cell phone. Her long nightgown hung to her ankles, but she held the edge around her knees. Her left hand toyed with the hem. "I've cleared her schedule for this weekend. It took some doing, but…"

"So we should begin our plan." Dorothy's voice sounded equally muffled and a little strained.

"I'm not sure." Noin glanced up at the door leading into the master bedroom. No sound came from the other side. "Zechs came in looking a little green." She shifted to where her back was against the cabinet wall. "He grumbled something about Heero, the foyer, and sex. I think Heero may have actually pulled this off."

Dorothy's high pitched laughter sounded and Noin held the phone away from her ear.

"My my, well, I suppose miracles do happen. Even to unworthy Gundam pilots."

Noin took a deep breath and turned back to stare at the bedroom door. "I think we should call it off, or at least wait to hear from Heero."

"Why don't you just ask your husband?"

Noin shook her head, then answered into the phone: "He's asleep."

"You could wake him up." Dorothy's voice held more than a hint of teasing.

She grimaced. "Would you want to wake up the man that probably just caught his former enemy seducing his sister?" Noin glanced down at nightgown; it had gotten twisted around her body when she changed positions, and now it was a bit tight on her neck. "I'm amazed that I'm not on the phone with the hospital, or being asked to donate blood for a transfusion." She lifted her butt off the marble and tried to fix her nightgown one-handed.

"Can they bleed to death from the loss of such a small appendage?"

Noin plopped back down at the edge of the tub. "When all the blood's already down there. Yes."

A peal of laughter echoed through the receiver. "Ah, that is true. Who knew the former masters of the universe could be brought down so easily?"

"Noin."

The sound of her name caused her heart to stop.

"Noin?" Her husband's voice sounded muffled through the door.

"I haveta go." Noin's heart decided to start beating again, and make up for the beats it lost by going straight to a gallop. _If he catches me on the phone, he's going to think I'm up to something. And it won't take him long to figure out what._

"Noin?" Zechs's voice grew louder.

Her hand shook; she opened her mouth to tell Dorothy goodbye, but her voice stuck in her throat.

"I understand. I'll inform the others they can take the weekend off. Pilot 01 was saved in the ta-da nick of time."

"Noin!"

She clicked the phone shut and managed to tuck it into the corner where the edge of the tub met with the carpet; not even a half second later, Zechs threw open the bathroom door.

"There you are." Her husband wore a sheepish expression; he reached up to rub his right eye with the back of his hand. It reminded Noin of a little boy waking from a nap.

She smiled. "You woke up."

"Yes." He scowled. "I was having a nightmare."

Noin's smile fell. She gained her feet in less than an instant and took a step towards him. "Not again. I thought—"

Zechs held up a hand. "It wasn't about the war. Those nightmares are over."

She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Noin moved across the room to embrace her husband. "I'm so glad, Zechs."

He tightened his arms around her. "Me, too, Noin." The former Oz lieutenant leaned down to give his wife a kiss. It was just a brief peck at first. Then his eyes darkened and he fit his mouth over hers in a way that made her forget how to breathe.

Noin melted into his embrace.

When the kiss ended, she got the rare pleasure of seeing his face break out in a wide grin. "That's better. Why can't I dream about that?"

She ran her hands over his pajama collar, and up to lock behind his head. "What did you dream about?"

Her husband's face darkened again. "I don't want to remember."

"Too late."

"Hn." Zechs growled.

"Oh come on, it was just a silly dream."

Zechs continued growling.

She stepped back and pushed on his shoulder. "Oh stop. Why did you come in here if you weren't going to tell me?"

It was there – small, but unmistakable. His bottom lip protruded a fraction of an inch.

"You're pouting."

He pulled away, huffed, and crossed his arms. Noin was reminded of a third grader throwing a tantrum.

"I hate it. I hate him."

She rolled her eyes. "Heero again, dear?"

"Yes. That-that…"

Noin shook her head. "Future brother-in-law?"

Her husband turned and shot her a black look from over his shoulder. "I had the perfect opportunity to wring his neck—"

"Let it go, Zechs." She felt like shaking him. "She's been in love with him for so long. Be happy for her."

He turned to face his wife. "I was trying. I really was, Noin. But then…" He screwed up his face and looked away.

"Don't tell me, that was your nightmare?"

His eyes darted back to meet her gaze.

"The two of them getting married?"

Zechs glared at the floor. She could almost picture third grade Zechs scuffing his toe on the carpet after he got in a fight with his classmate – a miniature version of Heero.

"Zechs…"

"It wasn't…" His voice came out sounding like a mumble.

"I didn't hear that." Noin stepped closer and cocked her head to try to hear.

"It wasn't that." Zechs's voice was still low and she was barely able to make out the words.

"What?"

"It wasn't that - them getting married."

Noin stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Oh?"

"No." He shook his head. "That would have been welcome."

"So…"

His complexion turned a dark red color and he squeezed his eyes shut like he was trying to block out a horrible image.

"I dreamt he got her pregnant."

Noin couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Not just pregnant. But…I had to listen to him get her pregnant. Like they were in the next room!"

That just made her laugh harder.

"I should never have to hear my sister…" He swallowed. "…moaning…especially…his name."

Noin tried to compose herself.

"It's not funny."

A giggle escaped her lips. "No. It's not." She finally won over the laughter. "It's absurd. She's old enough to make those choices."

Zechs threw his hands up in the air. "You don't understand."

"Okay. What don't I understand?"

"He…" Zechs's face drained of all its color.

"Heero."

Her husband shuddered and gave her a look. "Yes. Heero Yuy. Knocked on my door…"

Noin let out a heavy sigh. "Remember, this was a dream. He didn't actually—"

"KNOCKED on MY door and asked me…"

* * *

Tires shrieked against the pavement. Heero steered the car into the parking lot of the E-Z Mart; smoke hissed from where the rubber attacked and was beaten by asphalt. The Preventer threw open the car door and practically leapt from the driver's seat. He marched up the sidewalk and into the fairly respectable looking E-Z Mart convenience store.

"Can I help you sir?" A teenaged punk from behind the counter asked. Dark curly hair covered his forehead and hung down over both ears. Heero didn't like the little smirk on the clerk's face. He ignored him and swept the room with his eyes.

A preliminary search came up empty.

"Condoms." He turned to glare at the clerk.

"We're outta them."

Heero spun on his heel and ran out the door. He wrenched open the car door and ducked inside. The Preventer started the vehicle and peeled out. He gunned the motor and flew into the street.

_Next target in sight._

The Quick and Stick wasn't even a whole block away. Heero steered the car into a handicapped spot at the front of the store, and didn't even turn off the engine. He dashed into the building.

A pale, mousy-looking clerk with thick glasses glanced up from the register. He was thin with light colored hair and a stick-straight nose. "H-hello, sir, can I help—"

"Condoms. Now."

The little guy turned a dark shade of purple. "I-I-I.."

"Where are they?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I c-can't help you." The mousy guy looked like he was shaking.

Heero growled. "Why not?"

"B-because we're out of them, sir." His hands shook on the top of the counter and he backed up a couple of steps. The kid looked terrified of something.

"W-we should h-have s-s-some more in on--"

The Preventer didn't wait to hear the rest of the clerk's babbling. He turned and rushed out to the waiting car. He jumped in and slammed the gear shift into reverse, then darted out into traffic.

_Which store is next? The 24/7 is approximately three miles further down the road. It's on the left side of the street in a high traffic area._

The yellow stoplight caught his attention and Heero stomped on the accelerator. He soared through the light just as it turned red.

_The Quick'n EZ is 11.2 miles in the same direction. _

A car turned from a side street into Heero's lane. The Preventer swerved into the left-most lane and floored the accelerator pedal.

_Do that many people need condoms on a Monday night? _

He was coming up fast on a white pickup truck with no tailgate. The Preventer looked over his right shoulder before moving into the center lane. _Did they run out over the weekend?_

He checked the clock. He'd been gone another seventeen minutes.

"Dammit!"

The 24/7 was just up ahead, but there was a full stack of oncoming cars waiting at the light. He jerked the wheel into the left-hand turn lane just as the traffic light turned red.

Eighteen minutes.

He didn't stop. There was a slight delay before the oncoming light changed, then the average amount of time it took a human to process the information and act. Heero stamped down on the gas. The light changed. Cars lurched off the white line painted on the concrete. Rubber screamed as he soared through the light, skidding across three lanes, and narrowly avoiding the far-side curb.

Horns blared from the oncoming traffic. He yanked the wheel to turn into the 24/7 parking lot; the car slid around the corner, kicking up gravel and a cloud of dust.

Heero said a small but silent prayer that this time…

He wouldn't come back empty-handed.


	25. At first, Relena, I wanted to protect yo...

**Missing by a Mile**

by the Black Rose

AN: Would anyone believe me if I told you I promise you won't have to wait as long between chapters? At least for a while? I have started a new regimen of getting up between 5:30-6am and writing for 2 hours before work. Since beginning that (Feb 28), I have completed a short story entitled Disarm - which I hope to post in the near future, and rough drafts of chapters 26-28 of Missing by a Mile.

I plan to get chapters 26-28 completed and posted on the following schedule: **Chapter 26 - April 2, Chapter 27 - April 16, and Chapter 28 - May 7.**

My total chapter estimate at this time is approximately 35-36 chapters. But, that's not guaranteed. I don't THINK it will go over 40.

Thanks for staying with me.

Much love,

Rose

PS - Flashbacks are italicized. Most of the flashbacks in this chapter happened in chapter 22 while Heero and Relena were on their date to Club Swing. Typically, when I "flash back", I take a piece from the actual chapter, and then continue to include something we didn't see. So, in that way, I'm not just duplicating words I already wrote, but revealing additional story that maybe wasn't there, or I try to offer a different POVon the same'happenings' byhaving the flashback from the other character's POV than the one whose POV we were in at the time.

**

* * *

Missing by a Mile **

**Chapter 25**

Loud cheers erupted from the television set on the opposite side of Duo's living room. "Here's a novel idea! Try pitchin' something they can't hit!" He growled at the screen and contemplated throwing the remote at his TV. Instead, he stabbed the switch with his index finger; the image dissipated.

"Hey!" Trevor sat up in the recliner. "I was watching that."

"Forget it. We've already lost." Duo glared at the screen. "Let's go over the plan again."

Trevor groaned. "Again?"

"Yeah. With Trowa in the picture, and Heero being…well, Heero, we need to make sure we've thought of everything."

"By definition, that's impossible, you realize." Trevor flopped back into the cushions.

"I will outsmart him. I'll show him who's the idiot."

"Is this really about you? Or him?"

Duo sighed. "It's about her, really."

"Is it?"

"Yes! I mean, it's not just about her, he's my friend, too, but…" Something tingled in the back of his throat. The Preventer swallowed; the action only managed to send the tingling sensation into his chest. "They both deserve to be happy, ya know?"

"You're their friend, and that's a good thing. But I have this terrible feeling that this kidnapping deal is going to backfire and horribly." His friend's voice sounded flat. Duo glanced over; Trevor took another sip of his beer.

The 'tingle' in his chest became something larger. "Worst case scenario; Heero catches us, we explain that we took it upon ourselves to kidnap her in an attempt to make him realize how much he cares for her. I get a short vacation in a hospital with a feeding tube stuck into my arm, and the world goes back to the way it was."

"Hmmmmm…" Trevor continued to sip his beer. "I suppose." He sat up and looked at Duo. "What's the best case scenario, again?"

"We nab her, spend a weekend watching bad movies on cable in a roach-infested hotel room waiting for Heero to show up and rescue Relena, admit that he loves her, and see soldier-boy and his princess live happily ever after."

Trevor snorted. "And?"

The Preventer grimaced. "…And then Yuy will send me on a short vacation to the hospital complete with aforementioned feeding tube stuck into my arm."

"You bring new meaning to the term glutton for punishment."

"Yeah, it's part of my charm." He took a breath and heard something wheeze in his chest. "So, about the plan…"

"Yeah. The plan." Trevor placed his beer down and brought both hands up to his face. "Did we decide to tell her beforehand or not?"

"I think we decided to tell her after we nabbed her. If she's expecting it, then she might accidentally drop a hint and tip someone" Duo took a breath and felt a tightness in his chest. He wheezed and coughed against the obstruction. Cough. Hack. "..off. Damn."

His friend dropped his hands and glared. "You'd better not be getting sick."

"Nah, I'm healthy as a horse." Duo beat a fist on his chest. 'Ow! That hurt… Why do people do that?'

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Great. Except that even healthy horses get sick."

"Well, if I am, doc, I'm sure you can get me a prescription. Am I right?"

"I guess. You could probably use some cough medicine either way."

Duo screwed up his face. 'Cough medicine, yech.' "Eh. I guess. Just try to lay off the codeine would ya?"

* * *

Heero stared at the empty space in the fourth convenience store that was strangely devoid of any and all pregnancy-preventing…supplies. On a Monday night. In an area of town that should have been replete with such necessary tactical equipment. 

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. 'I smell a rat.'

The Preventer took a deep breath, opened his eyes again, and started towards the clerk at the front counter.

He was a skinny kid with pale skin and white blond hair. He wore braces on his teeth and had a nametag that read: Tommy. He seemed to be trying to climb up the shelves behind the counter (which held the 'adult magazines') backward. Heero stopped at the edge of the counter; the kid's neck was in arm's reach.

"H-how can I h-h-help you, sir?"

Heero growled.

The clerk's neck disappeared into his collar. His head shook from side to side in a fast, jerky motion. "I-I-I…"

"Who bought them?"

"I-I-I—"

Heero narrowed his eyes. "How long ago?"

"I-I-I—"

The Preventer aimed his gun at the chest of the stuttering clerk.

"It-it-it—" His teeth chattered in his head, and his whole body began shaking.

He disengaged the safety and moved the gun to point at the kid's head instead. "Talk or I'll kill you."

Blood moved up from his neck, and turned the kid's face red. Finally, he gulped, and spilled his story in a steady stream from his lips. "It-it-it was an elderly man! He came in and asked where to find condoms. And I pointed, and he said thank you. He went over there, down that aisle where you were, and then he came back, his arms were completely full. I don't know how he carried it. He placed the stuff on the counter. So many boxes. He even took the time to line them up neatly. And he didn't act like anything was wrong. But I knew there was. There had to be. I mean…he was old! It made me ill. He bought all the condoms and…" The young man swallowed. "Everything else."

'Pagan.' Heero dropped his arm holding the gun.

"How long ago did he leave?"

The red began to drain from the kid's face again. He looked like he was at least breathing. "Ah-about, ummmm, no more than about three or four minutes. Five tops."

Heero tucked his gun back into the waist of his jeans. "Which direction did he go?"

White streaks crept into the convenience store clerk's complexion. "He took a left here and headed back towards the main drag."

"When he came in—"

"He came from the same direction." Tommy placed shaking hands on the counter and peered up at Heero from beneath his almost translucent bangs. "Is he, is he your grandpa or something? My grandpa went crazy a, like two years ago, too. He went to all the Stone-marts in the area and bought boxes and boxes of Lucky Charms and hot dog buns"

'I'm sorry, Relena, he went crazy buying thousands of dollars of condoms and I had to shoot him.'

"Are there any other convenience stores along this stretch of road?"

The convenience store clerk frowned like he was thinking. "Not for another uhhh 'bout ten more miles."

"Dammit."

"You could just try calling convenience stores to find out if they've seen—"

Heero glared at the clerk. Tommy took his hands off the counter and moved a giant step back.

"Or not. I mean. It's none of my business."

'Ten miles there means ten miles back.' He turned and paced towards the door. But with a five minute head start—'

"Hey, aren't you a Preventer?"

Heero slung open the glass door and ran back to his car.

* * *

Noin shook her head and placed her arm around her husband's neck. "What is it?" She nuzzled her face against his cheek. "Come on. Once you get it out, you'll realize how ridiculous this all is – getting upset by a dream." 

"He asked me…" Noin watched Zechs's adam's apple bob up and down the front of his throat. The way his mouth was set reminded her of the look on a child's face in those old movies - when the parent had just forced them to take a spoonful of castor oil.

"Yes?"

"…for a condom. So he could screw my sister."

Noin released his neck, threw her head back and laughed.

Her husband growled. "I still don't find any of this humorous."

"You know, it never really occurred to me how much you act like her father." Noin put her index finger to her lips.

"I don't—"

"You do." She cocked her head to one side. A dark scowl had etched itself into Zechs's features. "A sibling relationship is one that transforms over time. It has its protective leanings, but it's more equal than that of a parent-child relationship."

"We lost our parents when we were children—"

"And you've protected her ever since."

The dark look eased. "From a distance, yes."

"Maybe it's time to close that distance." She took a step closer and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I didn't mean it like—" He pulled back and met her gaze. "I see what you're getting at."

"Relena had a father that she was very fond of. She's never had a brother." Noin shook her head. "An equal. Someone to laugh with. Someone male to share her dreams and fears with. Of all of them, Trowa has been the closest to that."

Zechs pulled out of her hug and turned away. "Don't say that name to me. He's worse than Yuy." He took another step from Noin, and placed one of his large, pale hands with long fingers on the opposite wall. His shoulders hunched. "At least Heero's a worthy opponent. Trowa's…manipulative. He appears to be exactly what she wants, and I don't trust his motives."

"You think Heero cares for her while Trowa just wants to go to bed with her."

The tips of his fingers tried to dig through the wallpaper and grip the sheetrock. "Something like that." He turned and shot her a look over his shoulder. "Can we stop talking about my sister's sex life? It's making me feel nauseated." The left side of his lip curled up.

Her pulse quickened. Noin decided the expression was a little sexy. She grinned. "But you'll think about what I said?"

"About killing Trowa?"

She stepped close enough to punch his arm. "I didn't say anything about killing Trowa."

He dropped his arm from the wall and turned to face her. "Hm. My bad, I could have sworn someone said something like that."

"Must have been that inside voice in that fat head of yours."

He arched an eyebrow. "Fat head?"

Noin giggled. "It tends to get fat and hard as a rock from time to time."

The left side of his mouth quirked up and his eyelids lowered.

Her heart thumped and a band tightened across her chest. "No, the one at the end of the long skinny—" She wrinkled her nose. "Wait. Let me try that again."

"Want to know what my inner voice is saying now?" His voice was low and seductive; it sent shivers up and down her spine.

Noin shook her head. "No, absolutely not."

Zechs gave her a sidelong glance that she had always found extremely sexy - and he knew it. "That's too bad. Because that voice has all kinds of ideas for what to do with that nightgown of yours."

"Hm." She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Figures."

* * *

Heero dashed back to the car, threw open the door and lunged inside, turning the key in the ignition at the same time. 'He had at least a half hour head start, but the kid at the last convenience store said that Pagan had only left five minutes before I arrived and began questioning.' 

The Preventer checked his watch. 'Of course, the clerk also thought I had been there for ten minutes. I was only there six minutes and twenty-four seconds. But either way, Pagan's got a twelve to fourteen minute advantage.'

Heero shut the door and glanced up in the rearview mirror. 'I have to beat him.' He threw the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot.

An image of clocking Pagan with his gun palmed in his fist appeared in front of his eyes.

_"No, Master Yuy, I-I'm sorry."_

_Heero threw a right cross that connected with Pagan's cheekbone. A loud, satisfying CRUNCH erupted at the same time he felt the older man's bone structure give way beneath his knuckles._

He shook his head to dispel the fantasy. 'Unacceptable.' Heero took a deep breath, shoved the car into gear, and gunned the engine. The car hit the dip between the parking lot and street and the Preventer swore the tires saw air time. He spun the steering wheel and the car lurched in the right direction, crossing three lanes of road into on-coming traffic. He swerved back to the correct side of the street. Heero sped away from the main drag to head towards the Brown Bag located just on the edge of town.

He set his jaw and looked down at the gas gauge. 'Half a tank. That should be sufficient.'

The silence in the car gave him time to think. Unwanted time.

_"And I'm not capable of that?" Anger flared through his system in a white-hot wave._

_"You're capable, Master Yuy. But I'm not terribly interested in aptitude without application…You disappeared completely for the better part of five years, you have ten thousand dollars to your name, no past, no present, and certainly, no future."_

Heero growled. 'Between him and Trowa, you'd think I had intentionally set out to hurt her when I left. But I…How could I know?'

He slammed his hand against the steering wheel. The horn honked at the night sky. No one else was on this road; he was the lone idiot chasing after a crazy old man who was out to purchase all the condoms in a twenty mile radius from the epicenter of New Port City.

The Preventer snarled. 'Mission note: suggest mental help for Pagan once we're married.'

He drove passed a speed limit sign and glanced down at his speedometer. He was only going twenty-five over.

'Married.'

Heero smiled. She had finally accepted his proposal, and tomorrow she would become his wife. "And there's nothing Pagan can do to stop it." The former Gundam pilot chuckled for a second, but the large tan and chocolate sign of the Brown Bag became visible just over the top of the next hill.

'Target acquired.'

* * *

The Brown Bag was a refined establishment complete with sawdust on the floor and a special on buy-one-get-one-free pork rinds. Heero scowled; sleeping in the jungle or pitching a tent in the desert was one thing. Stepping on a floor covered with alternating sticky…stuff and wood pulp - and don't forget the cockroaches that were so at home, they didn't bother to scurry in the dingy overhead lighting - was another. 

'Pagan would have died in a place like this.'

Heero took an elated breath. 'Perfect.' He pulled the door open. The clerk behind the counter looked like he was a long-lost member of the band ZZ Top.

The former Gundam pilot nodded in the man's direction. The clerk blinked, but other than that, gave no sign he was alive. Heero quickly scanned the aisles and picked out the pharmaceutical row. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed in that direction.

"Ya can't bring that gun in here."

Heero paid no attention to the clerk; instead he sped towards the end of the aisle that had better have what he

CA-CHEK. The former Gundam pilot froze. He knew the sound of a shotgun when he heard it.

"I'm a Preventer." He kept his voice calm despite the fact that he was itching to do violence to someone. Anyone. Preferably Pagan, but anyone standing in his way right now would do. "It's issued equipment."

"Whatdoya want?"

"Condoms."

"We're out."

Heero whirled around.

"Some guy. 'Bout fifteen minutes ago. Must've had a hot date or the kinda kitten ya don't wanna be caught pettin for the number he bought."

"Older? Looks like a butler in one of those serialized television shows?"

"Nope." The clerk spit on the floor. "Young guy. Taller 'n you. Same jacket, though."

"Hn."

The corner of the clerk's mouth lifted underneath the black scraggly beard. Heero got the impression the man was either amused or knew something he wanted to tell. "Sabotagin' yer date eh?" He lowered the gun and put it back on the shelf behind him. "Hell of a way ta do it. You ain't screwin his girl are ya?"

"No. She's my fiancée. I'm marrying her tomorrow, and he's—"

"Jealous. Got it."

Heero ran a hand through his hair and thought briefly about yanking it all out. "This is the seventh convenience store I've been to."

"You could give up."

The Preventer snapped his head up and glared. "Not an option."

"You try the bathroom?"

"No." He frowned. "What's in the bathroom?"

"Coin-operated jobbies. Separate stock. Do'n know fer sure, but I did'n give the fella no key. Ya gotta have a key ta piss in tha can."

Heero took a second to process the information. 'Coin operated…condom machines.' He glanced up into the man's beady eyes. "Can I have the key?"

"Might cost ya."

The Preventer drew his gun and aimed it at the clerk. "How about your life?"

"I reckon." The clerk tossed the key at his lone customer. "Enjoy 'er."

Heero caught the key and stuffed his gun back into his jeans. He leapt toward the door and raced around the building to the men's restroom.

* * *

If Heero thought that the Brown Bag convenience storefront was a bit on the unkempt and…utterly disgusting side, the restroom was the one thing that redeemed his belief that the whole place should be condemned. 

The Preventer pulled open the door and immediately grabbed the collar of his t-shirt to place over his nose and mouth. A putrid stench of sulphur and ammonia filled the air and burned his lungs. 'I don't want to know what that smell is.'

There were no stalls, no urinals, just a single toilet and some of the dirtiest, half-broken tiles covering the floor and the walls. The tiles were all brown; Heero wasn't sure if there was a reason other than the materials were cheap - and the grime seemed to blend in a bit easier with its brown-tile surroundings.

'Condom machine. That's all I need. And then I'll have to sterilize myself before I touch Relena.'

He stepped into the seventh level of hell; the discolored fixture overhead provided little illumination. But if Heero left the door open, he could clearly make out a stainless steel dispenser standing upright in the far corner of the room.

The Preventer had to fight the urge to throw his head back and laugh maniacally. His vision burned through the stifling air, and everything became clearly visible in the dimness. He approached the wonderful invention, and as he neared, he could see the single most important feature of this particular dispenser: it still had stock.

'Checkmate.'

"Condoms 25 cents." He dug in his pockets for change. Heero was certain he had a few thousand pieces - or should. He pulled all the coins out of his front jeans pocket. He had only four quarters. But it was enough.

Heero bent down and shoved a quarter into the slot and began to turn the handle that would mechanically collect the coin and dispense the condom packet.

The handle turned and locked.

The Preventer twisted harder.

The metal groaned and refused to budge.

Heero tried winding it in the other direction. The slot where the quarter fit was empty. Two fingers dug into the space where the condom packets should drop. There was nothing there.

"Dammit."

He twisted one direction and then the other.

Nothing.

Heero scowled, took a second quarter, and watched it jump from the palm of his hand and land somewhere in the grime. It splat. 'Casualty of war.' He picked the third quarter up and shoved it into the difficult machine's slot.

"Come on…."

He turned the knob; it began to spin.

And then locked.

Heero growled. "You lousy"

He stood up and kicked the base of the machine. It rocked back violently, and he heard something click. He smirked and moved to shove the last quarter into the dispenser. He spun the knob.

It froze.

The Preventer scowled. "That was my last quarter, you piece of shit." He grabbed the machine in both hands and shook it. "Give me the damn thing! I paid for it. Haven't I more than paid for this?"

He strangled the dispenser mercilessly.

"There's only so much a man can take, and let me tell you… I'd had enough when I saw her naked in her room. But I'm trying to be responsible. I'm trying not to rip her clothes off and vent my frustration in a very very enjoyable way, but you are trying my patience."

He growled at the machine and continued throttling it. "Give me the damn condom, or I will fill you full of so many holes, you'll think you're a new metallic kind of swiss cheese!"

He released the dispenser and stood up. Heero grabbed his gun from his jeans and took careful aim.

BAM! BAM BAM BAM!

Metal shrieked and popped. The machine slammed back against the far wall and splintered into a shower of steel and a pile of prophylactics.

Heero let out a loud bark of laughter. He shoved the gun back into the waistband of his jeans and grabbed a handful of the little square packets. "Hmmm." He eyed one package with a large hole through the center and then tossed it aside. "Hole." Toss. "Hole." Toss. "Hole. Ha!" He found a stack of perfect foil packets and grabbed them up.

"First target acquired. Mission proceeding."

Heero kicked the door wide and pushed by a bewildered-looking man standing outside.

"Here." He shoved the key the clerk gave him at the other guy. The man grasped the plastic fob with two fingers and glanced at the restroom door. "Everything okay? In…there?"

'Shit. I have no cover story….' Heero blinked and said the first thing that came to mind: "Germs."

The former Gundam pilot turned and broke out into a run back to his car.

"Hey! Aren't you a Preventer?"

'Next target: Relena.'

* * *

Heero tucked his…procurements into his right jacket pocket and let himself in the front door. Once he had left the bustle of the main highway to turn into the residential area where Relena lived, it was like time froze. Single beams of light along the road didn't so much as flicker. No one stirred from inside their home. No pets scurried along the sidewalks, the whole neighborhood slept. 

And Relena's house was no different.

His ears picked up the sound of a clock ticking in the kitchen. Crickets chirped outside in the front hedges. The air inside the house was warm and stifling in its silence. Heero walked to the edge of the stairs and glanced up at her door.

There was no sign of life.

He drew in a deep breath and looked down at his watch. 'It's been almost two hours.'

He sighed and felt his shoulders slump. His mind flit back to earlier that evening…

"_Answer me, Relena."_

_Her eyes were closed; she was refusing to look at him - again. His hands closed on the menu, and he wrestled against the urge to tear it in half. She had rejected him at least three times already, and never had he felt so…angry about it. _

_"Relena…" He winced when the word came out louder than he intended. _

_Her eyes flew open and she met his gaze. _

Something in his chest panged at the memory of that moment. Her expression… Reminded him of the time he held a gun to her head and told her to say goodbye.

_"Heero, I…I just…" Her brows knit together in the center of her forehead, and she looked like she was pleading with him._

_"What does it take, Relena? What do I have to do?"_

_"I don't know… I care about you, I know that…that I love you." She shook her head. "It just seems so sudden, and you're_—

_"I'm what?" He lowered his voice. Heero was trying to stay calm, but the mission was in jeopardy. Words tumbled from his lips - an accusation he wasn't sure he knew where it came from._

_"Not good enough?'_

_Her eyes widened. "No! I don't think that at all!"_

_"Then why won't you marry me, Relena?"_

_"I don't know!" Her hands pushed at the top of the table. It teetered back and forth and jostled their water glasses. _

_"I need time…to think this through to figure things out, to be sure." Her hands came up to her face. Her pale cheeks were streaked with red. Heero had never seen her look this flustered. _

_"I-I-I don't want to rush into things and have them fall apart. When…when I get married." Her hands dropped to her lap and out of his line of vision. She bowed her head, and her voice calmed. "I want it to be for the rest of my life. I want to be sure."_

Heero trudged up the steps to her room. He should just keep watch outside her door, but something inside him said he couldn't do that without looking in on her first. He grabbed the door handle and turned it, but stopped before pushing it open. The Preventer glance over his shoulder, and noting the Pagan's distinct absence, finally let himself inside.

"Relenaaaaa…"

* * *

Trowa stood silently at attention inside his commander's office. The room, he had been in many times before, and it was as harsh and unforgiving as the woman herself. Overhead fluorescents glared down on the occupants and objects in the room. Trowa found himself squinting even in the dead of night. Or perhaps especially in the dead of night… 

"Barton."

He glanced up at the former Oz Colonel who had kept the title despite her obvious higher rank within the Preventer Corps. She should have been called 'General', or perhaps 'Chief', or even 'Administrator'. "Yes, Colonel."

Une stared directly at him from her place behind her desk. Her brown eyes had softened over the years, but she still maintained that air of authority. "I don't believe I have your undivided attention."

"Yes, Colonel." He nodded.

"So you know what's on the list in each room of the house?" One light-brown eyebrow lifted, and an amused-looking smirk toyed with her lips.

"Yes, Colonel."

"Good." She stood up and began pacing the room. "Considering the threats we've intercepted on the Vice Foreign Minister's office lately, I'm expecting you to question anyone who enters or exits that is not currently in this room." She clasped her hands behind her back. "No one else has authorization."

Trowa had to swallow a smile. "Except for those in this room and the Minister's personal bodyguard detail."

"That's correct." Une shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. "So in answer to your unasked question, Agent Barton, no, you do not have permission to throw Sergeant Yuy out of the Minister's household."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the three other Preventer agents glance quizzically at one another.

"Any questions so far?"

A fairly young-looking female agent with short, auburn hair raised her hand. Trowa grit his teeth, waiting for her high-pitched voice to invade the room; he preferred the way it sounded when she was out of breath and calling his name.

"Yes. Rogers."

"Could we go over the list one more time?" She sounded like she was about to giggle all the time. "It seemed a little confusing."

"Yes. The reason it's confusing is because the list is very specific. The courts have given us very little leeway with this." The head of the Preventer organization held up the piece of paper and began to rattle off the list once again.

"Phone logs for only the lines listed on the order; network logs for two static ip addresses owned by Zechs, information from wire taps—"

Trowa's head snapped up. "You have wire taps installed?"

"On a couple of phone lines."

The Preventer agent swallowed. "The main lines?"

Une sent him a sharp glare. "The two roll-over lines and a little-used private line. If someone was trying to get in, they wouldn't use the main lines."

Trowa nodded.

"We've also been granted permission to make copies, for the purpose of listening to or watching, any logged security camera footage or recorded personal meetings in the rooms listed on the warrant."

Barton's breath caught. "For which rooms?"

She gave him another one of those half-amused, half annoyed looks. "All are non-personal rooms. So, we don't have permission to watch any tapes of Relena undressing."

His peripheral vision caught Agent Rogers turning her head in his direction. He could almost feel the heat of her glare.

"What about Zechs's office?"

Une glanced down at the paper. "I don't show that he has any surveillance equipment in that room."

The walls in the room seemed to grow closer, and it was like he could see invisible particles throbbing in the air. His vision sharpened, and so did the knotted feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"He not only has surveillance equipment, but he backs it up on disk every night."

* * *

Heero's whole body reacted to the sight that awaited him. The drapes were closed, and Relena had turned her bedside lamps on low, casting the room in a gauzy glow. She lay on top of her covers; her form sprawled out on the mattress and looking far too comfortable for words. 

He stepped further into the room.

The nightgown wasn't indecent, or at least it wouldn't have been if she was standing up in the dark. But she must have tossed and turned because the gown had hiked up to mid-thigh, exposing her long legs to the amber-colored light.

That wasn't the worst of it.

Blond hair spilled over the pillowcase, except the few strands that clung to her cheek. Her pink lips were slightly parted, and emitted little sounds as she breathed deeply in and out; her nightgown twisted beneath her shoulders, skewing the straps and exposing more of her breasts than how it was designed.

Heero sucked in a breath as his vision finally adjusted to his surroundings. Air must have decided that it didn't belong in his lungs, and he felt the sudden urge to cough. He tried to hold on to it, Heero definitely did not want to wake her…

No, he definitely DID want to wake her.

Wait.

Yuy's lungs burned and he lost. His whole body shuddered and he bent forward as he involuntarily hacked against that burning feeling in his chest.

She stirred, and he saw her eyelids crack open. Blue eyes peered up at him through tiny slits. "Heero…." Her voice was breathy, and it did all sorts of things to his anatomy just to hear that name on her lips and know she wanted him.

"Relena."

A small smile curved her lips. "You're here."

"Yeah."

Her right arm swept over the top of the comforter in a wide arc to rest her hand next to her head. "Mmmmmm. You…" her voice became some muffled groan. "…join me?"

A vision of ripping that nightgown off her body and keeping her up all night taunted his brain. Only to be dispelled by the image of her dragging out of bed at a terrible hour for some meeting or another.

A tiny snore escaped her lips, and Heero knew he had lost. He sighed and pulled off his jacket; the Preventer sunk down on the edge of her bed. His hand drifted to rest on the top of her ankle. Her skin was smooth, perfect - like silk - with ripples of goosebumps along her shinbone. Heero glanced at the comforter beneath her body, and stood up to grab the end on the other side of the bed. He folded it over her and sat down again.

"I'm sorry." Heero turned to look up the length of her form and focus on her face. He leaned back against the bedpost. "I always screw up when it comes to you."

He closed his eyes and couldn't help but remember their date from earlier that night - though it seemed as if ages had passed since then.

_"I want to know, Heero. If you want to tell me."_

_The stars and the moon twinkled overhead. Fresh air flowed into his body. But he felt every jostle of the trailer; the hay pricking him in the back. "I…" He turned to look at her, and lost the rest of what he was going to say._

_She smiled – a smile that reminded him of something he couldn't, shouldn't touch for fear of breaking it. Her blue eyes had changed, and he felt like he was looking at her for the first time. Her. Relena Darlian. A girl he met at school one day. Just a girl…. _

_"I love you." Her voice shook when she said it, but her expression never wavered. "And nothing you've done in the past can change that."_

He opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping woman in the bed. "And what about what I'm doing, now?"

Heero took a deep breath and felt something thick and suffocating fill his lungs instead of the air he so desperately needed. He put his feet back on the floor and slid up the side of the bed.

"At first, Relena, I wanted to protect you. I've tried to protect you even from myself." She continued to breathe softly; her hair shone an amber-gold color in the low lamp light. "But…I don't know if I can do that, anymore. It's too much."

"Too much." He heard a faint rustling noise, and he realized his eyes had slipped shut again.Hestruggled to lift his eyelids. She had moved, but only slightly - the hand that had been resting next to her head disappeared beneath the comforter he had bundled her up in. His fingers smoothed a piece of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

"I want…" His voicecame out sounding hoarse- almost a whisper. "I don't even know what it is; I can't put it into words. All I know is when you're there, here, it's there. And when you're not, it's gone. And I feel empty."

_"Why won't you let me protect you, Relena?"_

_Her head bowed and he strained to hear her speak over the blaring music, but her words couldn't have been any clearer if she'd shouted them into the club's massive sound system: "Because I don't need you anymore."_

The memory still felt like his ribcage had contracted and his heart was scraping against the hard bones with every beat. "Empty didn't used to be so bad, Relena. Before you, it was never…" He took a sharp breath. "…this bad…" Pain gripped his chest; his hand came upand pressed against his sternum in an effort to quell the ache. He bent forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

_"It was a mistake. I miscalculated, and I killed her." Heero felt something wet on the top of his hands where his fists rested on his knees; he couldn't take a chance and look at Relena. "She wasn't an enemy. She didn't even know"_

_"Heero…"_

_His palms burned where his fingernails cut into the flesh of his hand. "I chose to fight to protect people"_

_"I know." She placed a hand on his shoulder; it felt like salve on a wound. "And you did. An entire planet"_

_"But I couldn't save her! She never got to be scared of her first day of school, or forget to do her homework…"_

_"And when did you get to do those things?" Her voice was calm, the hand on his back rubbed gentle circles between his shoulder blades._

_He glanced up at her; she was wearing an odd look on her face. "I didn't."_

_"Exactly." A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Had she been the one crying or had he?_

_"Relena, don't"_

_"Heero, it was a tragedy. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not trying to give you reasons to excuse yourself." There was a steely edge to her voice, and her eyes flickered in the moonlight. "There is no excuse for killing innocent people."_

_Heero winced._

_"But there is always forgiveness…."_

**

* * *

ZZ Top -** a Texas band who plays heavy rock and is known for their two front singer/guitar players with long, scraggly beards (and sunglasses). They were famous in the 1980's and 1990's with such hits as 'Legs', 'Velcro Fly', 'Gimme All Your Lovin', and 'Sharp Dressed Man'. 


	26. She's been in that car for fortythree se...

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

AN: I forgot that chapter 26 was heinously long. It was 'normal' length of about 5,000 words, give or take, and then I had to add 2 scenes. So, it became like 7,500 words, which requires more brain power to edit than I'm left with at this point. Especially if I'm going to make my 'delivery date' of April 2 (today). I'll try to re-work how **Chapter 26.5 and 27** mesh together, if nothing else, by the **April 16th** due date. **Chapter 28** will be posted **May 7**, and **Chapter 29** will be posted **May 21**; if something comes up, I will let you all know. I'm keeping to my writing-every-day regimen, so I've been making huge progress with this story. Here's to seeing it completed by the end of the summer (I hope). Thanks so much for reading! Love, Rose

**Chapter 26**

Light stung Relena's closed eyelids, and she clenched them shut even tighter. Warmth enveloped her in its comfortable embrace. But the thought that she had something to do today pulled her reluctantly into consciousness.

_"I'm what? Not good enough?" Heero's face contorted and there was something there, like pain, in his eyes._

_"No! I don't think that at all!"_

_"Then why won't you marry me, Relena?" Lines dug into his forehead and his cheeks around his mouth. She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her, she had to turn away. _

_"I don't know! I need time…to think this through. To figure things out, to be sure I-I-I don't want to rush into things and have them fall apart." She shook her head and tried not to remember the way he had stared at her, as if…as if she was hurting him as much as she was hurting herself. "When…when I get married, I want it to be for the rest of my life. I want to be sure."_

_"But it won't be to me." His voice dropped to a low, angry bark. " You won't be my wife."_

_She lowered her head. "I-I… I didn't say that. I'd always imagined…hoped that someday…" His hand was on her shoulder, and she felt her insides crumble into some jumbled up emotions she could no longer make sense out of. _

_"Relena?"_

_"I want to be with you. Not just for a few moments or even a few days." He tugged on her arm until she was facing him again. "Heero, I-"_

_"Then marry me, Relena."_

_"But I-"_

_He shook his head slowly from side to side. The frown on his face hadn't eased. "No buts."_

_"Heero…"_

She peeled her eyes open and stared up at the ceiling. She tried to move her arms, but they seemed to be stuck at her sides. Relena glanced down at the comforter that was tightly wrapped around her body, then raised her head to stare at the sleeping man at the foot of her bed.

'He looks so tired.'

She tried to sit up, but the comforter had her in a tight grasp. The ESUN minister struggled against it, and managed to free her arms. She then wrestled the blanket off the rest of her body. Finally emerging from the cottony cocoon, Relena crawled to the end of her bed to reach for her fiancé. His brow was drawn into a deep frown, and the way he was leaning back against the bed post, she could only imagine what his neck would feel like when he woke up.

"Heero..." She swept his bangs off his forehead and tucked strands of hair behind his ear. "Hey sleepyhead." Relena smiled; she traced her fingertips down the side of his face and pressed her lips to his cheek.

His right hand closed around the arm resting on his leg and supporting her weight. She gasped and felt her heart leap into her throat then settle back into her chest. She waited, but he made no other move.

Relena tilted her head and leaned in to press her mouth lightly against his. It was just a soft brushing of lips, but she couldn't help but grin. She started to pull away when his mouth began to move against hers. The hand on her left wrist provided a constant pressure on her body to fall forwardShe ended up tangled with one of his arms and halfway in his lap. The kiss broke and those eyes opened to stare at her.

Relena caught her breath. Heero's left hand moved up to her waist. His thumb stroked back and forth against the fabric of her nightgown.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Heero grunted before leaning down to kiss her again.

He pressed her back into the bed and climbed over her. His kiss became insistent, breathtaking; Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and held on like he was the only thing keeping her afloat. His lips moved down to her throat and he shifted to put one knee between her legs; he lowered his weight to rest fully on her body.

"Relena…"

She gasped for air even as he became like a single flame consuming her from the inside out. Her hands clutched at his shoulders. Heero brought his mouth up from her neck to command her lips again. Fire breathed into her lungs, and spread a thousand blazes across her skin. When the kiss broke, he paused; Heero stared down at her.

"Do I have to get up? I think I could stay here all day…"

One corner of his mouth curved up.

"Did you sleep here all night?"

He glanced away. "Yeah."

"Why…What happened to you last night? Was my brother that bad?"

Heero closed his eyes. "It's a long, complicated story that no one in their right mind would believe. I'm still hoping it was a nightmare."

He laid his head on her chest; Relena hugged him.

She didn't know how long they stayed there like that - just the two of them, holding each other, their feet dangling off the side of the bed… His jeans were rough against the skin of her legs, and he smelled a little stale - but nothing was more perfect in her life.

'Is this…what it will be like? Being married-'

Heero jerked from her embrace, stood up and lunged across the room. At some point between the bed and the floor, he managed to draw his gun. He paused behind the path the door would follow if it were to swing open. Relena sat up; her head swam and made her feel dizzy.

"Heero?"

The panel crept open and Trowa's head appeared in the doorway. "Relena, where's-"

Heero grabbed the other Preventer by his shirt collar, tugged him into the room, and slammed Trowa back against the wall.

"Nevermind. I found him."

"What do you want?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but her schedule is booked solid today, we have to get moving, now. I didn't expect-" Trowa's lips moved, but Heero's hand tightened around his neck, effectively cutting off the Preventer's voice - and air supply.

"Heero! You're choking him. Stop it."

Her fiancé's grip slackened; Trowa's face returned to a normal color. "Why don't you explain your whereabouts last night, Agent Barton."

Her other bodyguard stared straight ahead - he wouldn't look at her. "I wasn't on duty, it's none of your-"

Heero slammed his fist into the wall next to Trowa's head.

Relena jumped. "Heero Yuy, stop it right now. Why are you-"

"The clerk at the Brown Bag suggested that you screw some rather cheap women, Barton."

Relena gasped.

"Would you like me to continue?" Heero's voice was low, and she didn't think she'd ever heard him sound quite so angry.

"I'd rather you didn't." Trowa continued to stare straight ahead. He wasn't fighting against Heero's grip; he merely spoke in a calm, measured tone. "At least not in front of her."

"Don't want her to know what you're really after?"

'What is he talking about? Trowa?'

Her other bodyguard and close friend closed his eyes. Relena didn't miss the tight set of his jaw when he spoke.

"I'm not proud of several things I've done."

"Your stunt, or stunts last night-"

"Yeah, I know." Trowa opened his eyes again and glanced at his attacker. His mouth seemed to curve up into a strange smile when he spoke. "Were less than appreciated."

Heero pulled her other bodyguard's shirt collar; he yanked Trowa away from the wall, and slammed him back against the hard sheetrock. Trowa winced.

"Who do you work for?"

Relenacouldn't see his face, but she could hear the way he growled every word, and the tight grip on his gun. His shoulders were tense beneath his white t-shirt; she could see the muscles in the right side of his neck.

"I-"

Her fiancé repeated the action of pulling the other bodyguard first away from the wall, then smashing him back against the hard sheetrock. She felt herself wince with every blow, Relena closed her eyes and brought both hands up to press against the sides of her face.

"Heero, Trowa works for me."

* * *

Heero glared at the other Preventer and weighed the consequences out of killing his supposed 'friend'.

'There would have to be a court martial, with a trial. If I could get an all-male jury-'

"Heero, Trowa works for me."

Her fiancé snarled. "That's not what I mean, Relena."

'No one would convict me. I'd get time served and-'

"If you don't stop assaulting my friend, I can have Preventer lock you in the brig for the rest of the week."

Trowa smirked. Heero felt like punching him in the face. 'Brig…for the week? Wait a-' He released the smug-looking parasite and spun around.

"We're getting married today." He met her eyes; she was kneeling on her mattress, her arms crossed against her chest, a frown on her face - Heero got the sinking feeling he was already in trouble. Again.

"I…"

"Not with her schedule." Trowa the parasite stepped forward and held out Relena's giant-sized appointment book. "Who the hell booked this, Relena?"

"I don't know who would have…" Her teeth bit at her bottom lip. The nightgown he had considered removing earlier slipped a little in the front. "I believe some of these appointments were scheduled for later in the week, but…" She shifted her shoulder strap and righted the silky gown.

"My secretary has strict instructions." She glanced up at Heero, and spoke the last part of her sentence to him. "I guess there isn't much I can do about it now."

"You made a tactical error, anyway," Trowa said.

Relena's gaze flitted back to the other man. "Oh?"

"The law requires a forty-eight hour waiting period after application for the marriage license. A license you can't obtain until both parties appear before the court clerk and apply for it."

"Fuck." Heero ran a hand through his hair and reconsidered shooting Trowa.

"Oh." Relena sat back on her heels. "You'd think I'd know something like that." She sighed. "Is there any way we can squeeze in a few minutes today to go to the clerk's office? That way, forty-eight hours would be Thursday morning."

"It's not likely, but I'm sure we can manage something."

"What's my schedule like on Thursday?"

Trowa flipped the page and made a face. "Horrible."

"What?" Relena shot back up to her knees.

'Relena…knees…. Disengage train of thought.' He turned and glared at Trowa. "If this is another one of your tricks..."

"It's not." The other Preventer looked Heero directly in the eye. But, Trowa was a master at enemy infiltration - he was excellent at lying. And manipulation

"What about Friday?" Relena asked.

"Equally as horrible." Trowa responded with little hesitation. He flipped another page. "You're booked solid both days from seven to seven."

"Does anything look like it might cancel or is there anything on the list that could be put off for a month?"

Trowa shook his head. He turned the page. "The only good news I can give you is that it appears the weekend is completely free." He paused. "How did that happen?" He glanced up at Relena. She shrugged, and that strap slid down her arm again. Heero might have enjoyed it if that…

'Dammit, Trowa, keep your eyes up.'

"A complete mystery," Relena said and pulled the strap up onto her shoulder. She sighed. "Well, maybe that was the motive - to book this week heavy in order to give me the weekend off. Of course by then, I'll need the days off." The strap on her left shoulder slipped down her arm this time.

Trowa looked.

Heero crossed his arms and glared at his fiancée.

"Sorry, Heero." She righted her nightgown again and gave him small smile. "Will Saturday work for you?"

Heero scowled. "Let me check my calendar." He snatched the book away from Trowa, and flipped through pages. "Let's see: protect Relena, sleep." He snapped the pages as he turned them. "Protect Relena, protect Relena."

"You're not very amusing."

He stopped wrestling with the calendar and pretended to pick a slot on the page. "I guess I can pencil in 'marry Relena' in between my busy sleeping and protecting Relena schedule."

"Thanks." She crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow. "Considering you are the one who asked."

"Ten o'clock, Saturday." He shoved the book back at Trowa. "It's my only available time slot."

"Fine. I'll call ahead and book the appointment with the Justice of the Peace." She stood up and stomped off to the bathroom. The door shut and a second later, the sound of the shower escaped from underneath the door.

Heero brought one hand up and rubbed it down his face. "I'll never make it to Saturday."

"If you learn how to beg, I'm sure she'd take pity on you eventually and let you into her bed."

Relena's fiancé glared at Trowa out of the side of one eye. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Oh?"

"With my track record? I'm bound to screw something up and make her mad enough to cancel our wedding. In fact, if I screw up today, fix it tomorrow, Wednesday, that leaves me screwing up on Thursday, remedying it on Friday, and screwing up just in time for the actual ceremony."

"Hm." Trowa tapped one finger to his lips - which were arranged in that very smug-looking smile. Again. "You make a valid point."

Heero shot him a black look. "Thanks."

"The only solution is to avoid her as much as possible." Trowa placed the calendar on Relena's bed and began to pace back in forth in front of Heero. "We'll get a replacement on your guard duty with the story that you have some loose ends to tie up at Preventer in order to have the weekend to spend with your new bride."

"Une will never buy that."

"The colonel doesn't have to know. Only your direct reporting officer, Zechs. And he can assign Wufei to fill in."

"Then the story-"

"It's for Relena's sake only." Trowa stopped pacing.

Heero crossed his arms. "I think you're up to something."

Trowa shrugged. "If I was, it's not like I'd admit it to you."

"Yeah. I know." He un-crossed his arms and turned to exit the room.

"I would say that I owe you a fist in the stomach for your actions this morning, but I figure I got what I deserved for mine last night."

Heero stopped. "Yeah." He pivoted back around. "Though I still haven't thanked you for the country and western dancing."

Trowa visibly paled. "You don't have to thank me. The look on your face is gratitude enough."

"You heard her." Heero narrowed his eyes. "She agreed to marry me, Trowa."

"That's what you wanted." The other bodyguard nodded; he lowered his head and glanced up to make eye contact. "What you've been after?"

"Yeah." Heero turned and took another step towards the door. Before he exited, he paused to say one last thing:

"Consider this your only warning. I will kill anyone who tries to get in my way."

* * *

Completely dressed and carrying a small thermos of coffee (as well as a separate thermos for oatmeal - which she handed to Trowa), Relena smiled and gave Heero a quick kiss on the lips.

"If I sneak out at lunch, we could go apply for the marriage license, and I can still be back in time for my afternoon appointments."

He nodded.

"You'll be there?"

Heero nodded his head again. She turned and took a step towards the door, when the Preventer reached out and grabbed her around the waist. He hauled her back into his embrace, then kissed her hard and long - until they were both left panting for breath.

When he released her, she stared at him for a moment; her blue eyes - whichalways seemed to hima window directly into her emotions - were completely unreadable. They looked soft, lit with some inner fire that he liked, but couldn't name. Trowa cleared his throat and quietly reminded Relena that she needed to be going.

"Bye, Heero." Her voice trembled; she turned and practically ran out the door.

Barton's one visible green eye met Heero's gaze. "Duo will be on detail all day. I've been assigned to oversee Preventer's limited search and seizure. You talk to Zechs."

"Yeah." Heero stuffed both hands in his pockets. "Even if talking to Zechs before noon is like putting the pin back in a grenade - tricky, volatile, and generally safer if you just ran for cover."

Trowa's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Go home and sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Yeah. Visiting five convenience stores in the span of two hours is a bit tiring. So is sleeping upright at the end of someone's bed - for an hour at a time."

"Great." Trowa took a step back, towards the door. "Get some sleep, meet her at her office in time to get the marriage license."

"Acknowledged."

The other Preventer turned and moved towards the front door; he stopped and pivoted back. "Don't be late, Heero. Her schedule is a disaster. I'm going to look into how it got that way," he said and held the book up as if that would explain everything. "There's a lot of penciling, only to be erased on one day and moved to another. I think someone's been re-arranging it on purpose."

"You're paranoid."

"I'm her guard. I get paid to be paranoid."

Heero shrugged. "You also get paid to actually guard her. As it is, she's been in that car for one minute and forty-three seconds without protection. And I'm not talking of the packet variety you acquired last night."

Trowa glared. "You're not going to let that one go, are you?"

"Never."

"Good to know her forgiving nature is rubbing off on you."

"Two minutes, twenty seconds." Heero snarled. "If even one hair is out of place, my unforgiving nature will make your death a long, torturous experience."

Trowa opened his mouth to say something, paused, turned around, and walked out the door.

* * *

When Heero set foot in Zechs's office, the first thing he noticed was the elder Peacecraft looked extremely sour. Especially considering the half-full coffee pot in the corner indicated he'd already had a heavy hit of caffeine - which usually put him in a slightly better mood.

Very slightly better, but his subordinates took what they could get.

Heero cleared his throat and bit the bullet. "I need a temporary re-assignment."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" Zechs delivered the threat without even glancing up from the paperwork in front of him on his desk.

Heero blinked. "Because Relena would be sad."

"She'll get over it." Zechs shook his head and turned a page.

"Probably. But you'd ruin her wedding plans."

Relena's brother took a deep breath. "Have I mentioned lately how much I hate you?"

"Is that decaf?"

Zechs hissed and looked up. His whole face was pinched together like one end of a pale-yellow lemon. "What re-assignment? And what have you done, now?"

Heero felt his heart leap into his throat. It wasn't that he was scared of Zechs, but unlike some of his other comrades, Zechs could still hold his own in a fight - cause a fair amount of pain, and worse yet…had a significant 'hold' on his sister's opinion. And Heero was already on thin ice.

"Her schedule is suspiciously heavy this week."

"Oh?" The elder Peacecraft's voice dropped to a dangerously low pitch. Heero swallowed and through willpower alone, remained where he stood.

"We've had to reschedule the wedding for Saturday morning."

True to his name, the lightning count moved like a bolt of electricity. Heero didn't have time to brace himself before he was picked up and tossed against the back wall of Zechs's office.

"You swore to me-"

Heero groaned and wheezed against the shockwave of pain. "Trowa thinks someone has been altering her schedule. I have no suspicions as to the purpose of such an activity."

"You slept with her. Before marriage." Zechs's complexion had turned from pale-yellow to mottled red and purple.

"Yeah." Relena's fiancé gasped for air. His voice rasped as he fought to continue speaking. "At the end of her bed, fully clothed, and slumped against the bedpost - which is extremely uncomfortable." His enemy's grip began to ease. "My neck muscles have lost a full fifteen degrees mobility."

"You mean you didn't-"

Heero glanced away. "Pagan and Trowa interfered with the mission objective."

Zechs released him. Heero dropped a full couple of inches back to the floor.

"What has that senile old man done now?"

'Finally, someone who believes me about Pagan.' "He threatened me at gun point when I tried to enter Relena's room."

Zechs arched an eyebrow. "And survived? I find that highly-"

"I didn't want to upset Relena." Heero slid both hands back into his pockets. "I thought a funeral for her butler might diminish the reported happiness all brides are to experience on their wedding day."

Zechs chuckled. "I take it there was more?"

Heero scowled and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'd rather not discuss it."

"Performance anxiety?"

Heero glared at his commanding officer. "No. Lack of adequate preparation. Not to mention my supply route was hijacked by rebel agents."

"Interesting." Zechs pursed his lips together and his mouth formed a strange, upside down smile. "So, the wedding is Saturday morning, then?" He turned away and started back towards his desk. "Good. Noin and I can make that."

"You're going?"

"Yes."

"Hn." Heero frowned. 'Is it in any way a good thing for Zechs to be there?' He ran through possible scenarios: Zechs angry with the groom, Noin and Relena trying to separate the two men while they attempted to kill each other - quite possibly in a church. In front of a priest. 'I suppose it is possible Relena would be happy to have her brother at her wedding.' Heero sighed.

"She is my baby sister." The elder Peacecraft moved back around the large obstacle known as his desk.

"Thanks for the update."

"So." Zechs sat back down and returned his attention to whatever paperwork he'd been working on when Heero walked in. "Explain this re-assignment."

Relena's fiancé came to attention. "There are approximately 98 hours and ten minutes between now and safely getting Relena to the wedding."

"Yes."

"Based on previous mission data, I have not managed to stay in her 'good graces' for longer than approximately twenty seven hours and five point two minutes. And that includes my nightly average of four point seven five hours spent in an unconscious state."

Zechs glanced up, a slight smile on his lips. Heero hated that look no matter who wore it - Zechs, and especially Trowa.

"You're afraid she's going to call it off."

"Yeah."

"And your best strategic move is to avoid her until the day of the wedding."

"Affirmative."

"And leave her in Trowa's 'care'."

Heero grimaced.

"My feelings exactly." Zechs returned his eyes to the papers on his desk.

Relena's fiancé took a deep breath. "Wufei may be reassigned to my duties temporarily."

Zechs dropped his pen. It clattered on the desk and the elder Peacecraft let his forehead sink into his hand. "Oh, that will be a happy conversation."

"Which one?"

"Both." Relena's brother shook his head. "They like each other about equally."

Heero frowned. "Relena doesn't dislike anyone."

"No, she doesn't dislike him. He just has a habit of saying things that hurt her feelings." He stopped, turned a page, then continued: "Like someone else in this room."

"Thanks for the reminder." Heero grit his teeth.

"You're welcome." Zechs dropped his hand and sat back in his chair. He met Heero's gaze from across the room.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

'No.' Heero glanced up at the ceiling. 'Where did that come from.' Heero forced his head up and down. "I believe it is the best course of action."

Zechs frowned. "But is it what you want?"

_"Humans are logical, to an extent, until emotions get the better of them," Relena said._

_"It is a weakness."_

_"That's not what Trowa told me. He told me you said during the war that to live a good life, you must act on your emotions."  
_

_"Hn. Old advice," Heero said. "I once thought it would help me live… and die, without regret."  
_

_"It's true," Relena agreed, twisting in his direction and placing her cheek on the corner of the seat's headrest. "Too many times, people have regrets…._

"What I want and the most logical choice for the success of a mission should be the same." Heero ground his teeth together and tried to ignore the little voice screaming in his head: 'Don't let go! Don't...let her go!'

"You and I both know, that's not always the case." Zechsstared at him from across the room; his eyesseemed to ask a different question than the one he voiced - but it was a question Heero couldn't decipher, much less provide ananswer.

"...I'm asking you again: is this really what you want?"


	27. Vacation Hn How bad can it be?

**Missing by a Mile**

by the Black Rose

AN: This is the other half of chapter 26 (I told you it was long). I am calling it chapter 26.5 because I already have chapters 27, 28, 29, and 30 labeled, and I'd have to go back and fix them all. Blah. Where Chapter 27 starts, I really couldn't incorporate any of it into this chapter without it seeming weird, so I'm cutting it here, and we'll move on to **Chapter 27** by **May 7**. **Chapter 28** will be posted **May 21**, Chapter 29, I'm going to schedule for **June 11**. If I'm still on track by then, I'll plan to post Chapter 30 on June 25. But, we'll have to see. I start a new job (yay for telecommuting) on April 25, and Akon is the weekend of June 4; I'm having company starting June 20, and I'm in the process of selling my house. So! I'm doing my best…. hugs Thanks for your patience, and thanks so much for reading! Love, Rose

**Chapter 26.5**

Relena could practically feel the weight of Trowa's stare on her skin. Silence had sat between her and her close friend on the ride there, had followed them to her office, and hadn't yet left. She had to resist the urge to squirm in her chair as she shuffled through the papers on her desk and purposely avoided his eyes.

'Why do I feel so awkward?'

She made one pile and then another; she pulled a manila folder out of her desk drawer and shoved the piles into folders. Trowa remained silent.

Relena began to shove the manila folders into hanging file folders. "You're not happy for me?"

"Of course I am." His voice sounded quiet and even. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I…I don't know." She continued to file. "I just feel like for some reason, you're unhappy."

"The woman I'm in love with is marrying another man. Of course I'm unhappy."

"Trowa?" She sat back in her chair, and made the mistake of glancing up. When she met his gaze, those eyes told her everything she didn't want to know.

"I'm teasing." The corners of his mouth lifted up into something like a smile. "You've always been in love with him. I knew that when…" He glanced away. "It doesn't matter. You're happy."

'What is he saying? He's not joking, even though…' She heard her voice leave her body: "Yes."

"That's not convincing. Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm just nervous." Relena glanced down at a small stack of manila folders resting on her lap. 'I thought I'd filed all these.' She shook her head and sighed. "He wanted to get married today…. That's awfully soon, isn't it?"

"If you two had just met, I'd say yes." His voice grew closer. She knew he was moving towards her desk even without looking up. "But you've known each other for several years. As long as you're fine with the date, then it's the right time."

"I…."

"You're hesitant about something." He placed both hands on the surface of her desk.

Relena stopped filing folders away and looked up. Trowa was leaning down over the top of her desk, his brow creased into a deep frown.

"It's just that this whole thing happened so quickly."

_"Why are you always smiling?" He glared down at her with sharp blue eyes that looked like they had been carved from stone._

"Is that all that's not sitting well with you?"

Relena looked down at Trowa's hands; he had long, slender fingers, and long, slender scars... 'They never healed….'

"I see." He withdrew his hands and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want me to do?"

She blinked and focused back on the present. "Has he spoken with you?"

"About?"

"The wedding, how many times he's proposed." She glanced down at her lap. There were more folders sitting in her lap. 'Where are they coming from?'

"He did ask my advice on how to ask you on a date."

"And…did he seem…" She shoved hanging folders aside, and struggled to get enough space to stuff the rest of the folders into the drawer. "…concerned?"

"About?"

Relena dumped the remaining files into the drawer and banged it shut. "I don't know what I'm asking. I just want to know that he loves me." She dropped her elbows onto her desk and buried her face in her hands.

"Have you asked him that?"

"I— I asked him to say it to me."

"Saying it and meaning it aren't always the same."  
She took her hands away from her face and laced them together under her chin. "That's true…"

"If you don't believe he's sincere, why did you accept?"

"I didn't say that I don't believe…" She sat back and let her hands fall flat onto the top of her desk. "I just feel a bit…rushed, I guess." Relena stretched her fingers and drummed them on the polished wood.

"Well, you have four days." Trowa grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Feel un-rushed."

"Huh?"

"This is what you want, Relena." He stared her directly in the eye. "Even if you have doubts about the speed you two are progressing your relationship, there's no point in denying that it's what you want." Trowa let go of her chin and moved away. "So, accept it feels a little wild, a little faster than you're comfortable with, and just go with it."

Knock knock.

Julie, Relena's secretary, stuck her head in Relena's office. "Your appointment is here."

The minister sighed and glanced over at Trowa; he was back to his 'favorite' position near the window - his eyes half closed, his arms crossed, and leaning back against the wall. She looked back at her secretary and noticed Julie seemed to be staring at Trowa, as well. Relena blinked.

"Send him in."

"Huh?" Julie tore her eyes away from Trowa's figure and glanced back at her boss.

"My appointment. Please send him in."

* * *

The marriage license request outing and return trip were fairly uneventful. Unless someone wanted to count Heero almost being caught by the Senate Majority Leader in the act of trying to remove his fiancée's panties as eventful. At this rate, Heero didn't think anything would surprise him.

He stood, and he used the arm behind her back to pull her up to a standing position with him - just in time for the door to swing open. By the time Thom Dashmeyer stepped around the panel, Heero was a safe distance away - though Relena still looked a little dazed…and rumpled.

"Miss Darlian, it is an honor," the bald senator said and extended a hand towards Relena. She smoothed both hands over her skirt, and shook hands. Heero saw her fingers drift up to check the button on her blouse that he'd had to quickly re-fasten in the short seconds he had between the time his ears had picked up the footsteps on the other side of the door and when the wood panel had swung into the office.

"Of course, Mr. Dashmeyer. If-if you don't mind, my um…bodyguard was just leaving."

The Senate Majority Leader glanced over at Heero; Relena's fiancé glared back. 'You interrupted us. If it was up to me, I'd kill you.'

Mr. Dashmeyer swallowed and quickly looked away. "Yes, um, I'm at your disposal, Miss Darlian." He placed one hand down on the arm of the guest chair and lowered himself into the seat.

Relena began to sit in her own executive-style leather chair.

"After all, it was your office that called and moved this meeting up to today."

"It was?" Her hand slipped off the arm of the chair and she started to lose her balance. Before Heero could react, her other hand caught the edge of the desk and she glided neatly into her seat.

'Impressive.'

"Ah, I mean, yes, the matter seemed of particular importance." Relena reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled a little too broadly at her guest.

Heero continued in hover-mode nearby. Trowa wasn't in the office, and neither was Duo - the one on duty next. 'Where are they?'

"Yes."

'This one looks more impressed to be here than threatening, but—'

"If…you don't mind refreshing my memory, Senator, it's been a bit of a long day - can you tell me—"

"Why we're meeting?"

"I'm terribly sorry."

"No, it's perfectly all right." The older man held a handkerchief up to his forehead - like he was wiping away sweat. "I had asked my secretary to call and cancel this meeting about three weeks ago; I suppose that didn't happen because your office called last week to move it up on the schedule. My secretary took the appointment…"

"So you're saying you don't know why we're having it, either."

Heero rolled his eyes. 'Perfect.'

"I am as confused as you are."

'And about to be just as dead as whoever's been changing her schedule.'

"I'm so sorry for dragging you all the way over here, Senator." Relena managed to curve her mouth into a smile even as her eyes darted over to meet her fiancé's. He stared back, and let his lip curl into a snarl. One corner of her mouth dipped down and she really did look apologetic. Heero sighed and stared up at the ceiling. His fingers - the ones that had, moments before, been inching strategically up the inner part of Relena's thigh - clenched into fists in his jacket pockets.

"Not at all. As I said, it's my honor. And since I'm here and we have nothing particular to discuss, there is something I'd like to ask you."

Heero glanced back over at the pair. He caught the Senator's eye; the older man shifted in his seat. 'Get rid of him, Relena.'

"Of-of course." His fiancée glanced up and sent Heero a wide-eyed look. "Would you care for some coffee or tea first?"

It was all he could do not to pick the man up and throw him out the window. 'Dammit!'

"Coffee. Would be perfect, thank you."

Heero crossed his arms and moved to his 'usual' spot. He leaned back against the window - in Relena's line of vision, but behind the Senator's chair.

"Heero, on your way out, can you have Julie bring in some coffee?" She addressed him, but did not look in his direction.

'I wasn't on my way out.'

"And can you also locate Duo for me? He appears to have gone missing."

'I'm not sure where he is at this moment, but I can tell you where he's going to be in about a half hour.'

"He's not very talkative is he?" The Senator chuckled.

"And…are…you," she finally looked up and met his gaze. Relena grimaced. "I mean, who's on the duty roster for this evening, do you know?"

"Wufei will be meeting you and the day shift here when your appointments are over."

"I see." She glanced down at the top of her desk. He couldn't read any more of her expression.

"Trowa has the early morning shift for the rest of the week."

"So…you're done for the week?"

"I have some things I need to take care of before an important engagement at ten o'clock Saturday morning."

"I see. Well, then, have a great week." Her voice sounded cheerful, but she still refused to look at him. Her fiancé took the hint and headed for the door to let himself out - and begin the hunt for Duo.

"And I'll expect you to be in bright and early Monday morning."

He paused in the doorway. "Hm." Heero smirked. His brain could twist that into any number of different meanings - all of them involving Relena being naked.

"I expect so, too."

* * *

A small squad of Preventer soldiers knocked on the door at approximately two o'clock in the afternoon. Trowa notified Zechs, and took the paperwork from Agent Rogers - even though he already knew what the pages contained. It was seconds before the Lieutenant's footsteps hit the tile and began to stomp towards the entryway of the house.

When he arrived, Trowa passed the warrant to his commanding officer. Zechs snatched it from his hand.

"We're working on an addendum that would allow us access to any recordings of conversations in your office." The female agent remained at attention as she addressed the Lieutenant. Trowa leaned back against one side of the opening from the formal room to the entryway.

"This is ridiculous." Zechs's voice boomed.

Rogers winced.

"Are you refusing to comply with the order?" Trowa lifted an eyebrow and stared at the Lieutenant. He hoped it was enough that Relena's brother would understand the warning.

"No. But I am a Preventer, not a criminal." He threw the papers at Trowa. They fluttered into a heap as they hit his chest.

"No one thinks you're a criminal." He collected the pages and handed them back to Rogers.

"Hn. Just what is it you're looking for?" Zechs turned his attention back to the female Preventer. Trowa thought he saw her sink about two inches into the ground.

"There's been a breach of security," Trowa answered for her. "Someone's gotten in on one of the lines and hacked into areas of the internal network - we don't know what they're looking for, or what they're after, but we're trying to tie it to an allegation recently brought against this administration."

"What sort of allegation?" Zechs glanced only briefly in Trowa's direction before turning his scowl back to Rogers.

"That Relena took a bribe. Or someone in her administration did."

At the word 'bribe', Relena's brother turned a vivid shade of purple. "That is worse than ridiculous. It's PREPOSTEROUS!"

Trowa closed his eyes and counted to ten. He struggled to keep his voice even. "We know it is. But the accuser has some…information that he couldn't have gotten anywhere else than from someone inside."

"Unless they were the hacker."

"Right."

The red drained from Zechs's face and he seemed to return to his usual color. "So, you're looking for proof that this conversation offering the bribe took place, and at the same time, trying to track down the extent of the security breach." He crossed his arms.

Rogers shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "We want to bring charges against him before he can leak the story to the press," she said.

Trowa shook his head. 'Relena wouldn't have flinched.'

A little smile appeared on Zechs's lips. "Une is being thorough and proactive as usual."

"Yes." 'He finally gets it.' Trowa motioned at Rogers to continue with her orders. He stepped away from his position next to the wall. "You can understand why we need those recordings."

Zechs's eyes narrowed. "To prove I'm not the one who took the bribe."

"That's correct."

"Fine. Take whatever you want. I have nothing to hide."

'We'll see if that's true.'

"We appreciate your cooperation, Lieutenant," Rogers said. The six-person team moved passed Zechs and Trowa into the house, and paired off to tackle the search.

"You're keeping an eye on them, right, Barton?"

"I am, but my loyalty might not be what you'd prefer."

"I doubt it." Zechs turned and started back towards his office. "It's not like you to let them uncover anything damaging to Relena. Or her career."

'Hm. You don't trust me, but you do rely on what you believe my feelings are for your sister - the very same feelings you don't trust any other time. Interesting.'

"True." Trowa turned to follow the Lieutenant. "But I know Relena well enough that there isn't anything damaging to her career to uncover."

Zechs paused. "But you're not so sure about me."

"I won't lie. Having been on opposite sides long enough during the war and after, you've never been my favorite person."

The Lieutenant turned around and met Trowa's eyes.

"Though you do seem to have a different outlook on things since marrying Noin and taking over administration of your sister's security."

Zechs raised his chin and glared down his nose. "Hn."

The front door slammed open; Trowa's shoulders tensed and he and Relena's brother spun in that direction.

Thankfully, or not-so-thankfully, a cross-looking Wufei stomped into the foyer. "Where is he? Where is that coward?"

Trowa felt his shoulders relax; he nodded at the other Preventer. "Wufei."

"Barton," the former Altron pilot barked. "Where's Heero?"

"I take it you got my request." Zechs seemed to smile when he spoke.

"Your request." Wufei snarled. "I thought it was that pathetic waste, Yuy who can't take care of his woman—"

"It was actually my idea; Heero delivered the message to Zechs and then he made the request. Heero's been working too hard, and with the threats and the allegation, we need him fresh for the trip to L4 next week."

The dark-haired Preventer sneered. "I hope it's worth it. I had requested time off—"

"I'll have Noin explain it to Sally." Zechs's smile widened.

Wufei stopped. He crossed his arms, huffed and looked away. "Fine. Now, what's my shift assignment, and where's that ingrate, Yuy?"

* * *

Heero parked the economical hybrid vehicle that served to get him to and from work every day in his apartment's detached garage and turned off the engine. He sagged forward and leaned his head against the steering wheel. 'Three days. I have to make it three days.'

The Preventer sat up and stared into the dimly lit garage. "What am I going to do for—" Heero checked his watch. "…ninety hours and eight minutes?"

He slumped forward again and the vague thought that he could just sleep in his car for three days flit through his brain before he dismissed it as completely irrational. 'I have to eat. I'll need a shower and a change of clothes before we get married, so I may as well suck it up and go…home.'

Heero opened the car door and pulled himself out of the driver's seat. He moved to the end of the garage and hit the switch to shut it. It was a bit of a hike from the line of garages to his apartment; he had to walk across the parking lot and then down the long corridor on the east side of the pool and recreation area in the center of the complex. One of his neighbor's motorcycle leaned up against the wall; a citation stuck to the windshield warned the offender to park the vehicle in the parking lot.

The Preventer pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket as he finally reached his apartment door - to let himself inside.

His apartment was just the way he left it. The way he always left it: clean. Or, as Duo preferred to call it - barren.

The foyer area was small, and led directly to a narrow, carpeted hallway. Just around the corner, to the right, the living room remained void of furniture. The galley-style kitchen had nothing but the essentials. He didn't bother purchasing a table or any chairs, instead, a single barstool resided just on the outside of the elevated part of the kitchen counter - next to the cast-iron sink.

"It really is empty…"

"_Empty wasn't always this bad, Relena. Before you…"_

Heero rubbed a hand over his face and turned to go the other way down the hall - towards his bedroom. His legs felt heavy and he knew that his body really needed sleep. The lock clicked on his door; he trudged inside.

Sadly, no half-naked Relena was lying on his twin bed waiting for him. 'No naked one, either.' Heero slumped down onto the edge of his mattress and buried his face in both hands.

_"If you're sure…I guess just think of it as a vacation," Zechs said. _

Heero snorted, dropped both hands, and untied his shoes. "I've never taken a vacation." He flipped off his shoes and flopped backward onto the bed.

"I could use the rest. These last few weeks…I feel like I've been fighting battle after battle, only without my Gundam."

He sighed and the breath turned into a yawn. "Vacation. Hn. How bad can it be?

It was the dead of night and the ceiling was not doing anything of interest, and still he couldn't sleep. Heero had slept, when he got home that afternoon, and now, he was rested and his eyes wide awake.

"Ohhhh, yeahhhhh. Oh, do that again, baby! OH!"

Did he mention that his neighbors weren't helping matters?

His far wall thumped again - it had to be their headboard; just because they were getting some…excitement in their night lives, didn't mean that Heero wanted to hear about it. What was wrong with these people?

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooooh, yeah, do it to me again! Oh, I like that— Ah!"

The Preventer rolled over onto his side and pulled the pillow over his head. Eighty-one hours and fifty-six minutes to go on his 'vacation' and this—

His neighbors' headboard beat against his wall again. Heero glanced at the gun on his nightstand and wondered how accurate he could be from this distance with a wall 'blinding' him as well as distorting the sound - correction, SOUNDS - those two were making.

The wall thumped again and again, it became a steady rhythm - punctuated by cries of "Oh!", "Oh yeah!", "Faster!", and "I love it when you f—"

Heero shot upright, skipping a sitting position and going straight to standing on the floor. He shot a disgusted glare at the wall, then unlocked his door to stomp down the hall to the living room.

Eighty-one hours and fifty-two minutes to go. Wufei would be on duty this evening. Relena was probably asleep after her long day crammed with appointments. Duo was probably at home with Hilde - possibly giving his neighbors a run for their money. Erase that thought. Trowa was probably hosting some member of the female species in his bedroom. Or maybe he was the one 'entertaining' the girl next door. And Zechs, of course, was with his wife.

Heero dragged into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. 'The milk is still good. I could have cereal….' He pulled the half-gallon of milk out of the icebox and set about making cereal.

A loud moan escaped from the other room. The Preventer hung his head, then beat it into the cabinet door.

'Eighty-one hours and forty-seven minutes to go…'

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Trowa paced the length of his bedroom floor, his phone next to his ear. He half-listened, half-tuned-out the Colonel's voice - concentrating, instead, on putting one foot in front of the other on top of the matted, grey carpet.

"What dates of these recordings do you, in your expert opinion, believe are critical to the current investigation?"

Trowa stopped. He tilted his head. "I didn't say the recordings were critical to the current investigation."

"If they're not critical, then why am I chasing my tail trying to get these subpoenas, agent Barton?"

He held the phone away from his ear. The woman was beyond touchy. 'She really needs a good— Hm, not appropriate at this time.' "My apologies, Colonel, there's some static on this end of the line. Of course the recordings are critical to the current investigation."

"Good." Her voice lowered. She could sound seductive when she wasn't yelling. "Now, tell me the dates we need."

'I can think of a few dates, but they're probably not what you had in mind.' Trowa smirked. "I thought we had agreed that we'd use the same dates as the other surveillance—"

"We had. However, Judge Stillwell isn't willing to give us that kind of leeway in this area. He wants us to be more specific." She breathed heavily into her receiver. "He denied our first application, and I have to go back to him with fewer dates. AND he said he wanted to see times."

Trowa could hear the tension in her voice. He could just imagine the way it bunched the muscles in her long, lean neck…

"He also said he was going to place a cap on exactly how many hours we could subpoena. We're beginning to look like we're trolling the river looking for bodies, he said."

Trowa blinked. 'Dammit. When did this start?'

_"It's just that this whole thing happened so quickly."_

"I don't know the answer off-hand," he replied to Colonel Une's rather lengthy question.

"You have forty-eight hours. I have to deposit the revised application on the judge's desk by eight am Friday morning if we're going to get the data we need by the deadline."

Trowa sighed. "Yes, Colonel."

"And Barton."

"Yes, Colonel."

"Whatever else you have up your sleeve, I expect a full report when you deliver the information I requested."

His blood ran cold in his veins, and he didn't have to look in a mirror to tell beads of sweat had broken out all over his forehead.

"Personally. In my office."

Trowa swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat. "Yes, Colonel."

"At five am on Friday morning." The line went dead.

'Shit.' His heart plummeted into his stomach.

_"Consider this your only warning: I will kill anyone who tries to get in my way."_

Trowa sunk down onto the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands.

_"I don't know what I'm asking. I just want to know that he loves me."_

'Now, what am I supposed to do?'


	28. I want to…make love to you

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

AN: My apologies for being a bit late this time out. Much love, Rose

PS - Warning, this is rated R for some mild references to sex. I kept it very mild - so it could be posted here. Thanks!

**Chapter 27**

Duo threw a leg over the balcony railing, and let out a groan. He supported his entire weight on his forearms as he lifted his body onto the floor of the suspended porch structure connected to Relena's bedroom. He placed both feet on the cement, and when he could subtract his limbs from the railing, the former Deathscythe pilot crossed his arms against his chest to keep from shivering.

"Are you in position yet, Duo?" Hilde's voice went straight into his right ear.

"Yeah." He spoke into his headset's microphone. "I'm about to enter the dwelling. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

He pulled his lock pick toolkit from the utility belt and began to work on the balcony sliding glass door. After several seconds, he still hadn't heard the telltale 'click' of disabling the lock mechanism. Duo scowled; on a whim, he tried sliding the door aside; surprisingly, it slid on its tracks and out of his way.

"Hmmmm…" He frowned. 'Surely the Princess doesn't leave her door open. Heero would have a conniption fit…'

He stepped into the room; the plush carpet quieting every step as he moved. A lump of covers in the center of the bed confirmed Relena's presence despite the heavy silence. He moved on the balls of his feet towards the young woman he intended to whisk away.

It was a simple plan. Or, at least, he hoped it was. Wake her up and in her half-asleep stupor, convince her that they needed to go – with a little luck, she'd think he was on guard duty and telling her she needed to evacuate the mansion.

Duo wheezed against the obstruction in his lungs, again, and tried to hold back a cough. It threatened to win over the strength of his body; he covered his mouth and dashed across the room, closed the balcony door, and let the cough wrack his body. Hack. Hack. COUGH. 'Dammit.'

"Abort," he said into the mic.

"Abort? What are you, out of your mind?"

"It's all I can do not to cough, Hilde." He cast a glance over his shoulder to make sure Relena was still asleep in her bed. The lump under the covers hadn't moved. "Trowa'll hear me."

"Didn't you take that cough syrup I prescribed?" Trevor's voice broke into the connection.

"It's got codeine in it!" Duo 'shouted' in a hoarse whisper. "I can't!"

"You can take it now and it will start to suppress your cough." The doctor sounded reasonable, but less than patient. "The amount of codeine is very small, you'll be fine."

"No, you don't understand." The Preventer shot a quick look back at Relena's room. He tried to keep his voice low enough not to be overheard. "It makes me loopy, I start babbling—"

"So, there's really no difference."

Duo could practically see his friend's taunting smirk. "Shut up, this isn't funny. I have only a few minutes to pull this off—"

"Take the damn cough syrup, Duo!" His wife's voice yelled into the receiver.

"Gah!" He winced and yanked the headset off. "Don't yell." He heard her voice again, through the wires, but refused to replace the bud in his ear. He held it up to his head and hissed into the microphone. "Fine. But you two are carrying me and the princess out of here."

He pulled the bottle out of his utility belt and swigged some from the spout.

"Make sure you take only the measured dose--"

"Yeah, yeah, I did already. Now, hopefully I can still make it in and out before Trowa's check time." The former Deathscythe pilot pushed off the balcony railing, and spun around to march back inside. He froze mid-step into one solid block of ice.

Trowa stood just outside the balcony door, wearing Relena's nightgown, and aiming a 9mm with a laser sight at Duo's forehead.

"Too late."

Duo swallowed another cough, and felt his insides start to burn. "Oh hey there, buddy. I was just…pulling some extra shift time, ya know, keeping guard on the balcony."

"Lie number one." The former Heavyarms pilot removed the safety. His eyes seemed to glint in the artificial light. "Keep talking."

"Oh sure, well, you know that is kinda the ol' specialty." Duo stretched his arms over his head and then straight out to shoulder-height. "What should we talk about?" He laced his fingers together and cradled the back of his skull in his hands. "The way that nightgown fits you, or why you're trying to sabotage Heero's efforts with Relena?"

Trowa didn't even flinch at the accusation. "I think a better topic is what trick you and Heero have been up to."

Duo narrowed his eyes. "Just protecting the princess is all." He dropped his hands back to his sides and shrugged. "Well, I can't really speak for Heero. He's been up to a few other things, too, if you know what I mean." He winked at the other Preventer and gave him one of his patented grins.

"Lie number two." Trowa tightened his grip on the gun. Duo could see the red beam of light waver, and didn't like the thought of it being trained on his forehead.

'Son of a bitch.' He stopped smiling.

"No, actually he hasn't had any luck in the 'other things' department." A slight breeze caught the edge of the nightgown – which really didn't fit the other Preventer well at all. It looked like the neck had been completely stretched out to accommodate Trowa's broader chest and shoulders. Duo shook his head.

"And you know that. Which is why, I suspect, you were attempting to kidnap her. Were you planning on forcing her to marry Heero or is there another motive involved?"

"You know, pink really isn't your color." The floor rotated underneath him. His head spun in a different direction. "Pbbbt. Force her to marry him. She's always been in love with that idiot. That's what pisses you off the most." The balcony light cast a halo over Trowa's head and Duo's stomach began to spin a little in a way that was not in its typical, approved rotation. Duo held up the bottle of cough syrup. 'Only take the measured dose.' He shook the container. It was half-empty. 'Oh shit. I'm screwed.'

"I think you and I need to have a little chat." Trowa's head split into two, scowling specters.

Duo shook his head. His mouth felt dry, and the entire balcony tilted forward. He leaned with it and caught his balance. "Noooo, no chat. My cough syrup's kickin in, and there are two of ya." His eyelids drooped – they felt so heavy. "That's not fair odds."

"But I want to help you."

Duo blinked and tried to focus the two Trowa's back into one body. "You do?"

"Of course. I want whatever makes Relena happy - and you are trying to make her happy aren't you?" The voice no longer seemed to match up with either set of lips. And it warbled in Duo's ear…

He nodded his head up and down. "Yesh. Yes… Me and Hilde, and then Heero - ya know, we really do believe he loves her."

Trowa cocked his head to one side. There were still two of him, looking strangely patient as he lowered the gun and the red dot disappeared. Duo put his right arm back and propped some of his weight against the railing.

"No matter wh-whasss that idiot says."

* * *

Relena knew she was staring into space, she even knew she had come out of her room for something, but her mind was blank. She couldn't remember what it was, and she couldn't get her brain to turn over and ignite anything that resembled thought. 

"Hey." Her sister-in-law's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. "What are you doing up so late?" Noin laid a hand on Relena's shoulder. The young Minister blinked and the world finally came back into focus.

"Nervous?"

She tried to smile. "Yeah. A little, I guess." Relena glanced around the room. She was in the kitchen. 'How did I get here?'

"Just one more day, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Noin pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

The Minister's heart thumped against her ribcage. "I guess I am."

"That's normal." Her sister-in-law gestured for her to sit as well. Relena moved another chair and fell into the seat.

"Is it?" Her stomach twisted and she caught her hands shaking. "I mean…I've cared about him for so long, I just—"

"It's perfectly normal." Noin's voice sounded patient, slow – like every word was being chosen very carefully. "I'd known your brother since we were in the academy together, and still, when it came down to it…" Her sister-in-law reached up and tucked some of Relena's hair behind her ear. "I was sorely tempted to make a run for it."

"Really?" The Minister glanced up and met Noin's eyes. She wore a soft smile on her lips – like she was remembering something dear.

"Yes. It's a scary commitment to make - loving someone for the rest of our lives." She withdrew her hand from where it rested on Relena's shoulder. "But it's healthy to have a little fear. It means you're taking it seriously - not like so many others these days." Noin glanced away. "Listen to me, I sound like an old woman!" She chuckled.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so scary if—"

"Things seemed more normal?"

Relena sighed. "Yeah. But the whole thing has been a little strange from the beginning." She studied her hands. Her fingers hadn't stopped trembling. "One minute, he won't even talk to me, the next, he's proposing. I don't know…"

"Relena, he wouldn't have kept at it if he didn't care. You know that."

"I guess so…." Her stomach untied itself and then knotted in a different way.

"Look at me."

Relena dragged her eyes up to focus on her sister-in-law again.

"You know him. You know he cares about you." Noin grabbed the Minister's hands and held them. "So, he's not always good at putting his emotions into words, and he's a little gruff from time to time."

Relena glanced away.

"He can seem insensitive to what others are thinking or feeling - especially when it gets in the way of something he's focused on." She pressed the Minister's hands. Relena looked up. Noin's smile widened.

"But, at the heart of it, he loves you. Don't doubt that."

"It would be nice to hear the words, though. Even just the one time." She drew in a deep breath and realized her eyes were warm – like she was about to cry. "To hear him say 'I love you, Relena, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you' would be nice."

Noin let go of her sister-in-law's hands. "Well, that would be nice. But I think you'll have to settle for: 'marry me before I go completely insane and start killing any man that comes within 200 feet of you'." She laughed. "It kinda means the same."

Relena smiled, and she felt the warmth in her eyes recede. "I suppose it does."

"So, the good news is, I'm taking your brother out of town this weekend so you two can have the house all to yourselves," Relena's sister-in-law said as she stood up from her chair.

"That's very sweet of you, Noin. Thank you."

"Well, I also gave Pagan the weekend off, though I've had to put Trowa in charge of bodily removing him." She patted the Minister on the shoulder as she made her way towards the door. "You'll have minimum cooking staff and no maid service for the weekend. The cooks should be here only during lunch and dinner hours." She stopped and turned around at the door.

"I suppose my one full-time, around-the-clock and very dedicated guard is sufficient protection according to the Preventer schedule?" Relena placed her palms flat against each other. Her hands were terribly interesting…

"Wufei will be posted on the grounds. He was the only one we figured wouldn't try to interfere with…anything." Noin's voice sounded amused.

"I see."

"Are you still planning on leaving Heero here while you're on L4?"

"I'm…not sure, Noin. I requested he not be sent with me, and I know Une complied and assigned other agents." Her knotted stomach tied itself in several more little knots throughout her abdomen. "I didn't intend to be marrying him before I go…" Relena took a deep breath; something burned in the back of her throat and she had to swallow. "Maybe the time apart would be good. Maybe we should put the wedding off—"

"Relena, stop it!"

The Minister's head jerked up and she stared at her sister-in-law. "What?"

Noin's dark blue eyes flashed in the overhead light. "I know you're not used to crazy flights of fancy or acting on your emotions. At least, you haven't been since you were younger." She crossed her arms and leaned forward, towards Relena. "I've watched you grow…emotionally distant, the same way your brother did once upon a time. You used to be impulsive, you used to be passionate about your beliefs." Her hands dropped to her sides and she stepped closer. "But as you've grown older, you've become logical and rational; you learned to doubt people."

Relena stared at the top of the kitchen table. "It's less disappointing that way."

"You either believe in him or you don't. But stop being afraid."

"It's…it's hard." She traced the lines in the wood grain of the table. "I don't know what I believe."

"Do you love him?"

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. "Yes."

"Then do what your heart tells you. Be in love with him, and let go of your fear of being hurt."

"I…I don't know if I can." Tears welled in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "It hurts so much…he's hurt me so many times in the past."

"But, your love doesn't depend on whether he loves you, does it? He's never said as much to you before and yet you didn't stop feeling the way you do, did you?" Noin's voice no longer sounded angry. Instead, it was patient, nurturing. But did her sister-in-law know what she was asking of her?

Relena swallowed against that burning, aching lump in the back of her throat again. "No. No, I didn't." She gasped for breath. 'I won't cry. I won't cry.'

"Then love him, Relena. No matter how he feels or doesn't feel for you."

'But, if he leaves—'

"I promise everything will turn out ok."

* * *

Trowa had sprouted three heads. Three, funny-looking heads that swam in front of Duo's eyes. He couldn't help but laugh. Three heads, three eyes, and three gravity-defying peaks of hair. 

"So, tell me about your mission." The other Preventer bodyguard placed both elbows on top of the stainless steel table in the…oh hell, where were they again?

"Ooooooh nooooooo," Duo said with a slow shake of his head. He couldn't shake it too hard in any direction or the room would keep spinning for hours. Or maybe it was days. "I don't think so. You'll tell."

Trowa's three heads seem to move closer. "I want to help you." Three sets of eyebrows came to points in the midst of three pairs of eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You schay that. But I'm not fallin for it." He found it really difficult to keep his head upright. It wanted to sag down towards the table. The really comfy-looking table. Duo finally let it.

"Duo." He heard Trowa's voice, but didn't know where the other Preventer had gone. All the former Deathscythe pilot could see was silver reflecty stuff in front of his eyes.

"Hm." He tried to lift his head, but it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds on his neck.

"You were trying to kidnap Relena."

"Uh-huh." He nodded his head; his cheek slid along the cool tabletop and the reflecty stuff caught the light and shined right in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because Heero's a hard ass." He brought his hand up to rest under his cheek. "An' I say that withh all the love in my hhheart."

"Heero wanted you to kidnap Relena?"

"Uh-huh." His eyelids didn't seem to like being open any longer. Duo shut them.

"Why?" Trowa's voice was starting to annoy him. The former Deathscythe pilot just wanted the other Preventer to be quiet so he could sleep…

"Why what?"

"Why does Heero want you to kidnap Relena."

"Ummmm, can I go to schleep now?"

"In a minute. After you tell me why Heero wanted to kidnap Relena."

Duo exhaled. He shot up in his chair and scowled at the three Trowas."What are you talkin about? Heero didn't know." The room spun around. And around. "Shhhhh, it's a secret."

"Ok. I won't tell."  
"Good. Cuz when he finds out…I'm dead." He rested his head back on the top of the table. "I'm gonna be dead. He thinks I'm helpin' him."

"Oh?"

"Dead dead dead dead dead."

"I got that." Now, Trowa sounded annoyed.

"Like way dead." He shut his eyes and prayed the room would settle down. "So incredibly dead even dead people will be more alive than me."

The sound of skin slapping skin sounded from the direction of the Trowas. "Uh-huh." His chair scraped against the cement floor, and Duo heard one set of footsteps coming his direction.

"Can I sleep now?"

"No." Trowa grabbed his shirt collar and hauled the former Deathscythe pilot into a sitting position. Unfortunately, said pilot couldn't keep his head lined up with the rest of his body.

"Awwww. Fubby dubby." Duo frowned at the ceiling and tried to right himself. "No, thass not right. I meant fuddy dubby. Er somethin' like that." He finally found the three Trowas – staring down at him with a serious expression. "No wonder Pagan likes you best…"

"Hm. So, you're not going to tell me? I can keep the secret from Heero."

"Well…we thought if she was missing…" The room spun out of control. Duo shut his eyes. "…the other fubby dubby would realisssse that, ya know, he's in love with princesssss. Man, what is up with my head?"

"That sounds like a great plan."

He opened his eyes and managed to get into a mostly upright position. "Isn't it? It's genius! And all my idea." He nodded his head and watched the world tilt in strange ways. "Woah. Remind me not to do that again. It makes the room go wonky. And stuff."

"Sure. So, here's the part I need you to help me with." Trowa pushed him into a position leaning back against the chair for support. He and his ghostly twins bent forward until they were all at Duo's eye level. "And you can help me with this, right?"

"I'll try there buddy boy. Cuz, ya know, me an you, we been th-through a lot together."

"Yeah."

"And…" The spinning of the room increased speed. Duo shut his eyes to make it stop. He felt gravity take hold of his head, and pull it down to the table. "…you're a good guy…" Nausea swept over him in a terrible wave. "A good friend."

"So, tell me, friend…"

* * *

Relena gathered the edge of her trench coat in her fist and stared at the door. It was a plain, green door on the second floor, facing the courtyard of the apartment complex. There was no welcome rug, no plants, no advertisements taped to the door. The only thing to designate this door as different from all the others in the complex was the number: 2401. 

She gulped in air and finally willed her hand to knock.

Her knuckles rapped on the hard panel, which she found was metal underneath the paint – judging by the sound and the feel against her skin. She waited, and listened for the sound of movement inside the apartment, but it was hard to hear over the whooshing sound of blood speeding through her system.

'What if he's not here?'

Relena took a step back from the door. 'Where else would he be, though?'

She raised her hand and pounded, this time, with the bottom of her fist. The ESUN Minister glanced around – looking for anyone or anything suspicious – before settling her eyes back on the door. 'I haven't seen him in days… He did say that he had things to take care of… But. What?'

Relena stared at the door and willed it to open, but it remained silent and still. She expelled a long breath and finally turned away.

She hadn't taken two steps when a chain jangled, and the door behind her whipped open. Relena started to turn around when a hand clamped down over her mouth; one strong, lean arm wrapped around her waist and she was lifted off her feet and dragged into the apartment. Her captor slammed the door shut by throwing his back against it. Heero paused for a second before retracting the hand over her mouth. He released her, drew the chain, and locked the door.

She could see it written on his face – the questions: why are you here, where are your guards, what are you doing. He opened his mouth and before he could utter a sound, she pressed her lips against his; her arms went up to wrap around his neck. Heero moved his hands up to her shoulders, and attempted to pull out of her embrace. His neck muscles strained against her hold.

"Relena, wha—"

She swallowed whatever it was he had to say and kissed him hungrily. This tactic apparently worked because he stopped trying to push her away and chose to, instead, pull her closer. He swept his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her waist with both hands; she tangled her fingers in his hair and drew his head down further so she didn't have to stand quite so much on her toes.

One of them broke for air. "Relena…?"

"I want to…make love to you."

She saw him take a breath, and then it was like he stopped breathing. He stared at her in the dark, and she realized, now…. Heero had no shirt on; his gun was loosely tucked into the front waistband of his jeans. His hair seemed to be stuck to his head in long pieces that looked only half dry.

"Did I wake you?"

"Are you here or…"

She drew a line down the center of his chest to his belly button, then shot him a look that she hoped re-iterated the invitation she gave him a few seconds before. "I'm here. But I want to be somewhere else."

He swallowed and continued to stare.

She leaned close enough to whisper next to his ear. "Show me your bedroom?" Relena pulled away.

Heero's fingers came up to toy with a loose piece of her hair. "How did you get here?"

The way he was staring at her was unnerving. She swallowed and wet her lips. "I drove."

"Wing?" He tucked the strands of hair behind her ear. She shivered.

"Yeah."

His eyes narrowed and he retracted his hand. "Where's Pagan?"  
"Asleep."

He nodded slowly. "Where's Trowa?"

Relena moved closer; she ran the palms of her hand up his forearms towards his shoulders. "I don't have any idea. He disappeared, and I don't know who's supposed to be on duty in his place. I thought I'd heard Duo's voice, but—"

Heero grabbed her wrist and tugged her down a short hallway; he didn't bother to switch on any lights, or give her the tour. Her fiancé threw open the door, and spun her inside the narrow lamp-lit room with a small twin bed in the middle of the floor. He leaned back on the panel and shut it into place. Heero turned and set the bolt on what had to be a lock he installed after he moved in.

In the somewhat brighter room, Relena could see his chest heaving, and the wild look in his eye when he gazed at her. Her heart was hammering at breakneck speed, and the way he was staring at her…

"Tell me again," his voice rasped as he removed the pistol from the waistband of his pants and slid it over onto the top of his dresser. "What you want."

She felt her knees weaken and all the blood in her body rose to her cheeks. "I want…" Relena swallowed and brought both hands up to cup his face.

"I want to make love to you, Heero."

* * *

Heero couldn't help but gape at the young woman, his fiancée, standing in his bedroom. Relena seemed real enough, and none of his dreams had ever been quite so vivid or intense. And, in his dreams, he would have never pictured her in what had to be Zechs's trenchcoat. 

She pulled something large and cube-shaped out of the coat pocket and deposited it on his nightstand. Then, in slow, slow motion, her hands came up to toy with the belt on the jacket. His mouth went dry…

She tugged the knot out of the fabric strap; the front fell open. Relena wore a silky-looking slip of a nightgown underneath - and, from the looks of it, nothing else. It stretched over her shoulders and pulled tight against her chest. The light blue fabric fell from the bottom of her breasts, over her hips, and stopped abruptly at the line that probably, in the back, just covered her rear.

"You went out in that?"

She quickly pulled the trench coat off her shoulders, her eyes never leaving his. She tossed it on his dresser.

He gulped down some much-needed air. 'She's a dream. A hallucination. If she's not, as soon as anyone discovers she's missing and eventually, that she's here, I'm a dead man.'

"Heero…." She ran her hands over his chest and then wrapped her arms around his ribcage. Her head came to rest just beneath his shoulder.

'Dead's not so bad.' In fact, death was looking quite good right then - as long as death involved removing the nightgown and taking Relena to bed.

"We're going to be married in a little over twenty-four hours. I'm nervous, but I know I want this." Her head came up and her eyes found his. "Heero?"

His heart was galloping down a one-way track, and beating any of the other horses, he was sure, in the race. Heero pulled her tightly against him and bent forward to bury his face in her neck. "Releeeeenaaa…. "

"Hm. Heero. Come on. I know we technically have all night, but I've missed you…" Her fingers threaded in his hair.

'All night. She's mine all night. In nothing but this little nightgown and no one to interfere.' His heart took a happy little skip, and he thought he might just die right there. But first things first - nightgown off.

Her lips rained kisses over his neck and shoulders; as he lifted his head, her mouth found his throat, then his collar bone. She kissed her way down his sternum and her fingers ran the forward assault on the button of his jeans. A low growl sounded in the room, and Relena's head snapped up to look at him - as if he was the one who uttered it.

"Is something…wrong?"

Oh, he had been the one making the sound.

She gasped and took a half step back. "Heero?" Relena retreated another step - too bad she was heading in the direction of his bed.

He advanced. She moved back. He couldn't help but grin. "Heero? Is…Are you all right? If…if I disturbed you or--"

Heero struck - his right hand grabbed her around the waist and hauled her against him, the weight of her body supported by his arms, he looked her straight in the eye. "Say it again, Relena."

"Wh-what?"

"Why did you come here."

She stared at him for a second, before she glanced away. "Because I…I want to m-make love to y—"

He surged forward and seized her lips in a rough kiss. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks, then slid down to his shoulders. Heero moved to the bed, bent forward, and dropped her onto the mattress. She bounced. And so did…other parts of her anatomy that he really liked watching bounce.

"I-I thought… I was afraid for a moment you didn't want—" Heero pulled her up into a sitting position and all but ripped the nightgown off her back.

"Heero!"

He dove forward, and tackled her onto the bed.

"Oof!" She wriggled beneath him as he settled over her, his body pressing hers into the mattress; he propped his head up on his right arm and let his left hand cup her breast. She gazed at him, light reflected off her eyes from the nearby lamp he had turned on when he heard her at the door. He felt his lips twitch into another smile and then ducked his head to pay his full attention to the soft, bare skin beneath him.

Heero kissed and sucked a path down her chest to her abdomen. He heard her sigh and she seemed to sink a half-inch further into his bed. He looked up, and she wore the most beautiful smile on her face. Her eyes slid closed; she moved her hands to tangle her fingers in his hair.

"Relena…"

"Hm?" She lifted her eyelids in a lazy fashion; she peered at him through half-open eyes.

"Are…you sure?" He could barely force the words out of his mouth. If he had to, he could still stop and spend the night in the icy cold shower, but it wasn't like the rest of him had to be happy about that possibility.

She lifted the top half of her body off the mattress and propped herself into a semi-sitting position with her elbows. "Heero. I know I've been…afraid, of so many things. But tonight…I know. Maybe tomorrow I won't be as sure or maybe tonight I'm being foolish, but right now…I trust you, and I believe in us. For the rest of our lives."

He sighed. "Only a politician would give her fiancé a speech before sex."

"I guess as long as I'm not trying to give a speech during sex." She leaned far enough forward to drop a light kiss on his lips. He grinned.

"Hm. If you can give a speech during sex," he said while moving forward, his body position forcing her back into a lying position on his bed. "It mustn't be very good…."

"The speech or the sex?"

He shot her a dark look and she giggled.

"I love you." Her voice changed from something light and teasing to a whisper. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stroked her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. She lifted her head off the pillow and pressed her lips to his, coaxing his mouth into a tender kiss. He lay against her, not much separating their bodies at this point. The urgency from earlier was replaced with something warm and steady, like ocean waves during a summer storm. The kiss broke, and something inside him did, too.

"I love you," she whispered a second time and pulled his neck down to kiss him again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and then tightened as if to bring him even closer. Every inch of her body was pressed against him, and still, there remained this desire…this feeling that he wasn't close enough. They paused again, and this time her breath, when she spoke, nibbled at his ear.

"I love you…"

He gently untangled himself long enough to remove his boxers and her panties; then slid back under the covers and into her embrace.

* * *

Heero sat on top of his dresser - across the room, knees drawn up - and stared at the blanketed lump in his bed. The one with golden hair spilling out over his pillow and emitting a slight snore every time she breathed. 'Fiancée. Wife. Relena.' He shook his head and slouched forward to rest his forehead on his arms. 

'That was nothing like the last time.' His traitorous conscience had to remind him. His only 'experience' had been that blond, when he was mostly drunk - and she had done tricks that he had only seen in— Ahem. 'Not material evidence.' But tonight, with Relena…

_He heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced up; her eyelids were clamped shut, and her brow was drawn into a deep frown. _

_Heero froze. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_She wriggled beneath him, and it sent shockwaves through his body. He bit back a groan._

_"I'm okay. It-it hurts a little, but I'm okay."_

He had felt so comfortable, lying there in her embrace - he'd had to get up and move away. It wasn't right, being that comfortable, hearing those words from her lips:

_"I love you…" _

Yes, she had said that to him many times before. But somehow, tonight, they meant something different. Something not quite tangible, yet he could catch a glimpse of it from time to time - like a ghost of an idea that skirted the edge of his consciousness and eluded his grasp.

_She trembled beneath him, her eyes fixed on his as they moved together. Relena tilted her chin up and every muscle in her body tightened. A soft moan escaped her lips and it was like he could feel that, too. He was inside her, and she was all around him - all he could see and feel and smell—_

_"Heero…"_

"Whatever I did was worth it. The hell I endured to…deserve this, to know you, to be with you, Relena… It was worth it. I know, now, that it was."

_It was excruciating, and he didn't know how much more he could take. Her hips rose off the mattress, taking him deeper inside, and he knew it was only seconds before this battle was over. The wave broke over his body and he crashed forward; his arms weakened and gave out. He bit at the flesh of her collarbone as he heaved for air and fought to still his quaking muscles. Another breaker shattered what was left of his body and he let go._

_Relena caught him in her arms, circling his shoulders, and holding him close while he came._

_"I love you…"_

What did he really know about love? Obviously, not enough that he could understand how she could share so much of herself so fearlessly - especially with someone like him.

And not even ask for the words in return.

He found himself wanting to say them to her; wishing for once that he could have been a regular person, a normal man who knew something about the emotion, and could feel it for another.

Heero sat up again and spoke to her sleeping form. "I know it's not enough, Relena, but it's all I can do. Maybe…someday, the lesson you've been trying to teach the world - maybe I'll understand it; maybe I'll believe it and feel it for you in return."

_"How do you feel?" She whispered; her arms were still holding him, her lips caressed his forehead when she spoke._

_"Hn."_

_Relena giggled, and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. "Does that mean 'better'?"_

_"Hn."_

_"I'm happy, Heero. Just to be with you like this. I feel…closer to you. Do you feel that way?"_

He let himself down from the top of the dresser and crossed the few feet to kneel down at her bedside. "I do understand, now, that my…ability to protect you is insufficient compared to what you feel for me." He smoothed pieces of blond hair out from in front of her eyes. Heero continued to talk in a whisper.

"I know that, and still…I'm asking you…" His head dropped onto the pillow next to hers, his body still kneeling at her bedside.

"Relena…" Her breathing remained deep and even.

"Believe in me."


	29. The Search and GiveZechsASeizure Continu...

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

AN: I just can't look at this anymore. I spent most of today editing this (editing adding 2000 words) to get it done in time. I so had this done with 45 minutes to spare, but FFN has been in read-only mode...BAH! Lessee, originally, I think I scheduled **chapter 29 (FFN chapter 30) for June 11**. I think I can still make that work. The next chapter after that was tentatively scheduled for the 25th. I think that's not going to be possible, unfortunately. I'm going to re-schedule **Chapter 30 (FFN chapter 31) for June 30th**.

**Warning:** there's a bit of lime towards the end of the chapter.

**Font formatting legend**:

'Inner dialogue is separated by single quotes.'

_Flashbacks are always remembered in italics._

**Phone dialogue has been bolded to hopefully make it easier to understand (when you get there)**

**

* * *

Chapter 28 **

Six o'clock always came too early, but it seemed to creep under the door with its obnoxious scream and chilly air even earlier today than usual. Relena stretched and sat up - only to come face to face with her dark-eyed and still tired-looking fiancé. "Heero…"

He stared at her from across the room, his expression completely unreadable from where he sat perched on his dresser; he looked like he'd been in that position for most of the night.

Relena rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Are you…okay?"

He nodded.

"Why…" She clutched the plain, white comforter close to her chest. "…are you over there?" She frowned. "Didn't you sleep?"

He shook his head, then put his chin back on top of his forearm. "Couldn't."

"I'm sorry," Relena said, but Heero wouldn't look at her. She dropped her gaze to the foot of the bed. "There was room. I know the bed is small, but I would have shared."

"It's fine." His voice sounded thick – quite probably from a lack of sleep.

She shivered and dragged the blanket up over her shoulders. "What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

"You need to get dressed, Relena." Heero didn't move from his position on top of the dresser – his back slumped against the wall, both knees drawn up to his chest. "I have to get you back before anyone notices you've been gone."

"Oh." Relena closed her eyes and sighed. "Do…you mind if I borrow your shower?"

"Go ahead."

She glanced around at the floor, the end of the bed - her eyes searching for her discarded nightgown. Not like Heero hadn't seen…everything he'd see if she stood up and crossed the room wearing nothing at all, but…

He finally moved. The speed with which he unfolded his body was strangely slow. Heero always seemed to move with a quickness and certainty that Relena often wished she had. He looked a bit unsteady on his feet with the first step; he walked towards the bed, pausing to pick something up, before extending it in her direction.

'My nightgown.'

"Thank you." She took it from his hands and pulled it on over her head; as soon as Heero had delivered the object, he turned his back like he was trying not to violate her sense of modesty.

Her heart sank from her chest into her stomach and began to slowly dissolve - it released a poison into her system that robbed her limbs of their energy and made her eyes well with tears. She struggled to push the covers down her legs and slowly climbed to her feet.

'It was a mistake.' Her mind pronounced its judgment as she shuffled towards the door to the bathroom. 'I shouldn't have believed—"

His hand grabbed her arm. Heero spun her around, and seized her waist. He yanked her into a tight embrace.

"Heero…" Her arms went around his back. Tears slid down her cheeks, and his head came to rest on her shoulder.

She slipped her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. "Do I have to go?" She whispered.

His arms tightened around her. She relaxed in his embrace and buried her face into his chest.

They passed several moments just holding each other, listening to the steady pound of his heartbeat… He smelled clean, like woods and soap, and she swore his body temperature must be higher than hers – his skin felt so warm. 'I wish we could just stay right here…'

Heero finally let go and stepped back. Relena wiped at her eyes while he reiterated his statement from earlier: "I have to get you back."

"I know."

He ran his fingers through the hair on the right side of her head. "I don't regret anything, Relena."

"I-I'm sorry. I was afraid…"

"I know." He lifted both corners of his mouth into a small smile. "We're getting married tomorrow."

She smiled back. "I know…scary, isn't it?"

The right side of his mouth quirked up a little higher. "Maybe a little. More for you than me."

The hand that had tangled itself in her hair came forward to cup the side of her face. She leaned into his touch; Heero bent forward and drew her into a soft, sweet kiss that made her toes curl - and her body ache to be in his arms again.

The kiss ended too soon. "I'd better get moving."

* * *

After her shower, Relena dressed in one of Heero's t-shirts, then threw on her borrowed trench coat. Her fiancé then led her down to her car. As expected, he commandeered the keys and insisted on driving. 

They spent most of the time in silence, but she didn't feel awkward about it. From the set of his jaw and the dark circles under his eyes, Relena guessed that perhaps he was having reservations about the wedding tomorrow. Though she was fairly confident that his concerns had little to do with…well, her.

"Heero…"

He jumped when she touched his arm.

"Heero, I'm concerned." She retracted her hand and placed it on the seat between them.

He kept his eyes on the road. "Hn."

"You're shutting me out."

"It's not you, Relena."

"But…"

"It's me."

She could see the veins in his neck straining against his skin. His knuckles turned white where his fingers gripped the steering wheel. "This doesn't sound—"

"What I mean is… Argggggh! I don't want to screw this up with you." He took hurried, seething breaths through clenched teeth even as his eyes remained focused on the road. Relena let out the breath she had been holding and scooted closer on the bench seat. She rested her head on his shoulder, and laid her hand on his bicep. The muscle in his arm contracted; he rotated the steering wheel and the car turned onto the main road.

"It's okay…." Her thumb smoothed over a patch of skin above his elbow. Relena pressed a light kiss to his neck.

Finally, she felt him relax. They remained that way for most of the ride. When he pulled the car to a stop at a light, he slid his arm around her shoulders, and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Why…" His voice was low, barely more than a whisper, and it drifted off before she knew what he was asking.

"Heero?"

The light changed and he pulled his hand back to the steering wheel. "When we get there, I'll take you straight to the garage. I'll talk to the driver, and you'll change cars. I'll go to your room and get your clothes."

She glanced down at her hands in her lap. "I'm not ashamed of anything we did. I don't see why we have to hide--"

"It's not about…last night. It's about you ditching your guard detail." He gunned the engine and they raced around a truck that moved like a snail in the right-hand lane. "It's my job to ensure your safety, and I promised your brother you wouldn't be in danger." The car shot through a hole in the traffic, and careened across two lanes to make their exit.

"Sneaking out of your room and driving across town with no escort is too risky, Relena."

'How many times is he going to lecture me about that? This is the second time, already…' She glanced up at the right side of his face. "I figured if I waited for you to come to me—"

"That was not my fault." Heero's jaw clenched, and so did his hands - around the steering wheel.

Relena swallowed. That wasn't what she had meant, but since he brought it up… "You never did tell me where you went the other night."

He didn't reply.

She clasped her hands and returned them to her lap. "So you're still not going to tell me." Relena closed her eyes.

"Hn."

She let out an exasperated breath. "Is this what it's going to be like for the rest of our lives?" The ESUN minister opened her eyes and frowned up at her fiancé. "Me asking you things, trying to reach out, trying to get closer to you, only to have you still shut down, shut me out, and push me away?"

Heero continued to stare at the road in front of them, though they did appear to be slowing down from their earlier breakneck pace.

"Because if you think you can just marry me and then quietly slink back into being my guard with maybe the occasional…hop in the sack, then we should call this off now. Because that's not a marriage."

He didn't say a word. The next turn came up, and he spun the steering wheel in her direction. She looked down at her lap and toyed with the belt on her trenchcoat.

"Don't you have anything…to say?"

"I have several things to say, just…none of them seem to fit."

Relena looked up at him again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I don't know what to say that… I don't know what it is you want me to say."

"So, instead, you say nothing."

He nodded.

"I want you to tell me that you love me. That you want to be married to me. That no matter what, we'll find a way to work things out and--"

"Live happily ever after?"

Relena shrugged. "More or less."

The one eye of his that she could see narrowed. "You know as well as I do. It's not that simple."

"No, it's not. But at least it's something to believe in and strive for." She scooted away from him on the bench seat, and glanced out the window. "Things are never going to be easy, and I don't know what it takes to make this work."

"I don't know, either."

* * *

Heero pulled the car up into the side drive, the one that led to Wing's storage shed; he removed his seat belt and leapt from the car. He took a couple of steps - intending to leave the car idling while he went in search of Nicholas, the driver - then thought the better of it; the Preventer pivoted and leaned back in the car, grabbed the keys, then shut the driver's side door. 

The last thing he needed was Relena escaping in nothing but a t-shirt and coat, and driving who-knows-where. Heero jogged around the side of the house to the freestanding garage building. The Preventer was pleased to find that Nicholas was already warming the car.

The driver glanced up as Heero approached and nodded something like a greeting. But the Preventer didn't miss the frown that appeared on the other man's face. Nicholas opened the car door and climbed out of the sedan. He stood a full head taller than Heero, was ten years older, but seemed a little on the timid side – in the Preventer's opinion, anyway.

"Commander, is something wrong?"

"No."

His light-colored eyebrows formed question marks in his forehead. "Is the minister ready? You could have just called my--"

"She's in her car."

The man blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The short story, and the only one you need to know, is that I need you to wait here. She's going to get in, and you're going to wait for approximately…" Heero flicked his wrist and checked his watch. "…seven minutes. At ten till seven, drive up to the front, but do not let anyone in the back seat except me. The other guard will sit up front on this drive."

"O…kay?"

"The minister requests that you keep the glass divide in place as well."

Nicholas nodded. "Whatever she wants. Her request is my command," he said in a tone that sounded too flippant, and too…familiar.

Heero snarled and grabbed the man by his necktie. "You are her sole protector for these seven minutes. You will take my directions and my directions only. Do not unlock the doors, do not let down the glass, do not drive anywhere except by my orders."

The man's dark-colored eyes went round. "Yes sir."

"And if anything happens to her while I'm gone, I'll kill you." He released the driver and turned away without waiting for a reply.

* * *

Heero sprinted back to Wing, and his waiting, somewhat angry fiancée. He opened the door, and he could have sworn cold air swirled out of the car with her. "Nicholas is waiting for you." 

Relena didn't look at him. Instead, she stared down at the ground. Or her feet.

"I'm going to take Wing back and then get your things. Is there anything specific you need?"

"A suit, my makeup bag, shoes, pantyhose." She spoke to her shoes. "Underwear, bra, a brush. My briefcase."

Heero shook his head while making a mental list. "You should have an expert plan your missions in the future."

She turned her head and stared at something to her left. "I don't think I'll be going on any more missions."

Her fiancé could practically feel his 'victory' slipping through his fingertips. "Relena…" He reached out to turn her head to look at him. Her face was pinched and her eyes…were glassy, her lips pressed together and formed lines under her mouth.

She pushed his hand away. "I believe we're on a schedule."

* * *

Heero emerged from Relena's room and found Wufei sitting on the floor slumped against the wall. His Preventer uniform looked a little on the rumpled side – indicating he had slept like that all night. 

'At least someone takes his duty seriously.' The Preventer took a deep breath. 'Unlike Barton and Maxwell.' Heero gripped the duffle bag in his left hand and stepped across the hall.

Wufei's head shot up; he had his gun drawn before his comrade could take a second step. Dark eyes narrowed for a brief moment. "It's you," he said and lowered his glock.

"Yeah." Heero nodded. "You ready?"

"Hn." Wufei grunted and put his gun back in its holster. "I thought I was replacing you." The Preventer fell into step with Relena's fiancé as he made his way down the stairs to the front door.

"You were." Heero tightened his grasp on the bag. "But Maxwell and Barton have disappeared."

Wufei scowled. "Idiots. Both of them. Why you let Maxwell do anything--"

"We can discuss that later." The two bodyguards reached the foyer and crossed the tile floor. Heero reached to open the door.

"I figured it'd be you that showed up. I take it you enjoyed yourself last night."

Relena's fiancé froze.

"When I arrived, I could tell she wasn't in her room. But since you have some kind of strange sense as to where that woman is, and you weren't conducting an all-out manhunt, I put two and two together."

Heero yanked open the door. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said and stepped out onto the porch. Wufei followed right behind him.

"Right. I take it I'm sitting up front so she can get dressed?"

They reached the front of the ESUN minister's black Lincoln Towncar and stopped. Heero turned to face his comrade. "You're sitting up front to monitor our route."

"Poor mission preparation, Yuy." Wufei crossed his arms. "I would have expected better from you."

Relena's fiancé scowled. "A politician was involved. You know what they're like - won't follow orders and think rules don't apply to them." He shrugged. "Anticipating their next move is not a clear objective."

Wufei's mouth quirked up into a grin. "You have a point," he said. The Preventer opened the passenger-side front door and moved to his assigned position.

* * *

Heero climbed into the backseat and handed Relena the duffel bag and her suit. She took both items without looking at him. Her bodyguard tugged the car door closed and sat across from her. "You have thirty minutes. I told Nicholas to take the long route even though we're behind schedule." 

She nodded and pulled her intimate garments out of the duffel. At the time, Heero hadn't thought much about what he was grabbing from her dresser. Now, to see her holding them up to the light, he couldn't tell if he maybe should feel embarrassed… He arched an eyebrow as he pictured his fiancée wearing only those small, silky things. 'Or aroused.'

Relena pulled the trenchcoat from her shoulders and slid her panties up her legs. Heero tried to glance away and leave his fiancée her modesty, but when she tugged her nightgown over her head - his eyes ceased to obey his directions.

Her skin was pale and his fingers knew exactly how smooth her flesh was to their touch. He already wanted to sample it again…

"A gentleman wouldn't stare like that while I'm trying to get dressed."

"We've already established I'm not a gentleman." He turned his head to watch her directly. Apparently, the rest of his body was going to ignore his directives as well.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She hadn't pulled on the bra, yet. Instead, she worked her pantyhose up her legs. He thought about offering to help, but figured his rebellious body would end up impeding her progress - and then she would not be dressed by the time the car arrived at her office. He glanced up and met her gaze. "Relena…"

"Wha--"

"Don't." His mouth had gone dry. 'What can I say to her? What am I supposed to say?'' "Don't call it off."

She pulled the straps of her bra over her shoulders and clasped it in the center. "Call what off?"

He swallowed. "Our wedding. Tomorrow. I don't know what it will take to make things work. But, I won't give up, Relena. I'll keep trying even when you don't think we can try anymore. I don't want--"

His bra-and-pantyhose-clad fiancée crossed to his side of the car. She placed her hands on either side of his face. He leaned forward and let his forehead rest against hers. "I don't want to…give up."

She kissed him then. His arms immediately knew their job and wrapped around her half-naked body, drawing her to him and depositing her in his lap.

"I'm not ready to give up, either, Heero."

* * *

Zechs emerged from the kitchen and headed down the hallway to his office – thermal-paper coffee cup in hand. Even though it was finally Friday…it was still a two-cup kind of day. He stopped short at the door to the control room. The search and give-Zechs-a-seizure squad was still there. The female Preventer agent…'What was her name again?' …was packing things into a medium-sized crate while yapping to another agent seated nearby. 

Zechs scowled. "Aren't you people gone, yet?"

She started. A stack of compact discs erupted from her hands and scattered to the floor. "S-sorry, Lieutenant."

He took a long draught of coffee and felt his mood lift a bit as the pain-in-his-ass had to get down on the floor and pick up what she had dropped. It was a minor victory, but he really liked seeing her be inconvenienced for a change.

"I promise…W-we're about to get out of your hair," she said and continued stacking CDs onto the tabletop from under the table. The other agent, a Caucasian male wearing glasses didn't bother to help his comrade. He continued to sit at the end of the long, veneer table with his head propped up on one arm and looking supremely bored.

The Lieutenant sneered. "Did you find everything you need?"

"I suppose." The female agent finished picking up the discs and climbed back to her feet. "We pretty much just gathered ev-everything on the list that we could." She moved back to the table and fished a piece of paper out of her crate. Rogers held it out for him to see.

The list.

"There are a couple of missing items," she said and pointed to three typed lines that weren't marked through in red pen nor sporting a checkmark in the left margin.

"…that Agent Barton is still hunting down. M-mostly, any of the recordings have just been copied and stored." She put the list back in the crate. "The Colonel plans to go through them herself."

'Goody.' He sipped his coffee. "I see. And you're certain you've only pulled the recordings on that court order?"

"Yes! Quite certain." She sounded far too chipper for this time of day. Zechs felt the urge to strangle her mount, and figured it was time to leave. He needed to finish his second cup of coffee before dealing with people today.

"Hn." Zechs spun on his heel and took a step towards the door. And came nose to nose with Trowa Barton. The Lieutenant snarled but stepped back.

"Good. I thought I'd find you here." Barton stared directly at Relena's brother through narrowed eyes.

"Me?" Zechs raised an eyebrow. "Or them?"

"Both," he said with a nod. "We just received an addendum to the list." Trowa passed a legal-sized sheet of paper to the Lieutenant.

"More recordings?" Hot liquid splashed over his left hand and rushed to the floor. He glanced down at the twisted mess of coffee-colored pulp crushed into his fist and snarled. "What the fuck is going on?" The Lieutenant chucked what was left of his second cup of coffee towards the trash can. And missed.

"You know that it's not you we're investigating," Barton said in a voice that sounded far too patient. "We're just trying to track--"

Zechs's right hand grabbed the Preventer agent's throat and squeezed - while his left one continued to drip coffee on the floor. "You are investigating me. You're trying to prove or disprove these ridiculous charges that someone in my sister's administration took a bribe. That's investigating me." He glared at Trowa. "And her."

Barton flinched and clenched his jaw. The Lieutenant released the Preventer agent's neck and shoved him away. Trowa stumbled back, but caught himself on the door.

"It's merely a matter of procedure." His right hand drifted up to rub at his neck. "The charges were brought up in a serious manner, and we have no course but to investigate. You and I both know Preventer won't find anything."

Zechs shook lingering drops of coffee off his hand. "Then why do you have an addendum to the original order?"

"Because we're doing our job."

Zechs ground his teeth together and growled. "You have fifteen minutes to finish your job, and get the hell out of this office and my house. Or I'll be making some calls of my own." He looked around for something to use to finish wiping the coffee off his wrist and lower arm.

"I understand your frustration."

"You don't understand shit, Barton." Zechs grabbed the 'addendum' and used it to soak up the remaining drips of coffee clinging to the top of his hand. "Nor would I expect you to." He wadded up the stained piece of paper and threw it towards the trash can. It landed next to the deceased cup of coffee. The Lieutenant snarled and pushed passed the other Preventer agent to leave the control room – and go after another serving of his favorite caffeinated substance.

"You think I like the idea of investigating her?" Barton's voice stopped him just before he reached the hall.

Zechs paused and turned back around. "What do you care? I'm sure everyone in this room knows she's just another conquest to you."

A loud thump in the far right corner of the room caught Zechs's attention; he glanced at the female agent who had spoken to him earlier.

Relena's brother sneered. "You're pathetic." He pivoted and stomped out of the room – and into the hallway.

"I don't care what you think of me. I don't care if you and Heero both want to believe that the only thing that keeps me going is the challenge of hopping into the sack with your sister." Trowa's voice rose from somewhere behind the Lieutenant.

Zechs grit his teeth and tried to keep from punching the wall. 'All I want is another cup of coffee, dammit. And you to stay away from my sister.'

"But I will, this once, tell you that I have been in love with her for the last five years."

The Lieutenant slowly turned around.

"I've tried to forget, I've tried removing myself, I've tried everything I can think of--"

"And she's still in love with Heero."

"That's my hell," Trowa said with a nod.

In the light, Zechs could make out the dark circles that seemed to haunt the Preventer's eyes and he knew….

"I've been to hell a few times myself." He stepped forward and put a hand on Barton's shoulder. "It's not a nice visit…." The Lieutenant lowered his voice. "…much less a suitable place to live."

Trowa shrugged out of his grip and looked away. "You get used to it after a while."

"No," Zechs said and moved passed the other Preventer. He started down the hallway that led to the Lieutenant's office.

"No, you don't."

* * *

The day had dragged by. Lack of sleep had not cowed to heavy draughts of caffeine, and minutes had decided to rebel and not carry hours throughout the day like they were supposed to. Instead, they left hours to crawl on their own and minutes dragged slowly behind. 

Heero had disappeared not long after she arrived at her office, and whenever a quiet moment had crept passed her secretary - in between the many appointments that had been scheduled for a Friday - she couldn't help but remember the night before.

_His blue eyes had never seemed so dark; he almost looked angry as he peered up at her from his position. Her left leg was slung over his shoulder and he had kissed a trail down her stomach. _

_She closed her eyes and felt his hands move over her skin; everywhere he touched instantly warmed her body and she could feel the beads of perspiration form along the paths his fingers took…._

_"Heero." _

She pulled her blouse off her shoulders and went in search of a different nightgown than the one she had worn last night. Relena crossed the room and dragged one out of the top dresser drawer. 'Tomorrow's the day….'

"The day we get married," she said out loud. "I'm not sure what to think about it. And why am I talking to myself?" Relena flopped down on the end of her bed.

'How am I ever supposed to sleep? I'm marrying him…Heero, tomorrow.'

The ESUN minister fell back onto her mattress and stared up at the ceiling. "It's so fast…It's still so fast. I wish I could slow it down, but then again…."

She crossed her arms over chest. "I don't want to think. I don't want this to be logical. It can never be logical. Everything's too hard to be rational or responsible."

_"Relena, are you sure?" She could feel the muscles in his shoulders bunch beneath her fingertips. She moved her arms to prop herself up on her elbows._

_"I trust you…"_

The shrill peal of the phone interrupted her reminisces. She frowned and rolled over on her side. 'Who would be calling at this hour? It's nearly one…'

RING! RING!

She crawled over to the side of her bed and glanced down at the loud object a second. Relena picked up the receiver and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Silence didn't return her greeting.

"Hello?"

She heard a faint click and then a burst of static on the line.

"Is someone there? I can't hear--"

A sound like shuffling came over the line, and then footsteps.

**"How did your talk go?"** Her brother's voice sounded hollow, and there was still a faint hum in the background.

"Brother? Is that--"

**"Genius over here got the brilliant idea to propose."**

**"Maxwell."** Heero's voice came out sounding like a short bark.

Relena frowned. "Is this some kind of--"

**"THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF TALKING TO HER?"**

"Is this a joke? Who's there?" She spoke over a jumble of sounds: banging, scraping, more shuffling. 'Is this a recording?' Relena placed the handset down on her nightstand and ducked her head out into the hallway. Wufei was on guard duty, leaning back against the wall, and possibly sleeping where he stood.

She closed the door and crossed the room to pick up the receiver again. "Listen, I don't know who you are or what you're up to--"

**"What are you trying to pull, Yuy? Are you trying to make me kill you?"** Her brother's voice rasped and sounded like it was hissed between clenched teeth.

**"I'm trying to protect her."** Heero's voice sounded calm, detached. **"You told me she was in love with me--"**

Relena gasped.

**"If I can convince her to marry me…"**

Her hand tightened on the handset and she sunk down onto her bed. Her heart sped up, and she found herself silently pleading: 'No. No, don't finish the sentence. Don't say what I think you're going to say….'

**"Then I will be able protect her more efficiently."**

_"I don't want to…ever lose you."_

Warm drops hit her kneecaps. Relena felt sweat form on the skin of her palms and strengthened her grip on the receiver to keep it from falling. She couldn't feel her fingers; her head spun. Her butt hit the floor.

**"Marriage isn't a joke, Heero."** Her brother spoke again. **"If you think for one moment--"**

**"I promised to protect her. No matter what the cost."** Heero's voice was cold and even – like everything he was saying had been carefully calculated. **"As her husband, she shouldn't be upset over how I feel about her; she wouldn't be able to have me reassigned. I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, Zechs, but we both agree that I'm the best for the job."**

**"Sheesh, and he's modest, too."**

**"Quiet, Maxwell."**

**"Once Relena and I are married, all our security problems are solved."**

_"I'm still just a mission to you, that's what this is about, isn't it?"_

_"Please don't fight me when I ask them to reassign you, Heero."_

_"I will fight you every step of the way, Relena. I will never break my promise to you…. Not even when you ask me to."_

Relena stretched her arm out to hang up the phone. Her hand shook, and the receiver clattered on the top of her nightstand. The ESUN minister's whole body had first turned to ice, then gone completely numb.

She couldn't believe it, and yet a part of her felt like she had known all along….

Her brother's voice sounded muffled where the speaker pointed directly into the wooden piece of furniture. But she could still make out the words he said:

**"But…what about Relena?"**


	30. The sound of thunder before a storm

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

**AN: **I know this is about 12 days late, and my apologies for that. I'm still going to target posting **chapter 30 (FFN ch 31) for the 30th of June** – so 1 week from today (6/23). Which puts **chapter 31 at July 16** and **chapter 32 on July 30**. I will post info in my FFN bio or on my livejournal: if those dates need to change. I will, however, do everything humanly possible to make those dates. In the case of this chapter, my laptop came down with a virus and it took me a week to recover the data. I could have had this chapter done anyway (I had the doc on my USB key, and have other computers), but I didn't. I've been avoiding it for some reason. I do apologize for any…er disappointment that may have caused. Thank you for reading. Much love, Rose

Warning – Use of the F word (once)

**

* * *

Chapter 29 **

_Saturday Morning: 9AM_

_- _

Duo bounded up the front stairs of the Peacecraft mansion two at a time. "Here comes the bride, I hope she hasn't died."

He knocked on the door to her room. "Relena! Time to get married. You don't want to keep Heero waiting – the preacher might be accused of kidnapping, and forced to undergo a debrief—What the?" The door crept back an inch. It wasn't shut.

'Uhhhh ohhhh.' He pushed open the panel and peered inside.

"Hello? Relena?" Duo called out, but he could already feel an emptiness to the room indicating she wasn't there. He glanced around her suite. Her closet door was halfway open; her vanity table was completely clean – the usual clutter of toiletries were gone. His heart took a stutter step.

"Huh. Looks like the bride at least has her stuff together." He frowned and scratched his head. "Were they going somewhere after the wedding?" Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm just the lowly groomsman. What do I know?"

The Preventer exited the room. "Holy— If she's already on her way, I need to get my butt in gear!" He bounded down several steps at once, but came to a dead stop as pain like the point of a knife penetrated his skull and sliced into his brain. "Ooooh! Damn cough syrup hangover. When will it let go already?"

He stepped carefully down the stairs. 'I wonder if I have time to grab some aspirin before the ceremony…' He glanced at the forbidding kitchen door. 'I better tough it out. If I'm late, there's no telling what Heero will do… But, I'm pretty sure it will involve worse pain than I'm in right now.'

He reached the bottom step and caught the faint sound of voices floating down the tile hallway - coming from the direction of Zechs's office. It was just a low buzz at first, then it grew louder, but nothing Duo could make out. He crept towards the door. 'If Relena's on her way to the church, shouldn't Zechs and Noin be with her?'

He could see the hairline crack in the doorway. Bright, florescent light shone in the margin, carrying with it a third, familiar voice. 'Damn. The Colonel.'

"You may not see her before she leaves. That is by her request. She wants no one to know until she's gone."

'Blah blah blah. What is she going on about now? She sounds pissed, whatever it is.'

"…sending two of our agents to intercept Yuy and Maxwell on their way to the church."

'Oh shit.'

"But I want to explain—" Zechs's voice sounded like a lion's roar.

"She is aware of the entire situation, and the extent of your involvement. I, however, was personally shocked to hear the two of you would assist Agent Yuy in this despicable charade."

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' Duo backed away from the door. His mind started to whirl but sputtered to a stop.

'Oh, my head… Heero. I gotta tell Heero.'

He stumbled over an artificial plant that snuck up behind him and attacked. It fell to the ground with a loud THUMP!

"Who is it? Who's there?" Une's voice called out from the other side of the door.

Ice-cold sweat pricked at the skin of his arms and rolled across his chest. 'Dammit!' Duo threw himself across the room, sprinting towards the front porch'I've got to tell Heero.' The office door burst open behind him, spilling light and a dark shadow at the same time into the hall.

"Duo Maxwell." The Colonel was the only woman Duo knew who could snarl with poisonous syrup dripping off every word.

"You had better stop right there, or I will shoot."

The Preventer ducked, but continued running – into the entryway. He grabbed the door. True to her word, the gun exploded; wood splintered and groaned. The bullet lodged in the front door a split second after Duo stumbled through it.

"Can't let the groom be late to his own wedding." He gasped for air as he yanked the panel shut behind him. He spoke through the glass to his commanding officer wrestling with the doorknob on the other side. "He deserves to know."

Une let go of the door. "He deserves a reprimand for his behavior, Maxwell!" She slammed her fist against the panel and took a step back.

Duo seized the split-second window of opportunity; he turned and lunged at the Corvette parked beneath the mansion's portico chere, rolling over its hood as he ducked behind it on the side away from the front porch. He entered the car, pulled the wiring cables from the drive shaft and sparked the ignition. Colonel Une screeched to a halt at the porch steps.

"Maxwell, get out of my car."

He heard the click of the trigger at right about the same time he got the wires to spark.

"You're not going to shoot me. I'll get blood all over your leather."

"That's the only thing stopping me."

The engine caught and roared to life. "Sorry, Colonel, I can't let him down."

"It's his own fault."

"Maybe. But she's the best thing that ever happened to his sorry butt. What kind of friend would I be if I let him miss his chance?" He threw the car into drive and punched the gas. Tires squealed as he slammed his foot down on the pedal and took off down the drive.

Duo jerked the wheel to turn the car, sliding sideways into the residential street. He changed gears, and watched the speedometer increase to 90 mph. He checked the clock on the car and watched another minute roll passed. 'Shit.'

"If you put one scratch on that car, Maxwell, I will become the God of Death!"

Duo punched the gas and felt the car pick up speed.

'Come on…'

* * *

Heero looked down at silk, navy-colored fabric as he fought to tie it into something that looked like a knot. He then adjusted it up to his neck and turned his shirt collar down, straightening it into a crisp, white crease. He took a deep breath and reached for his vest, pulling it on and methodically buttoning the smallish buttons down its front. He glanced in the mirror; his hair had actually stayed put for once. He frowned at his reflection, almost unable to recognize himself. 

'What am I doing?' He ran a hand through his bangs, freeing them from their gelled restraints. Blue eyes stared back, asking a silent question.

'I don't know…'

_- _

He ran his fingers through the hair on the right side of her head. "I don't regret anything, Relena."

_"I-I'm sorry. I was afraid…"_

_- _

Heero's heart squeezed sharply in his chest, but he didn't know why… Why did he feel like this?

'I'm completing the mission.' He picked up his shoulder holster off the dresser and strapped it in place.

_- _

"I want you to tell me you love me. That you want to be married to me…"

_- _

He leaned over to grab the navy jacket from his chair. He stopped before putting it on, pausing to let his gaze travel over his sparsely furnished apartment. He wouldn't be coming here anymore, once his stuff was moved into the mansion.

'You gave yourself the mission. You could…refuse to complete it.'

_- _

"I don't need you, anymore…"

_- _

Heero gritted his teeth. "That's not an option," he said to his cold reflection in the mirror.

'How much more would that hurt her? How much more can I hurt her? It wasn't supposed to be like this.' The groom sunk down on the edge of his bed. The bed he hadn't slept in since…

_- _

"Heero… I want to make love to you."

_- _

Both hands came up to grip his head. 'Why that word? What does it mean? I don't understand you. Relena…' He doubled over as an invisible hand reached into his stomach and squeezed.

_- _

"I promised to protect her. No matter what the cost. As her husband, she _shouldn't be upset over how I feel about her." Something inside him screamed for attention. It raked the point of a blade over the surface of his heart, but Heero quashed the emotion. "She wouldn't be able to have me reassigned. I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, Zechs, but we both agree that I'm the best for the job."_

_He watched Relena's brother narrow his eyes. Zechs was already hunkered down over his desk like he might leap over it at any second. _

_"Once Relena and I are married, all our security problems are solved."_

_Zechs stood up from his position; his skin changed from its mottled red back to something closer to normal. "But…what about Relena?"_

_Heero shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. "She'll be taken care of. Better than she is now. You know…" He glanced down at the ground. "You know I'd rather die than hurt her."_

_- _

'It's not enough. You knew that, Zechs. Protecting her, not hurting her, I used to think that was enough. But…' He heaved for air. '…now that I know it's not… Can I do this? Can I go through with it?'

"I said before it's not an option." Heero dropped his hands and pushed himself off the mattress. He dragged back to his feet to stand in front of the mirror again. "Having doubts before a mission…before getting married, is normal." He snarled at his reflection.

'This is why emotions aren't needed in the midst of battle.' He shrugged on his jacket and placed his gun in his shoulder holster.

"They distract me."

An unearthly wail filtered in through the thin panes of glass and even thinner walls. Tires screeched, getting louder as portions of seconds ticked by - and traveling at a high rate of speed. He set his jaw and bit back a strange, acidic taste in his mouth. He knew that sound – it was the sound of thunder before a storm, or the ominous suction of air before an explosion. 'Shit.' He took off running for the door.

A car horn blared as it shot up the short hill through the gated fence, screaming to a halt on the sidewalk. "HEERO!"

He sprinted the length of the hallway, down the steps, and flew around the corner to Duo's makeshift parking lot. His neighbor's motorcycle leaned against the outside of the building in its usual place. "Where is she?"

"She's gone. She's-she's at the airport on a shuttle."

Heero turned in the direction of his car. He frowned. 'Not enough time. I can take Duo's vehicle. Too large. What I need is—' He spun and leapt towards the motorcycle.

"What, I didn't know that was your bike."

"It's not." He wrestled it away from the building, and slid over its leather seat. Heero flipped open the satchel attached to the bike, pushed aside a wrench and snagged a screwdriver; he jammed it into the ignition and set to work.

"I can drive you. We don't have ti—"

The engine roared to life, and Heero took off through the new opening in the fence. The Preventer steered the bike in a controlled slide down the grassy hill and into the street right in front of two speeding vehicles. They swerved to miss him - crashing into the wide sides of the road. Heero jerked forward, slammed his wrist back, and left them in his dust.

* * *

Traffic was heavy for a Saturday morning, clogging major highways and forcing him to reduce his speed. He didn't have time to wait, Relena was leaving him. 

Leaving him….

_- _

Heero stared out the windshield and tried to concentrate on steering the car. He couldn't look at her without feeling… "You know as well as I do. It's not that simple."

_"No, it's not." Relena's voice changed from something soft, almost wistful to that firm timbre with a hard edge that said she was angry. Or hurt. _

_"But at least it's something to believe in and strive for." She scooted away from him on the bench seat. "Things are never going to be easy, and I don't know what it takes to make this work."_

_- _

'So, you just give up, Relena?' He set his jaw and turned the handlebars, steering the vehicle onto the shoulder; he took off, kicking up dust and gravel in a smoky cloud behind him. The motorcycle zoomed over the asphalt, passing car after car. Abruptly, the shoulder ended - swallowed by a narrow bridge. He slowed and leaned hard to the left, ducking into the right hand lane. But time was of the essence, he didn't know how long he had before her shuttle took off. And even though he wasn't sure, he had the distinct feeling that letting her go - wherever it is she was going - was a huge mistake. The thought spurred him on, and he spun the handlebars to the left again, straddling the line between rows of unmoving cars as he revved the engine and picked up speed.

He flew through the stalled traffic, his tie and jacket whipping viciously in the 100 mph wind. The air stung his eyes, and he leaned closer to the small plastic shield, his body already hugging the finely tuned machine as he darted rapidly in between the long line of cars. He was running out of time….

'Dammit, Relena. Why?'

_- _

_"Don't." His mouth had gone dry. 'What can I say to her? What am I supposed to say?'' "Don't call it off. I don't want to…give up."_

_She kissed him then. His arms immediately knew their job and wrapped around her half-naked body, drawing her to him and depositing her in his lap._

_"I'm not ready to give up, either, Heero."_

_- _

'What changed? What the fuck happened that you're running away?'

Heero slowed his pace as he took the wide turn of the exit to reach the private airspace. When the road straightened out, he wasted no time in accelerating. His sharp eyes searched the sky. There was no shuttle circling in their immediate airspace. He jerked his wrist and gunned the engine, rocketing down the short road to the field entrance.

In the distance, he could see the outline of a car turned sideways, blocking the front gate. As he sped over the waning distance, human shapes appeared, as did the orange construction blockade. This was not standard procedure – security yes, roadblocks, no. There was only one reason why the Preventers were there, obstructing the entrance to the small shuttleport. He slowed his bike down to almost a crawl as he approached.

"Agent Yuy, you are to cease and desist your efforts to enter the building immediately. This spaceport is strictly off-limits. Get off the motorcycle with your hands in the air."

"Hn." His eyes darted the length of the dead end road, traveling to the small lane that struck at a ninety-degree angle. He made a wide turn to his right, continuing on to complete a circle until he was facing the roadblock head on – the direct entry to the space port situated just behind it. He stopped, but his mind raced through the calculations.

'Eight agents, a hundred yards, glass, glass…' He flipped open the satchel again and grabbed the wrench; he transferred it to his left hand. 'Another…twenty-two yards, and then thirty feet.' He set his jaw and jerked back on the gas, the engine snarled like an enraged beast.

"Agent Yuy, give yourself up. By the order of Colonel Une—"

The motorcycle lurched, and took off, speeding down the course of the small lane. It picked up velocity with every passing second; Heero held on to the machine with everything he had. Novice agents drew their weapons, but the Agent-in-charge gave the order not to fire.

The speedometer inched higher and Heero opened the throttle as far as it would go. Agents scattered, taking cover behind the nearby car as he exploded through the construction blockade, erupting pieces of orange wood and debris into the air. He hurled the wrench at the glass door, shattering it to the ground in a million harmless pieces. His wheel hit the jut in the sidewalk, and he fought to keep the bike stable as he skimmed the concrete on his way into the building, decreasing his speed a bit in favor of staying on the cycle.

'I won't give up, Relena.'

_- _

"Will I see you…before the wedding tomorrow?" His fiancée glanced up at him from her seat at her desk.

_He shook his head. "The others are on duty. I've got the night off so I'll be awake for the ceremony."_

_"Very practical." Her lips twitched into a smile. She stood up and started to walk towards him. "So like you." Relena was close enough to touch him – and she did. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her body into his embrace. "I'll…I'll miss you, tonight." Her head came to rest just below his collar bone._

_"Hn. I'll be there tomorrow night."_

_She raised her head and met his eyes. "And every night after?"_

_"Yeah." He glanced away and pulled out of her arms. "At least, as long as you want me to be."_

_- _

Cool air assaulted his face as he careened around a luggage carousel and a couple of heavyset security guards.

"Stop right there!" One guard grabbed for his club. The other ducked behind him.

"Yeah! Stop!"

Heero zoomed across the tile onto the carpeted area, feeling his tires lose grip as they squeaked against the slick surface. A man emerged out of nowhere from behind a cement pillar. The Preventer broke hard to his left.

"Hey! What the—"

Heero glanced up at the sign behind the man he narrowly avoided. 'Gate 7…close enough.' He directed the cycle at the row of windows that looked out over the runway, and opened throttle. The Preventer ripped his gun out of the holster and fired straight ahead.

Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! The glass cracked but held in its frame, he sped up and crouched low, preparing for the collision….

CRASH! His front wheel splintered the rest of the wall. Glass shards bit his skin. Heero lost ground beneath his tires and launched through the window thirty feet above the runway. He grit his teeth, feeling the wind catch his hair, and tightened his fingers on the handlebars. His leg muscles tensed around the machine, intent on landing with the bike - his only hope of not breaking every bone in his body. The small cycle hurtled towards the ground.

'Landing this will take a miracle…'

Rubber slammed into the unforgiving concrete, complaining at the abuse in an ear shattering whine. Smoke plumed in huge clouds as the back tire hit first, then the front – the cycle wobbled fiercely as Heero tried to gain his balance. He gunned the engine, turning into the vicious slide that left most of the tread on the asphalt, then straightened the wheel to change direction. He could see his goal ahead, far ahead – the shuttle had already taken off down the runway.

'Shit!' He wrenched his wrist and opened the throttle once more, screaming down the stretch of road, in hot pursuit of the craft. 'I have to catch her….' He shot over the smooth ground, gaining on the fleeing vehicle. Wind tore at his suit and hair. The bike lurched forward, positioning him just beside the tail. He was so close…he just had to figure out how to board.

'The landing gear.' He red-lined the engine, at the same time it darted under the shuttle. He could see the open compartment where the wheels jutted out, propelling the craft over the runway. 'Target Acquired.'

He steered the bike closer, but he was rapidly running out of time. The gear no longer touched the concrete as the vessel began to lift off the ground.

'Got to reach!' Heero extended his right arm to grab for the wheels. The cycle wobbled, and he had to pull his hand back to steady it again. He stretched again. This time, the bike remained balanced. He leaned for it, putting every muscle in his body into the fight. But he was still short precious inches. The Preventer strained harder, willing his fingers to make contact, the shuttle to slow down…the motorcycle to be fast enough…

'Don't go…'

The mechanical arms holding the tires started to collapse. Heero grabbed wildly! His fingers grazed the heated rubber, but couldn't hold on. The target ripped from his grasp.

'Relena…'

The shuttle climbed higher, out of reach. The Preventer's eyes returned to the ground ahead of him. The concrete that had appeared to stretch for miles seemed to drop off in about…

'Shit! I'm out of runway.'

He slammed on the brakes. The bike fell to a 45 degree angle as it spun, sliding across the asphalt amidst squealing tires and blinding gusts of smoke. Heero clung to the machine, and felt the intense heat blazing up from the friction of rubber losing its battle against the road. The motorcycle finally skidded to a halt on the very tip of the runway.

"Mission." The Preventer gasped for breath as he glared up at the retreating craft. He heard the mechanical whine of the landing gear – taunting him. A blast of air rippled Heero's clothing, and tousled his hair as if in consolation.

"Failed."


	31. I always knew, Heero

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

**AN:** I know I'm approximately, well, no, I'm almost exactly a month late with this update. I've had a few RL things that I let get in my way. One of them was the complete hard drive failure on my laptop PC. The other is the sale of my current house, and subsequent packing. The third is issues with the builder of the new house they've been building for us for approx. a year, now.

I was not going to post a new 'schedule' because I have no idea what things are going to be like for the next month/month and a half. But, I figure I should have SOME date in mind, otherwise, I'm prone to let things slip too much. So, let's go with chapter 30.5 (ch 32 on FFN) being posted on….**August 27**.

For those that haven't seen it, I posted a one-shot story entitled "Off the Record" earlier this week – a Heero/Relena AU fic with Heero as a pro baseball player.

Thanks so much for reading, and for everyone's continued support.

Much love,

Rose

**

* * *

Chapter 30 **

Heero didn't have to figure out how to find his way back. And considering the bike's tires were shot and the frame more than likely bent, this was a good thing. The two security guards 'escorting' him to the luggage office Colonel Une had temporarily commandeered for her purposes, however, probably weren't such good things.

_'What just happened?'_

He glanced over his shoulder at the evaporating plume of exhaust from the shuttle. _'Why?'_

_"Don't call it off."_

_"I'm not ready to give up, either, Heero."_

Heero scowled. That had been a little over twenty-four hours ago. What had happened in that amount of time to send her running? She had no engagements elsewhere. Her weekend, by Trowa's own admittance, was free. So where--

"She left for the L4 trip early." The thought spilled from his mouth at the same time it dawned in his brain.

The security agents dropped him off near the luggage carousel. Une was waiting inside the small room, standing on one side of an even smaller desk. Duo and Zechs stood on the other side – as far away from her as anyone could in a room that size. Neither of them acknowledged him when Heero arrived.

The Preventer squared his shoulders and marched into the office. "I demand to know what's going on."

Une turned narrowed eyes on Heero. "I give the orders here. Don't forget that." Her voice sounded in sharp staccato. "And you know exactly what's going on."

"Where is she?" The Preventer planted both hands on the end of the desk and leaned his weight on his arms.

"She went to L4 ahead of schedule." Zechs's voice spoke from Heero's right.

The Preventer shoved himself up and turned to face the man who wasn't quite his brother-in-law, yet. "Why?"

"To get away from you," Une said from his left.

He slammed his hand down on the desk and scowled at his commanding officer. "You're lying."

"She's not, Heero." Duo's voice sounded flat. The Preventer glanced over at his friend just in time to meet Maxwell's gaze before the former Deathscythe pilot bowed his head.

That one look said everything. Heero felt something clutch his stomach and turn it over. "Let me talk to her."

Une crossed her arms. "You will not be speaking to her for a long time, if ever again. You are as of this moment relieved of your duties, and you are expressly forbidden to come within one mile of her location at any point in time under penalty of discharge."

"I'll risk it."

"If you are no longer a member of Preventer, then you have no authorization to get near her person. My agents will be told that you are a danger to her and given orders to shoot you on sight."

"How am I a danger to her?"

"Because of this." Une ripped open the desk drawer, removed something, and held it out at arm's length in Heero's direction. It didn't appear to be anything lethal, just a plain, white or possibly very light pink paper envelope and had his name scrawled in Relena's handwriting.

His heart lurched, and he glared at her. "What is it?"

"A letter. She wrote it to you this morning."

_'An explanation?' _He stared at the rectangular slip of paper in the Colonel's hands.

"Personally, I don't see why she'd bother. Your ruse, Sergeant Yuy, was disgusting. I'm shocked and appalled at your behavior, and the same goes for your participation, Agent Maxwell, and Lieutenant Merquise."

Heero stared up at his superior. "What.'Ruse' are you talking about?"

"She knows, Heero." Duo's voice sounded small even in the tiny room.

"She knows about what?"

"That you…that we… " His friend glanced up and held out both hands like he was grasping for something. "She found out why you proposed to Relena. That you were trying to keep your job."

Heero choked. He turned back to face the Colonel. "I was trying to protect her. That's my job—"

Une tossed the envelope at Heero; it hit him squarely in the chest.

"Whether I wear a Preventer uniform to do it or not. I promised—"

"What she needed was protection from you." The Colonel stomped passed him and out of the room.

The jilted groom ripped one end off the envelope and pulled the letter from the container. He dropped the wrapper onto the desk, and heard a clink when it hit.

_'Who told her? How did she find out? Why didn't she give me a cha—'_ He peeled apart the folded edges of the page; his eyes quickly traced over his name then continued on to the message.

_Dear Heero,_

_I hope that someday you can forgive me for writing you this letter. I just don't trust myself to be able to say in person all the things I feel I need to. _

_I want to apologize to you. I am an extremely selfish person, and I have been unfair to you in the past. You and I have both had to sacrifice much of ourselves to live in the world as it is today. We have both been called upon to make decisions in a way that benefits others more than ourselves. I have tried to be a selfless person, but I fear I fail when it comes to you._

_I love you. That should really come as no surprise by now, I know. I have loved you since the first time we met, and this terrible emotion has done nothing but fester and deepen over time. Love is, can be, a very selfish feeling. And for that, I am sorry I have not been able to contain it, to hide it, or dispel it in a way that would leave you free of your obligation to me. I never wished to cause you pain._

_But I cannot go through with marrying you. I know you do not love me, and I know all the reasons why you proposed. I knew them from the beginning; that first night when you tried to kiss me and told me that you cared. Lying requires an attempt at feeling behind the spoken words, an ability to manufacture mannerisms and expressions in order to mislead the other person. If there is one thing you were always honest about, it was your emotions._

_Yet, somewhere along the way, I convinced myself that it didn't matter. Perhaps in time you could learn to love me, perhaps in time I could make you happy. But happiness is not something another person can give you. It is something you have to find on your own. And in a sudden bout of rational thought I realized that settling for an 'arranged' marriage with you, so to speak, though **I** was willing to make that sacrifice just to be near you, I could not allow you to surrender your future happiness for me. You should find someone you can love, Heero. You should experience at least once in your lifetime that dizzying emotion that hurts and makes you feel complete all at the same time. The one that ties your insides up in knots yet makes you feel like you can fly. I want that for you, I truly do._

_I always knew, Heero – in my head. It was the only logical, rational explanation. But in the end, you fooled my heart. Rather, I let my heart believe what it wanted so desperately to. And I can't blame you for that. It's my own fault, as this entire mess is my fault. _

_You no longer have to protect me. I have dozens of bodyguards to do the job. You no longer have to look out for me; I am an adult quite capable of handling myself and all the responsibilities I hold on my own. You no longer have any reason to feel obligated to me. I don't need your love, as I have made it this far without it. It does hurt to say so, but in time, it will pass – for both of us._

_I wish you a long life filled with all the love and happiness it can bring you. Forgive me for not being stronger._

_Always,_

_Relena_

Heero's fist clenched around the paper. He picked up the envelope and spilled the ring he had given her onto the desk. It glinted in the interior lighting, but it didn't look the same as it did on her hand. Duo and Zechs stood completely still, as if they weren't even breathing.

The former Deathscythe pilot spoke first. "What did she say?" His voice sounded strained.

Heero stared down at the letter in his hand. "She says she's sorry."

"For what?" Zechs's voice sounded like a low, displeased growl.

The Preventer closed his eyes. She had apologized for so many things. Did her brother expect Heero to name them all?

Pain dug into his abdomen, and the Preventer fought the urge to double over. _'Why is she apologizing? I was the one that screwed up, wasn't I?'_

_'I…did something that chased her away…'_

Heero took a deep breath and waited for an emotion to surface in his chest, to tighten around his lungs, or perhaps a sort of elation at being freed from what she deemed his obligation. Nothing happened. He felt empty, numb, like someone had scooped his insides out and filled him back up with cotton stuffing.

Heero opened his eyes and extended the letter in Zechs's direction. "You read it."

The older man stepped forward. He glared at the Preventer, and snatched the letter from his hand.

Heero turned back to the desk; he scooped up the engagement ring. He tucked it into his pocket, spun on his heel, and marched towards the door. The Preventer paused at the exit.

"I want it back when you're done."

* * *

The whine of the engine pitched to a dull hum. Relena shifted in her seat and rubbed at her neck. The pull of a poor night's rest on her eyelids was stronger than the two cups of coffee she'd already had to drink. 

She glanced down at her watch and felt her stomach churn. 'I'd be Mrs. Yuy by now.' Her heart felt like lead in her chest. The urge to cry had come and gone. All she was left with was leaden insides and several days' worth of reading – nothing pleasurable – to catch up on.

_He ran his fingers through the hair on the right side of her head. "I don't regret anything, Relena."_

She shook her head. 'I won't think about that. Work…I need to work.' Relena leaned forward and pulled her briefcase out of the small compartment at her feet. She clicked the latches open, then shuffled through several manila folders until she found the one she needed marked: Issues with Recognition: L4.

_"If I can convince her to marry me…" Heero's voice sounded cold, even through the phone._

_Her hand tightened on the handset and she sunk down onto her bed. Her heart sped up, and she found herself silently pleading: 'No. No, don't finish the sentence. Don't say what I think you're going to say….'_

_"Then I will be able protect her more efficiently."_

_She threw the phone down to the ground. The voices continued for a while, in the distance, but she could no longer hear what they were saying._

_'All along. It was a mission all along. All along.' She pulled her knees to her chest._

_'Oh God!' Relena rested her forehead against her kneecaps._

_POUND! POUND! POUND! "Relena?"_

_It was Wufei's voice…_

_"Woman, open this door or I'll break it down."_

_"Relena—" Trowa called out from the other side of the door._

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Relena. Duo's on the vidphone. Did you…."

Relena blinked and looked up from the void of space she had been staring into, and her gaze met hard green eyes. Trowa's face was pinched into solid lines deeply set into the skin of his forehead.

She gave her friend a smile, but the effort felt like she was trying to stretch a rubber mask. "Tell him that I will call him when we get to the colony."

Her friend's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? Maybe you should wait a while."

She glanced down at the paperwork in her hands. "I'm fine, Trowa. I'll be fine."

His grip on her shoulder tightened. "You keep saying that. But I don't believe you." Trowa lifted his hand.

Relena looked up in time to see her friend turn and begin to make his way down the aisle to the rear of the shuttle.

"I'm afraid I don't believe me, either."

* * *

Relena stared at the stack of papers in front of her. Affidavits, testimonies, news stories… The directive letter from the ESUN Council. 

_"Miss Une." Relena spoke into the receiver._

_"I'm terribly sorry you had to find out this way." The older woman's voice always sounded curt, rushed, impersonal. To hear that clipped voice utter a personal concern seemed forced. But then again, Relena figured she wasn't exactly in the most forgiving or rational frame of mind._

"I'm being sent on an official visit to recognize the Autonomous Government of L4 and encourage their participation in the Colonial Confederacy." She reminded herself in a low voice. "And I've been so…caught up with everything else, I'm completely unprepared." Relena sighed.

_"Our agents uncovered the recorded conversation—"_

_"I understand," Relena said. But her heart reminded her that statement was only partially true. She didn't really understand…at all. _

_"But this puts me in—"_

_"A rather difficult, and messy situation," Miss Une finished the rest of Relena's sentence for her._

_"Yes."_

_She heard the older woman take a deep breath on the other side of the phone. "I advise against speaking with any of the conspirators in this case. They will only try to dissuade you from believing they were out to cause you harm."_

_"I believe." Relena paused to consider her words. "I believe they tried to do what they thought was best for me. I do not believe this incident was instigated out of malice. Rather—"_

_"A complete and utter disregard for anyone's feelings outside their Cro-Magnon-esque instinct to protect?"_

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now." Voices from the back room filtered through the door and interrupted her thoughts.

Relena turned as she heard Duo's speech crackle through the vidcomm device: "What have you been telling her, Trowa?"

"I wasn't the one who told her."

The ESUN minister dropped the papers she had been holding into the seat next to her. She stood up and headed down the aisle to the back of the shuttle.

"I don't believe you. You've been after her—" Duo's voice grew louder as she approached.

"I left, Duo. I never got in Heero's way."

"You did today." Duo's voice sounded angry. "What, are you planning on comforting her in your bed?

Relena placed her hand on the doorknob and started to turn it.

"Hope you like being second best."

She retracted her hand and stared at the door.

"I had nothing to do with her decision," Trowa said in a cold tone of voice.

"Maxwell, this conversation is not permitted." Wufei barked. "I'm disconnecting you in five seconds."

"Wufei, I just want to talk to her."

"The woman doesn't want to talk to you."

"You don't understand." Duo's voice pitched into something resembling a masculine whine. "Let me—"

"No, you don't understand." Wufei sounded far more patient and rational than Relena felt. "So, let me explain it to you. Why are you the one on the phone and not Yuy?"

The ESUN minister took a step away from the door.

"Because I— You don't expect—She wouldn't!" Duo's voice finally lowered to something less pleading. "He took off. I haven't seen him since Une gave him the letter."

Relena reached for the doorknob, and rested her forehead on the panel. "Heero…"

"What did the letter say?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know," Duo replied. "Heero just said she apologized, that's all he told me."

The ESUN minister twisted the knob and shoved the door open. "What is going on back here?"

"Princess!"

Relena turned to her friend's image on the screen. The muscles around his eyes had contracted; one eyebrow was raised higher than the other in what was a pleading look. She set her jaw and glanced away.

"Mr. Maxwell, I'm sure your superior informed you that contact of this nature was not permitted."

"Relena…don't…please, let me explain—"

"I'm well aware of the situation."

"No, you don't understand."

Her gaze flicked back to the vidcomm screen. Light reflected off the tears collecting in the red-colored rim around his eyes.

"I wasn't trying—"

"Duo," She glanced away, down at the floor. "This isn't a good time to talk about this. I cancelled my wedding today."

"Relena, he's not exactly happy about that you know. He tried to chase down your shuttle, and now he's gone off somewhere…"

She shut her eyes and tried to dispel the image of Heero running after her… The anguish on his face. "Whatever small amount of pain I'm causing him is for the best. Years from now, when he's truly happy, he won't even remember this." Her heart thudded against her ribcage, and she felt warm tears gather in her eyes. Again.

She turned to go back to her seat. "I have to go."

"We're terminating this connection, now, Maxwell," Wufei said.

"I don't know what to say, Princess." Duo's voice sounded flat. "Except, I'm sorry."

She didn't turn around. She couldn't. She merely nodded, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat and once again losing the battle with her tears.

As she started back to her seat, she raised her head, addressing the two bodyguards standing behind her. "I need you both to make sure he has no reason to come back."

"Ah man, this is ba—"


	32. When can I return to protecting her?

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

**AN**: Yes, it's late. It's about 3 weeks late. No excuses, just a promise not to do it again. :)

This chapter and the next three are generally serious, "setting the stage" chapters coupled with a few 3+R moments (Trowa/Relena). I've got a LOT to wrap up, but I think everything fits together…eventually. I hope.

I'm currently rough-drafting the last chapter of the story with an epilogue to go. This addition (that you're reading) is the 2nd half of chapter 30; I have 4 chapters after this rough drafted, a start on #5, and then my epilogue is currently in a state of transition in my head.

I am in the process of moving to a new house and am currently out of town for a business trip. (pulls up calendar) I'm going to target the next chapter being up by October 22, 2005. If I can get it complete before then, I will. Thanks so much for reading! Love, Rose

PS – Lieutenant Mwu LaFllaga appears courtesy of Gundam Seed – though, not with his or his creator's permission.

**

* * *

Chapter 30B**

_"Your new assignment starts at 0400 Sunday." Une's voice sounded crisp and like it was dripping with battery acid. "You will report in to Preventer Headquarters, building A, unless you plan to pursue a discharge."_

_Heero scowled at his superior. "No. I'll be there. But I will only accept an assignment that involves the Vice Foreign Minister's safety." He squared his shoulders and stared at the wall behind the Colonel's head._

_"I think that can be arranged."_

-

Heero stepped into the grave-like Preventer building at too early in the morning on Sunday, and marched directly into Colonel Une's office. He knocked once and shoved open the door. She didn't even glance up from her desk when he entered the room.

"Biometrics," Une said.

Heero nodded.

The Colonel flipped a page in the folder on top of her desk. "You'll report to Building C room 235."

"Isn't that a lab?"

Une flipped another page in the folder. Her brown hair formed a shield that prevented Heero from seeing any of her features.

"If you define a room full of monitors and tracking equipment as a laboratory."

The former Gundam pilot rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and heaved a sigh. "It's an application room, not an office or a research facility. Therefore, a lab."

"Then, yes. It's a lab." She snapped the folder shut and looked up. Her face seemed pinched; bags darkened the skin under her eyes. "You'll be part of the biometrics team overseeing security of the Vice Foreign Minister's trip on L4." She glared. "Your mission, as well as the other five people on this team, will be to monitor the audiences at each one of the minister's public appearances, and notify the security team if you see any suspicious behavior or you can identify any known or suspected criminals and terrorists. Is that clear?" Her lips formed a razor-thin smile.

Heero took a deep breath. "For how long?"

"You'll be assigned a shift." She placed both elbows on her desk and steepled her hands. "Your assignment to this team will be for the duration of her stay on L4, unless there is reason to move y--"

"How long before I can go back to security detail?" Heero shifted his weight. He stared at his commanding officer.

The small, very small, smile fell from the Colonel's face. "Sergeant, that is not now nor will it ever be an option."

"How long?" Heero heard his voice rise as it left his throat.

Une stood up from her chair. She leaned over her desk. "What part of this do you not understand? Relena made it very clear—"

"She said she wants me to be happy." The Preventer glanced away. "I'm to find my 'happiness' or whatever, I don't give a shit. What I want to know is when I can go back to doing my job." He closed his eyes.

"And if you'd listen to the words that I'm saying—"

"I don't want to hear them. I want to hear when I can return to my job protecting her." Heero opened his eyes and glared at Une. "That's my mission, and I won't let you, or Preventer, or even her stop me."

The Colonel straightened her posture. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're as stubborn as they come."

Heero nodded.

"I can't give you an answer." Une unfolded her limbs and sat back down in her chair. "Not the one you want, not the one you're looking for."

Heero felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"It's a shame, Heero, that you've never been able to understand why it is you're so adamant about protecting her. Why the thought, now, of being kept away—"

"She's my responsibility. I promised her—"

"She's more than that." Une's head snapped up. Her eyebrows drew together into a sharp point just above the bridge of her nose. "And until you figure that out, the answer to when you can go back to your duties will be what it is now: NEVER."

Heero turned away. "I will—"

"You won't. Because you swore to protect her, you will have to protect her from the one person who hurts her most, and that's yourself."

* * *

Relena laid her head back against the cushions, thankful to be on solid ground again, instead of a shuttle in the middle of space. Those flights always made her a little on the queasy side, and besides…they were impossibly long. Even flying in a private shuttle like the one ESUN had allocated her, cramped her legs something awful. She could only imagine what it must be like for someone like Trowa - with legs, she swore, twice as long as hers. 

"I'll be glad to get to the hotel." She spoke to the ceiling of the car; Trowa sat across from her in the back of the limousine. Wufei was up front with the driver.

"Are you sure you want to spend the three weeks there instead of with your hosts?" Her friend's voice still sounded strained. Relena wasn't sure why.

"Yes. I really…don't like to impose on anyone that long. And with us arriving ahead of schedule, it just makes the most sense, I think."

"You're avoiding people, and isolating yourself." He pronounced the words like a condemnation. Relena winced.

"Yes, but that is my prerogative, isn't it?"

"It's not good for you."

She sat up and stared at Trowa. "It's worse for me to have to put up a front for the next four weeks instead of giving myself time."

Her friend nodded once; his eyes closed, like he might let it rest, then opened them again. "I'll give you one point for that. But wallowing—"

"I won't be wallowing in my own misery, if that's what you're afraid of." She crossed her arms and turned her head to stare out the window. The L4 colony was sleek and geometric in its design – as were all the colonies. And yet, it still felt strange to ride in a car…through what was, for all intents and purposes, an extremely large space station. "You're permitted to slap me if I even—"

"Relena, you know I could never hit you."

"It was a feeble joke, Trowa. You should know that…"

"Are you sure this is the right thing?"

She turned back to face him. "What were my other options?"

"You could have married him." This time, it was Trowa who looked away.

"Yes. I could have." An image of him – sitting on top of his dresser while she slept in his bed flashed before her eyes. "And how would I be able to look myself in the eye every morning, knowing that I had forced him—"

"He's a big boy." Trowa's voice was sharp enough to cut through glass. "And he asked you. I don't recall you forcing him to do anything."

Relena went back to staring out the window. Buildings, steel skyscrapers rose out of the center of the colony. "You don't understand…."

"What don't I understand?" His voice was low. She thought he sounded hurt.

"Nothing. It's not important."

"You and I promised each other." She felt his hand on her arm, and looked away from the window. Trowa crossed the back seat to sit beside her.

"We would always be open and honest about ourselves." He found her hand and drew it into his palm. His skin was warm….

"You made ME promise, and so I've told you…things, even when they hurt. Remember?"

She leaned on his shoulder and stared down at their hands. "It was different for you." Relena traced a finger over one of the scars that traveled up the inside of his arm. "It was survival. You needed—" She glanced up.

Trowa's dark green eyes met hers. "And you don't think this is just as—"

"I'm not going to hurt myself."

"Maybe you don't have the intention. But I've been there. This is where it starts - the isolation, the shutting people out." His brows furrowed together, creasing his forehead under his hair. "It seems harmless, now, but if there's no one…to help—"

She sat up and pulled her hand gently from his grasp. Relena moved closer to the door. "I slept with him. Is that what you want to hear? I went over to his apartment on Thursday night…and we…." Her throat burned and she felt like she might choke on the words. She finished with: "He took me back to the house the next morning."

"And you think you forced him that night?"

"I went to him." She rested her forehead against the glass. It was cool, comforting… "When it was his choice, he didn't come back until after I was asleep… At the time, I thought something happened. But, the more I think about it, maybe he didn't—"

"He was desperate to sleep with you, Relena. He couldn't figure it out and it drove him crazy - why he wanted to, when that was not something he should be after."

"Then…" She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at Trowa. He was staring down at the floor of the car, his arms and legs crossed.

"None of this fits together."

"I don't see why you're trying to fit it together." Her friend's voice was back to that low monotone that wasn't quite whispering, but wasn't always completely audible, either.

"Heero is emotionally distant, and has been since I've known him. At first, I envied that about him - he could shut down the feelings that I tried to kill, but never could." He closed his eyes. "After the war, though, I just…It's sad he can't move on."

Relena's heart squeezed out of turn. She placed her hand on his arm and said in a gentle voice: "The way you have, Trowa?"

He glanced up from the floor; one corner of his mouth curved up. "I never said I was a good example, either."

_

* * *

'Biometrics Facility. Building C, Room 235.'_ Heero opened the door and stepped inside. A tall man with short blond hair and tan skin stepped forward. The former Gundam pilot presumed this to be his new commanding officer - at least for the time being. Heero saluted. 

"Welcome. I've been expecting you. At ease."

The former Gundam pilot dropped his arm. "Lieutenant La Fllaga."

The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow. "Sergeant. The Colonel informed me this morning you've been assigned to our team of biometrics specialists." He turned and led his new recruit further into the room. "Just for a little background, we are the team that oversees all the Vice Foreign Minister's speeches, travels, and public functions. We have other, larger teams assigned to cover public activities for members of the ESUN Congress and Senate." He spoke as he continued to pace forward, half turning every so often to make eye contact with the Sergeant.

"Smaller teams of about two or three have been placed in charge of high-ranking government officials. I'm proud to tell you that Miss Darlian has not only the largest team of specialists assigned to protect her, but she also has the distinction of being the only person assigned a specialty biometrics team in every nation on Earth as well as each space colony." He paused in the middle of the vast room. The Lieutenant turned around. "And our team is responsible for coordinating all those efforts."

Heero nodded. If he couldn't be within a mile of 'her location' as Colonel Une had said, then this would be the next best thing.

The Lieutenant held up an arm and gestured to the several mainframes and dozens of monitors set up in front of a large control room setup – with rows of long tables set up in arc formations, complete with dozens more monitors and strange-looking joystick-like controls. Three agents sat along one of the tables, doing…whatever it was they did. A thick binder rested on the end of each one of the tables.

"You could say that our operation is the master control center; we control the flow of information even to her assigned guard detail."

"I'll give ya a twenty if he does." A male voice cut into the conversation.

"Hey." Lieutenant La Fllaga barked at the Preventer agents over his shoulder. "Quiet over there."

"There's no way." The female agent with short, brown hair spoke.

"I'm telling ya."

"Did you hear me?" The Lieutenant spun all the way around. "I said to quiet down. We have a new member." He stepped aside and gestured at Heero. "Kids, this is Sergeant Yuy. He's been assigned to our team as of this morning."

Three pairs of eyes turned from the monitors; the Preventer agents stood and saluted. Heero returned the gesture.

"Good. Now, get back to work."

La Fllaga put a hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the others. "You understand what it is we do, right?"

"I was aware that Preventer had a biometrics division. I'm not aware of the scope or procedure of your operation."

"I see. But you understand the basic principles of biometrics."

"Yes." Heero clasped his hands behind his back and recited the definition: "Biometrics is the study of biological data to map features and identify people, specifically criminals and terrorists, but also, from time to time, victims of crimes such as kidnapping - especially in incidences where the victim has been missing for an extended period of time."

The Lieutenant's mouth turned into a half-smile half-grimace. "I believe that's as near as textbook as you can get."

Heero shrugged.

"Our operation coordinates with the on-site staff and special convoys dispatched to the Vice-Foreign Minister." He glanced back in the direction of the agents at work. "Their job is to go to every venue, every site, every location before the minister gets there, splice into the closed-network security system and set up shop, so to speak." He turned his gaze back towards Heero. "They'll use the monitors and as much of the onsite equipment as they can, but they have to split the signal and beam it to the Preventer satellite, which sends it directly here."

The Sergeant frowned as he tried to calculate in his head. "What's the lag time on that?"

"It's sent as light, not radio waves, so we're not too far behind. Image is about three seconds, sound's a little longer - about ten or twelve."

Heero glared at his commanding officer. "That's a long time."

La Fllaga brought both his hands up in a helpless gesture. "Granted, being on the colony would be a better choice, but the autonomous governments don't like Preventer sending biometrics experts up to their territory. They have their own—"

"What about the Confederacy?" Heero unclasped his hands and began to pace. _' Ten to twelve seconds. In that amount of time, Pagan could get in and get a round off. If the bullets weren't blanks.'_

"Can't they override the decision—"

"The Confederacy is weak." The Lieutenant pronounced the words like it was a doctor's final diagnosis. "It has been weak. It will be weak for quite sometime." He shook his head. "They can't override anything. L4, for instance, has its own standing army, and they're in charge. It's all we can do to send the escort we do have with her."

Heero crossed his arms. "I see."

"It's better when she's here on Earth. There's virtually no lag time, and we send part of the team on site wherever she goes."

"Hn." _'Since when?'_

"Your shift begins at ten hundred every day, Tuesday through Saturday. You'll have Sunday and Monday off, at least for this first rotation. After the L4 trip—"

"I'll be going back to my regular duties."

The Lieutenant's eyebrows disappeared beneath the fringe of blond hair that fell over his forehead. "I'm afraid that's not what I was told. The Colonel's note said you'd be a permanent member of our team. Is that not correct?"

Heero grimaced. "It's my understanding that this is only temporary."

"Hm. I'll have to contact 'her majesty' about that. She's been a bit strange about this whole thing. First, she told me that we weren't budgeted to have another person - when I asked for additional personnel. Then, out of the blue, she sends me a note saying that she approved my request, and she would be sending your file over." He glanced at Heero. "I could put you on any of my teams, and she suggested I send you to Alaska or New Zealand. But when I read your file… " La Fllaga frowned. "Your highly classified file with black marks through every other sentence, I decided I wanted you here. The only other file I've seen with that much black ink was Agent Barton's. And I don't know what he did before this, either."

"I was assigned to Zechs Merquise and Relena's personal team of bodyguards. That's all you need to know."

"Yes. I know." La Fllaga sighed. "So, as I was saying, your shift will be from 1000 hours to 1930. You—"

"And we rotate, correct? So, other agents cover the hours before my shift and after."

"It's a twenty-four hour rotation, if that's what you're asking."

"I'm tellin ya, he will." The male agent's voice from before pitched up in volume and interrupted their conversation - again. "Tonight. I'll bet on it."

Heero shot a glare over his shoulder – in the direction of the other agents – and silently willed them all to develop sudden and permanent laryngitis. "How many are assigned to each shift?"

"The evening shift has no requisite personnel. It's all on a volunteer basis."

"Fifty bucks says Barton tries something." The agent spoke again. Heero continued trying to ignore them.

"Volunteer?"

"Yes." La Fllaga shot a black look at his subordinates. He glanced back at Heero, then quickly returned his attention to the other agents. "But don't worry; we don't have any problem getting enough people to cover that shift."

"There's no way," the other male agent shook his head. "Barton's never going to make a move on her."

"Why not?" The female agent asked.

La Fllaga clenched his hands into fists and grumbled. "These guys over here think they're watching a soap opera."  
"He makes a move on anything female. He had Rogers making special trips to his bed inside of a week." The agents continued.

Lieutenant La Fllaga looked Heero in the eye. "Since Miss Darlian isn't usually on the move at night, there's typically not a lot of 'watching' to do other than the security cameras in and around her hotel room."

Heero scowled.

"We're talking about the Vice Foreign Minister…" One of the male agents spoke again.

"Yeah, and she's a healthy adult female," the girl said. "She's gotta have needs. A guy like Barton makes a move—"

La Fllaga whirled around and stomped in his subordinates' direction.

"What, on you?"

The agents erupted into laughter.

"Get back to work." The Lieutenant stood in front of the monitors and pointed to the agents' stations. "You're not making a good impression on the new guy."

The agents scurried to find their seats. La Fllaga moved away – back towards Heero and the center of the room.

"I find this unprofessional." The Sergeant crossed his arms and glared at the group of 'BioMet Special Agents'.

"They are human." La Fllaga shrugged. "It's only natural to find something of interest in the work you do. Do you want to try to whip them into shape?"

"Hn."

"Hey!" The Lieutenant tilted his head towards the ceiling and called out over his shoulder. "Mr. Morale over here says you guys should behave like professionals."

"Up yours, Sarge." A voice responded.

La Fllaga cleared his throat. "AHEM. I happen to agree with him."

"Sorry Lieutenant." The female agent replied.

La Fllaga shook his head. He moved over to the edge of the nearest table and picked up a binder. The Lieutenant held it out towards Heero. "Here's our operations manual. I don't have anything for you to do today, so, read it, memorize it, show up on Tuesday for your first shift."

The Sergeant took the manual from his superior.

"The Minister has a luncheon scheduled for approximately 1100 our time, so that will be the highlight of your day." La Fllaga crossed his arms and leaned back against the table.

Heero tucked the binder under his arm and turned away. He stepped towards the door.

"Oh yeah. One more thing."

Heero stopped and returned to his previous position.

"You can take a look at these."

One of the agents had moved from his earlier position and handed a file to Heero.

The Lieutenant continued. "The autonomous government of the L4 mining colony gave us these photographs. You can scan and map their features to the Watch List database to match against during the luncheon and her other speaking engagements."

The agent turned and walked away.

"It's kind of busy work, and these guys have been a bit resistant to do it, but for you - you'd get to see what specifically the computer looks for in a match. A good introduction to the field."

Heero nodded again and stuffed the file into the binder. Remembering himself this time, he raised his arm to salute his new commander.

The Lieutenant extended his hand. The Preventer stared at it.

"I don't get an ego trip off the rank and file around here. I'd like to be friends with my agents, if I can."

Heero dropped his arm and shook the Lieutenant's hand.

"Welcome aboard, Sergeant."


	33. That's why it's called love

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

**AN:** It's still the 22nd in Mountain and Pacific time, and it's just barely passed midnight my time (Central). So, I'm counting this as (mostly) on time! HUZZAH! I'd like to promise to have the next chapter out sooner than the 20th of November, but I have a LOT of stuff going on between now and then. My sister's getting married on 11/12, so we've got people in town, showers, parties, etc. etc. etc. SO. It looks like the 19-20th of November is going to be the best I can do for chapter 32. And let's shoot for chapter 33 on the 10th of December. :D Thanks again for your patience and to all those still reading. Much love, Rose

**Warning:** Strong 3xR hints.

**

* * *

Chapter 31**

Relena sighed and watched Trowa push open the door to her hotel room. He drew his gun and stepped inside – shutting the solid wood panel most of the way behind him. The procedure included him doing a thorough walk of the area before she was even allowed to enter. It was a bit of overkill in her estimation, but according to Colonel Une, there was no such thing as 'too careful'.

"All clear." Trowa gave her the signal and opened the door. She moved into the posh hotel suite complete with a sitting room, a kitchenette, and a separate sleeping quarter. Heavy drapes hung in front of the windows; Trowa had pulled them aside when he entered, but as late as it was, no light trickled in.

"I'm worried." Her friend's voice reminded Relena that he was still in the room.

She felt a ten-pound weight fall on her already tired shoulders; she dropped her briefcase onto the small coffee table. "About?"

"You."

Relena turned around and offered her friend a smile. "Don't be. I'm fine."

"You weren't fine the other night, Relena." The lighting in the room was dim, but even still, she could see the lines in his forehead, and the serious expression on his face. She moved to escape him – and turn on the various lamps in the room.

"And I know…if you don't let it out, it will eat you alive."

"There's nothing more to say, Trowa." She flicked the wall switch. Yellow light saturated the room. "He's…out of my life."

"But has that ever been what you really wanted?" His voice was soft, but it still managed to reach into her heart and squeeze. Relena moved to the tall lamp in the corner – near the window.

"Even if he'll never love you, you really don't want him—"

"No." She flipped another switch. The light reflected off the glass, and she caught a glimpse of her reflection – cast in a golden hue. Her eyebrows peaked in the center of her forehead, and she looked like she was… _'I look so…so frail.'_ Relena shut her eyes. Her right hand grabbed the stalk of the lamp for balance. She searched her emotions for anger or something else to give her strength. But all she felt was empty…tired.

"I can't help but care about him, and I want to be able to see him from time to time and know he's ok. I just…"

"It's ok if you want to cry, Relena." Trowa's voice was low. It had just the right tone to free some of the tears she had been holding back.

"God knows, anyone else would."

She shook her head. "But I'm not anyone else." She struggled to take in a deep breath. Relena opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. "And this was my choice."

"Was it really? Had it not been for the fact that you suddenly—"

"It was recorded, Trowa." She placed her left hand on the window sill, and released the lamp. "The three of them, just deciding what was best for me. Deciding my life, what was best for my heart..." Relena shut her eyes and rested her forehead on the cool glass.

"The fact that they knew you well enough…"

"Only makes it that much more miserable. They should have known it wasn't what I wanted." She steeled herself against the tears that still threatened to fall. Her right hand grabbed a fistful of drapes. "To be tricked, to be someone's obligation…"

His hand on her shoulder sent shivers down Relena's spine. "If I could replace him, even for a day…" Trowa murmured next to her ear.

Her heart dropped, and she felt an awkward fire light in her stomach. "I'm sorry. Maybe? Maybe in time… You know that if I could, I'd choose you a million times, Trowa." She brought her left hand up to cover the one on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at his reflection. "I love you, it's just…not the same. At least, not right now. But I…I don't want to give you false hope or ruin what we have--"

"I know. I know." His reflection closed its eyes.

Relena looked away. "Do you think…"

"He's ok?" She felt his grip on her shoulder tighten. "I'm sure he is but I don't care."

"Duo said he went off somewhere." _'Why can't I get that out of my mind? And why would he leave?'_

The hand yanked out from under her grasp. She saw his reflection turn away. "Yeah, well, he's an idiot."

She moved away from the window and started towards her room.

"My only concern right now is you, and why you're holding back your emotions."

She paused. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her body and she thought she might collapse right there. "I just don't want to dwell on it."

"I understand." His voice came closer. She wasn't sure if that made her feel better… Or worse.

"But the sooner you deal with this, the sooner you can move passed it." Both his hands came to rest on her shoulders. It sucked the stress right out of her body – unfortunately, that was the only thing holding her together.

"It's a terrible truth, but one we must all unfortunately live with." He turned her around in his loose embrace. Relena fought her entire body's reaction – the way her shoulders shook, the sobs that started in her stomach and rolled up into her chest.

She reached for him, and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. "I'm so afraid."

* * *

It had taken Heero most of the day and two nights to read through the procedure manual and scan the all photographs into the system's Watch List. He might have finished it and gotten some sleep in that amount of time, if his neighbors hadn't been having another one of their all-night hump fests. The good news was that keeping his mind busy on work left little room to think about Relena.

The bad news was that driving wasn't an activity sufficient for keeping his mind fully occupied.

-

_She tugged the knot out of the fabric strap; the front fell open. Relena wore a silky-looking slip of a nightgown underneath - and, from the looks of it, nothing else._

-

_'No.'_ Heero growled and set his mind back on the mission: drive to work and arrive on time for his first shift in the BioMet unit. It was already bad enough that he couldn't stand to sleep - especially in his bed - or do other, simple things like go into his room…

He'd moved his computer equipment to the living room and slept on the floor. Anything was better than going into that room. Unfortunately, he still had to make trips into his bedroom to use the bathroom and change clothes

_'I can move my clothes to the laundry room – it's more efficient, anyway.'_ Heero tightened his grip on the steering wheel and glanced up at the red traffic light_. 'I wonder if the management has any rules about pissing off the balcony…'_

_-_

_He swept his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her waist with both hands; she tangled her fingers in his hair…_

-

"L4 mining colony." He spoke out loud. "The turbulence in the government makes it somewhat unstable. Three factions fight for control of the Colonial Congress - one separatist, one favors annexation, and the third sits somewhere in the middle."

_-_

_"Heero…." She ran her hands over his chest and then wrapped her arms around his ribcage. Her head came to rest just beneath his shoulder._

_-_

"Rebel forces have initiated skirmishes with the standing army. Relena's presence is as a mediator between the separatists and the centrists."

-

_Her lips rained kisses over his neck and shoulders; as he lifted his head, her mouth found his throat, then his collar bone. _

-

"She'll be…in danger most of the time, with inadequate protection," he recited to the rearview mirror. '…and if Barton lays one finger on her—"

A horn blared somewhere behind him. Heero blinked and noticed that the light had turned green - and he was still sitting. He hit the gas pedal and sped through the intersection.

-

_"I want to make love to you…"_

-

What was wrong with the human brain that it could remember exactly how she looked at that moment? Exactly how she smelled… Exactly how her lips tasted when he kissed her?

-

_"Say it again…"_

_"I want…I want to make love to you, Heero."_

-

A weight crushed his chest, and he found it hard to breathe. Somehow, the Preventer managed to steer the car into a space at headquarters before he gave into the desire to hunch over the steering wheel and gasp for air. Why did he feel like something was choking the life out of him? Where was this pain coming from? And why couldn't he just forget….

"I love you," she whispered; he could swear it was like she was in the car next to him; if he tried, he could imagine her breath on his ear when she spoke.

_'What's wrong with me?'_

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

Heero's impression of Mwu LaFllaga was that the Lieutenant was too lax, didn't discipline his soldiers enough, and should be standing closer to attention than lying back in a chair with his feet propped up on the end of the table.

The blond-haired Lieutenant looked up when the door banged shut. "How did it go, Sergeant?"

Heero made eye contact with his superior, and hoped that the scowl he sent in the other man's direction conveyed his disapproval. "Mission complete."

"Good." A blond eyebrow quirked up, but the Lieutenant didn't move from his lax pose.

Heero glanced around the room. "Where are the other agents?"

"Today, there will be three on your shift." LaFllaga's voice always sounded like he was half-amused.

"The other two will be here in a moment. In the meantime, any of these monitoring stations will do." He removed one hand from behind his head and gestured at the tables in front of him. "Pick whichever one suits you." He finally sat up. His feet hit the tile floor with a loud clap.

"The pictures stream, naturally, on those LCDs up there. They provide the 'big picture'; but you'll also get smaller versions of the same feeds on these three monitors down here."

Heero followed as LaFllaga stood up and gestured to the different pieces of electronic equipment.

"The system does automatic checks, but you have the ability to interrupt and focus on specific people - anyone you think looks suspicious or familiar; you'll do a screen capture of the image, and then submit the query against the Watch List database."

Heero crossed his arms and glared at LaFllaga's back. "Right. I read the manual."

The Lieutenant turned back to face him. "Okay, hotshot. The luncheon starts in a half hour. We're already getting the closed-network feed. Security in the area says that everything looks good, looks clean. This should be a cake walk, but you know the political situation."

"Yeah."

"Good. So, you know why we can't be too careful."

Heero nodded.

"Then get to work."

It was like a gate on a prison cell being opened. The Preventer paced to the monitor station closest to center in terms of where the LCD screens hung in the room. He sat down and didn't even have to tell his fingers what to do. They flew over the keys, inputting his password, and agent ID, and then he went about setting up his workstation the way he liked it.

Every so often, he'd glance up at the image on the LCD…

At first, it was nothing but idiotic people who set these types of things up. Little old ladies that were never nice - the ones that looked at him like he was akin to dirt beneath Relena's shoe back when he was with her on guard detail - fussed over last minute details and ordered the poor hotel maids (and anyone else who had the misfortune of setting foot in the banquet room) to go fetch this and that. It was disturbing to see the images play on the screen of what would normally be part of his job, and yet be unable to do anything about it. Several times, he found himself wanting to bark orders at this agent or that - tell them to check a deliveryman's ID or cordon off this walkway… There were too many mistakes being made. He found himself gripping the edge of the desk with white knuckles and trying to remember to breathe.

"Idiots," he mumbled at the screen.

"Hey hey, whaddya know." A loud male voice shouted from the entrance to the BioMet room. "New guy's here."

"Alan, you're not being nice. He's a member of the team, now."

"I know that. Watch, see, I'll be nice. Hey, new guy."

Heero snarled and turned around to see his two partners on this shift: one male, one female. The male agent was shorter than the Lieutenant, with spiky blond hair and glasses. He had a square jaw and smirk Heero didn't like. The young woman with him was a bit taller than Relena, thin, with a long, oval face. She wore little makeup and her light brown hair was pulled away from her face with one of those band things that Dorothy liked to wear. She was smiling; her hands clasped together in front of her chest. She seemed to be standing on one foot, the other was pointed down and her leg resting against the one keeping her upright. They both wore their Preventer jackets.

Heero nodded and turned back to his work.

"Aren't you…Heero Yuy?" The female agent asked in a small voice.

"Affirmative." He stared at the screen in front of him and then glanced up at the 'big picture'. He scanned the big picture monitors, looking for anyone suspicious.

"I've heard about you," the male agent, Alan, said.

"Hn."

He saw the girl step forward and offer her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Heero."

-

_"Heero, why don't you go sit next to Relena…"_

_He sighted her easily in the crowd of students. Had he not known who she was, he still would have been able to find her by the way all the other kids glanced in her direction. But…he did know her._

_He hadn't forgotten the day…all those years ago…_

_"It's nice to meet you, Heero."_

-

Pain stabbed a sharp point into his chest. He closed his eyes, hoping it would pass.

"I always wanted to meet you in person." Alan spoke again. Heero didn't like the guy's voice. It sounded short, terse, like every word was being ground through his teeth to resound in the air.

'_I don't have time for this.' _He opened his eyes and glanced at the LCD screens in front of him. The security agents on screen seemed to be moving faster. _'It must be getting close to time.'_

"Alan…"

"I always said if I got the chance…"

"They're about to start." Heero's eyes poured over the scene, staring at every face in turn. _'Are any of you—'_

His chair spun beneath him, and Alan grabbed the front of Heero's shirt - hauling him out of his seat. Instinct kicked in; Yuy snatched the arm that was trying to hold him, and tore it away. His left arm struck out. He slammed his fist through Alan's cheekbone; the other agent's head whipped to the right.

"Stop it, both of you!"

* * *

Relena glanced over at Trowa and took a deep breath. No matter how many public speeches she gave, even a small talk like the one at this luncheon still set her stomach buzzing like it was filled with bumble bees.

-

_"I'm so afraid." She clutched his shirt in both hands and felt her body sag against him. He held her upright._

_"Of what? The pain?" His voice was husky in her ear._

_"The pain, sure. I'm also afraid that…I haven't lost hope somewhere. I know, only someone who likes pain would say this, but…there were times…I thought that, I truly believed that, he cared about more than just…a mission."_

_"You could be correct."_

_She glanced up and tried to look him in the eye, but his eyes were closed. "But I…I just--"_

_"Shhh…." He wrapped his arms around her. It was a nice, warm embrace, but it only succeeded in making her heart ache worse than it did. Her knees felt weak as tears and terrible emotions came together from every part of her body to create a sucking hole in her stomach. Her legs gave out and she fell into the dark pit. Only Trowa's arms kept her from collapsing to the floor. "I've got you," he whispered. "It's okay. I won't let you fall."_

_-_

"Five minutes to start." A male security agent whisked by and made the announcement in a loud voice.

Her escort leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Half these women have hearing aids. It doesn't matter what you say, they probably won't hear most of it."

Relena glanced up at Trowa. Both corners of his mouth were turned up in a slight smile. She shook her head, but felt a little less nauseated. "You're terrible."

He shrugged. "Just telling you my observations."

She had to laugh. "Uh-huh. Is that supposed to ease my mind? Or should I be concerned you're paying that close of attention to all the little old ladies in the room?"

He shot her a look over his shoulder; one eyebrow lifted. "One of them could be a terrorist."

"Or your date for the evening." Relena gave his arm a light squeeze.

He turned all the way around and frowned at her. "Ouch."

She raised one hand to her mouth and let out a small laugh.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry." She giggled at his hurt expression. "I didn't mean it. I was only—"

"Three minutes to start." The head L4 security agent called out and sent a flurry of suited agents scurrying towards darker corners and exit doors. "Perform system check and connection to BioMet. Minister?"

She nodded. "I'm ready." Her hand found Trowa's, or was it the other way around? He pressed her fingers with his thumb.

-

_Her body convulsed and she clutched his jacket. Sobs bubbled up from her chest and Trowa knelt to lower them both to a sitting position on the floor._

_"Why? Why did he do this?"_

_Her friend stroked his fingers through her hair._

-

"Relena, I know it's not the right time…" His voice was low; his breath on her ear sent traitorous shivers down her spine.

"And I know…you're not yet over—"

She turned her head and met his eyes. Hard emerald turned soft, they looked almost like liquid. Relena caught her breath and didn't know whether to hope he did, or hope he didn't… She closed her eyes an instant before she felt his lips brush against her mouth.

_-_

_"Why was I such an idiot?"_

_"It's okay…." He tucked pieces of her hair behind her ear. The gesture felt soothing._

-

His kiss was soft, warm, with just the right amount of pressure against her lips to somehow induce them to respond. Her pounding heart turned to stone, and her chest became an empty cage. She pulled away. His eyes were closed.

"One minute, Minister," the head security agent said.

"Trowa, I-I—"

-

_She choked. He held her closer. Her own arms wrapped around his shoulders and her head settled just over his heart. _

_"I hate him."_

-

"You have to go." He managed to hiss the words through the tight line of his mouth.

"Thirty-seconds. Anytime you're ready, Minister."

Too many things, emotions, memories… Everything swirled around her like she was standing in the middle of a giant pot of stew – and someone was stirring it. The liquid worked its way beneath the heels of her shoes and threatened to throw her into the churning soup. She grabbed for Trowa's arm. "Are…Are you—"

"Go, Relena." He opened his eyes. His brow was drawn into a deep frown; his green eyes had lost that soft look, but seemed to spark with newfound energy. She took a step back.

A different announcer interrupted over the in-house PA system: "We're in position. Minister Darlian, are you ready?"

She glanced up at Trowa; he turned away. Relena took a deep breath and hit the small communicator button in the pin she wore on her right shoulder. "I'm ready," she said with a nod that the minister was sure the upstairs security booth could now see.

_"Why can't I just hate him?" She relaxed into Trowa's arms and let him hold her, rock her, and shush in her ear. Warmth began to worm its way into her skin and fill some of the emptiness._

Relena straightened her shoulders and finally stepped out into the room.

_-_

_"That's why it's called love."_

* * *

Alan staggered back. Blood dripped from the right side of his mouth. He glared at Heero and hunkered down like he was going to charge again. "You fuckin asshole!"

Lieutenant La Fllaga re-appeared and ran into the middle of the fray. "What's going on?" His voice, for once, didn't sound amused. He extended both arms, placing one hand on each of the combatant's chest in an attempt to hold them back.

"You let him on this team." Alan wiped at his mouth and lunged forward. The Lieutenant pushed him back.

Heero stepped towards his chair. "It's a temporary assignment. Get over it."

La Fllaga had to use both hands to keep Alan back. "Easy."

"I don't want to take it easy," he shouted. "I want to kick his ass."

"Easy!"

"I know you care about her, Alan," the female agent spoke up for the first time since their introduction. "But fighting isn't going to solve anything!"

"Shut up, Milly!" Alan stopped struggling. He turned his fierce gaze on the girl.

She ignored his demand. She glanced at Heero and then down at the floor. "He's…rather fond of Minister Darlian."

LaFllaga chuckled. "Aaaaah, so that's it. Got a bit of a crush, Alan?"

"Shut up, Lieutenant." Alan shoved his superior away and tugged his jacket back down to his waist. "I'm not a little boy."

"You're acting like one."

Heero watched it all happen with only one eye. The female agent seemed to want to talk to him.

"When he was a teenager, she came to his school, and she was the one who inspired him to become a Preventer."

The other man scowled and stomped over to the station farthest from Heero's.

LaFllaga moved over to stand in front of Milly. He jerked a thumb at the newest member of the BioMet team. "So what's that got to do with Mr. Morale over here?"

"Welllllllll…." She turned her head. "That's a bit harder—"

"She was crying." Alan interrupted in a loud, accusing voice. "Last night. She said that guy's name and broke down into tears. I don't know what he did—"

Heero felt his legs give, and sunk down into his chair. He wanted to shut out the distractions, and concentrate on the feeds. That was his job. His duty. And Relena…

_'Dammit, Relena, you could be miserable here. You could cry here. You didn't have to go away to—'_

"You know you don't have authorization for that feed." The Lieutenant's voice dropped to a lower pitch. Heero glanced up from the monitors to follow this bit of conversation.

_'Authorization? Which feed is that?' _He turned to look at Alan. The question found its way to the tip of his tongue, but Heero held it back. This wasn't the time.

The other agent glared. "I don't know what you did, asshole, but if I ever get the chance, I'm going to skin you alive." He shouted. "It's not the first time you've made her cry, but I'll be damned if it's not the last!"

"The luncheon's about to start. Ridder."

Heero followed the conversation and glanced over at LaFllaga. The Lieutenant stood with his arms crossed over his chest and an uncharacteristic scowl on his generally-amused features.

"You're not permitted to volunteer for night duty for the next two weeks. Is that clear?"

Heero shifted to look at Alan.

The agent stared at the monitor in front of him for another moment before he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Yes sir."

"Sergeant."

Heero didn't look up. He returned his focus to his work. Apparently, ignoring him didn't make the Lieutenant go away. He had that in common with Duo.

"After your shift, Sergeant, come find me. You and I need to have a talk."

* * *

**Ten minutes later…**

The images continued to play out on the numerous screens. At about five minutes before the 'show', sound crackled and blared into the room.

"Back halls are clear." Crackle. "Security checkpoint secured."

"Exit clear." Static. "Security checkpoint in place and secure."

"Lobby clear. Team two will continue surveillance." Pop. Pop. Static.

"We're in position. Minister Darlian, are you ready?"

_'She's late.'_ Heero glared at the monitor, looking for anything or anyone who looked even remotely out of place. But so far, he'd seen nothing. The team that L4 had put in place to ensure Relena's safety appeared to have done an adequate job. But he didn't like that, so far, he hadn't seen her, hadn't been able to verify her position with his own eyes. All he could do was listen to the reports from others…

"You know, if you grip those controls any harder, they will break off," the female agent, what's her name, said from her position to his right.

He glanced down at where he held the joystick control; he guessed he was grasping it a little tight when his knuckles were a sickly looking yellow-white. "Hn." He eased his grip just in time to hear Relena speak - for the first time since he'd left her at her office, so many days ago….

"I'm ready," her voice said an instant before her image came on screen; she nodded at the camera.

She looked…Heero assessed the heavier application of makeup under her eyes, the ever-so-slight line on her neck where the darker foundation gave way to the paler hue of her natural skin… She seemed tired. Her eyes, however, still had that spark of determination, and the set of her mouth showed that she wasn't nearly so lost….

It reminded him of the words she spoke to him that night. The night of their 'date' at Club Swing.

-

_"Why won't you let me protect you, Relena?"_

_Her head bowed and he strained to hear her speak over the blaring music, but her words couldn't have been any clearer if she'd shouted them into the club's massive sound system._

_"Because I don't need you anymore."_

_-_

_'Relena…Why?' _He silently asked her image on screen._ 'Why did you give up on me?'_

She stepped into the room, and immediately, the women in attendance got to their feet. Relena held up an arm in greeting, and smiled. She paced in a confident-looking manner to the podium at one end of the hotel banquet room.

_"Because I don't need you anymore."_

The applause was deafening.


	34. I was never trained for this, for her

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

**AN:** I didn't think I'd make it. But, I'm pretty darn close. It's an hour and 45 minutes before midnight – California time. Of course, I haven't even read over it in its completed form, because frankly, I've been looking at it just about nonstop for the last 6 hours. So, I'm hoping that it's all right.

For those that might be interested, there are several holiday-themed challenges going on:

-The Twelve 1xR Themes of Christmas going on at the livejournal community: 1xR (livejournal . com/community/1xr)  
-We also have a het couples (but primarily Heero x Relena) challenge called The KNIGHT Before Christmas challenge going on at my website Blissful Ignorance (blissfulignorance . com/phpBB)Look in the CHALLENGES forum for details.  
-We also have a lemon challenge for those that like teh smut (check out the Lemon challenge forum).  
-And finally, for the Athrun/Lacus fans, my livejournal community White Symphony is having a Christmas Challenge called Five Golden Moments (livejournal . com/community/whitesymphony)

Yes, this is why I didn't think I'd make the deadline for this chapter.

In the meantime, deadline for chapter 33 is…December 11.

**Warning: Heero says the f word at the end of the chapter. Rated PG-13/R.**

* * *

Chapter 32

The image of Relena at the luncheon had long since faded from the screen. To be replaced by the image of Relena riding in the car next to Trowa, which gave way to Relena arriving at her host's home for dinner. Next up would be Relena being driven back to her hotel with Trowa and Wufei at her side, and then Relena going up to her room; this included a thorough scan of the area outside her hotel and all the back hallways and meeting rooms, as well as a quick look through her suite when her personal security detail did their check.

But it was 7:30, and Heero's shift was over.

"Sergeant." Mwu LaFllaga's voice sounded from the doorway.

The Preventer let his gaze drift from the monitor. He glanced down at where his hands gripped the edge of the desk. "Lieutenant."

"Your shift's over."

Heero sighed. "I thought I was supposed to find you."

"I found you instead."

The Preventer glanced up at the monitor. Relena was sitting in the back of her limousine, her head resting on Trowa's shoulder and her eyes closed. Heero ground his teeth as the surrounding monitors played images of the traffic, and upcoming bends in the road.

"Sergeant."

The Preventer let out a breath and turned his eyes from the monitor to focus on Lieutenant La Fllaga. "I volunteer for evening duty."

The Lieutenant's eyes narrowed. "You and I both know that's not such a good idea."

"You've been talking to the Colonel."

Mwu crossed his arms. Something caught the overhead lighting with the movement. Heero squinted to make out what it was. _'A wedding ring.'_

"Yeah."

The Preventer scowled at his supervisor and turned back to the monitor. Something had changed on screen… Relena no longer sat near Trowa. In fact, she was too close to the backseat windows on the drivers' side. Someone needed to make her move. If he was there….

"Sergeant."

"Tell me what it is I'm going to do from a hundred thousand miles away."

The Lieutenant chuckled. "You were a Gundam pilot. I hear they had some sort of magical powers during the war."

"I wish." Heero shot his superior a look over his left shoulder. "I'm sure a magic wand would have come in handy fighting those damn mobile dolls."

Mwu's eyes darkened. The small curve of his mouth fell away. "You need to go home."

Heero glanced back at the monitor. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It wasn't anything on the record." The Lieutenant's voice came closer; shoes tapped against the tile floor. "I see Alan and Milly are already gone."

"Yeah." Relena moved off screen. Heero turned his focus to examine the control set in front of him. They consisted of a joystick-like device that he'd been gripping most of the day, a keyboard with a digital audio mixing board, and a left-handed keypad to execute the commands: play, fast forward, rewind, and pause. "They didn't take lunch."

"Neither did you." The Lieutenant stood at the end of the desk and towered over Heero.

The Preventer glanced at the wall on the other side of the room.

Wheels whirred and clacked against the floor's surface as the Lieutenant must have pulled a chair from another table to sit at the end of the one with Heero's workstation. The Preventer went back to staring at the monitors. The small entourage of security personnel and Relena had arrived at the door to her hotel room.

"You know, I got to ask a bunch of questions about your history and get the answers that would otherwise be classified."

Trowa opened the door, and disappeared from one camera. He reappeared a second later on the feed from the main suite. "Preventer is the only one that tries to keep my 'record' a secret."

"Proud of yourself, are you?"

"No." Heero glanced over at his superior officer, then back at the monitor. Trowa appeared to be doing an adequate job of searching the different corners of Relena's room – for intruders as well as any sign of forced entry.

"Yeah. Right."

"Hn."

"Ya know. I really would have thought you'd be a cocky bastard, seeing that you were the pilot of the famous Wing Zero. But, I guess we all have our ghosts."

Trowa gave the sign that all was clear. Relena moved into the suite and shut the door. Heero snarled. _'Why is Barton still there?'_

"Do you ever wish it could have been different?" The Lieutenant kept talking like someone in the room still cared to listen to him.

"That you didn't have to fight?"

Relena removed her suit jacket and set it on the back of a chair. Trowa stood nearby, but it was past time for the bodyguard to leave. "Hn."

"Or kill?"

"Yeah."

Relena moved across the screen. She sat down on the small sofa, and removed her heels. She threw a glance over her left shoulder and said something Heero couldn't make out. Trowa stepped forward, stopped, then finally situated himself near her on the couch.

_'Barton, get the hell out.'_

"Do you wish…" Mwu began again. The man was beginning to rival Duo in the mouth department.

"…that you'd never met her?"

"No!" Heero's head snapped up and he glared at his commanding officer.

"Hm." An odd smile formed on Mwu's face. The Lieutenant tucked his hands behind his head and continued. "And so the Colonel was right after all."

"About what."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I can tell you, though, that it's time for you to go home. Get some rest and report back tomorrow."

Heero's stomach flipped over at the words 'it's time for you to go'. He felt the urge to cling to the table and dare the man to drag him away.

"Now that her schedule has kicked in, the Minister will be on the move pretty much every day for the duration of her trip."

"Yeah." Heero shut his eyes. It took every bit of willpower he had to get up and trudge to the door. He had no idea why his feet felt so heavy, or like he was having to drag them. His eyes drifted over to the main monitor - where Relena still sitting with Trowa. She leaned over and rested her head for the second time that night, on her bodyguard's shoulder. She looked so…

-

_Blond hair spilled over the pillowcase, except the few strands that clung to her cheek. Her pink lips were slightly parted, and emitted little sounds as she breathed deeply in and out; her body was cast in amber-colored light, but her skin still looked pink and alive…_

_-_

His hand reached and grasped the doorknob.

"You've shown an extreme amount of bravery and courage on the field of battle." Mwu's voice carried across the empty BioMet room. "The Gundam pilots always fought the losing battles, and weren't afraid…. That's what people admired. Even the late Treize Krushrenada admired your heart and spirit."

Heero yanked the door open.

"But it takes a different kind of courage to commit to loving someone for the rest of your life."

He urged his feet to walk; Heero didn't want to hear anything else the Lieutenant had to say. But his shoes seemed to be glued to the floor.

"And you, Sergeant…" Mwu's voice changed to something lower, almost menacing – like he was about to issue a challenge. Or a threat. "You're a coward when it comes to her."

The doorknob fell from his hand. Or maybe it was the other way around. "You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"The Gundam pilots…were afraid. But we fought those battles because someone had to." He raised his head and spoke to the empty hallway. "And I was trained to do it - to fight, to face the enemy, to challenge death, and keep fighting."

-

_"What do you regret, Heero?"_

_"Killing that little girl."_

_-_

"Any good soldier--"

"I was never trained for…this." Pain wrapped its arms around his ribcage and squeezed. Heero winced; his hands clenched. "Never… I'm not—"

"You're not what?"

The ache dissipated, and Heero expected to feel some amount of relief. But all he felt…

"For her."

* * *

Heero trudged down the corridor to his apartment, and somehow managed the energy to lift his feet up the stairs. Tired. He felt tired. Like the kind of tired that sunk into the skin after a battle and made him want to sleep for days. The only time he could remember… 

_'No. Don't think. The way to beat this is not to think.' _He finally dragged himself up the last step to the landing. Heero stepped around the rail and stopped.

A man sat in front of Heero's door; correction, was leaning back on Heero's door. Smoking a cigarette and looking like this was some place he belonged.

The Preventer grabbed his gun, removed the safety and aimed it at the man's head. "You have two seconds to explain."

Dark eyes glanced up at Heero, the gun, then away. "You live here?"

"Explain. Now."

The man took another drag on his cigarette. "She dumped me." Smoke punctuated every word.

Heero blinked. _'She. Dumped. Me.' _He lowered his gun. "What?"

"Natalie. She dumped me." The guy shrugged. "I's just hangin' out. Didn't know who lived here or what." He stuck the cigarette back in his mouth; the end brightened.

The Preventer glanced at the door next to his. Flower pots lined up neatly along the sides of the porch, and a frilly sign hung on the wood panel with decorative swirly writing that spelled: Natalie.

"Hn." He put the gun back in its holster. _'He's just the neighbor.'_

"You got a girl?"

Heero closed his eyes.

-

_The moonlight played on the tips of the crashing waves, as they rolled into shore. Relena tugged on his hand as she dragged them both, barefoot, out into the shallow waters where the last breath of the crests washed over their toes. _

_She looked up at him. "What was it like – piloting your Gundam?"_

_-_

The Preventer took a deep breath – filled with secondhand smoke; he choked, and gasped for air.

"Yeah, same here."

Heero opened his eyes and glared down at the man sitting in front of his apartment. His dark hair was shaved close to his head, and he had olive-looking skin. Light from the setting sun fell on one half of his face.

"What do you want?"

"Eh, nothin." The man's dark eyes stared straight ahead like Heero wasn't even there. "Jus' want her back, ya know?"

The Preventer didn't respond.

-

_Heero caught up with her about the time she had unlocked the door and reached to open it. He slid his arm around her waist from his position behind her and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. Her skin was so soft and he could smell the faintest tinge of seawater in her hair. _

_He kissed his way up to murmur in her ear: "Invite me in." _

_-_

"I don't know what it is. I jus'…" The cigarette was out. He held his head in his hands. "It doesn't feel right, ya know what I mean?"

Heero sat down on the floor facing his neighbor's boyfriend - no doubt half of the noise problem from the other night.

"She wanted me to tell 'er all this stuff. Like I love 'er and I want to marry 'er or some shit. I don't know about all that."

_'Sounds familiar.'_ Heero couldn't keep the thought from popping into his head. He nodded and waited for the trespasser to continue.

Instead, he just sat there, his fingers clenching in the short strands of hair.

The Preventer sighed.

"I couldn't say it." The guy shook his head and dropped his hands to his sides. He glanced up and one side of his mouth turned down. "So…she tossed me out. An' 'ere I am." He shrugged like it was no big deal after all.

Heero looked down at the concrete floor.

"I'm Nick by the way."

The Preventer didn't bother to look up. "Heero."

"So, you got lady problems, too?"

Heero felt his lips tighten; a bitter taste of blood or battery acid filled his mouth. "No."

"No? You're sure?"

The Preventer scowled. _'I should have just shot him and pitched him over the rail.'_

"You look like ya got woman problems. That and we could hear ya through the wall the other night. Eh? Eh?"

_'Mental note, definitely kill him later.'_ He leaned back against the iron railing and glared across the hallway at Nick. "She left."

The guy nodded and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Sounds like we're in the same boat, my friend. Same boat." Nick turned the small box upside down in the palm of his hand. "You smoke?"

"No."

"No cancer sticks, eh?" Nick shoved the 'cancer stick' into his mouth, and stuffed the pack back in his pocket. Heero expected him to light it, but the guy didn't pull out a lighter or a match.

"Any clue how to fix it?"

-

_"You should find someone you can love, Heero."_

_-_

Heero snarled at the words she had written in the letter. It didn't help that when he remembered…He heard her voice. "No."

"Do you love her?"

The Preventer shut his eyes. "No."

"Yeah. Me neither."

Heero reopened his eyes and stood up. He looked down at his uninvited guest.

"I'm sorry, you need me to move, don't ya?" Nick got slowly to his feet and stepped away from Heero's door. The Preventer crossed the remaining distance to his apartment and pulled out the key.

"What are you going to do?"

He stopped. "I don't know."

"How do you know you're not in love with her?"

"I don't."

"Yeah. That's my problem, too. I should just tell 'er, don't ya think? I mean…if it's that important to 'er. And we both know, I ain't goin' anywhere." The man let out a short bark of laughter. Smoke filled the air again, and Heero figured Nick had finally lit his cigarette.

"Ya know what I mean? I mean sure, there's other girls, but none like her. Not like my Natalie."

Heero pushed open the door.

"Hey!"

The Preventer turned around.

"Thanks for listenin', ya know?" The guy took the cigarette from his mouth and gestured with both hands. "I mean…I know yous don't even know me, but, it helped." He shrugged both shoulders and cocked his head to one side. "So, uh, thanks."

Heero nodded. He pivoted and stepped into his apartment.

Before he could shut the door, Nick called out: "Hey!"

The Preventer felt his shoulders tense. He turned around.

"Are you--"

Heero sighed. "Yes, I'm a Preventer."

"Are ya gonna call her?" His dark eyebrows creased his forehead. "Or something?"

Heero glared at Nick. The man took a step back. "I mean, I hope things work out with your girl."

The Preventer turned back towards his apartment and moved inside.

"Wait, you're a Preventer?"

He slammed the door. Heero sighed and sank back against the panel. His muscles decided they no longer wanted to support him, and he fell to the floor. He buried his face in his hands.

_'Relena…' _

Bang! Bang! Thump! Heero's head snapped up.

"Natalie! Will ya let me in already?"

* * *

The limousine ride had been mostly silent. Until the car reached the five mile marker to the hotel - a convenience store named "Robb and Stickies". The first time she and Trowa had seen the sign, the jokes just flowed like a river between them. She couldn't help but smile, even now. 

Street light blurred into sharp streaks of color just outside the window. They were the only 'stars' on the colony.

"I screwed up."

Relena blinked and focused on his reflection in the glass. His mouth was a razor-thin line; his skin seemed paler than usual. She smiled. "Trowa, it's ok. Really. I-I didn't mind…"

His mirror image narrowed its eyes. "You cause more injuries with your dishonesty than you prevent."

She turned away from the window and glanced down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

"I know. You care about me." His voice trembled.

Relena felt her heart twist. She had to clasp her hands to keep them from shaking. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I know that, too."

"I don't want you to worry about me, anymore, either." She glanced up as she said it and met his gaze.

Trowa's eyes widened. "I don't--"

"Yes. You do," she said and let out a small sigh. "You're treating me like I'm wounded or physically injured in some way."

"Relena, a broken heart isn't something to take lightly."

She looked back down at her hands resting in her lap. Trowa sounded patient…and all too knowing.

"It requires time—"

"I know." She watched her fingers twist together and had the vague thought they looked like how her heart felt: like a mess of incongruous emotions all tied up in knots. "And I intend to give it time."

Silence crept back into the car and sat between them.

"You're going to stay, then?" Trowa said in a quiet voice.

"I'm considering it." She turned her gaze back to the colony streets outside the window. The car slowed down. The lights no longer formed streaks, but single pin pricks in the dark sky. "I've never really wanted to be that sort of leader. I don't like people using me as a crutch. But I—"

"Don't want to face him."

She closed her eyes. "I think I can do some good, here."

"You're running away."

Relena turned away from the window and looked at her friend. He was leaning back into the seat cushions appearing perfectly at ease. She felt her pulse quicken and the air in the car seemed to freeze in an instant. "You said yourself I needed to give it time. What's the difference between taking time and running away, Trowa?"

He met her gaze. "Taking time is staying away from the person who hurt you. Telling him that you need space, that you need some time to heal. Running away is leaving everyone you care about behind. There's a difference."

"I can't face him." She turned to study the leather on the seat across from her and felt the temperature in the car change again. Her skin no longer felt cold. "He must think I'm such a fool… That I fell for it, that I fell for him. How could I--"

"Relena, no one thinks you're a fool."

"I do. I should have known what he was up to, it was so obvious how quickly he changed and what he was after…." Her stomach tied itself into a knot with her heart. "I should have known he only wanted to protect me, that someone like him would never--"

"Love someone like you?"

She bowed her head.

"Relena, he's the fool." She heard his voice tremble again. Trowa was angry. The thought only made her feel more miserable.

"Maybe, but…Trowa, how long does it take?" She swallowed and blinked back unwelcome tears. "How long before I can forget…before it stops hurting?" The knot inside her chest grabbed hold of her throat and tried to add it to the mess.

"Because minutes pass, or even hours, and I really am fine. And then…the next thing I know." She paused to gulp down air. "Then something happens to remind me, or my mind drifts...and I see his face."

The knot tightened and Relena swore it had hold of every part of her body. Trowa's left hand cupped her chin and turned her head to look up at him.

"How long until that stops? How long—"

The corners of his mouth turned up, and the look in his eyes… The tightening knot inside her relented a bit. His right thumb caressed her cheek.

Relena moved her head to look down – breaking her friend's gentle hold on her chin.

"How long until it stops hurting?"

* * *

The monitor beeped, alerting Relena to the incoming call. She groaned and raised her head off the pillow just enough to glance across the room at the call her security team had let through: Peacecraft Manor. 

She leaned her head back into the pillow and glared at the ceiling. "Brother."

With a sigh, she threw aside the covers and stumbled out of bed. It was only ten thirty, but sleep had been about to welcome her into his embrace.

And it was a lovely embrace….

She flicked the switch and her brother's image came on screen. His long, blond hair appeared a shade darker, and fell in large, wavy strands that indicated it was wet. He wore his red, terry cloth robe that Noin had bought him two Christmases ago.

"Hello," she said and rubbed her eyes.

He closed his. "Relena…"

She dropped her hands to her lap and studied her brother's face. His skin seemed pale, and his mouth was set in a strange half-smile, half-grimace; his light-colored eyebrows drew together into two points in the middle of his forehead. He opened his eyes again and stared at her through the monitor.

"Brother."

"Were you asleep?"

She nodded and raised her hand to stifle a yawn. "Almost."

His frown deepened. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"No, really, it's all right." She shook her head and found herself leaning closer to the screen. "I-I'm glad you called."

"How…how are you doing, Relena?"

"The Marcellas's keep my schedule pretty full, so I've been busy…" She glanced down at the keyboard resting on the small desk. "But I'm sure that's not why you called."

"No. It—" He stopped. Relena looked up at her brother's image.

"It's not." He finished in a quiet tone.

She nodded and attempted to smile. "I think I can guess. So."

"So." Her brother stared at the screen.

She found she couldn't stand to stare back.

"Relena, I… I don't know where to start or what to say except… It's killing me. To think you're angry with me."

"I was angry at you. That you would help him to deceive me, to make a fool out of me…in so many ways. I was angry with you. But, you're my brother. And that's what happens, sometimes - I mean, we can't get along all the time." She risked a look up at the monitor. Her brother gazed back; his blue eyes seemed warmer than they were when he first called.

"No. I suppose that is impossible."

"So, I guess, what I'm saying is—"

"I'm sorry. I can't give you a reasonable excuse for my behavior, so all I can do is say…I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Milliardo didn't respond. He frowned again and lowered his gaze. Her heart felt like someone tied a weight to one end; it sank towards her stomach. _'He's still upset.' _Relena sighed with the thought_. 'Oh, Milliardo…'_

"Brother…I know that… Even when I was angry at you…I want you to know. I never stopped loving you."

He looked up. Relena gave him what she hoped was a more cheerful smile.

"You are my brother."

The right corner of his mouth turned down. "I do worry."

"About what?"

"That you…Could stop…loving me. From the moment our parents brought you home and placed you in my arms, I knew. I knew that you were my sister to protect."

"But, I—"

"You were gone, too soon. I wasn't there to watch you grow up; all I saw were glimpses from a distance. And it wasn't enough, but…" His lips curved up at both ends. "You didn't come with a manual."

"Yes." Relena made a face, but couldn't help but laugh. "I hear that is a common problem these days. Babies being born without the manual."

He chuckled. It was a deep laugh that sounded strong and comforting. "I know I haven't always done the right thing by you. I know I've erred…"

"We both have." She leaned forward and folded both hands on top of the desk. Relena wished she could be there to comfort him, to throw her arms around his neck and have him tell her everything would be all right.

"I realize, now. I've been trying to be your father, and I—"

"But, you're not my father. I had a father, I never really had a brother."

He winced.

Relena paused and tried to soften her tone. "Can't you be my brother?"

"I'll try," he said and gave her a lopsided grin. Relena nodded. She gave him a small smile, held his gaze for a moment, then looked down at her hands on top of the desk. She sat up and moved them to her lap.

"Relena. About He—"

"I know…why you did it." She stared down at the hands in her lap. Her fingers twisted together.

"Relena…"

"It's because I asked you to, isn't it?"

"It's my fault, Relena."

She shook her head and looked up at him again. "I asked you…to make him love me. But…we can't do things like that. No one can make another person love them - no matter how much they…I may want to."

"No. We can't." He leaned forward, towards the camera on his end of the connection. One hand rose up and touched the monitor screen, then fell back to the desk. "But you're my sister, and no matter what, Relena."

She swallowed against a lump in the back of her throat. Milliardo flashed her a rare, genuine smile.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

Heero dragged the monitor from his bedroom closet and hoisted it up in the air. He leaned the screen side against his chest and took a couple of steps forward. The thing wasn't heavy, just…difficult to grasp. That and his concentration was a little…preoccupied. 

Ka-thump, ka-thump, ka-thump. "Ohhhhh, BABY!"

Apparently, Nick had apologized to Natalie with striking results. Or, at least, the headboard was striking the wall again and again and again. The Preventer swore he could see the thin divider vibrate.

Ka-thump, ka-thump, ka-thump.

Heero scowled and then had to turn in order to make progress again towards the door. His eyes swept over the bed; the same bed…

-

_"I'm happy, Heero. Just to be with you like this. I feel…closer to you somehow. Do you feel that way?"_

_-_

The Preventer stopped; he shut his eyes, and felt his heart crash against his ribcage. He quickly spun and dropped the monitor on his dresser before the feeling doubled him over. Heero knelt on the ground, his right hand clutched at the pain in his chest.

-

_He glanced down at where Relena curled against his side. She stared back at him, her eyes asking for an answer. But… _

_He swallowed, and finally said the truth: "I don't know."_

_"Heero…" Her eyes flickered, and tears slipped from the corners of her eyes_

_"I'm being honest, Relena. I don't know how I feel."_

_-_

Something gripped the lower three ribs on his left side and squeezed. Heero's other hand found the floor and kept him balanced. But the walls seemed to close in around him.

-

_"I just feel like…I don't want you to leave."_

_-_

Someone shouted; the sound echoed in the room and in his ears, but it wasn't his neighbors. He couldn't even tell what it was that was yelled….

Heero heaved for air, and struggled to his feet. He turned away from the bed, the one he hadn't slept in since that night…

_'Don't think.'_

The Preventer threw himself against the dresser and grabbed the monitor again. He ripped it from its resting place and staggered out the door.

_'What's wrong with me?' _

Once he was out of the room, he was better. The symptoms seemed to dissipate. He had no similar attacks outside of the apartment - except on a couple of occasions when the traffic was bad on his way to work, and his mind wandered to Relena.

Inside the apartment, his body was more prone to these 'attacks'. He had noticed a pattern that seemed to indicate it was something in his bedroom causing the problem. Whenever he entered the room…

That bed, in particular, seemed to be provoking the same sort of reaction time and time again. He had tried not looking at it, he had tried avoiding it. But, the only bathroom was attached to that room, so…

He deposited the monitor on the chair he had set up in the living room. Heero connected the cable to his laptop, then hit the button combination to split the signal between his LCD screen and the flat screen. It was an old monitor without the wireless capabilities. Perhaps his next check from Preventer would have to remedy that.

_'Can't volunteer?'_ Heero smirked as he dialed into the Preventer mainframes remotely, and set to work locating the digital video streams sent to the BioMet room. He ran a search for streaming digital; two thousand records came up.

_'What? Why so many?'_ As soon as he asked the question, he knew the answer. The Preventer groaned.

"This is all of the video streams. Not all of them are Relena."

He sighed and submitted another query. Heero glanced up from the screen and looked back at his kitchen. The Preventer turned to face the screen.

"Searching…. "

"Searching…"

He climbed to his feet and moved towards the kitchen. "I'll need coffee."

Ca-PLINK!

Heero rushed back to his laptop.

"Search complete. 1843 records found." The palm of his left hand slapped against his forehead and slid down his face.

"Fuck!"


	35. Does this qualify as heartbreak?

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

AN: My apologies for being two days late. I really wanted to get this done over the weekend, but had to work. And then, I admit, something about this chapter just kept… I dunno. I procrastinated. I admit it. I apologize. I have one more chapter written (needs editing) and then I'm still poking at chapter 35 – which I thought would be the last chapter, but I think the finale could take longer than 1 chapter to write out. So, let's say 3 chapters and an epilogue? Which means I'm guesstimating 38 chapters. I wanted to have this all completed by February 2006 – 5 years from when I began posting this on FFN. But, I'm re-thinking that at the moment.

I'm going to go with Chapter 34 being posted by January 16th. At that time, I'll check in with progress and let you guys know when to expect the final chapters.

Happy Holidays and thanks so much to those that are still reading. After all these years…

Much love,

Rose

* * *

Chapter 33 

-

_"Heero…" Her voice slid into his ear, soft and breathy. Heero felt his body react just to the words and the warmth of her breath against his earlobe. _

_"I've missed you."_

_"Relena…"_

_She slid her arms around his neck, and pressed her nearly nude form against him. Heero couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. It felt so good…_

_Her skin, her soft skin, and her soft body…He bent his neck to kiss her--_

_CRASH!_

_She evaporated in his arms. "Relena?" He searched for her, turning this way and that. "Relena?" Where was she? Was she in some sort of danger? He sprinted…Heero didn't know where he was sprinting, he just had this overwhelming sense of urgency - this feeling that she was in trouble._

_CRASH! SMASH! CA-RACK!_

_"RELENAAAAAAAA!"_

_-_

Heero shot upright. Sweat trickled from his temples to his neck. He wheezed and gasped for air.

"Hey, hey. Not your average visit from the sandman, eh?"

The Preventer tried to focus; shapes blurred and spun around his head.

"Yuy, put the gun down."

Heero blinked. His vision sharpened…somewhat. There was a tall blurry shape and a shorter blurry shape standing on the edge of his living room. And they sounded familiar…. But? _'But where's Relena?'_

The former Gundam pilot squinted at the human-like shapes. "Where is she?"

"Where is…who?"

"Don't play games." He removed the safety on his pistol. He tried to lift himself off the ground, but gravity seemed to hate him at the moment. "Where's Relena?"

"Oh geez. He's lost it." The shorter blurry figure seemed to do all the talking. Heero glared at him.

And finally, a wide grin came into focus. The devil was smirking at him; he leaned forward with his arms crossed over his chest. A long braid fell over one shoulder.

"Duo."

"Hey there, time to rise and shine."

Heero squeezed the trigger. The deafening crash of a gunshot split the air. He liked the sound. The Preventer also liked the way his friend jumped and looked terrified when Heero shot at him.

Unfortunately, the other, taller blur didn't appear to be fazed. He moved from the entryway into Heero's living room.

"Leave."

The taller blurry-shape-turned-Zechs paid no attention. He rounded the corner and-- "Oh God…" Relena's brother stopped in his tracks and stared at something behind the owner of the apartment.

Heero jumped from his seat. He turned back to the monitors, his eyes scanning the many screens for any sign of trouble. _'No one in the hall - clear, her room - clear, she's sleeping - clear, clear. Outside her window, that one's clear.'_ The crowd of LCDs sat in careful rows of increasing heights.

_'Front of the hotel - clear, lobby - clear. Next one, north hallway - clear, south - clear, parking lot - clear--'_

"How many…" Zechs's usually deep voice seemed higher pitched. "…are there?"

Heero blinked. "How many what?" _'Elevator - clear, roof - clear, door cam - clear, next door cam - clear, breakroom - clear--'_

"These are all…" Duo started to say something. Heero continued to glance from screen to screen.

_'Stairwell - clear, suite - clear, and clear.'_

"What?"

"How many monitors?"

"Eighteen." Heero let out a breath. He didn't know what had prompted Zechs's expression, but for a moment… "These are all the camera feeds observed by the various security teams. I even found a couple that are internal to L4 that aren't being sent to Preventer."

Duo's boots came closer. Heero continued to observe the different monitors - only three feeds were broadcasting an image of Relena; her face was mostly hidden in shadows, but there was enough lamplight--

"Oh good God, what is that smell?" Duo exclaimed.

"I think it's him." Zechs's voice sounded closer. Heero glanced up to see Relena's brother staring in the direction of the monitors.

The young woman who was supposed to be Mrs. Yuy by now stirred on screen. Her mouth parted and her tongue darted out to lick her lips—

"Geez, Heero," Duo's voice sounded like he had suddenly developed a cold and his sinus cavities were stuffed up. "When was the last time you showered?"

Relena pushed the covers down to her waist and rolled over on to her back. Light trickled in from somewhere off screen and played across her features. He watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing.

"Hn."

"And when did you start drinking…" The annoyance known as Duo kept talking. Heero wondered if the idiot realized he wasn't paying attention.

Ever.

"…damn Strong Ale…in a bottle?"

Relena continued breathing deeply. In and out. The muscles of her face were relaxed. She looked the same as she did when they were fifteen. Heero growled. "It's got a slightly higher alcohol level than most domestic beers."

"And it's cheap, Duo." Zechs stepped between the Preventer and the huddle of monitors – cutting off his view of sleeping Relena.

"If I recall, it's a favorite on L1."

Heero snarled up at Relena's brother. Zechs glared back.

"I'm out." The Preventer leaned to his right to try to see around the recently-debunked head of Relena's security. "Duo, go to the store and get another case."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Something sounded like it hit the wall. "Like we're going to let you STAY rotten, stinking drunk in your apartment watching eighteen monitors with pictures of Relena."

Heero scowled and moved to have a clear view of the monitors again. Sleeping Relena in what looked like a thin nightdress opened her mouth to yawn, and her eyelashes fluttered. The obstruction moved. Heero shifted further to the right.

Sleeping Relena had her eyes closed again and seemed to be resting peacefully. The covers were shoved completely aside; her nightgown was not very long and it gave Heero an excellent view of…

"I'm not drunk." The obstruction finally moved….somewhere.

"And only three have Relena right now."

_'And only two that anyone ELSE can see.'_

The feed to Relena's personal quarters had a higher level of encryption – no one was supposed to be monitoring it; it was only there in case of emergency. If something happened to her, Preventer would be able to submit a request within 72 hours to view the video. BioMet was responsible for destroying all such recordings after the time limit had passed.

Sleeping Relena's long legs rubbed against each other before she turned over again. The nightgown hiked up in the back.

"At around eight twenty-four pm, when she's in the hallway of her hotel, there are seven different feeds that display various angles--"

"So at eight twenty-four, there will be seven monitors with pictures of Relena." Duo sat down to Heero's left. Zechs had, at some point, already found a seat on the Preventer's right.

A hand grabbed his left shoulder and shook. "This is a new level of pathetic. You realize this."

Heero threw Duo a scathing look out of the side of his eye. "Shut up, Maxwell." He wrenched his shoulder from his supposed friend's grip.

"You still want to deny you're in love with her?"

Heero closed his eyes. "I'm protecting her. I promised her I--"

"What's this?" Zechs stood, grabbed something from the floor and turned to hold it up. Heero felt his stomach lurch: it was his comforter. He snatched it away.

Relena's brother arched a light-colored eyebrow and had the nerve to let the corners of his mouth turn up like he wanted to smile. "You've been sleeping in here?"

Heero hung his head. "I can't go in my room." He placed the blanket next to him on the couch – in the seat formerly occupied by Zechs.

Duo stood up. "Whyyyyyyyy?"

"I have a strange, dizzy sensation, and light-headedness combined with chest pains." He glanced up at his two visitors, then looked passed them to the monitor displaying her picture. "When Relena comes back, I may take a day off to go to the doctor."

"That's…odd," Zechs said.

Sleeping Relena frowned on screen. Her lips parted and formed the word 'no'. Her hand gripped the pillowcase.

"Do you have these symptoms anywhere else besides in your room?"

Her mouth moved again. _"Heero." _Relena's eyes snapped open and she stared in the direction of the camera. Like she was looking straight at him.

He had to glance away.

"Geez, buddy. Just admit you miss her."

The Preventer looked up at his friend. "It doesn't help."

"I suppose you've tried?" Zechs crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"Yes." He turned his gaze back to the monitor. She'd pulled the covers over herself again and shut her eyes. But Heero knew she wasn't asleep.

"Every time I walk into my room, I…know I do."

-

_He stared at her through the peep hole in the door, a thousand things running through his mind in one steady stream; only one thought distinguishable from the rest: she's in danger._

_Heero threw the door aside just as she turned away. He grabbed her around the waist with his right arm and clamped his left hand over her mouth. The Preventer pulled her into his apartment and fell back against the door to make it shut._

_She turned to face him. He wanted to tell her how she shouldn't be there, rail at her for putting herself in danger… But there was something in the way she looked at him that made him hesitate. _

_'Why do you care so much about me?'_

_He opened his mouth and before he could utter a sound, she pressed her lips against his; her arms went up to wrap around his neck._

_"I want to…"_

_-_

"What's special about your room, aside from its tendency to make you ill?" Zechs's expression went from dark to black.

Heero felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

-

_She tugged the knot out of the fabric strap; the front fell open. Relena wore a silky-looking slip of a nightgown underneath - and, from the looks of it, nothing else. It stretched over her shoulders and pulled tight against her chest. The light blue fabric fell from the bottom of her breasts, over her hips, and stopped abruptly at the line that probably, in the back, just covered her rear._

_-_

Heero squared his shoulders and stared at the wall behind Relena's brother. "I refuse to answer the question based on the law's protection against self-incrimination."

"Great."

Heero risked a glance at his old enemy. Zechs's pale complexion turned white; his hands dropped to his sides.

"She snuck over here and you slept with her."

He looked away again. "I can neither confirm nor deny the accusation."

Stomp! Stomp! Two hands half struck-half grabbed his shoulders. The idiot with the braid pulled Heero off balance. "STOP BEING A SOLDIER!"

The Preventer shoved Duo aside. Hard. "Get out of my way." He stepped passed his friend and threw himself to the floor in front of his laptop. "I have a job to do."

Heero grit his teeth and pulled up his telnet session; he began checking the stats on the video feeds—

"And what exactly IS this job of yours?" Duo continued his turn at 'let's see how far we can push Heero until he has to kill people'. "Staring forlornly at images of Relena as she jets about the colony on speaking engagements with Trowa and Wufei?"

Heero stopped typing; numbers continued to scroll up his laptop LCD screen. He glanced up at the image of Relena – who had managed to fall back asleep. She wore a slight smile on her lips….

The Preventer cleared his throat and returned his attention to his computer. "I am watching for any signs of foul play or criminal activity surrounding the ESUN Vice Foreign Minister. I have direct access to the biometrics software to identify suspicious individuals and the Colonel's private line is on direct-dial in case I find anything and immediate action must be taken."

"On your cell phone?" Duo coughed and choked.

Heero sighed. "Yes." The Preventer glanced up at the cluster of monitors and checked all the images once again. Every fifteen minutes…

"The one that's dead?"

* * *

Duo plugged his left ear with his index finger and continued shouting into his mobile phone. 

"He's giving us a bit of trouble. He needs a shower, he needs…"

CRASH! Duo winced and refused to turn around to watch the battle. "…probably to be power washed and this apartment needs to be napalmed to save the rest of humanity."

BAM! Hissssssssssssssssssss!

"I'll….ARRRRRRRGH!" Heero's voice growled in the midst of the fight. "I'm gonna—"

SMASH!

Duo ducked his head and hid around the corner from where the two combatants were going at it in the kitchen. Early on in the fight, several projectiles had been launched in various directions. Along with the necessary insults and accusations…

"You're still intense. Let's see how you like it IN HELL!"

"Zechs is wrestling with him, but…you know how that will turn out. Especially when Heero has the added advantage of the worst stink on Earth to overpower his opponent."

Une's voice came through the connection sounding clipped – as usual. "Do whatever you have to in order to bring him in."

Duo groaned. He peered around the corner, trying to watch the fight and listen to the Colonel at the same time. Heero and Zechs were locked in the match of death. Zechs had the younger man's shoulders pinned to the counter near the stove.

But he didn't have the upper hand for long.

Heero smashed the bottom of his shoe into his opponent's thigh. Zechs grunted and apparently loosened his hold just enough. The former Zero pilot crunched his head into Zechs's skull. Relena's brother staggered back.

Duo scratched his head and cringed. "It may require shooting him dead. He's on fire."

"That may be--"

Duo blinked. And blinked again. Something about what he said was disconnecting between his mouth and his brain. Heero and Zechs, hands locked around the other's neck battled to see who could throttle the other. Considering the younger man's recent all-beer diet—"He's really on fire."

"There are two of you," Une's voice rose. "And both of you are former Gundam pilots. I'm expecting, no, I'm ordering--"

"Oh shit, he's on fire!" Duo dropped the phone and leapt across the room. "You're burning! You're burning! Heero!" He vaulted over the counter and into the kitchen. Duo flung Zechs aside, and wrested his friend away from the stove.

He beat on his friend's back. "Your shirt is on fire."

Heero struggled against him, still trying to land a punch to Zechs's face. "Go to hell."

Relena's brother stepped back. The former Deathscythe pilot finally got hold of his friend; he shoved Heero back several steps. The Preventer glowered.

"You're exasperating." Duo wound up and threw his whole body into a vicious right cross. He connected with Heero's cheek and the man's head slung back. Duo shoved his friend to the ground, took off his jacket, and put out the small, smoldering flame.

He rolled Heero upright on the kitchen floor. "There. You're---" His friend's eyes remained closed. He didn't move. "I think I knocked him out."

Zechs came and stood next to him. He peered down at the body. "Huh."

Duo blinked and looked down at his fist. "I knocked him out."

"So it appears."

"Ha ha! I knocked him out!" He smirked down at his unconscious friend. "My special punch, all for you. Buddy. Can't say I didn't warn ya."

"Celebration can wait. We should capitalize on this lucky break."

"Lucky break?" Duo held up his right fist and pointed to it with his left index finger. "It was all skill."

"Right." Zechs brought two fingers of each hand up to rub his temples. "But we can't exactly take him in to headquarters like this."

Duo looked down at Heero. Days worth of stubble had grown long enough to at least start a rumor he was trying to grow a goatee. Dark circles rimmed his eyes. His friend appeared thinner.

And then there was the smell… Duo pinched his nose to block it out. "No, they'd throw us in the brig with him for bringing in such an awful stench.Geez, how long has he been missing?"

Zechs sighed and leaned back against the counter. "Eight days. Why Lieutenant La Fllaga didn't bring it to our attention earlier…"

Duo turned around and stared at Relena's brother. "He's been sitting in here eight days, drinking beer and doing nothing but watching Relena. On 18 highly expensive, quite possibly stolen monitors. Does this qualify as heartbreak?"

"As close as someone like Heero gets."

Duo glanced over his shoulder at the fallen Preventer. "What do we do with him? He needs a shower, bad."

"He also needs some food. And water. He's probably dehydrated and suffering from early stages of malnutrition."

Duo turned back to look at Zechs. Relena's brother had a scowl on his face – and a cut under his left eye.

The former Deathscythe pilot brought a hand up to the top of his head. "And even then, he was going to kill us both rather than let one of us come between him and his duty."

Zechs crossed the room to glare down at Heero. The toe of his shoe 'nudged' the younger man's ribs. "He could have, too."

"Yeah. I know." Duo decided he wanted to sit down, but needed to sit someplace far away from the stink-monster from beyond the deep. He settled for hoisting his butt on top of Heero's counter.

"I can admit: we're not prepared for this." Zechs turned in his direction; he held one hand up in an odd fist – where the first finger formed a loose almost-circle with the thumb – almost to his lips. It was a similar mannerism to Relena's 'I'm thinking' pose.

"Who will he listen to?"

Duo groaned. "The person who doesn't want to talk to him."

"Who else?"

"Quatre? Or Noin. Maybe Sally." He buried his face in his hands. "I don't know…." He looked up and made a face at Zechs. "Anyone but us, probably."

The older man rolled his eyes; he pulled out his cell phone and gave Heero another 'nudge' with the toe of his shoe. "I'll call Noin."

"And I'll start dragging his ugly ass towards the shower." He hopped down from the counter.

"But I'm not undressing him. He's going in there, burned holes in his shirt, gross jeans, and all."

* * *

Noin arrived to what should have been declared a national disaster area. And she wasn't sure those present could quite qualify as 'survivors'. 

Heero slumped over his one raised knee from his position on the floor. Blood dripped from his knuckles down the side of his hand, and from a wound on the left side of his head. Around him, what had to be at least a dozen LCD monitors were arranged around a central point - his laptop.

Across the room, her husband leaned back against the wall of the kitchen. He was out of breath and gasping for air. Duo lay not far from him - on his stomach, his arms struggling to raise his body off the ground. His left eye was starting to swell.

"Heero?"

He didn't respond. On the left-most monitor, Noin caught Relena's image as she walked across a hallway. Her profile appeared on the right-center screen. Noin shook her head.

"Heero."

The young man-- _'Wait a minute, is he wet? Ugh, he looks soaking wet.'_ She sighed; Heero showed no sign that he even heard her.

"Sergeant Yuy."

"Hn." A grunt issued from what sounded like the back of his throat, but his eyes didn't move. They followed Relena's progression across the screen.

But the sound was…somewhat promising. Recognition that he heard her. She figured it was a long-shot talking to him in military terms - she was never sure if he'd been trained as an actual soldier. But, he wasn't responding to anything else…

Noin squared her shoulders, raised her head, and began shouting like back in the old days – when she was a mobile suit pilot instructor for cadets.

"Sergeant. These barracks are a disaster. And quite frankly, you look like shit."

His head slowly - the movement was painfully slow - turned in her direction. Heero glared at her from the side of his eye, beneath dripping-wet hair.

"Is this any way to greet a commanding officer?"

The near-side corner of his mouth lifted. The Preventer growled.

"You have one hour, Sergeant, to get these barracks in order and clean yourself up. I want you showered, shaved, dressed, and this pig sty in order. Lieutenant Commander Merquise and Commander Maxwell will assist you. Do you understand these orders?"

Heero snarled; she saw his left hand clench into a tight fist.

She sent him what she hoped was still a stern look. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THESE ORDERS, SERGEANT?"

He stood and spun in her direction; his eyes narrowed to mere slits, but his mouth uttered the words: "Yes. Sir."

"Dismissed."

The Preventer stomped off in the direction of his room.

"I can't believe that worked." Duo managed to struggle into a sitting position on the floor.

"It does make some sense." Zechs, now recovered, stood and crossed the room. He came closer, and opened his arms like he intended to embrace her. Noin pushed him away.

"You heard me. Get this place cleaned up."

Her husband's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You have your orders." She sent him the same glare she gave Heero.

"You've got to be kidding me." Duo's voice pitched higher into something like a man's version of a whine.

"This place is a—"

Noin shot him a scathing look.

The former Deathscythe pilot froze in the midst of standing up. "Yes ma'am."

A hand smoothed down her back and her husband tried to exploit her weakness. He breathed huskily in her ear. "You know how sexy I think you are wh--"

"I'm serious." She shoved Zechs away and ignored the incredulous look he gave her. "Get busy picking this place up, or there will be hell to pay when you get home."

Her husband scowled, but turned away and began picking up the bottles, cans, boxes, and discarded electronic components strewn about the room.

Noin crossed her arms and couldn't help but smirk. "Amateurs."

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

It wasn't a gigantic pile of clothing, but it was easy to guess that it probably consisted of all the former Gundam pilot owned. Three tank tops, four pairs of jeans - all in various stages of wear-and-tear; six t-shirts, seven pairs of socks, and five pairs of underwear. Noin sighed. "Relena, if you knew how big of a mess he was right now…"

She picked up one of his tank tops with the tips of two fingers and held it at arms' length, but the smell was overpowering. "How lost he is without you…"

The former Oz Lieutenant shook her head and pitched the article of clothing back into the pile. "He needs something clean to put on his sorry butt."

She turned and stepped out of Heero's room and headed back towards the front door of the apartment. The other two boys were still muttering under their breaths and picking stuff off the floor.

"Ugh. What the hell is this?" Duo exclaimed.

Noin didn't bother to look. From the sound of it, she just didn't want to know. "Just put it in the garbage and keep picking up."

"Yes, sir."

Noin continued passed the living room and into the entryway. But froze at the door.

"And geez, just what's with her, anyway?"

She backed up and stuck her head back in the living room. Zechs was scrubbing at something on the carpet while Duo dragged a large black trashbag around the space, picking stuff up, and jamming it into the plastic sack. He looked oh-so-happy to be doing it with the deep scowl etched into his face.

"Is it that time of the--"

"Duo Maxwell, I can hear you."

The former Deathscythe pilot looked up and she could see his adam's apple bob in his throat when he gulped. Noin spun on her heel and started back towards the door.

"She's going to kill me."

"If you're lucky." She heard her husband grumble.

"I'm going to go buy him something wearable so we don't have to wait for his clothes to wash." She called out from the entryway.

"They need to be burned anyway," Duo shouted back.

Noin shook her head. "Probably."

"No, seriously, did you catch a whiff of that stink?" Duo popped his head around the wall separating the living room from the foyer. "I didn't know anyone could smell that bad."

"It's the beer," Zechs said as he joined the conversation – and the gathering in the entryway. "This stuff is stout. I think it congeals at room temperature."

Noin rolled her eyes. "You all smell that bad. Especially you two after you've been working all day under a car." She reached for the doorknob and pulled open the door.

"And Relena and I really DID burn the clothes you worked in after you were done." She turned and stepped out the door. But she didn't get it closed before her husband's forlorn-sounding voice slipped outside behind her.

"That's what happened to my favorite shirt?"

* * *

Heero stared into the mirror as he rubbed the foam over his chin and around the edges of his mouth, under his nose and up his jaw line. Though, the word 'rubbed' indicated a much more fluid motion than the patting and scraping it took to get the shaving cream over the five day old beard. His eyes, despite the hot shower, were still bloodshot, and the desire to drop to the floor and die still didn't sound like a bad option…

_'She's happier without me.'_

His mind replayed the many instances over the last week - of her smiling, of her laughing or grinning. Usually at something Trowa said, but there were also many instances of what appeared to be happiness when she spoke with her host family, other Colony diplomats….

Too many of them were men.

Nights, however, were always the worst. It was no wonder that Alan had started a fight. If Heero could have screwed up the face of the man who had made Relena cry, he would have.

Unfortunately, he was looking at the already-screwed-up face in the mirror. Complete with greenish white shaving cream beard.

-

_Relena stood in her hotel room, too close to the window for her to be safe. Her bodyguards should have told her she wasn't allowed to pull the drapes like that and stand so close--_

_"Heero…"_

_The Preventer's ears pricked up. Her lips moved again, and he had to wait for the sound to catch up - he could read her lips, but the delayed sound always messed up his translation; it often times changed the context of her speech as well._

_"I still miss you." Her right hand came to rest on the fabric of the curtain. "Why?"_

_"You're the one who left, Relena. You tell me why."_

_Her face crumpled and her hand on the drapes tightened. Tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"Relena…"_

_-_

"Here's some fresh underwear and t-shirts." Noin's voice sounded from his room. The bathroom door was open.

"I also bought you-- Dear God!" Noin turned her back towards him and faced into his bedroom.

Heero turned his attention back to the mirror. And making sure he had enough shaving cream on his face to avoid razor burn. "What?"

"Do you not have a towel or anything you can wear?" Her voice sounded louder than it needed to be. They were in the same room…

He caught her eyes in the mirror; she blushed and looked away.

"No." Heero glanced down; he'd forgotten that he was standing there, nude, in front of his sink - shaving while he dripped-dry on the floor mat.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Noin huffed and stomped away. It sounded like she went all the way through the bedroom and back out into the hall.

The Preventer shrugged. _'Nothing she hasn't seen before. I'm sure Zechs—Disengage. Just disengage.' _He glanced back at his reflection and reached to pick up his razor. Heero dragged the blade over his skin in an upward motion – from his chin to his cheekbone.

-

_"You're running away, Relena." Trowa said from his position sitting too close to her in the backseat of her car._

_"I'm not." She looked away from her substitute bodyguard. "I'm distancing myself from things…someone who is painful to be around right now."_

_"Including me? Including your brother?" He grabbed her chin and turned her head back to look at him. "Are you going to shut everyone out because Heero's an incompetent asshole who can't figure out how to love you?"_

_"It's not--"_

_-_

"Here!" Something fluffy hit him in the backside and slipped down his leg to the floor. Heero dropped the razor into the sink; he scowled and turned to pick up a—

Pink towel?

"Oh for heaven's sake. It's a nice ass, Heero, but put a towel around it. It's been a long time since I've had to run a dormitory with a bunch of pilots-in-training running about with no shorts on all the time. It wasn't one of the perks of my job, you know."

"You're a soldier. And you forget. I've heard you and Sally talking."

"I was single then."

Heero finished wrapping the towel around his waist and knotted it. "I was never trained as a soldier."

"Oh?" She leaned against the right hand side of the doorframe.

"No." He turned back around and grabbed his razor out of the sink. "Assassin, mercenary…" Heero continued shaving. "I don't always take orders." He turned on the tap and ran water over his razor to wash off the shaving cream, then returned to the task at hand…

"So I've noticed." She crossed her arms and shot him a dark look. "But I suppose what you're telling me is that you didn't have to obey."

"Hn." He finished the right side of his face.

"So then, why did you?"

"Two reasons." He moved on to the left side.

"Okay…"

"One: because I know you always want what's best for Relena." Heero finished shaving the left side of his face; he rinsed out his razor.

"And the other reason?"

He met her eyes in the mirror and smirked. "Because I figured it would piss off Zechs and Duo. To have to admit a woman beat them." He stepped passed her into his room; the Preventer kept his eyes on the wall – and away from his bed.

Noin called after him: "That was a very Wufei thing to say, Heero!"

* * *

With the apartment in better shape – at least resembling something a human could inhabit – and a Heero Yuy who even looked somewhat human himself, Noin figured it was time to start plying for answers. Her interrogatee sat on the couch, still facing the sad display of monitors. He didn't appear to be watching what was on screen any longer, but Noin knew that didn't mean the former Gundam pilot wasn't still, somehow, absorbing every detail…Every move Relena made. 

The former Oz Lieutenant crossed her arms and stood between Heero and the monitors. "You've been missing for eight days from your post."

"I've been…" He lifted his head; his gaze inched up to meet hers. "…working from home."

Noin glared. "So I see." She began to pace the small space between Heero's couch and the stadium-seating arrangement of security screens. "The Colonel, however, did not approve the change in venue nor your authorization to these video feeds." She paused and raked her eyes over the former Zero pilot. "You hacked in."

Heero crossed his arms and looked away.

The overwhelming urge to strangle him caught her around her ribcage and made it difficult to breathe. She counted to ten under her breath before trying again. "Heero. Why don't you just admit--"

"Admit what?" His expression was blank. He moved his right hand from the arm of the couch to rest on top of his thigh. The former Zero pilot blinked in what looked like slow motion.

Duo moved from his position near the kitchen counter towards the center of the conversation. Zechs leaned against the wall of windows that led to the balcony.

"Admit that…" Noin cleared her throat before continuing. "…that you're in love with her."

"I'm not," Heero said in a tone of voice like someone had asked in the middle of a poker tournament if he was bluffing.

Duo slapped one hand to his forehead. "OH PLEASE!"

Noin felt like slapping him to the floor.

"I don't deny that there's something…" Heero spoke while apparently staring at nothing, like he was in a trance. "I never intended to want to be near her, to miss…"

He blinked. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. You don't think it matters to her how you feel?"  
She could see his jaw protrude where it connected with his skull.

"If it mattered," red blotches appeared on his cheeks, "she wouldn't have left!" His hand gripped the arm of the couch so hard his knuckles turned white. Heero looked like he was gasping for air.

"You're hurt…" Noin moved and sunk down beside him. He scowled and looked down at the floor.

"You really are hurt." She touched his arm. "That's why being in your room bothers you - you're reminded of her, and you're feeling emotional pain."

Heero stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't aware that emotional pain could manifest into physical symptoms."

"It can. That's how come people cry or laugh. Biologists can't explain why humans express emotion in these ways. That's why it's attributed to the human soul."

He turned around. "I don't believe in that."

"Maybe not, but you are human. And you don't have to believe in a soul to have one."

Heero scowled.

"Admit you're hurt."

"Fine. I'm hurt." His eyebrows formed a peak in the center of his forehead. "Will that bring her back?"

"No, but it's a first step." She gave him a smile.

Heero spun away to face the monitors again. Noin stood from her seat on the couch. "She doesn't plan on coming back for a while. Not…" She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Not until she's over you."

He grabbed her hand and wrenched it from his arm. Heero whirled around. His face contorted; red and white streaks marred the skin of his cheeks. "SHE LEFT. I didn't leave her."

His grip on Noin's hand felt like he was trying to crush her fingers. She yanked it away.

"I was going to marry her, spend my life protecting her. It's the only thing--"

"That gives your life meaning?"

Heero bowed his head.

"You're in love with her."

"I'm not." His voice left with a sharp exhalation of air. "I'm not in--"

"You're just being stubborn, dammit!"

"I'm not in love with her." He glared up at her from under his bangs. "I can't be--"

Heat pulsed through her body and her pulse quickened. Of all the stubborn, mulish men in the world—

"You have nothing else you care about, nothing else to focus on!" She gestured at the collection of monitors in the center of the room. "For Christ's sake, Heero, you're watching her twenty-four seven, miserable without her, drinking away the pain!"

"I can't be in love with her. I--"

She stomped her foot. "I saw what you did to your bedroom! I saw the disaster - the things you've thrown around this apartment, the anger is as plain as day on your face. If you didn't--"

"I can't be in love with her." He turned his head and she saw him close his eyes. "You don't--"

Noin took a step forward. "If you didn't love her, you wouldn't be hurt that she left. If you didn't care--"

His head snapped up. "I CARE ABOUT HER, BUT I CAN'T LOVE HER." Wild, blue eyes stared at her. For a second, she thought…she thought he looked like he might—

And then all the emotion was gone.

"And why can't you."

Heero seethed through clenched teeth. "The definition of love is to have a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude towards another, or to show love or great care. Neither of these definitions equates to anything comprehensible to me and I've searched every dictionary I could find for some sort of meaning that makes sense!" He ran a hand through his hair and threw himself down on the couch. "What kind of a lousy definition contains the word being defined I want to know?" He yelled at the palms of his hands before digging his fingers in his dark brown hair.

"You…The reason the dictionary reads that way is because no one can adequately find the words to define love."

He slumped forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Most people…well, that is, some people experience the emotion and instantly know, can identify what it is."

She heard a door open and looked up in time to see her husband disappear out the balcony door.

"How?"

"They—" She tilted her head down and tried to peer into Heero's. "Do you want me to go into a scientific rationalization? Will that help?"

He sat up. "Can't hurt."

Duo flopped onto the floor in front of the couch. "I say we just throw in the towel and pull the plug," he said with a deadly-looking smirk.

"What pl—"

She could feel Heero bristle from a foot away. "I'm not. A robot."

"You act like one."

"Fuck off."

"Oh yeah? I already knocked you out cold, once, wanna try for two?"

Noin sighed. "That's enough you two. Duo. Stop talking."

Heero snorted.

"When humans are born…"

He shot her a look that said 'If I was an assassin, you'd be dead by now'.

"I am human."

Noin shook her head. "I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be funny." She smiled at him.

"When people are born, as babies, they experience the love of their mother, their father, their siblings…"

* * *

The door banged shut, and Heero felt his stomach drop. Every muscle in his body tensed. Plastic bags rustled from the entryway, followed by the sound of Duo's voice: "Honey, I'm home!" 

"Where's an automatic when I need one?"

"I brought food, since Heero didn't seem to be expecting company and did not prepare appropriate munchies. And…I hit paydirt."

_'This can't be good.'_

To prove the point, Duo rounded the corner grinning ear to ear. "I say we eat first, quiz second."

Heero frowned. "Quiz?"

"This is pathetic." Noin sighed.

"But, if it helps!" Duo raised a fist in the air. "Pathetic we shall be."

Zechs groaned but didn't say anything intelligible. Heero had no idea what these 'love quiz' things were that Duo kept saying Hilde subjected him to all the time, but he supposed that anything was worth investigation…

_'Especially if it will bring Relena back.'_

_"She doesn't plan on coming back for a while. Not…not until she's over you."_

Movement flickered on one of the monitors set up on his make-shift control station. He turned his attention to the screen.

Relena had just stepped away from the podium, and was walking towards stage left. Light reflected off something that looked like water on her left cheek, but her lips were arranged around her teeth into a smile. She glanced to her right, at someone she must have recognized. Heero moved his gaze to the correct monitor. _'Of course. Trowa.'_

_Was it ok?_ Her mouth moved. The idiots who had shown up to annoy him had turned off the sound. He could still kill them…

-

_I'd rather go back to the hotel. I'm really tired._

Heero couldn't see Trowa's part of the conversation, but he could usually guess…

_I'm fine. _

'You're not fine.'

_I know, you remind me of that just about hourly, I think._

'It's the truth.'

_I really will be okay. I know that. And I think I can do some good here._

'Or maybe…maybe I just wish it were.'

-

He closed his eyes and bowed his head. All the energy drained from his body and he felt like he could just collapse on the floor. He took a deep breath and brought his hands up to press against both sides of his head.

SQUISH! Something soft collided with his shoulder, and then the floor.

"Incoming!" Duo's warning was about two hours too late.

Heero glanced up and stared at the food-tossing idiot.

He grinned and tucked one arm behind his head. "Woops?"

The Preventer glared at the wax paper-wrapped burger lying on its side. Fatigue was quickly replaced with an overwhelming desire to kill Duo.

"Give me." A muscle twitched in his right shoulder. "ONE reason." He ground his teeth together and stood up. "Not to murder you."

Duo took a giant step back. "Because I brought food?"

"No."

"Because I'm here to help?"

"You're not."

"Because…" He looked away and seemed to scan the counter for something. He leapt for the plastic bag he brought back.

"Because I hold in my hand, the power to prove your love to Relena." The overly-optimistic-thinks-he's-hysterical-but-is-really-a-pain-in-the-ass former Deathscythe pilot was back to smiling.

Heero crossed his arms. "Alleged."

His friend's face crumbled. "Alleged?"

"Alleged 'love' for Relena." He sat back down and snagged the burger off the floor. "You believe I'm in love with her. I believe I am not."

Duo stomped over to the kitchen table and tossed the sack of mystery items on its surface. He leaned down and got right in Heero's face. The Preventer didn't flinch. He wouldn't give the idiot the satisfaction.

"I believe you're being purposely dense. That you keep saying you don't know how to love her because you're afraid she doesn't really love you in return." His breath was hot and smelled of onions. But before he could shove his 'friend' away, Duo stood up.

"But that could just be me."

"It's not." Zechs's deep voice spoke for the first time since their earlier altercation.

"No, I'm afraid I agree with Duo on that, too," Noin said with a laugh.

Heero grit his teeth; he could feel the hot blood pulsing through his head.

Duo picked up the bag from the table and held it out at arms length. The Preventer watched it swing from side to side before glancing up into his friend's smirking face.

"And I'm going to prove it to you."


	36. Everyone understood but you, Heero

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

**AN:** I wanted to have this done yesterday, but alas. The world (and mostly my husband) conspires against me. But. I do have it done on January 16, like I promised (unless you're on the Eastern seaboard, but…I'm not). That's the first bit of good news. The second bit is that I've completed the fic. Well, completed as in rough drafted. So, we officially have 2 more chapters after this one and an epilogue left. It is my goal to get all three of these remaining chapters edited and posted before the end of March, 2006.

Thank you to everyone who has made it this far and especially to those who will stay with me until the end. Much love and best wishes for a happy New Year! Rose

**

* * *

Chapter 34 **

Heero was not amused.

First, Relena had disappeared the morning of their wedding day. Next, his idiot friend and his missing bride's anal retentive brother had broken down his door and turned off his biomet monitoring system.

Then, the woman that was supposed to be his sister-in-law by now decided she needed to whip him into shape.

The final insult, however, was the idiot friend reading some amount of insipid questions to him in the vain hope of proving that Heero was, in fact, in love with his runaway bride.

"When you think of her, do you A – feel your heart race, B – feel her ah…I mean, get aroused, C – wish she was here right now, D – you don't think of her at all."

Heero glared at the slick magazine cover the former Deathscythe pilot held in front of him. All the Preventer could see of his supposed 'friend' (and really, he needed to look up the definition of that word again) was the top of his head and the fingers that gripped the edges of the magazine. Duo sat on one end of the table, and Heero had been forcibly detained at the opposite end. His two captives lingered nearby – in case he made any more 'sudden moves'. "None of the above."

Duo lowered the magazine. His normally nauseatingly-cheerful expression was gone, and he scowled back. "Give me a break. The answer's C and you know it."

"Good." Heero crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Then you answer the questions and leave me out of it." He closed his eyes.

"No. On your last date, did you A – make her scree—uh, that is, let's skip that question."

Heero snorted.

"Ok. Next. In the amount of times you've—Eh um…amount of time you've known her, have you A – found her…OH MY LORD… That is…have you found her teapot? I think we need to skip this whole quiz."

"I thought you said it was a compatibility quiz." Zechs spoke for the first time since making the ultimatum: 'Sit here or I'll call Une and have you locked in the brig. With no monitors, and no contact with Relena, again. Do you understand me?"

Heero opened his eyes in time to see Relena's brother move to the other end of the table to stand next to the braid-wearing idiot. "That sounded perfect."

Duo flipped a few pages then paused. His face turned from an otherwise healthy shade to a pale, pale yellow. "It-it is a compatibility test. Just…not one he needs to take. In fact, no one should take it. Ever."

"Let me see it." Zechs held out a hand.

"No." Duo shut the magazine and hugged it to his chest. "It needs to be burned." He glanced at Heero. "Where's your fireplace?"

"Don't have one."

"Ahhh…"

Zechs took a step closer and grabbed for the periodical.

Duo scootched his chair back a quick two feet. "How about a shredder? You have a shredder, right?"

Relena's brother lunged forward, snagged the magazine, and ripped it from Duo's hands. After a short, rather pitiful half-wrestling, half-slapping 'match' that had Noin throwing up her hands and slumping into the chair next to Heero, Zechs snapped open the magazine. "Test your sexual compatibility?" His blond eyebrows formed questions marks above his eyes.

Duo cringed.

Zechs flipped one page, then the next. He stopped and stared at the book. "Noin, have I ever—"

She sighed and shot her husband a black look. "If you have to ask, the answer's 'No'."

Heero buried his face in his hands.

At this rate, Relena was never coming back.

* * *

The ESUN minister set her plate back down on the table and pushed it away. The hotel's food, despite their claim to 'four star cuisine', left something to be desired. Namely, nutrition. The fried and doused in fat-laden cream sauce fare was sure to get her on every cardiologist's "most wanted" list. 

A knock sounded at the door a second before Trowa stepped in the room. He shot her a look that said he wasn't there for a friendly chat.

"We just received a call from the guards stationed at the front of the lobby. They're sending someone up."

"Someone?" She folded her hands in her lap and tried not to reveal her instant, nervous reaction. Relena looked up at Trowa. His face was pinched into a frown.

"Someone with official credentials. That's all I know."

The ESUN minister stood up and crossed the room. She didn't make it far before another knock sounded on her hotel door. She moved to open it, but Trowa held up a hand and motioned for her to step back. Her bodyguard peeled back the metal panel, glanced through the crack in the doorway, then finally pulled the door halfway open. A tall man, with thin, black hair – especially on top – and a long nose stood just outside the suite. He wore a grey suit, it looked like polyester.

The man extended a hand holding a leather wallet. "I'm with the L4 Defense Bureau." He handed Relena his badge. She took it and passed it to Trowa. Her bodyguard checked it over. His green eyes flickered when he met her gaze; he handed it back.

"Come in," she said and moved the door to allow their guest inside.

"My name is Tim Spiner," he said and stepped to his right as soon as he entered the room. A click alerted her to the fact that Trowa had shut the door.

Her guest bowed. "It's an honor, your highness."

"Please. Call me Relena." She raised her right hand palm side up to 'present' her bodyguard to the Defense Bureau agent. "And this is my security specialist, Trowa Barton."

"I-I'm sorry, your highness, I can't…allow myself to refer to you so informally."

She smiled. "Then call me whatever makes you feel most comfortable." She led the way further into her suite and sat down on the sofa. She gestured towards a chair indicating Mr. Spiner should sit. Trowa hovered a short distance behind her; his hands rested on the top of the couch cushions a few inches to the right of her head.

"Your highness." The man tucked his hands behind his back and began to pace in the small space between the sitting area and the 'entryway' of her suite. "I'm sure you're aware of the rumors regarding your visit's true intentions."

"No, I'm afraid not." She glanced up at Trowa. He moved his head to 'shake' it what couldn't have been more than a fraction of an inch. She returned her focus to Mr. Spiner. "I wasn't aware of any speculation regarding my visit."

"We've had conspiracy theories ranging from a social declaration of your intent to make your home here to a political conspiracy that you're here to lull the government and the people into a false sense of security so that ESUN can take control."

"That's ridiculous." She folded her hands together and placed them in her lap.

The L4 Defense agent stopped pacing. "We know. We also know that you are considering a run for political office, here." He sent her a sharp look. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Trowa's hands tighten their hold on the couch.

"Well, I—"

"Or, at least, members of the Council have proposed it to you."

"W-well. Yes. That is true."

"Of course, many people would be thrilled to have you representing our colony in the Confederacy." Mr. Spiner finally sat down. He placed one elbow on each of his knees and leaned forward. "Really really thrilled."

"Thank y—"

"But there are also those that—"

"Wouldn't support it at all. I understand." She gave him a smile_. 'One who wouldn't is standing in this room, behind me.'_

"It's more than that, I'm afraid." The Defense agent clasped his hands together. "There's a separatist group that wants L4 to break away from the influence of the Confederacy and ESUN. They've been increasing in size and have incited a few violent outbreaks in the last…several months."

"Oh."

"We had an informant on the inside."

"Had?" Trowa cut into the conversation. Relena glanced up at him; his jaw was set and his mouth pinched. The ESUN minister took a deep breath and tried to quell the feeling of panic that simmered in her stomach.

Mr. Spiner looked up and stared in the direction of her bodyguard. "He's disappeared." The L4 Defense Agent stood up and began pacing again. "He missed his check-in more than twenty-four hours ago. We were waiting to hear a very important update on a potentially volatile situation. His last check-in, four days ago, alerted us to the situation and we intended to move as soon as we received his transmission yesterday morning." He wiped a hand over his head as he stopped pacing and stood behind the chair. "But, as I said, that transmission never came. We have to presume our operative is dead."

Relena gasped. "That's awful. I'm very sorry—"

"What does this have to do with Relena?" Trowa's voice sounded quiet and steady.  
"That's a little complicated…." She saw Mr. Spiner's hands tighten their grip on the top of the hotel chair.

"You wouldn't be here if it didn't involve her."

"True. But, the specifics are highly classified."

"Bullshit." Her friend and bodyguard moved with speed around the sofa and took a threatening step towards Mr. Spiner. The L4 Defense agent stepped back.

"Trowa…"

He stopped.

"All I can tell you is…We have reason." He held out his hands palm-side up in what seemed like a gesture of helplessness. "Good, solid, reason to believe that you're in danger, your highness."

"What kind of danger?" Trowa took another step towards the L4 Defense agent. He shrunk back. "I can't say."

Relena stood up from her seat. "Trowa, I think—"

Her bodyguard grabbed the man by his collar. "Danger enough that someone killed one of your agents to keep him quiet."

"Yes." Mr. Spiner nodded.

Relena sunk back down into her seat.

"That kind of danger."

* * *

Relena couldn't tell if Trowa chased Mr. Spiner out or if he went chasing him down. The look on her friend's face was enough to kill entire armies, and the man didn't hold up well, nor stay very long after his announcement. 

The L4 Defense agent managed to wish her a good day and before beating a hasty retreat from her hotel room. Trowa left right behind him. But he left the door cracked open. Relena stepped over to close it, but paused when she caught some of their conversation.

"What did you leave out?" Trowa's voice sounded menacing.

"I told you what I could—" Mr. Spiner seemed to be almost pleading with her bodyguard – but, for what, she didn't know. Certainly the man didn't think Trowa would actually hurt him….

"You know more than that."

"I'm not even supposed to be here. But, I couldn't stand by… It may not be anything. The bureau isn't convinced, but she… If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He paused and when he spoke again, his voice was lower, calmer. "My grandfather grew up in the Sanq Kingdom."

"You can go."

Relena smiled.

"Huh?"

"Go. Thank you….for informing us."

Relena retreated further into the hotel room. Trowa stepped inside and closed the door gently behind him. She stood at the end of the sofa. His eyebrows drew to a sharp point above his eyes. Lines dug into his forehead and around his temples. His green eyes looked flat, almost dead. She recognized that look…

-

_"You know me as Trowa Barton, but that's not my name. Soldiers…I don't suppose they need an identity. We don't exist when the wars are over."_

-

"I'll report in to the Colonel." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall of the entryway. "But, you know what she'll say."

Relena sat down on the sofa again. "She'll order me home on the next flight. I know."

"We should get you out. If the situation is that unstable."

"It's been unstable." She removed her shoes and felt her feet rejoice at their liberation. The ESUN minister picked up a pillow from the couch and deposited it on her lap. "That's part of the reason for this visit, aside from the rather disappointing disarmament talks."

"ESUN has every right to keep enough arms for defense."

She drew her legs up and turned to face the end of the sofa – stretching her limbs out in front of her. "And so does every individual colony. And individual nation. As well as the Colonial Confederacy. Everyone wants to hold on to their security blanket, and so in the end, nothing is thrown out."

"You're underestimating the value of communication between these political entities. Keeping those lines open, even when the governments can't agree - at least you're keeping their arguments confined to auditoriums instead of letting it spill onto the battlefield. That, in itself, is an accomplishment."

"I suppose you're right. It just…doesn't feel like much of an accomplishment. Still, no one is willing to trust…."

"It takes time, Relena."

She hugged the pillow to her chest. "Yes. It does."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't even consider…" She frowned down at her socks. "It didn't occur to me that ESUN's official recognition of the autonomous government of L4 and endorsement of the representative elections to the Colonial Confederacy would cause division amongst the people of the colony." She glanced up at Trowa. "I don't think ESUN did, either."

Her bodyguard moved away from the wall and stepped towards her. "With every decision that is made," he said as he crossed the small distance from the entryway to the sitting area. "There will always be those that would argue for something and those that will argue against it." He stopped at the end of the sofa and stared down at her. The light in the room had dimmed with the disappearance of the sun. Shadows hung on his features and her friend had never looked so severe….

"Like my decision to stay here and run for office?"

* * *

Duo flipped another page and another in the large, slick-looking magazine; the braid-wearing idiot would yank the glossy paper aside and then slam it down – as if each one was conspiring to make a break for the door unless Duo tried to impale it on a stray splinter sticking up from Heero's kitchen table. The pages beat against the surface with a sound that went something like: shimmy-slap, shimmy-slap. Zechs glared at Heero from his position standing to the left of Duo's chair. As if Heero was somehow responsible for this ridiculous affair. 

"Ok. Finally." Duo somehow managed to sound triumphant.

Heero stood up from his seat and scowled at the former Deathscythe pilot. "I'm not listening to any more of these questions."

"You're gonna listen and answer if I have to get Zechs and Noin to sit on you."

As if on cue, Relena's brother moved towards Heero's end of the table.

The Preventer growled, remembered the burn mark on his back, and sunk down into the chair again.

Duo grinned. He glanced at the magazine and read: "If you were to compare your girl to something poetic, would she be A – a dream, B – a summer's day at the beach, C – clouds in an otherwise clear sky, or D – a wet blanket. There is no E, so you gotta pick one A through D."

"Hn." He closed his eyes and wished he could return to his BioMet duties.

-

_She tossed and turned in her bed for an hour before she finally gave up. Relena sat up in the center of the hotel mattress and stared in the direction of the window. _

_"I can't sleep."_

_Me either, Relena._

_"Heero…"_

_-_

"We're waiting."

Heero scowled. He felt his gaze pulled over to one of the monitors. She stood, in a rare position facing the screen. Her eyes were light blue and he couldn't help but remember staring down in those eyes with her arms around him, her body beneath him…

-

_"Heero…" Her voice sounded as silken as her skin felt._

_He sealed his mouth to hers._

_"I love you…"_

_-_

"Heero." Noin's voice was a bit gentler; she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in what he supposed was a friendly gesture.

"A." Something painful and empty grabbed hold of his insides. She wasn't a dream. It had been real. But how many days had he been holed up in this apartment trying to convince himself that he hadn't dreamed every moment he had ever spent—

"Good," the former Deathscythe pilot said. Heero dragged his gaze up from the kitchen table directly in front of him to focus on his 'friend'.

"See?" He wore that wide, stupid, patronizing grin on his face. "Was it really that—"

Heero removed the safety on his pistol and aimed at Duo's head.

"Put the gun down." Zechs's voice boomed in the small area.

The Preventer glanced up at Relena's brother. His enemy's features had changed from pale to red with white streaks. His hands balled into fists and the other man seemed to tremble.

Heero stood up. "No."

"Heero." Noin spoke up from his right.

"Read me another question. I dare you."

Duo shook his head. "You're really pathetic. You know that, pal?"

"Zechs…do something." Noin's voice rose.

Heero slid passed Relena's brother and headed back to his living room.

"You're the one that has the best chance of getting through to him."

The Preventer snorted and sat down at his make-shift command center while the conversation continued in the kitchen.

"I don't…I don't know how."

"Yes you do. Just…speak to him from your heart."

"At this point, I say we chalk him up as a lost cause and haul him in to face his punishment. They're calling you a deserter, pal."

"They can bite me." Heero placed his gun on the table and reached for the volume control. He'd missed most of Sleeping Relena's wakeup routine. She was dressed and heading for the door to her suite - about to go back into Minister-On-the-Move Relena mode.

"Noin." Heero could still hear Zechs's and Noin's voices above the audio feed.

"Try. Please?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Heero had decided he had been wrong all this time. There was a God. Not of death or even of love and life, but of Hell. And said omniscient being was presently determined to have Heero in his dominion. 

Permanently.

Currently, Hell looked a lot like his apartment balcony, where he had been dragged 'kicking and screaming' (more like cursing and fighting) to have a discussion with Zechs Merquise.

The only reason Heero was still on his balcony was because the God of Hell's two helper demons had locked the door that led back inside, and Heero's jump over the railing to the ground was hindered by a person sunbathing on their 'enclosed patio' directly below.

Relena's brother leaned forward against the rail. "I'm sure neither of us likes to admit it. But. We're a lot alike, you and I."

Heero crossed his arms and glared at the back of his enemy. "Hn."

"We both lost our families early on in our lives. We both grew up to become soldiers. We've killed…Been shot down. We've hurt the people closest to us – in an attempt to save them from the destruction that lives inside us."

Heero choked and glanced away.

"It gets to be overwhelming at times. The nightmares. The death – pain we've caused."

The Preventer's insides squirmed. He glanced at the door and wondered if he could break it down before Noin and Duo could reinforce it.

"But somehow… We survive."

"What's your point?"

Zechs turned around and stared Heero directly in the eye. The Preventer ducked his head and studied his shoes.

"We have something else in common, too. You know Preventer inherited a lot of the documentation from those scientist's labs."

He glanced up at Zechs. The elder Peacecraft's mouth turned up at the corners into a small smile.

"She may not remember, but I'm sure you do."

Something caught in the back of his throat. Heero swallowed hard against it. "Yeah."

-

_She had light blue eyes set in a sad expression. He'd seen literally hundreds of girls at any number of the schools he'd attended. But for some reason, her expression—_

_"Oh!"_

_Their shoulders collided as he moved to pass by…_

_-_

"She's been the one person, in both our lives, that we have always wanted to protect." Zechs continued his little 'speech' in that same, patient tone that Dr. J used to use – especially when disciplining his 'weapon'.

"That's where our similarity ends."

"Hn."

Relena's brother turned back towards the balcony railing. "Memory is a funny thing. I don't remember my parents' faces. I've seen them in pictures. So, I know what they look like. But, I have no personal recollection of them. I do, however, remember vividly the day they brought Relena home from the hospital."

Heero slumped back against the outside wall of his apartment. "Does this story end?"

"Hm." Zechs sounded like he was chuckling. "Emotions still make you feel uncomfortable, do they?"

"I didn't ask for this." The Preventer scowled at his shoes.

"I was four years old. And I hated her. I had been an only child, and all I can remember is being in my room, pouting, when my mother and father came home. I didn't want to look at her, but my father dragged me to the nursery. She was asleep, and so incredibly tiny. So innocent. So…perfect."

"I wouldn't—"

"Heero. Just listen. I promise this is the last thing I'll say on the subject."

"Hn."

"I ran out of the room and wouldn't go near her for days. When my mother finally was up and around, she came and found me – she lured me out of my room, and this time, the baby was awake. Her blue eyes…I'll never forget that moment."

-

_"You didn't answer my question." He reached forward and pulled the menu down to the table. Her eyes were clamped shut; tiny wrinkles formed at the sides of her eyelids._

_"Answer me, Relena…"_

_When she opened her eyes again, they were soft, blue, watery. She stared at him in a way she never had before… Part of him wanted to look away, but the rest of him wanted to stay right there…in her eyes._

_"Yes. I-I'll marry you. Heero…"_

_-_

"My father sat me down and placed her in my lap. She looked at me and then closed her eyes, completely comfortable in my arms. And she slept…It was like she knew I was her brother without being told a thing."

-

_Heero sat on top of his dresser - across the room, knees drawn up - and stared at the blanketed lump in his bed. The one with golden hair spilling out over his pillow and emitting a slight snore every time she breathed._

_'Fiancée. Wife. Relena.'_

_-_

Heero shifted his weight and stared at the floor.

"Instinct is a remarkable thing. At four years old, you don't think 'gee, I really love my little sister'. You can't express yourself that way. It's just this reaction, this instinctive knowledge. In that moment, I swore I'd do everything in the universe…everything in my power and even beyond to protect her. Nothing would ever harm her – not as long as there was a single breath left in my body."

Heero held his breath as a wave of pain broke through his chest.

-

_"I promised that I would protect you."_

_"Relena, I'll protect you, no matter who your enemy may be."_

_"I do understand, now, that my…ability to protect you is insufficient compared to what you feel for me."_

_-_

"I didn't make such a powerful oath at four. But, I did know that if I could stay there and watch her sleep…If I could protect her with my small hands…I would. For the rest of my life."

Heero swallowed against the lump lodged in the back of his throat. Cold concrete bit into the palm of his hands; he glanced down at where he was kneeling on the ground, then back up. Zechs stood with his back towards him, but Heero knew…

He slumped backwards against the wall again, the angle forced his head to gaze up at the single fixture in the balcony ceiling.

-

_"The reason the dictionary reads that way is because no one can adequately find the words to define love."_

_"Believe in me, Relena…"_

_"I love you."_

_-_

He slid down the wall until his butt hit the concrete floor. He drew his knees up towards his chest. "I understand."

"I thought you would."

Pain bit sharpened teeth into his abdomen. He struggled to breathe. "I…I really screwed this up."

"Yeah. You did. It's understandable, but still…"

"How. How do I—" Every breath felt like it was the only thing keeping his ribcage from collapsing inward. He bent forward and tightened his grip on his knees. "When she says…It's the same, isn't it?"

"It's a different feeling, in a way, no less strong. Women nurture more than protect, but the instinct, the desire, the viciousness of the wound you're carrying – it's no less painful for her."

He gasped to take in another breath. His abdominal muscles tightened to the point it brought tears to his eyes. "Then it's…it's no wonder—"

"No. Everyone understood but you."

-

_"I still miss you." Relena's right hand came to rest on the hotel curtain. "Why?"_

_"What she needed was protection from you."_

_-_

Heero winced. "I know. Now. But…" The Preventer finally managed to get his breathing under control. But that empty ache in the center of his chest….It remained sore and painful.

Zechs turned his head to face towards the door. "But what? Can you still fix things?" He glanced at Heero out of the corner of one eye. "I think the only one who can answer that is Relena, don't you?"

* * *

Relena hustled through the long, wide granite hallway of the People's National Assembly building in the capitol of the L4 mining colony. Her bodyguards kept stride, matching her pace – Trowa beside her, two Preventer agents ahead, and two behind. 

"I appreciate your concern, Trowa, but I've already made up my mind," she said as she walked. Her heels clicked on the marble floors mixing in with the echo of the other agents' footsteps. They sounded like a small herd moving through the building. A camera flashed in her peripheral vision.

"You're making a mistake. You're letting him influence your decision." His voice still managed to sound flat, calm, even though they were bustling through the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her.

She saw him scowl out of the corner of her eye.

"And remind me to thoroughly kick his ass when I see him."

Relena tried to sigh but that would have required expelling more air than she was currently able to take in. The large, carved mahogany doors grew closer. Her advance guards reached the entrance and moved – one to each side of the doorway. "Trowa, I've really weighed the different options."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt. "No. You haven't."

She reached with her left hand and gently peeled his fingers from her limb. "I have. And he is a factor." The ESUN minister shook her head. "But, only one of many."

"You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me, Relena," Trowa said with a dark look on his face. He gripped her hand and stared down at her.

"If that's what you want to believe, then fine." She ripped her arm from his grasp and turned to face the double-doors leading into the assembly. "I've made my decision. And, I plan to announce it during my speech tomorrow."

Trowa seized her shoulders and spun her towards him. "I thought!" He stopped and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I thought Une told you to call that one off and return to Earth."

She glanced away. "I won't be answering to ESUN much longer." Her heart was pounding and she wasn't entirely sure it was because of the exercise. "Which means—"

"Preventer will no longer be in primary charge of your security." He released her.

"Yes." She stared at the floor in front of the assembly hall.

"Relena…"

"Trowa." She glanced up and met his eyes again. He stepped back like she had physically struck him.

"This…This is what's best."

* * *

Heero stood just inside his room. He stared at the bed that had been his torment over the last few weeks. _'How much did it hurt you, Relena, to let—'_

"You're really going?" Duo's voice came from the doorway.

The Preventer nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." The former Deathscythe pilot clapped his hands together. His boots clomped against the floor and then he clapped Heero's right shoulder. "Then let's start packin'!"

The Preventer closed his eyes. "You're not going."

"You're going to need me." His friend moved to stand in front of Heero. His dark eyebrows creased into a frown above a wide grin. "Whether you like it or not."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Duo crossed his arms and leaned forward – effectively invading Heero's personal space. "How are you going to shut off the cameras AND infiltrate the building?" He leaned back and brought his right arm up and waved. "Sure, you could do it if you had enough time to scope out the building, hack into their systems, map out the ventilation system." He stopped his gesturing and shot the Preventer a pointed look. "But, seeing as her speech is tomorrow…"

Heero frowned and moved towards his closet. "Hn."

"AND Preventer will be after you as soon as they find out you're on the colony."

"Hn." The Preventer opened his closet door and flipped on the light. 'I need a small pack and a larger bag. Transportation to the colony will be—"

"AND— I bet you didn't know this part."

Heero turned his head to glare at Duo. "What?"

"You've only got one shot at this."

"Huh?" He stepped out of the closet and stared at his friend.

Duo shrugged. "It's not official, but apparently Trowa ratted her out to Zechs last night…" His grin disappeared.

Heero leapt forward and grabbed Duo by the collar. "WHAT?"

"Chill, Romeo!" His friend shoved him back. "She's going to announce her candidacy for Congressional Representative during her speech tomorrow, which means—"

"After tomorrow, we won't be able to anticipate her movements." The Preventer felt like he'd been sucker-punched for the seventieth time that day. He sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands.

"She'll be completely at the 'mercy' of the autonomous government of the L4 mining colony."

_'I don't have adequate time to prepare for the mission. Duo's right. By the time we secure transportation and arrive at the colony—'_

"Like I said. Let's get packin' and get this show on the road."

Heero sighed. "Yeah."

"That's ok. You don't have to beg. I'll back you up on this one. But, if you come back without the girl, you're on your own."

Heero scowled and stood up. He started to move back towards his closet to pull the requisite gear.

"And you're welcome."

He closed his eyes. "Thanks, Duo."

A loud cough sounded in the room. Heero's eyes snapped open in time to see Duo holding one hand up to his throat. His friend's eyes bulged from their sockets and it looked like the former Deathscythe pilot wasn't getting enough air.

"I may have figured out how I feel about her, but the world hasn't ended." He shot his friend what he hoped was a scathing look.

"So, you're still not funny."


	37. What took you so long?

**Missing by a Mile**

By the Black Rose

AN: No, this isn't the last chapter. No, I didn't finish the entire story by the end of March (2006). We have ONE chapter to go and an epilogue. And I'm going to get them edited into final draft format before I go on vacation (May 1). So. Hold me to that. Let's see…that means chapter 36 has to be done by April 17 and the epilogue by April 29. Thank you so much to those who are still with me, to those who have read, are still reading, and most of all, to those who have encouraged and supported me (oh ok and even threatened from time to time) via review, email, etc. You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

The swift, chopping sound of helicopter blades sliced through the air. Heero adjusted his headset and pulled on a pair of fingerless leather gloves.

"Ten minutes to destination. Get ready." Zechs's voice blared through the earpiece in the operative's right ear. Heero sent a glare across the cabin at his black-clad friend.

"No mistakes." The transport took that moment to tilt to the left as Zechs navigated their way to the Winner Memorial Convention Center from the shuttleport.

Noin arranged the false authorization papers suggesting that the group was there as part of a replacement squad for Preventers already guarding the ESUN Minister.

Duo rolled his eyes. His hair was pulled up and stuffed into a black cap. Black paint covered up the visible flesh of Duo's face – practical for night time infiltrations, idiotic as all hell for a daytime operation such as this.

The urge to throttle him resurfaced for the first time in several hours. "Duo…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The former Deathscythe pilot waved a hand in a dismissive gesture.

Heero's urge to throttle his friend was replaced with an itch to remove the glock from his backpack and give it a personal introduction to Duo's skull. "Go over the plan again."

There was a heavy sigh before Duo began the recitation. It might have been the third time since they boarded the shuttle to take them to the space colony….

"We land on the north side roof and take the access stairs down to the fifth floor. From there, we'll split up. You'll climb down the elevator shaft to level three where you'll enter the second floor ventilation system. I'll be in charge of hacking the security cameras and jamming communication." The craft leveled out as Zechs completed the turn.

"Once I'm in their system, I'll walk you through the map to where Relena's private suite is located. You'll find her before she makes her speech."

Heero nodded.

Duo picked up his black bag and unzipped it. He peeled back the fabric and examined the laptop, then zipped the bag back up. "Got it?" He slung the bag over one shoulder, then stuck his other arm through the remaining strap.

"Before the speech, Yuy." Zechs's unwelcome voice boomed in his earpiece.

"I've got it." Heero pulled his own bag over his shoulders then patted his chest to be sure the chain with the ring was still secure beneath his shirt.

"Before she tells the citizens of L4 she intends to run for election to the Colonial Congress." Duo wagged a finger at him.

Yuy scowled. "Yeah, I know. I wanted to be sure YOU got it."

"Four minutes till destination. Be prepared to disembark." Zechs's voice crackled over the radio.

"Geez. You're both too serious for this." Duo propped his right elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his palm. "I'm surprised Zechs agreed to Mission: Heero seriously needs a lay."

"I can't believe I have to rely on you for this." Heero stood up and stared down at his friend. "So help me, Maxwell, if you screw up—"

"I know, Heero. I know." Duo climbed to his feet. He placed his left hand on the Preventer's shoulder.

"We won't. We'll get her."

* * *

The auditorium resembled a zoo. People crowded in every entrance along the west side corridor, but the only cage was the one at center stage – it resembled a large oak podium with lead casing and a visor of bulletproof glass. The East side entrance, from the various reports Trowa had heard come in, was just as bad. Metal detectors lined the gates into what was a fairly small venue. Apparently, the autonomous government of L4 hadn't expected Relena's speech to garner so much attention. 

_'At least they're trying to keep her safe.'_ Trowa sighed and scanned the crowd from his position above – on the entryway mezzanine. He leaned forward against the railing observing random clumps of people move from the lines outside the auditorium to the ones inside.

Everything seemed normal, but he couldn't help the feeling that something was amiss. And the visit from the Defense Security bureau hadn't helped in the slightest. He'd phoned in to Preventer Headquarters earlier that morning, but the situation there didn't set his mind at ease.

-

_The Colonel's voice sounded crisp through the satellite phone connection. "Our biometrics unit has been all over this—"_

_"And what is BioMet going to do for us? They're—"_

_"Agent Barton." She went from sounding crisp to being outright annoyed. "They have been on this case around the clock and have not seen anyone to be concerned about."_

_Trowa clenched his teeth to keep from cutting her off again._

_"Considering the Minister herself is removing her person from our umbrella of protection, I don't see—"_

_The Preventer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Where is he? Is he still on BioMet duty?"_

_"Actually…" The line went silent for a moment. Trowa glanced down at the phone display to make sure he hadn't lost signal._

_"No. Sergeant Yuy has been missing for several days. I believe his Lieutenant knows Yuy's whereabouts…"_

_Her voice trailed off into silence again. Trowa swallowed. "Several days?"_

_"I'm afraid—"_

_The Preventer adjusted his grip on the receiver. "Do I have permission to eliminate him if he jeopardizes her safety?"_

_"Permission granted."_

_-_

Trowa continued to watch the throng of people file through the metal detectors into the circular hallway that led all the way around the building. It was only a few feet wide and separated the seating area from the entryway with double metal doors that could be locked if necessary.

If someone asked what sort of people attended Relena's speech, Trowa wouldn't be able to narrow it down to one specific type. A man and woman led their young children towards one set of double doors. Nearby, a businessman wearing an expensive suit chatted on his cell phone.

He clicked the button on his wristcomm device and brought it up to his mouth. "Base to zero three. Check in. Over."

"Zero three to base. Over."

He only had to wait a couple of seconds for a response. "Base here. Is there a problem? Over."

Trowa stared at the crowd spilling through the doors to the inner auditorium seating area. His pulse sped up and he felt hot all over. Sweat formed in beads along his forehead – and itched to be wiped away. "Something's up. You've got a feed on the crowd? Over."

"We've got our people on it. What do you see Zero-three? What should we be looking for? Over."

"Not sure. Just a feeling. Keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary." He stared into the crowd; his senses kicked into a state of hyper-alertness. "We can't afford any mistakes. Over."

"Roger that, Captain Barton."

He returned his focus to the people still pouring into the building.

_'What is coming?'_

_'Who is coming?'_

* * *

The craft hovered above the auditorium. Heero secured a harness around his waist and clipped the figure-eight to one of the two ropes Duo had pitched out the door of the helicopter as soon as the craft paused its flight. The ropes hit the roof of the auditorium; the other ends remained anchored to the helicopter. Once he had the descender in place, Heero slid out the door and stepped down onto the skid. He pushed off the side of the craft, swung his right hand (holding the rope) back and out. 

Air rushed and swirled around him as he fell.

The copter tilted to compensate for the weight of the two operatives. They hit the roof and ran backwards until the rope fell out of their harnesses. Heero gave the signal to the pilot. It lifted off, leaving the infiltrators behind.

The two Preventers sprinted the few yards to the roof access stairs located on the north end of the building. Duo tried the door. The knob refused to turn. He stepped aside and nodded to his friend. Heero kicked up, slamming the heel of his boot into the panel.

CRACK! The lock busted and the door collapsed. The two men rushed into the building and tore down the steps to the fifth floor.

"I'm withdrawing. Will be on standby." Zechs's spoke through the radio.

"Roger that."

Duo ripped the pack off his back and pulled out the laptop and assorted other electronics. A powered screwdriver pulled the screws from a plate in the wall – covering phone and network cables. The former Deathscythe pilot set to work patching into the network line. Heero put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Duo didn't even glance up. "I've got it. Go."

"Thanks." Heero took off down the hall. He raced down the carpeted corridor to arrive at the doors leading to the elevator. The Preventer pulled a flathead screwdriver from his pouch and jammed it into the panel just above the floor – to the right of the doors. He snagged the red and blue wires and held them together; sparks flashed and then the doors opened.

There was no elevator on the other side of the metal panels. He grinned, stood up, placed his right foot in the way of the doors while he replaced the screwdriver. Heero eyed the thick black cables pulled taut in the center of the huge opening. The operative took two steps back, a short running start, then leapt!

He grabbed the cables. Once his grip was secured, he glanced back at the doors; they were shut. The operative stared up at where the cables connected to a pulley, then looked down at the very distant top of the elevator car. Heero loosened his hold, and allowed his gloves to slip. He slid until he was about level with the third floor ceiling.

_'There should be a vent opening.' _He scanned the wall of the elevator shaft. The cable pulled against his hand. He glanced down; the elevator car was ascending.

"Shit!" Heero released the cable and fell! He landed on top of the car.

"What was that?" He heard a faint voice from within the elevator. Heero crouched down as the car made its way up…up… It finally stopped on the fourth floor. The carrier jolted as people inside disembarked.

_'Please be on auto-return.'_ He felt the elevator shake as the doors must have closed. It began to descend. _'Thank you.'_

_-_

_-_

Heero pulled the cover off the second floor vent. Dust rushed out to greet him – or choke him – it did a better job of the second. He coughed and dropped the grate down the elevator shaft. _'Ugh.'_

"Hey. You in that vent yet?" His friend's voice blared through the radio.

He eyed the entrance to the intake then glanced down at his watch. "In about two seconds I will be."

"What took you so long?"

"I could ask you the same question." He grabbed the edge of the vent and hauled his body up and forward – into the cramped space. Heero had to push his shoulders down to fit.

"You ready, Romeo?"

"Yeah." The metal walls closed in around him; the Preventer rocked from side to side and felt his lats and shoulder muscles protest as he finally strained to get his arms in front of his body. "When the hell did they start making ventilation ducts this damned small?"

"Since always." Duo's voice sounded amused. Heero reached ahead and tried to get enough traction to pull himself forward. His fingers found a seam in the metallic 'floor'. "You're just normal human size, instead of the shrimp you were at fifteen."

Heero's fingers slipped. The metal edge bit into his knuckles. "Bite me."

"Get movin'. Remember, you've only got twenty minutes before her speech starts, which leaves you ten to get to her suite."

Heero discarded his gloves. He reached in front of him again using his bare hands – in order to get enough purchase to move. The Preventer strained; his grip held and he was finally in motion. He shifted his weight onto his elbows, moved his right arm forward and pulled his body along the narrow hallway; he repeated the same action with his left arm. "Dammit, this is slow." He crawled through the space at, well, a crawl's pace. After a few feet, he fell into a rhythm, added a pushing motion with his feet, and was able to increase his speed – to that of desert tortoise.

Sweat began to bead along his hairline and down his back. The air, despite being in a vent – a transport path for air – felt heavy and warm.

"Okay, at the first branch, you're gonna go right."

"Rah-ugh." Heero struck the funny bone of his right arm against the bottom of the vent when he went to plant it. "Roger."

"You all right?"

"Yeah. This sucks." He lifted his head to look farther ahead. But the corridor grew too dark to discern much. "How far is it?"

"Ummmmmmm…I can't tell fro—HISS!"

"Duo?" Heero kept crawling. _'Make a right at the first branch.'_

"…ap. You there?"

"Yeah." He frowned and ducked his head. The tops of his shoulders scraped the ceiling as he crawled. "You disappeared for a second."

"I did?"

"Don't do it again." An inconvenient wall appeared in front of him. Heero groaned. "Where the hell was my turn?" He raised his right hand and used the obstruction to push himself backward.

"You were supposed to turn—BA-BLIP!" A loud beep resonated in the Preventer's ear.

"Shit. DUO!"

"Wh—" His friend's voice cut off into white noise. It hissed and popped in his headset.

He brought his hand up to cup the earpiece. "I'm losing transmission. Give me the full instructions, now."

"……………….."

"Duo!"

"………………."

"Fuck."

Heero stopped struggling against the tiny ventilation shaft he was wedged into, closed his eyes and lay his head down on the metal 'floor'. He took a deep breath. _'The building is five stories. The auditorium takes up the entire ground floor in terms of space, the ceiling goes up to the fourth floor. Around the rim of the auditorium are four levels of offices. The second floor is where Relena's is located. It's on the northwest side of the building. We came in on the north side, facing south…southeast. Which means that more than likely, I'm facing…due East? Then why would I turn right? Something doesn't match up.'_ Heero raised his head and grumbled.

_'I can get somewhat close and then I'll get out of this damn ventilation system and search that way. Unless that idiot can re-establish the connection.'_

"Duo."

White noise was the only reply.

Heero sighed. _'I figured. DAMMIT.'_ The Preventer placed his hands flat on the metal 'floor' and pushed his body backwards_. 'I should have kept the map. I'm a stupid, fucking idiot!'_ He slid, slowly, ever so slowly, through the ventilation duct – back the way he came.

_'The first proposal was so much easier.'_ His left foot hit metal and he stopped. "A left turn?" He moved his shoe and scooted back further so he could turn head-first into the branch.

_'At least this duct is wider.'_ Heero thought as he changed gears to crawl forward, again. He shimmied through the ventilation shaft – heading, this time, in the right direction.

Or, at least, he hoped.

_'After this, I am never getting divorced.'_

* * *

Light disappeared bit by bit the further Heero went. Not that he was making a huge amount of progress. Every third time he brought his left arm forward was accompanied by a complete exhale of breath – then he'd inch along, not breathing again for several seconds… 

"This sucks." Left arm forward. Breathe out. Right arm forward. Left arm, right arm. Breathe in.

"This sucks." Left arm forward….

He reached and his hand hit a wall. The Preventer stopped, then rocked left to right as he wedged his right arm back to unzip the small pack wrapped tightly around his waist. The larger backpack held the in-case-something-goes-terribly-wrong items he brought on every mission.

-

_Duo picked up the plastic wrapped block of malleable plastic. His eyebrows disappeared beneath the hair that fell over his forehead; he shot Heero a quizzical glance across the table. "You're just supposed to crawl through the vent, find her 'preparation suite', or whatever the hell they call it, crawl out and be waiting for her."_

_"Be waiting for her with a ring and confession." Zechs's voice boomed into the conversation._

_Duo shook the white block at the other items Heero had set on the table as part of his emergency gear. "Not a gun and a grappling hook."_

_Heero glared and wished the two men would reduce to ash. _

_Zechs grabbed the plastic explosive from Duo's hand. "And I think the C4 will stay here with Noin."_

_-_

Heero found the small Maglight and his heavy-duty walkie talkie (with the stronger radio antennae than his wireless headset), pulled the zipper shut, and then managed to return his right arm to its previous position. He set the walkie-talkie down in front of him and rotated the lens of the flashlight to turn it on.

The ventilation system branched. Again. "Dammit, Duo, which way, now?"

Heero put the Maglight down and picked up the communication device. His position - lying flat on his stomach - didn't give his arms much room to move. He glanced at his watch, and felt the sweat that coated his body turn ice cold. _'Seven minutes, twenty-one seconds. Shit, I've only got two and a half minutes before they take her to the stage.' _

He slammed his fist against the duct 'floor' beneath him. "I should have been there by now! I needed more time, and a better plan. FUCK!" Heero closed his eyes and let his head droop forward.

"Ok. Damage control. I have no idea how they're going to route her to the stage. They probably won't use the elevator – because I'd know where that is. So. Stairs." He grabbed the walkie talkie and held the button.

"Duo. Duo, come in."

No response.

"Duo."

Again, nothing but white noise filled the air. Heero took a deep breath and then tried tuning the radio to a different frequency. Static erupted from the device as he switched channels.

"Hissss…-erup. Haaaaaaaaaaaah." He clicked to the next frequency.

"…ssssss….-ver? We've got trouble. There's someone in the building. Do you read, over?"

The cold sweat on his body formed icicles.

"This is Agent Barton. I read you. What's the problem, over?"

"We caught a rat on the fifth floor. Over."

_'Duoooooooo.'_ Heero groaned and banged his head against the floor.

"We found him unconscious with a comm-link setup like he was hacking in. We think he was part of a team. Over."

"Roger that. I'll meet you in the control room. Send someone to intercept the Minister. Over and out."

Heero took a deep breath; his heart started beating again. "Emergency procedure means they'll return her to her suite. YES!"

Heero cupped the receiver in his left hand and moved that arm forward to continue his crawl—

And that's when he remembered…

"DAMMIT! I'm still lost!"

* * *

Relena stood in a small corner of a wedge-shaped room backstage, gulping down air like it was the first time she had ever given a speech. Her heart raced, and the people around her, did, too. Security guards rushed here and there – more than half of them, she didn't recognize. 

At least they all wore badges… _'I can imagine Trowa's having a hard time—'_

"Miss Darlian."

She turned as a gentle hand touched her left shoulder. A young man who was at least a foot taller than her with short dark hair bobbed his head. "Yes?"

"We have orders to delay, ma'am," he said in an apologetic tone. "Agent Barton is on his way to check out a report. We're about to make an announcement." His dark eyebrows pinched together above the bridge of his nose. She glanced at the badge that hung around his neck. It read: Joe Allenmeyer, L4 Special Unit

_"There's a separatist group that wants L4 to break away from the influence of the Confederacy and ESUN. We had an informant on the inside."_

"I understand." Relena caught her breath and had to clasp her hands to stop them from shaking. The fluorescent lights seemed to brighten; everything in the room came into sharp focus.

"Someone will escort you back to your suite in a minute." He placed his large hand back on her shoulder. She found the gesture strangely comforting. "Just sit tight."

-

_"All I can tell you is…We have reason." The L4 defense agent's eyebrows peaked in the center. He met Relena's gaze, and looked almost like he was pleading with her to understand. "Good, solid, reason to believe that you're in danger, your highness."_

_"What kind of danger?" Trowa took a step towards the L4 Defense agent. _

_He shrunk back. "I can't say."_

_Relena stood up from her seat. "Trowa, I think—"_

_Her bodyguard grabbed the man by his collar. "Danger enough that someone killed one of your agents to keep him quiet."_

_-_

"I'll escort you." Trowa's voice left her head and filtered into her ear. Relena turned to face her friend. His eyes darted around the area backstage before they settled on her. His lips curved into a slight smile, and he held out his hand. By the time she took it, his eyes were again surveying their immediate area.

"They said you had to meet someone."

"Wufei went instead. He sent me back to guard you. We're both…of the opinion one of us should be with you at all times." He tightened his grip on her hand. "At least, as long as we're allowed to be." He gave her a smile that wasn't a smile; the skin around his eyes crinkled. Lines stretched across his forehead.

"Trowa…"

They started towards the emergency stairs in the far left corner – the way she and her escort had come in. The two friends only made it up one flight of steps before Trowa came to a dead stop. He brought his wristcomm device up to his mouth.

"Repeat that. Over."

She tugged on his arm. "What's going on?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "We'll be on the lookout, then, but there's no reason to delay the speech. Over and out."

Relena released Trowa's elbow and stepped back.

He turned and glared down at her. "I can't stop you, if this is what you want. But I don't have to stay and witness it, either."

"Trowa?" Her heart pounded like a sledge hammer against a heavy drum. _'He looks so angry….'_ "Is everything ok?"

"Wufei gave us the go ahead. If you really want to make this announcement…"

"I think…I think it's best." She took a deep breath and clasped her shaking hands. "It's a new opportunity. A chance to make a—"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "A chance to keep running."

She glanced down at the floor. "Despite what you say, Trowa—"

"You can deny it all you want to," he said in a calm, steady tone of voice. He leaned back against the wall of the landing. Only the dark expression gave away…how he really felt.

"There's nothing I can say to make you believe that's not why I'm doing this." She raised her head and stared at Trowa. "Yes, I want time away from him, but I wouldn't throw my career and my friends…the people I care about." Her voice faltered. She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I wouldn't let…this affect me so much that I would damage everything else."

Trowa sighed.

"I think I…I think I could change things."

He dropped his arms back to his sides and moved towards her.

"It's been a long time since I felt like I really made a difference with people."

"Go." He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her into a loose embrace. "Give your speech."

"Will you…stay until the end?"

* * *

Sweat trickled down his forehead, and came dangerously close to his eyes. Heero wanted to wipe it away. Really, he did. But, he was currently wedged into the smallest vent known to man, heading…He wasn't even sure where he was going, anymore. The Preventer stopped at yet another branch in the system. 

_'I have to kill him. Even though it may be tough…for Relena, to go to her wedding and Duo's funeral on the same day… I cannot ignore this mission.'_

He sighed and tried again to imagine the map of the building. Heero knew general layout, but the Winner Memorial convention center on L4 had not been one of his military objectives during the war.

"…HISSS… eve been…ahead….ver."

Heero grabbed the walkie talkie and turned up the volume.

"Repeat that control center, you're breaking up."

"….Sssss…orry. You're…HISSSSSSS. Clear. Over."

"Say again?"

The comm. device shrieked. "…PROBLEM! Hissss… Threat. Do you copy?"

"We understand there's a problem. We're holding the minister backstage. Do we have other orders at this time? Over."

"Yes!" Another hiss and some static, then finally. "There is no…ret. Minister cleared. Green light…Over."

"No alarm? Over."

"Affirmative. Hisssssssss."

_'Why all the static?'_ Heero closed his eyes and turned the volume down again. Twenty two minutes. He'd been crammed into the ventilation system for twenty-two minutes and Relena was about to go on stage. Without a wedding ring.

"Dammit." He glanced around, shining the small flashlight first one direction, then the other. Heero sighed and let the Maglight shine down right in front of him. And that's when he saw it.

Light trickled in from an opening in the 'floor'. It was the first way out he'd seen in several minutes. Mostly because it took that long to drag through the passageway, but also…apparently the HVAC people weren't too concerned with venting (or intakes for that matter) in this area. He tucked the flashlight back into his pouch and scooted towards the opening.

The communication on his walkie talkie continued as he slid to the vent. Still staticky and he couldn't make out half of what people said.

_'I'm almost there. First objective: get out of this diminutive ventilation duct. Second objective: figure out where the hell I am. Third objective: find Relena using whatever means or force necessary.'_ He arrived at the small opening. _'It's a vent. And I was really hoping to find an intake…'_

Heero placed the comm. device down and examined the vent. "Two screws hold it in. Approximate size…Ugh." The Preventer reached into his pouch for the necessary tool.

"….in place. We have a shah— BLIP! Hissssssssssssss…."

He frowned. _'That didn't sound like—'_

CRACKLE! "Pssssssst…ell…agent Barton…"

The comm. device went silent. Heero picked it up, he twisted each of the knobs in turn.

"Nothing. Dammit!" He slammed the walkie talkie against the floor of the vent. He reached again for the pouch, jerking the zipper aside, and felt around for the small, battery-powered drill. It should be in there. That idiot did pack it, right?

He ripped the pouch off its strap and spilled the contents across the metal base of the duct system. _'Batteries for the drill. Batteries for the flashlight. bullets, check. Box of condoms?'_

Heero pounded his fist against the grate. "Dammit!"

He slammed his hand against it again. It creaked. "Dammit!"

"Dammit!" He punched a third time. The Preventer growled. The piece of shit grate held in place. Heero gripped the slats of the vent, the metal edges biting into the skin of his fingers. He braced his left wrist with his right hand and pushed against the grating. The metal plate shifted, but held. Heero pushed harder.

Nothing.

He leaned forward and threw all his weight against the slatted obstruction. The stubborn thing wouldn't budge. Heero backed up, released his wrist and his grip on the metal and slammed his fist down. Again. And again.

Bam!

"Piece of shit."

BAM!

"Give, dammit. I need out of this—"

BAM!

"Idiotic." Slam! "Vent-for-midgets." BAM! "Before she gets away." Punch! "From me again."

SLAM!

His hand throbbed from the effort, but the grate still hung, defiantly, in place. Heero snarled. He dipped his right shoulder at the same time he used his left hand to push the strap of his pack off his arm. He ripped the zipper open, and dug out his Glock 18 pistol. If any Preventers were in the general vicinity, this would alert them to his presence for sure.

"But then again, they already know I'm here."

He fired. The gun jumped in his hand. Metal shrieked, and the grid smoked for a second before it plunged to its death. Heero secured his backpack back in place and dove through the opening.

_'First objective. Status: acquired.'_

* * *

FYI, for those who might be interested... My next two projects are entitled The Fourth Dimension and Murder by Moonlight. 

The Fourth Dimension is an alternate universe sci-fi romance "thriller" about Heero going back in time to save the future...and confronting the truth of his relationship with Relena.

Murder by Moonlightis an alternate universe murder mystery / romance set in 1937. Detective Heero Yuyfalls for the sister (Relena) of a mafia bedfellow (Zechs) with a lot of enemies. But when Relena's charged with murder... He's got to find out who killed the man Heero himself wanted dead.

The first chapter of each story is up on my Fanfiction . Net profile page. Thank you SO much for reading. Much love, Rose


	38. This time Im asking you, marry me Relena

**Missing by a Mile**  
by the Black Rose 

AN: This is late. Way late. Not even close late. But, here we are at the last chapter. Finally. Who thought we'd ever see the day...?  
Thanks again, everyone, for staying with me through five long years. -hugs- Love, Rose

PS - Yes, there's an epilogue. I promise it'll be up, soon. : )

* * *

Chapter 36 

Duo's head felt like a ton of bricks had landed on top of his skull, smashed it open, then crawled inside to sit – like a ton of bricks generally does – on top of the smooshy part of his brain. His eyelids felt like they were weighted to the floor. He tried to lift them, to peer at the outside world, but light had turned into vicious needles threatening to stab his eyes.

"I never thought you were this weak." A sharp voice managed to poke an invisible finger through his skull and mash down on tender nerves.

Duo peeled his eyelids open. "Woo…Wu-fei?"

"Yeah." He slapped a hand against the tabletop. The sound created white sparks in front of Duo's eyes. "Now, where's that other weakling?"

The room swam in dizzying circles. "Uhhhhhn. Huh?" _'Other? Other…Mmm. Reading clouds.'_

"You know. The one who can't admit he's in love with that woman."

He lay his head down on…something and closed his eyes. "I'd really like to sleep now."

"Forget it." Something grabbed him at the junction of his neck and head and pulled him upright. His scalp felt like it was burning.

"Ow! You're pulling my hair…I'll tell mom…"

"Tell me where he is." Duo squinted in the direction of the voice. He recognized that guy.

_'Wufei.'_

"Preventer is already searching for him." Wufei's voice echoed inside Duo's ear and wormed its way into his head.

"But you and I both know he'll be difficult to find."

The voice stopped talking. Talking about finding someone. Someone who. Wait. There was someone else that Duo had been with when he got…wherever here is. Who. Who? "Someone…Hit me." His head pounded a terrible rhythm that made the ton of bricks do a tap dance inside his skull. Duo brought both hands up to his head to stop the pounding. "Did you guys have to hit so har—"

"It wasn't one of our guys. We found you. Out cold and sleeping like a child. Heero probably got sick and tired of your whining."

That's it. Heero. Heero was here, too. But…he was helping Heero. Helping Heero to…OH! "No. It wasn't Heero. And considering…" _What was I saying? Oh. Yeah._ "Considering he's trying to sneak through your security…" Another ton of bricks landed on top of his skull. "Ugh, my head."

"Hm. Leaving you behind would tip us off that he's here." That voice, Wufei's voice, kept talking. The guy REALLY needed to be quiet and stop making Duo think…of anything. Heero was out there…here…and for some reason, the former Deathscythe pilot knew his friend was seriously pissed off at him.

"So, if it wasn't him, and it wasn't us—"

_The former Wing Zero pilot's angry face appeared in his head, aiming a gun right in Duo's face. _

"I don't feel good…."

"Maxwell." Wufei's voice sounded far away. "Who else is here?"

* * *

"She's been an advocate of demilitarization of Earth and the colonies since the age of fifteen…" What sounded like a gameshow host voiced into the loud speaker system. 

Trowa grimaced. _'You wouldn't think she'd need an introduction.' _He clutched the curtain in his left hand and peered around the long folds of black fabric. The Preventer scanned the crowd.

The auditorium hosted plays and symphony performances. Trowa had heard that even a famous opera was once staged here. But, he doubted any of those performances had attracted such a large, teeming audience. Rows and rows of shifting, stretching, clapping, yawning, whispering people filled the floor seating. Above them, the second floor balcony hung in sections around the circumference of the playhouse. Concrete platforms extended several feet from the wall, each with their own railing and cluster of seats. It had been a nightmare having to station people around those balcony entrances – due to sheer numbers. Even with the additional resources from the autonomous government of L4, Trowa had to be satisfied with teams of two for every other balcony access point.

"I'd like to thank you, all of you, for coming here this afternoon."

Trowa blinked at the sound of Relena's voice and shifted his gaze. She stood behind a giant oak podium that the autonomous government of L4 had the forethought to line with lead. A small section of bulletproof glass extended an additional six inches from the top of the platform – shielding the minister over three-quarters of her body from any long-distance attempt on her life.

_'I have to hand it to them. They seem to really have her security in mind.'_

Unfortunately, due to the sheer size of the podium – which was better suited for a towering behemoth than a twenty-something year old woman – Relena had to stand on a wooden step so as not to appear completely dwarfed by her bullet-proof protector. The end result left only her head and top of her shoulders exposed. Not an impossible target for a determined assassin, but at least it was a diminutive one.

"Over the last few years, we have seen our world, our universe, enter into a period of transformation. Our lives have changed. Our selves have changed. Governments have fallen and been rebuilt anew."

Relena's voice rang out through the auditorium, sounding clear and confident. Only someone who knew her would catch the way she grasped the pages of her notes – crumpling the edges until they curled underneath.

Or the slight tremble in her voice when she first began her speech.

"It is our hope, I believe not just for the people who answer to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, but for those in space as well. I believe that our hope rises above the bounds of political territories, that it is a united hope for all mankind. I see—"

Applause broke like a wave over the audience. Relena paused in her speech to acknowledge their support. She nodded. "Thank you."

"I see a vast many people in all walks of life, on every continent, on every colony—"

"Base to zero three, come in. Over."

Something cold slapped him across the face. He brought his wristcomm device up to his mouth. "Zero three to base. Over."

"Trowa."

"What's wrong, Wufei."

"We still don't have his location."

"Tell Duo if he doesn't confess, I'll tell Hilde about—"

Movement in the balcony directly across from center stage caught his attention. He released the 'talk' button on his wristcomm and took a step forward. Trowa craned his neck around the curtain. He stared at that section of the balcony searching row upon row.

"Base to zero three. Come in."

The balcony door opened. Electric light illuminated someone from behind. Trowa couldn't see anything of his face, just a familiar dark form standing in the doorway….

_'So. You decided to show up after all.'_

"Base to zero three. Are you there?"

* * *

Heero dove through the ventilation opening. He pulled his knees up towards his chest to somersault in mid-air before landing on his feet. The Preventer grabbed for his backpack and crouched low to the ground. 

He glanced to his left and then his right. Heero seemed to be in the center of a large hallway on the second floor. The hallway extended approximately ten feet to either side of him. About thirteen yards ahead, double doors, closed, were set into the wall. The corridor split and began a slight curve on either side of the doors.

_'The auditorium. I'm finally in luck.'_

Heero glanced behind him. The hallway appeared empty. He picked up his pack, shifted his weight onto his toes.

BLIP. "….base come in…." A walkie-talkie scratched the thick, silent air. It came from his left. The Preventer threw his weight forward and sprinted towards the door.

His pack banged his knee in mid-stride. It wasn't a long distance to run. His heart raced; perspiration formed on his skin. Applause erupted from somewhere. The air still seemed too heavy to breathe.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A male voice sounded to Heero's right an instant before his left hand landed on the door pull.

The Preventer didn't stop. He paused, glanced in that direction. The agent held a gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two more security guards charging down the hall.

_'Shit. I've been spotted. First assessment: the running guards won't be able to fire with any accuracy.'_

"Put your hands in the air and back away from the door."

Heero dropped his pack and released the door handle. He raised his arms, then took one step to his right. The agents in the distance slowed.

"Identify yourself."

The Preventer returned his attention to the guard in front of him. The agent took a step forward. Heero shifted his weight to his left leg.

Another step forward…"I said—"

The Preventer raised his right knee; he thrust out his foot and connected with the target. The agent's gun launched from his hand. Heero threw himself to the ground and swept his opponent's legs out from under him. The agent yelped as he hit the floor.

"Stop or we'll shoot!"

Heero lifted his head and stared at the approaching guards. _'They've picked up speed.'_ The Preventer snatched his discarded pack. He leapt to his feet, grabbed for the door behind him – never turning his back towards the agents.

"I said, get away from there!" The agent giving all the orders fell to a kneeling position and aimed. Heero darted backwards, through the opening. He yanked the solid, metal door towards him.

BANG!

He jerked the panel in place. The Preventer quickly surveyed the door and found what he was looking for – the lock.

_'It won't hold them for long.'_

He engaged the deadbolt and whirled around.

"I see a vast many people in all walks of life, on every continent, on every colony, and though our lives may seem very different on the surface, there are a great many things that remain the same." Her voice rang throughout the speaker system. And for the first time in so many weeks…

She stood on stage. In the same building…significantly closer than thousands of miles away. But a large wood podium blocked most of his view. He moved down the balcony steps to get a better look.

"Relena…"

* * *

"We found Sergeant Yuy. Over." 

Duo lifted his head from where it had been resting on his forearm. He glanced up at Wufei. His fellow Preventer agent scowled so much it made Heero seem almost cheery. Almost.

The former Deathscythe pilot groaned and put his head back down. "I'd say go easy on him, but knowing him that would probably be suicide. So do Preventer a favor, and if you want to have any agents left—"

"You're going."

"Me?" Duo's skull split in two and he realized he was sitting up again. "My…my head."

Wufei's dark features faded in and out of focus. "You know his objective. And the details of his plan."

"Yeah. Right." Duo let his head fall back on top the table. THUD! Pinpricks of white light appeared in front of his eyes. He winced and continued speaking - to the Formica surface. "I KNEW his objective. And the plan. Well, there was sort of a plan, anyway." He lifted his head. "But that was BEFORE she went on stage. Now God only knows what that guy is up to." The room seemed to tilt to one side. "I knew I should have flown the helicopter." Duo closed his eyes and draped an arm over the table. He tried to hug it close. "I thought I was doing something nice for Relena – not allowing her brother and—"

He heard a loud, sharp buzzing sound. Duo flopped his arm over his ear to block out the noise. "Here." Wufei shoved a walkie-talkie into his face.

Duo gripped the communicator in his left hand. He used his right arm to push himself back into a sitting position. The former Deathscythe pilot glanced at his anal retentive comrade. "What's this for?"

The Preventer smirked. "You click the button so you can talk."

"Gee. You don't say." Duo flipped his 'friend' the bird and shoved the communicator away.

"Trowa wants to talk to you." Wufei slid the walkie talkie across the table back at Duo.

"Oh. Hell." He felt his whole body sag towards the floor. "I don't want to talk to—"

"Duo." Trowa's voice crackled through the speaker. "Come in."

He gulped and hit the red button marked 'TALK'. "Yeah, I'm here."

"I've got a visual on Heero. He's in balcony section 211. I cannot allow him to cause a disturbance or otherwise distract the minister."

"He's not going to do anything. He should wait until she gets back to her suite—"

"Duo. We are trying to locate—"

The communicator went silent.

"What the hell?" He hit the TALK button and then released it. Duo twisted the frequency knob on top – first one way and then the other. He banged it on the table. "What kind of crummy equipment does the 'Autonomous Government of L4' have, anyway?"

Hissssssssssssssssss. Static erupted from the device.

"We've lost all communication." A female voice cried out.

Wufei snarled. "Get it back, now!"

"I'm trying."

Duo jumped to his feet. And got the feeling his head might explode.

Wufei slung the former Deathscythe pilot's pack and a walkie talkie at Duo. "He's in section 211."

He waved a hand and then placed it down on the table to steady the swirling room. "That guy won't do anything that would put her life in any—"

Something heavy landed on his shoulders and the world began to shake. "You moron!" He looked up. Wufei had him by the top of his arms. His eyebrows formed a sharp point above the bridge of his nose. "There's someone out to kill her. We were warned, yesterday – not much time to do anything about it. Weaklings."

The shaking stopped. Duo blinked and tried to bring the world into focus…again.

"Dammit, you're such an idiot!"

_'Hilde?'_

Something cold – and wet – slapped him across the face. His eyes rolled back into his head. The room sharpened and an angry, dark-haired Preventer with a red complexion shouted obscenities at him.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO WEAR THE SAME UNIFORM AS ME!"

"Wufei. What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you finally woke up."

Duo ran a hand over his face. Water dripped from his chin. "I'm awake. Give me the part again about someone trying to kill Relena… "

"We took extra precautions, but the minister wouldn't let us cancel her speech." His complexion cooled to a deep pink, but his shoulders hunched, his face pinched. Wufei was the only man Duo knew that could achieve a full-body frown.

"And you call ME the idiot." He grabbed the neck of his shirt and wiped it over his face. Black grease smeared along with the water onto the black cloth and then to his fingers. "Ugh. I forgot I was wearing eye black."

"You really are an idiot."

"Wufei!" He wiped his hand off on his pants and then grabbed the front of the other Preventer's shirt collar. "Get her off the stage!"

Wufei glared. His nostrils flared while he spoke. "We can't. Preventer doesn't have that authority." He shoved Duo away. "The minute she went on stage to make her weak announcement, she put herself under their jurisdiction. We can't move her."

"That's bullshit!"

Wufei straightened his shoulders. His body stopped frowning. "I agree."

"So what can we do?"

"I can't order you to do anything."

Duo noticed those words seemed to sadden his friend greatly.

"But right now, Heero is a threat."

"What? I don't get it. Did Tro—"

"She's protected where she is. But, if Yuy distracts her or her security team…"

His brain clicked. Something rushed in his ears. The room went still and it was like he could hear everything. Every breath. An ant crawling across the floor… "Heero's creating a hole. Everywhere he goes, he creates a gap in her security." He glanced up at the other Preventer. "And what if—"

Wufei crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. "What if someone else is taking advantage of it?"

* * *

Heero moved further down the steps of the balcony platform – towards the railing. He saw various people glance at him from their seats as he passed by, but though they gave him some weird looks, no one moved from their chairs. 

He stopped a few stairs above the rail. Relena continued her speech from behind her podium. A thin, silver microphone extended from the center of its stand. Her hands lay flat on top. As she spoke, she inclined her head or turned a fraction of an inch to glance at another part of the assembly.

"We as human beings were born and live in the same condition, whether that condition is terrestrial in nature or cosmic. We were not asked if we wanted to be born. We were not given a choice as to whether we wanted to be human. But once born into this world, we have an amazing instinct, an insatiable desire to live. To exist."

The stage lights seemed a bit harsh on her face; they cast her skin in a yellowy tinge. Her hair gleamed a color similar to the ring he had strung around his neck. Beads of perspiration formed at her temples.

"We all struggle with the same things. At the very root of our struggle is the will to survive. But, this takes shape in many ways. We strive for power. The power to overcome—"

WHAM!

Heero whirled around just in time to see the balcony doors jump. '_Security's still after me.'_ He turned back towards the stage. _'But, Relena….'_

Thump. Thump. Thud. The doors leapt against their frame. _'The deadbolt won't hold forever.'_

"What's going on?"

"Who's out there?"

Heero heard the whispers from members of the balcony audience.

"Hey, who's that guy? He looks suspicious to me…"

"Do you see the way he's staring? What if he's a stalker?"

WHAM!

_''You should have the key. Fools!' _Heero unzipped his backpack and pulled out the grappling launcher. He tossed the bag aside and moved to the rail.

"Oh my God!" Someone shouted behind him.

"He's got a gun! He's going to—"

THUD! THUD!

Heero placed one hand on the concrete half wall and vaulted on top. One foot settled on either side of the rail.

"Somebody do something."

He aimed the launcher at the center of the auditorium ceiling, pulled the trigger, and WHOOSH! The retracted hook sliced through the air. Mid-flight, the hook expanded, baring its teeth just in time to sink them into the rafter. He wrapped the line around his right hand, and—

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Heero didn't turn. He dove from the balcony, using his quadriceps to push off from the rail and propel him towards the stage. He free-fell for several feet.

_'It'd better hold.'_

The line caught. Air swooshed and beat against his skin. He pulled himself upright as he continued the long arc over the heads of the floor audience.

Someone screamed.

People jumped from their seats.

Relena lifted her eyes and stared. He saw her lips move.

_"Heero…"_

He reached the peak directly beneath the secure point of his line. His momentum changed. The first section of seats raced underneath.

Forward velocity stalled. Heero opened his hand to release the line. The Preventer plummeted towards the stage. He made his landing at the edge of the platform; he caught himself on the stage in a crouched position – wide right of Relena's location.

Voices roared behind him, no one discernible from the rest. He looked up.

And she was there. Closer than she had been in so many days…Staring at him with a look like he'd seen before on the face of a wounded animal. Guarded. Wary… People shouted. Her eyes met his.

And she was so close…

"Relena…" He shifted his right knee to the floor and straightened his posture. The ESUN minister stepped down from the small stand behind the podium.

"Heero."

He saw her mouth form the word more than he could actually hear her. She moved in his direction.

"Heero? Wha-what are you doing?"

She crossed the stage and drew nearer. His heart picked that moment to move to his throat. It pounded a loud, irregular rhythm; he could no longer hear the noise from the audience.

"Relena…" He choked on one word. And he had so many more to say… He tried again to speak, but nothing came out. The Preventer reached into the neck of his shirt and yanked the chain free. He fumbled as he tried to pick up the delicate band. Heero held it up between two fingers.

She stopped. Inside of his reach, but…

"Heero, I—" Her left hand went up to rest on her sternum. Her eyebrows rose like she was pleading with him.

He grabbed her right hand with his left one. Her skin felt ice cold, but she didn't pull away. He opened his mouth again. Finally, the words spilled out: "Marry me, Relena."

She shook her head. He tightened his grip on her hand so she couldn't walk away. "I—"

"Please."

"I…Heero." Her hand shook in his grasp. The fingers of her left hand played with the edge of her collar. "I ca—"

"I'm asking you." He took a deep breath. "This time…I'm asking…." The ring and his outstretched arm quaked. "I.…" He swallowed and tried again.

"Relena, will you…"

* * *

The former pilot of the Wing Zero hurtled through the air tethered to a grappling hook lodged in the ceiling and landed – looking very much like he did in those days wearing an old tank top and spandex shorts – on the edge of the stage. 

Trowa felt the air around him turn hot, then cold. He grabbed his pistol from the holster situated under his left arm. _'You're making a critical mistake.' _

"Don't fire. He's one of our agents." Wufei's voice hissed on the building's security frequency.

"Has BioMet found our guy, yet?" Trowa looked out into the crowd as he spoke into his wristcomm. People seemed frozen in place. He searched section after section with his eyes—

"Negative," Wufei replied. "They've scanned more than half the—SHIT!"

"What?" The Preventer choked and felt his blood turn ice-cold in his veins. "What's wrong? Wufei—" Trowa glanced back to his right at the scene on stage. Relena stepped down from behind the podium and moved towards Heero.

"FUCK!" Wufei's voice blared through the device. "She's out in the open."

Trowa's heart felt like it froze in mid-contraction. "I have permission to eliminate him." The Preventer pulled the cartridge from the handle of his gun and counted the bullets in the clip.

"It's too late for that."

He shoved the clip back into place. "Then tell BioMet to find our guy NOW!"

"I KNOW THAT! These incompetents are having trouble holding communication lines open. They completely lost signal earlier."

"I know. Because someone doesn't want us to find him." Trowa stepped onto the stage. Heero remained in a kneeling position several yards away – his back facing Trowa. Relena continued to distance herself from her protection and though her progress towards her jilted ex-fiancee had slowed, she was still inching closer.

"Heero, I—" She stopped and shook her head. "I—"

The former Wing Zero pilot must have begun speaking again. Trowa didn't have to hear to know what his comrade was probably saying. All he had to do was look at Relena.

_'Will you marry me?'_

"Heero, I want—"

_'I love you.'_

Her eyes widened and it looked like she stopped breathing. Tears collected in her lashes and she crumpled to her knees beside him.

At the same moment, a loud POP! rang out. A familiar, high-pitched whistle split the air. Trowa broke out into a run.

"We've got a shooter." The voice in his earpiece seemed strangely calm. "Begin emergency evacuation. Trowa—"

He raced towards Relena. Mid-run, he shouted back: "Where is he, Wufei?"

Wood splintered. His breathing turned shallow. Trowa peeked over his left shoulder, trying to find the source—

POP! A loud groan. Relena cried out.

"Section 217, the second shot came from 217, row thr—"

"Section 217 was supposed to be closed off!"

He looked up. Section 217 to the far left of the stage sat in a dark shadow; it butted against a large, concrete support column on its left side. Something reflected in the overhead light…

"I've got a visual, but I don't have a shot!"

He kept moving, his gun drawn, pointed down in front of him. Another step; he glanced back over his left shoulder.

And saw his target. It was like…everything fell away, and nothing else in the world was quite so clear…

Had ever been so clear…

The man squinted into the scope. Trowa saw his index finger on the trigger. He looked back at where Relena kneeled on the stage. Heero sagged against her, blood bubbling down the length of his left arm.

_'He can't have a clean shot. This guy must be desperate._

Another step. Step. _'I know Heero will die to protect her. But doesn't she need—'_

Trowa leapt forward; he twisted his body in mid-air to square his shoulders at his target. He zeroed in on the assassin's forehead and shot.

The target's trigger moved.

Pain slashed the Preventer's shoulder an instant before he fell onto the slick wood stage. He slid across the platform for what seemed like ages, but could have only been several feet. When he finally stopped, Trowa rose to his knees and attempted to lift the arm holding the gun.

"We've got the shooter. Over." The voice in his earpiece sounded far away.

"Go ahead."

"It appears agent zero-three was able to neutralize him."

Trowa glanced down at his right arm. _'It's covered in blood.' _He blinked. _'How'd that happen?' _His vision blurred and fatigue sank into his skin.

"Continue search and evacuation. And..."

The gun felt too heavy. He released it. The weapon clattered against the wood platform. He was mildly surprised that the pistol didn't start sliding…. The stage slanted at an odd angle.

In fact, all he had to do was turn his head and he was practically lying down…

He glanced up at Relena. She cradled Heero's body against hers. Her eyes closed, her right hand held him around the waist, keeping him upright… Her left hand patted the back of his head.

Something glinted in the light.

"Trowa?"

Her voice sounded like it was muffled – through layers and layers of cotton. But, even still…he knew it was her….

Trowa closed his eyes and drifted into a dark, warm space.


	39. Someone's had a too much champagne punch

**

Missing by a Mile

**

By the Black Rose

Epilogue

Six weeks later…

Heero glanced in the mirror the church had provided in the makeshift 'changing room'. It had probably been a broom closet before the weekend – as opposed to the women's quarters which could have housed a monster truck rally. His reflection glared back wearing a black tux with a long jacket, green vest and matching bow tie. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders inside the coat and lifted both arms chest-high. Heero fumbled with his right cufflink, and then repeated the fumbling-and-cursing for the left cuff. The muscle in his shoulder stung from the activity. It hadn't yet fully regained its strength.

-

_Wood splintered and showered the stage with debris. Heero lunged towards Relena. He grabbed her waist with his right hand. His legs pushed against the stage in order to lift them both to a standing position._

_A white-hot flame bit into his left shoulder. Heero stumbled forward. They sunk back down to the stage. _

_"Heero!"_

_He tried to balance, but his body protested all movement. One of her arms went around him. _

_"Relena." He didn't know which way to maneuver to shield her from the gunman. "Get—"_

_He placed his left hand on the stage floor and tried again to lift them both to their feet. 'I've got to move. We need to—' Heat seared through his arm when he shifted his weight. The air around him turned white…_

_He gasped for air and stumbled again. _

_"Heero, y-you're bleeding…"_

_The stage began to fade… _

_-_

His reflection straightened its tie in the mirror. It shifted back to its slightly cock-eyed position. _'I guess I owe Trowa one.' _Heero sighed and turned to open the door to the hall.

He stepped out into the carpeted corridor that stretched several yards in each direction. A few steps away lay the outside wall to the church sanctuary. The hallway led visitors around the building with three possible entrances to the service – which was set to begin in approximately…twenty-seven minutes, according to Heero's watch. He was only allowed to enter from the one that happened to be the farthest from his current position. He pivoted to his right and started the trek down the hall.

_'I'll be glad when this is over.' _Heero mentally groused as he made the sharp turn at one end of the corridor. _'Why Relena insisted I go to this damn thing…I don't understand.' _The Preventer growled under his breath. _'Why I agreed to it is another mystery.' _

_-_

_She pressed closer in a silky nightgown that sent a million electrical thrills through his system. Her arms went around his neck. "Heero…"_

_-_

He rounded the next turn. Approximately halfway down the hallway was the entrance. Across from the restroom. He seethed at the sight, but continued trudging towards his destination. Heero glanced at his watch again. _'Twenty-six minutes.'_ He stopped at the position just to the right of the sanctuary entrance and leaned back against the wall.

-

_Heero woke to overpowering bright lights. And they all seemed to be glaring down on him at once. He blinked and closed his eyes again._

_"Heero?" The voice sounded small – like she was a young girl–and frightened._

_Consciousness dipped its toe into the rest of his body. His legs were cramped like they'd been in one position too long. He tried to shift towards the sound of her voice— Heero groaned. 'It hurts to move…' He decided against moving and settled for opening his eyelids again. His eyes stung when they met the overhead lights._

_His…The owner of the voice held on to his right hand; her fingers pressed against the center of his palm. "Relena…" He let his head fall back against the pillow. _

_In other circumstances, he would have kept his eyes open – to look at her. But the light felt like it was searing his retinas. _

_Her fingers slipped through his hand and then they were sliding across his cheek. Both hands... When she bent over him, she blocked out the stark light. He opened his eyes again in time to accept a soft kiss._

_"Heero." She pressed her forehead against his and shut her eyes. He saw the tears in her lashes an instant before drops of warm water touched his cheek. _

_-_

"Hey."

Heero opened his eyes this time to see his neighbor's fiancé, Nick – wearing a matching tux minus the green color of the vest and bow tie. The Preventer shut his eyelids again and tried to go back to his memory.

-

_Strands of hair brushed against his neck. Relena kissed his temple and then moved down to his cheekbone. Cobwebs threaded through his brain; for a moment, he had no idea how he'd gone from her never wanting to see him again to…this. But, he figured it was safer not to ask._

_She kissed the hollow of his cheek. Her breath and hands felt warm against his skin. He craned his neck and finally seized her mouth—_

_-_

"How yous holdin' up?" Nick's voice dispelled imaginary Relena's kiss.

The Preventer opened his eyes and silently willed the man to disintegrate. "Fine."

"Yeah? Good," Natalie's fiancé said as he hopped in one place. The man swung his arms in front of him, tapped the fist of his right hand with the flat of his left palm. He snapped his fingers and repeated the motion.

A door opened, and Heero identified the beginning notes of the 'enter groomsmen' music introduced during the rehearsal. He stood up from the wall.

Nick took a deep breath and grimaced. "I guess this is it. No turning back, now, right?"

The Preventer stepped across the hall into the waiting assembly.

* * *

The organ struck a powerful chord. Rows and rows of guests rose to their feet. Nick's bride stepped into the sanctuary wearing a long, white dress. Heero scanned the crowd and found his, sitting in the fourth row, three seats from the center aisle. Relena glanced over her left shoulder and met his gaze. 

She gave him a smile – the kind that crinkled the skin around her eyes and lit her entire face. "I love you," she mouthed to him from across the room.

-

_Heero felt the stage lights beating down on his skin like rays from the sun – only hotter. He wiped away a bead of sweat and wondered why the ring in his hand was shaking. "This time I'm asking… Relena, will you…Will you be my wife?"_

_She stopped. He hadn't even realized she was moving…"Heero, I want—"_

_"It's taken me too long. But, I…I was wrong."_

_Relena took another step. _

_"I want…" He swallowed and gulped down a breath of air. "I want to be near you. I want to protect you." One of them moved again. She was closer… "I tried to keep these emotions separate, but somehow, they blended together and became something else."_

_"Heero?" Her hand trembled in his. Or maybe his hand was making both of them shake. _

_"Relena." He pulled her hand and tugged her forward. "I lo—"_

_A red light appeared at the same time she fell to her knees. Every muscle in his body tensed. He leapt forward…_

_-_

"Dearly beloved…"

Something sharp nudged him in the ribs. He blinked and the congregation came back into focus. The guests were all seated and he was still turned halfway towards the back of the room. Nick shot him a look out of the corner of his right eye. Heero held Relena's gaze a second longer before spinning to face the front of the sanctuary.

"…have gathered together friends and family alike to witness the blessed union of two hearts, two souls…"

-

_"Tell me you didn't come here just to protect me." Relena's voice wavered. He shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her expression… With her eyes filled with so much pain. "I need to hear that what you said to me—"_

_"If anything, I put your life in more danger by being here." The words tasted like acid to his tongue._

_"What do you mean?" Her voice changed to a softer tone. He felt the end of his bed dip near his feet._

_"I knew that Preventer thought there was some amount of danger, but I never saw the official reports." He opened his eyes and stared at the mattress where she sat. "Partly because I was detained from my regular duties by a certain loud-mouth and that know-it-all brother of yours."_

_"Detained?"_

_"Yeah." He looked up at her. She wore a different suit than the last time she had visited. A duffle bag rested on the chair next to the door – she must have brought it for him, for his release. "They took it upon themselves to 'help' me."_

_"Help you? With what?"_

_Heero glanced away. "Just…to figure things out. It…it hurt. When you left. I kept thinking that those emotions would eventually go away. Or, that you'd come back and forgive me. But, then you weren't going to come back. And the pain kept getting worse."_

_She moved. Relena stood up and stepped towards the head of his bed. She sat down, again, with her knees brushing the 'nightstand' situated beside him. She placed one hand on his leg. "I'm still… I'm still not going to come back."_

_Pain seared through his shoulder and pulsed down his arm. He gritted his teeth. _

_"To Earth, that is. Not…not permanently, anyway." She leaned forward. Part of him wanted to pull away, but the larger part of him felt…Her hand brushed pieces of hair away from his face. He met her eyes._

_"I'm sorry I hurt you, Heero. I'm sorry I didn't have more faith." Her face crumbled; she started to turn away. "I told you once that I believed in you, and yet—"_

_He caught her hand before she could stand. "You had every right to do what you did. To doubt me." She shifted her weight back down to the bed and turned to look at him. "And now that I'm actually partly responsible for the attempt on your life." He released her hand, crossed his arms against his chest and averted his eyes towards the window. "I guess I'm not really fit for duty as your bodyguard anymore."_

_"As a Preventer, you would have lost that responsibility, anyway."_

_The room, or his vision changed. It was like…every line, every feature changed from something definitive to something grey, indistinct. Haze filled the room and clogged his lungs – the only part of him that didn't feel completely empty. "Relena, can… Can I…go with you?"_

_"I would hope so." The air lightened into something breathable again. She leaned forward, stretching over the top half of his body to rest her head on the right side of his chest. Her breath against his neck breathed life into the rest of his body. His uninjured arm came up to hold her there._

_"It wouldn't be much of a marriage with you living on Earth and me in space now would it?"_

_-_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

Heero stood in the corner of the room, leaning back against the wall of the reception hall – the one nearest the exit. He'd heard someone remark that it had been a small wedding, with approximately sixty people of his neighbor's closest friends and family. Said 'closest friends' were now more than a little tipsy and whirling around the dance floor in an inebriated manner. An older woman whom Heero had been introduced to as Natalie's mother, clung to Nick as he twirled her around and threw several helpless looks at his new wife. 

A small crowd of people still gathered around a large, round table, seemingly separate from the rest. They were the ones that kept dragging him away from his wall and asking him lame questions he didn't want to answer.

He glanced away as Duo waved at him again.

-

_"You realize, you're lucky they didn't shoot you." Lieutenant LaFllaga said from the doorway of his hospital room. "Our guys, I mean."_

_He groaned. "I'm not sure…it matters who shot me."_

_The Lieutenant chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stepped into the small hospital room. Heero watched as the older man came to stand at the end of the bed. LaFllaga crossed his arms and gave him that reproving look. "You know, I've gotten a lot of grief over letting you 'go missing' or whatever."_

_"Hn."_

_"I thought the Colonel was going to have my spleen for breakfast," he said with a wry smile. "But, I figured you needed time to work things out on your own. I'm going to miss you in my division, Sergeant."_

_"Sounds like you got off easy." Heero leaned on his right arm as he struggled to sit up. _

_"Oh really? How's that?"_

_The Preventer smirked. "You don't need a spleen to live."_

_-_

"Duo says you're ignoring him," Relena said in a low whisper next to his ear. It made him think of other sounds…

Heero turned to look at her. "That's new?"

The corners of her mouth twitched. She leaned back against the wall next to him. "Hmmmmm. True. But." Her eyes flicked up and he found himself staring into them. "You're not on duty today. You could dance with me."

Heero blinked and found that he'd moved closer - had turned his back to the rest of the reception, and had her caged against the wall. He pushed himself away. The Preventer returned to his previous position. "Is that wise, Minister?" He asked as he turned away.

"It's a small reception," she said and grabbed his arm. "And I don't think any of them recognize me anyway." She moved closer, threading one hand around his waist. The other snuck under his jacket to rest lightly beneath his left shoulder. Her head nestled under his chin.

He wrapped his right arm around her just as she looked up. Her lips moved – teased was more like it – about an inch away. "I bribed the DJ to play a slow song so I could dance with you."

Heero leaned down to steal a kiss, but she had already slipped from his embrace. She took his right hand and tugged him away from the wall. He let that hand find the right side of her waist; it settled there as they crossed the room. Just in time, the music gave way to a slow, jazz number. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck; she brought his head down to rest against hers. He tried again to get a kiss. She buried her face in his chest and began to sway.

"You're trying to kill me."

"I am?" She lifted her head and grinned. He knew he wasn't imagining the playful gleam in her eyes.

"Hn."

Her fingers slipped through the short hairs on the back of his head. On purpose. Little shivers ran down his spine and caught the attention of his _entire_ body. "How so?"

Someone tapped his shoulder. His left shoulder. "Heya buddy. Hilde and I, we're outta here."

Heero didn't bother to turn around. Relena nudged him. He grunted and tightened his grip on her waist.

The idiot's head appeared on Relena's right shoulder. Complete with wide grin, dazed look, and the smell of alcohol. Heero recoiled. Relena had to let go of his neck.

"Aw, you didn't want to let me dance, too?"

"Duo." Hilde's voice cut in an instant before she yanked her husband from his position draped over Relena. The former Deathscythe pilot stumbled backwards. "It's okay, Heero." She shoved Duo forward a few steps – towards the door. The small girl – who was apparently stronger than she looked – frowned at Heero, then turned to smile at Relena. "I'm taking him home. Somebody's had a little too much of the champagne punch."

The braid-wearing Preventer slapped Heero's wounded shoulder again. "I'm just glad we didn't have to go through all this 'trouble' for your wedding."

"We won't go through any trouble for your funeral," Heero said in a low voice.

Duo apparently didn't hear. "Hey Rel," he shouted. "How's ma—"

Hilde clamped a hand over her husband's mouth. "Definitely too much punch." She started dragging him away, but paused to tell Relena over Duo's shoulder: "I'll call you later, Relena."

"I'd like that, thank you."

Heero didn't bother to watch the rest of the spectacle that was Hilde dragging her husband out the door. Instead, he gathered Relena back into his arms. Her hands settled on his shoulders. The couple returned to swaying to the beat, but this time…she remained further away.

She seemed to be studying something on his chest. "I guess you return to duty on Monday."

"Yeah."

She lifted her head and gave him a small smile. But her eyes…and her heart weren't in it. "I'm sure Duo and Wufei will be relieved."

"What's really on your mind?"

"You know he's taken himself off active duty again."

"That's Trowa's decision."

"I know, I just…" She met Heero's gaze. "I never wanted to hurt him. He's still a dear friend."

The Preventer nodded.

-

_One of the shadows in the corner of his room moved. Heero tensed. He stared into the darkness and silently wished he had his gun. _

_"I should have killed you when I had the chance." _

_The Preventer recognized the voice long before his comrade became visible. Heero took a deep breath and leaned back into the pillows of his hospital bed. "Why didn't you? I was a danger to her safety. It was your job to eliminate me."_

_"Because by the time I had a clean shot, she had already identified you. If I shot you, or didn't shoot you the result would have been the same."_

_Heero felt one corner of his mouth twitch up. "So I was a danger to her safety dead or alive."_

_"Moreso dead. As it turned out," Trowa said and smiled back._

_"Hn."_

_The former Heavy Arms pilot moved to the other side of the room and sat down in the chair positioned next to the door. He leaned forward, resting both elbows on his thighs, and put the palms of his hands together. He rubbed his hands back and forth for several seconds. _

_Heero waited._

_"I see she finally accepted your proposal." Trowa spoke while staring at his hands._

_"Yeah."_

_"You'll be getting married, then. For real this time."_

_"If it takes having all the shuttleports in a 200 mile radius shut down, yes."_

_"Amidst all this publicity and the ensuing investigation…" The former Heavy Arms pilot looked up and stared directly at Heero. But the Preventer couldn't read Trowa's expression. "…is that really a good idea right now?"_

_-_

"He'll be fine, Relena." Heero tipped her chin up to look at him. "And he'll show up again." She smiled – a little better this time. He nodded at the scene behind her and added: "Probably sooner rather than later if that keeps up."

"What does?"

Heero spun her a quarter turn so she could get a look. At the large, round table Nick and Natalie had set aside for "Heero's guests", Dr. Styers had turned his chair to face Catherine, and was leaning forward in said chair. His thumb stroked her thigh in the span above her knee but below the hem of her skirt. Relena turned her head, looked, and then returned her attention to Heero. "You mean Trevor and Catherine? I think they look nice together."

Heero raised his eyebrows.

"It was a promise I made," she said with a slight frown. "But, I'm glad. It seems to be going well, I think."

"I think they've had too much of the champagne punch themselves. And if I were him, I'd watch where I put that hand."

"Oh?"

The slow jazz number ended and something with a quicker tempo began to play – at a much higher volume. Heero grabbed her left hand with his right. His other arm pulled her close. "Yeah." He leaned down to speak next to her ear. "Making enemies with the brother of the woman you're in love with isn't a good idea."

She laughed, and her whole face lit up. "Is that so? Well…I hope now that you two are related, you and Milliard can get along."

Heero grimaced. He spun her around and then pulled her tight against his body. Her eyes danced as she looked up at him. He bent down; they stopped swaying…. Heero watched her lips part and her eyes close.

"One thing at a time," he said in a low voice. Her eyelids fluttered open and he seized her mouth into a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: For those of you who can remember that far back, I started this fic in the midst of writing/posting Dangerous Games and Traitor to the Cause – back in Nov 2000. It was my first comedy and I was extremely nervous about it. I really didn't think I could write comedy, but despite my inexperience, I think we've managed to have a few laughs along the way.

For the most part, it looks like I'll be going back to my romantic suspense / action fics. I have more story ideas in those genres. But, I have a couple of shorter 1xR romantic comedies in various stages: Work Daze and Quite the Good Kisser (Work Daze was yanked from FFN for being too mature ratings-wise, so if interested, you can find it on Blissful Ignorance – links are in my FFN profile). I may, also, one of these days, do something with Of Men and Matrimony – a Gundam Wing / Fruits Basket crossover (I think Heero and Kyo would understand each other). That would be my next multipart romantic comedy, I think. And more traditional, too – like Love's Labours Lost. Less action, more drama…that sort of thing.

I do try to update my livejournal as close to daily as possible, usually with snippets of what I'm working on – it's all under friends-lock since the updates are very rough. But if you have an lj and wish to add me, I'm happy to add you back.

I've been saying this the last few chapters, but I really mean it. Those of you who stayed with me the whole way, thank you so much – for your time, your support, your threats, your enthusiasm, and occasionally, your faith. I wouldn't have made it without you.

Much love,

Rose

May 14, 2006


End file.
